Cambios
by Lilian Everdeen
Summary: Han pasado algunos años, Ichigo Kurosaki decidió quedarse a vivir de forma permanente en la SS, Rukia es su teniente y le nota cada día más cambiado y maduro y se siente melancólica por ello...más ahora que Byakuya ha decidido organizarle citas! [COMPLETED]
1. Presente

**Bueno bueno! Hacia AÑOS que no publicaba un fanfic nuevo, en cuanto empecé con mis estudios superiores dejé mis fics al lado por desgracia y de leer fanfics (más desgracia aún) :/...pero ahora que ya he terminado lo que tenia que terminar un día empecé a leer fanfics otra vez y me acordé de todas esas sensaciones fantásticas de cuando leias historias que te emocionan y que te hacen sentir cosas increíbles! Entonces me puse a escribir otra vez y gracias a mi beta reader pude terminar fanfics que estaban medio terminados, pero aparte de eso me apetecia volver a escribir un fanfic Ichiruki, ¿Y quién no? xD AMO A RUKIA KUCHIKI Y A ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

**Así que después de hablarlo con ella empecé a escribir y salió esto. Tengo algunos capítulos escritos así que intentaré actualizar pronto (si esta historia es del agrado claro .).**

**Así que...¡vamos a ello!**

* * *

><p>Le miró. Una vez más.<p>

Más bien la novena vez en esos pocos minutos que habían pasado.

Suspiró. Otra vez, por novena vez.

El hombre delante de ella seguía igual, sin mover un músculo, delante del portal, con una mariposa negra al lado. Pero la mariposa solo revoloteaba a su alrededor, no iba a avanzar hasta que él lo hiciera. Cosa que no hacía. Solo se quedaba ahí, de pie. Pensativo.

Cuando la chica suspiró por décima vez, habló.

— ¿Te lo has pensado bien?

No recibió respuesta, al menos hasta unos segundos después.

—Por última vez Rukia…sí.

Ella contempló como por fin el shinigami pelinaranja avanzaba.

**Capitulo I: Presente.**

—Ya no es el mismo —dijo muy claramente.

—Pues claro que no Rukia —Dijo Matsumoto a su lado apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana del edificio donde estaban. Ambas tenían papeleo para sus capitanes y tenían que ir de edificio en edificio por eso de vez en cuando se encontraban.

—Ha cambiado.

Matsumoto giró su cabeza y miró a través de la ventana del segundo piso de donde estaba apoyada, ahí se encontraba Kurosaki Ichigo entrenando junto a otros shinigamis, entre ellos Renji.

—Han pasado 5 años, no esperarás que siga siendo el mismo crio —respondió bostezando, la noche anterior se fue de fiesta, ella y varias shinigamis con muchas botellas de sake.

—Claro que no y estoy contenta por eso —dijo Rukia levantando los hombros.

—Por cierto Kia-chan… ¿no tienes más papeleo de lo normal? —Preguntó echándole una mirada a los papeles que tenia en sus manos —A ese paso me vas a superar en trabajo retrasado.

—Pero tú tienes a Hitsugaya-taicho para ayudarte.

—Más bien para hacer tooodo el trabajo —Rukia se rio ligeramente y se despidió de ella. Tenia que darse prisa para acabar el papeleo que se había propuesto terminar.

Al entregar lo que tenia que entregar en la oficia de ese edificio se dirigió al primer piso, desde ahí, sin que se diera cuenta, se quedó observando a Ichigo a través de otra ventana.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que aquella vez que Ichigo tomó la decisión de quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, extrañamente fue la única que pensaba que no era una buena opción, sus amigos y sus hermanas le parecieron bien, hasta su padre, una vez le preguntó por qué y él solo le dijo que cada uno encuentra su sitio, y puede que él lo hubiera encontrado aquí.

Pero ella solo veía que perdería un montón de cosas que solo los humanos podían vivir. Le preguntó muchas veces si estaba seguro, él solo se dedicaba a decirle que era una pesada.

En esos 5 años entrenaba y entrenaba, intentaba aprender Kido pero era realmente imposible, hasta se había pasado alguna vez por la academia de shinigamis, sin embargo no le hacia falta por lo visto, ya que donde de verdad destacaba eran en las misiones. No era de esperar de aquél que había vencido a Aizen y demás enemigos.

Formaba parte del escuadrón 13, el mismo que ella, sin embargo…

—Oye, ¿lo has oído?

—Si, si y ¿tú?

— ¡Dicen que Kurosaki Ichigo será capitán dentro de nada! ¡Increíble! ¡Si apenas lleva algunos años aquí!

— ¡Pero solo son rumores no hay nada claro todavía! ¡Pero cada vez se habla más de ello!

Rukia observó a las dos shinigamis jóvenes cotillear sobre el asunto muy contentas. Si ese era otro tema, ella sentía que aunque hubieran pasado 5 años Ichigo se estaba sometiendo a cambios muy bruscos que un humano o un shinigami no es normal que pase.

Le echó un vistazo por última vez antes de irse.

Había cambiado en varios aspectos, en muchos aspectos. Ahora lo veía más maduro, había crecido, era más grande, más fuerte, más poderoso, más todo. Y no sabía si le gustaba eso. En el fondo se sentía casi la misma de siempre. Igual es porque en la sociedad de almas el paso del tiempo es distinto. Ahora ella era teniente y si que se sentía más cambiada pero no tanto como él ni en tan poco tiempo.

Ichigo dejó a Zangetsu clavada en el suelo mientras se tomaba un pequeño descanso. Mientras se secaba el sudor observó a Rukia irse.

**000**

El día se hizo un poco pesado para ella pero por suerte pudo terminar casi todo su papeleo a tiempo.

—Rukia-chaaaan! Hip! —gritó Kiyone mientras entraba en su despacho muy feliz…muy feliz.

— ¡Kiyone! ¿Ya estás bebiendo a estas horas?

— ¿A estas horas? ¡Pero si casi es de noche ya! ¡Hip!

Rukia le miró con ojos entrecerrados aun así la chica no perdía el tiempo en beber y su turno no había terminado todavía, miró el reloj y vio que era verdad que ya era un poco tarde.

Kiyone se quedó un rató observando la montaña de papeles que había en la mesa, no pudo evitar reírse como una niña.

— ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—Lo que _hip_! haces _hip_! Rukia-chan! _Hip_!

— ¿Trabajar?

— No se lo he dicho a nadieeeeeeeeeeee_ hip_! —se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué trabajo?

—Que trabajas el dobleeee de hecho más bien…que trabajas _hip_…demasiado.

—Si quieres mantenerlo en secreto…

—No hip me dejas hip terminaaar_ hip hip_

Rukia se levantó de la silla sin prestarle mucha atención a su subordinada que casi se caía al suelo y se estiró, llevaba mucho tiempo sentada.

—Le haces los deberes a Kurosaki-san _hip hip_

La morena parpadeó varias veces y dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia Kiyone.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Siii, que no se lo diré a na _hi_p! Nadie…_hi_p! —dijo felizmente mientras salía por la puerta.

Era increíble como la gente le gustaba hacerse la despistada.

Se dejó caer cómodamente sobre la silla de su escritorio y pasó la cabeza de manera que se quedara mirando al techo fijamente.

Trabajó con él los dos primeros años hasta que se acostumbró totalmente a la Sociedad de Almas, le ayudaba con los primeros papeleos, le explicaba más a fondo la jerarquía shinigami, como funcionaba todo, las normas y hasta fue la primera en _intentar _enseñarle Kido.

Pero fue a partir de ese quinto año que Ichigo y ella se veían cada vez menos. Cada vez le daban más misiones al ver que prácticamente todas sus misiones tenían un éxito rotundo, y como no podía encargarse de los demás deberemos como shinigimi de su escuadrón y de sus misiones puesto que muchas veces se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, ella le dijo un día que no se preocupara que ya se encargaría ella. Si podía hacerlo Hitsugaya con Matsumoto, ¿por qué ella no? Al menos decirle eso pareció convencerle.

Desde entonces se veían cada vez menos, claro que ella al ser teniente era la encargada de comunicarle las misiones y de explicarle lo que tenia que hacer, pero era mera moderación. Hacia mucho que no compartían nada, ni si quiera una conversación como dios manda.

Tenia que admitirlo, echaba de menos al Ichigo Kurosaki de hace un par de años. El que era su _nakama_ al 100% de la palabra.

— ¿Aún estas aquí?

Esa voz ronca le despertó. No se había dando cuenta pero se había quedado dormida pensando en todo aquello. Bajó la vista y observó al chico o en cuyo caso, hombre de quien estaba pensando hace unos momentos.

—Ichigo —

—Deberías de irte a casa si estas tan cansada. —Dijo acercándose al escritorio donde se encontraba la chica, y cogió el papeleo que tenía preparado para hacerlo mañana —Yo me encargaré de esto.

—No creo que puedas —Contestó sin mirarle aún concentrada en despertarse —Taicho tiene algo preparado para ti.

―¿Otra misión más? Volví hace dos días.

―No tiene por qué ser una misión —Contestó llegando a pensar por un segundo en que quizá los rumores eran ciertos y Ukitake-taicho quería anunciarle que iban a subir a Ichigo de rango.

La verdad es que Ichigo se quejaba cada vez menos y ya empezaba a tomarse las cosas como un hombre… cosa que a veces Rukia no soportaba… y a veces admiraba.

A veces no lo soportaba por _una razón. _Que no admitiría. Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

―Es igual, me lo llevo igualmente.

―Como quieras.

Vio que Ichigo no se movía de su lugar aún después de haber cogido los papeles. Más bien observándola a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo solo giró la cabeza

―Nada importante —Y seguidamente se fue a la puerta, aunque tras pensarlo dos segundos se decidió a decirlo —Estaba pensado en que siempre me ayudas demasiado —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

Rukia solo movió la cabeza restándole importancia.

―Es mi deber.

―Creía que era por que eras mi amiga.

―También.

Ichigo se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

**000**

Al parecer si que era otra misión, solo que era en Hueco Mundo. Suspiró. Estaba más claro que el agua que las misiones de Ichigo subían de rango como la espuma últimamente… seguramente para ver si tenía madera de capitán, o eso pensaba ella y el resto del Sereitei.

Ya llevaba 3 días fuera y siempre pasaba los mismo, llegaba rumores y rumores sobre las hazañas de Ichigo, sinceramente la mayoría eran un poco exagerados, como que vencía a los huecos con la punta del dedo o que son solo respirar los hollows de gran nivel se morían. Pero el rumor de que iba a ocupar un gran puesto en la sociedad de almas cada vez era más fuerte.

Al final ella se encargó del papeleo.

Aunque no lo dijera ella en voz alta…como teniente tenía el poder de hacer que Ichigo siempre fuera con los mejores hombres de su escuadrón, no quería que le pasara nada, a pesar de que iba creciendo como hombre se seguía preocupando de él. A veces hasta pensó en acompañarle en alguna de las misiones pero sabia que él tenia que lucirse…como no.

—Te noto algo melancólica, Rukia.

―Eh? —soltó su boca, sin darse cuenta se había quedado otra vez embobada en algún punto fijo.

—Apenas has probado el arroz.

Ella miró el cuenco entre sus manos, rara vez comían junto a su hermano puesto que estaban muy ocupados…era increíble veía más a su hermano que al propio Ichigo.

—Solo…ando un poco preocupada por algunos quehaceres del escuadrón, no es nada—contestó empezando a comer deprisa el arroz.

—Igual te centras demasiado en el trabajo —dijo su hermano tranquilamente mientras terminaba de tomar su té. Rukia agradecía los pequeños momentos en los que su Nii-sama mostraba algún tipo de preocupación.

La culpa era de Ichigo, si se vieran más, ella no estaría cada dos por tres pensando en él. Tenia que admitir que echaba de menos sus peleas con él, se había acostumbrado en esos años en los que casi tenían que separarles porque se iban a matar a golpes si no era verbalmente, se había acostumbrado mucho a su compañía. Estaba claro que no pensaría así de él si no fuera porque llevaban casi un año sin verse como antes…y cada vez el tiempo iba a pasando. Y si se hacia capitán dudaba que lo viera más.

El hombre moreno se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados. Nunca nadie sabía que se le pasaba por la cabeza a ese noble.

—Si quieres puedo organizarte una cita— dijo Byakuya tranquilamente dejaba la taza del té en la mesa.

No, la verdad es que nunca se sabía.

― ¿Perdón? ―dijo Rukia inocentemente mientras seguía comiendo lo más deprisa que podía.

―Para entretenerte, aunque sea.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Con qué escuadrón?

—No me refiero al trabajo Rukia —dijo Byakuya con parsimonia.

La morena sintió como una masa de arroz se quedaba atorada en su cuello.

El "Si quieres…" de Byakuya Kuchiki nunca era un "Si quieres…".

* * *

><p><strong>He de confesar que me resulta un poco dificil y extraño escribir a Ichigo y Rukia mayores y más maduros, supone un poco un reto para mí, pero he leido unos cuantos y la verdad es que pensé que seria interesante ¡Espero que para vosotros lo haya sido!<strong>

**Gracias si has leido el capitulo! Si os gusta espero vuestro review por fis .**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Cita

**Cambios—Capitulo II: Cita.**

Para su hermano tener una "cita" o mejor dicho que su hermana tuviera una "cita" no es que fuera nada del otro mundo, sobre todo porque él elegía quien debía de formar esa cita con su hermana.

Rukia a veces pensaba en esos mangas que leía en el mundo humano en donde un chico y una chica tenían una cita en el parque de atracciones, comiendo comida rápida, cogiéndose de la mano, hacer bromas y como pasaba en muchas historias que había leído, subir a una noria y darse un beso ahí.

Sinceramente, en ninguno de esos mangas el hermano de la protagonista le organizaba una "cita" que en el fondo ella sabia lo que iba a pasar. Nada de privacidad, nada de bromas, ni de comida rápida ni de conversaciones divertidas.

Su hermano se había encargado de buscarle un estirado…perdón, un noble como él, de buena posición, buena economía y buena posición en el sereitei, hablar del tiempo tomando el té y comiendo en algún lujoso restaurante.

Rukia llevaba noches sin dormir dándole al coco por qué de todas las formas que su hermano tenia de intentar que su hermana se "entretuviera" era organizándole una cita…a lo mejor su hermano le estaba diciendo indirectamente que era hora de casara? O igual se había pasado mucho tiempo en las nubes pensando en si Ichigo volvería vivo de sus misiones hasta el punto de que hizo creer a su hermano que solo pensaba en el trabajo? Ella creía que eso le parecía bien a su hermano…lo del trabajo, no lo de Ichigo, claro.

Igual su hermano no tenia claro como comunicarse con ella. Pero organizándole una cita no era la mejor opción, al menos para ella.

Intento despreocuparse con el paso de los días, no parecía que su hermano quisiera presionarla para casarse, más bien parecía mera formalidad que su hermana fuera conociendo a los nobles de su mundo.

Nada, en el fondo nada tenia sentido.

Y encima Ichigo había estado una semana entera de misión en Hueco Mundo…y no, no era malo, más bien era bueno. Las misiones allá solían durar semanas incluso meses.

Y claro, eso era la comidilla del Sereitei, sobre todo del escuadrón.

—La verdad es que Kurosaki—kun es formidable.—dijo Momo mientras tomaba su tentempié. –Las misiones de ese tipo no suelen durar tan poco.

—Eso es porque él hace que duren poco.—contestó Rukia abriendo el obento. A veces se cruzaba con las demás tenientes y compartían el almuerzo.

—Esta claro que eso esta subiendo su popularidad.

—¿Te refieres a lo de los rumores de ser capitán?—preguntó Nanao acomodándose las gafas.

Matsumoto soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Que va que va! Digo entre _el público femenino_.

Rukia entonces recordó…esa era _la razón. _La razón por la que cada vez le daba más cosa estar cerca de Ichigo.

Desde hacia tiempo que se había formado como un pequeño club de fans de Kurosaki Ichigo, en donde muchas shinigamis sobre todo estudiantes de la academia, querían que Kurosaki—san les hiciera realidad más de una fantasía sexual.

A veces cuando estaba cerca de él la miraban como si fuera una de ellas, cosa que le daba igual, cosa que no soportaba a veces…bueno algo le debía de importar si a veces no lo soportaba, por eso a veces lo evitaba.

—Por cierto donde esta ahora el famoso?

—Esta en mi escuadrón.—dijo Isane.—Lo trajeron con alguna que otra herida pero esta bien, lo que pasa es que lleva como dos días durmiendo y aun no ha despertado.

—Igual luego me paso—Dijo Rukia casi sin pensar.—si tengo tiempo.

**000**

Al final sí encontró algo de tiempo. Sin embargo no sabia para qué había ido, ya le habían informado de su estado y estaba más dormido que un tronco.

La morena observó como dormía, con una mano en el estomago, una pierna fuera y con la boca abierta. Bueno si podía dormir con su cuerpo en esa posición es que muy dolorido no estaba.

Antes de poder girarse si quiera Ichigo empezó a hacer ruiditos de volver al mundo real.

—¿Ru…kia?

—Por fin despiertas…llevas casi dos días y medio durmiendo. –dijo la morena entrecerrando los ojos. Viendo como el Ichigo se desperezaba.

—Al final nos cargamos a más huecos de los que pensábamos.—dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Unohana ha dicho que estas bien, de todas maneras Ukitake—taicho quiere saber como estas así que pásate luego por el escuadrón.—terminó de decir y luego se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse.—Si estas cansado ven otro día querrás tomarte unos días de descanso…

—Estoy bien, puedo pasarme luego.

—Como veas.—dijo juntando los hombros.—Pero te aconsejo que no lo hagas si quieres que te dejen tranquilo aunque sea un día.

Ichigo no dijo nada pero si formó una pequeña sonrisa que la morena no vio ya que estaba ya en la puerta dispuesta para marcharse.

—¿Nada más? ¿Solo eso tenias que decirme?

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—No. Nada, supongo. –dijo mientras se volvía a acostar, dándole la espalda.

**000**

Ay, Kami—sama.

Ósea que iba en serio.

Cuando llegó a su escuadrón al día siguiente lo encontró. En la mesa de su despacho.

Una carpeta con una foto y la información de quien sería su primera "cita" (N/a: Tengo entendido en Oriente se suelen presentar así a los pretendientes).

Sacó los papeles del interior del sobre dos dedos como si quemara o les tuviera miedo. En el fondo aún pensaba que Nii—sama acababa de descubrir su sentido del humor y lo estaba empleando en ella.

Igual podía fingir que estaba enferma para quedar…en toda su vida. O que tenia que ir a matar Huecos…y quedarse a vivir allí para siempre…

Se reprendió mentalmente… ¿Qué manera de actuar era esa? Kami—sama si hasta Ichigo actuaria de una forma más madura de lo que estaba haciendo ella en ese momento.

Ichigo simplemente las rechazaría y…o no, que ella supiera nunca se había encontrado en la situación en la que se encuentra ella y cada vez tenía más éxito entre las mujeres y más y más y más…

—_Genial…_—se volvió a reprender mentalmente.— ¿_Qué coño hago pensado en él y en este tema a la vez si no tiene nada que ver?_

—¿Es eso nuevo papeleo?

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Rukia se apresuró a volver a meter la información de la _cita_ en el sobre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobresaltada, lo hizo con tanta ímpetu que medio sobresaltó al shinigami, el cual solo parpadeó con sorpresa—

—¿Es algo que yo no pueda ver?

Ya lo creía. Rukia no le apetecía que NADIE supiera los de las citas de su hermano. Y mucho menos si llegaba a oídos a la asociación de mujeres shinigami ahora que caía.

—No, no es eso.—dijo nerviosa Rukia negando con la cabeza.— Es qué…_Di algo Rukia…_Me has sobresaltado. Solo es papeleo formal.

El shinigami entró en el despacho hasta ponerse en frente del despacho.

—Creí haberte dicho que no hacia falta que te pasaras.—intentó cambiar la morena de tema.

—Quería saludar a Ukitake pero por lo visto ya se ha ido porque se encontraba mal.

—Aah.—la shinigami aún se mostraba algo nerviosa e intentó guardar el sobre en algún lugar de su escritorio pero antes de poder volver a cogerlo el chico ya lo había hecho.

—La ultima vez te dije que me encargaría de esto y al final no pude, si quieres yo me encargo de…

—¡No! –gritó la teniente cogiéndole el sobre de entre las manos con la misma velocidad de antes. Kurosaki ahora si que se había quedado atónito del todo.—¡Ya te dije que me encargaría yo, tú vete a casa a descansar ya! –sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Ichigo solo levantó una ceja con bastante molestia.

—¡Oye solo me encargo de lo que debo hacer! ¡Este también es mi trabajo!

—Acabas de venir de una misión. ¡Lo mejor es que te vayas a descansar!

—¡Ni que fuera tan inútil! ¡Rukia dame eso!—dijo intentando cogérselo otra vez.

Rukia lo impidió de nuevo. Algo de nostalgia se formó dentro de ella, hacía tiempo que no peleaban.

—¿Esta bien quieres trabajo? –cogió un gran montón de papeles que tenia guardado en un cajón y se los entregó a Ichigo. La montaña de informes era tan alta que sobrepasaba su propia cabeza. —¡Aquí tienes! ¡Y los quiero para mañana a primera hora!

Por un momento se quedó esperando a que le siguiera el juego a que le llamara "maldita enana" o "joder Rukia" pero simplemente vio como el shinigami decía un leve "de acuerdo" y luego desaparecía por la puerta con la montaña.

Aún no sabia si le gustaba que se hubiera vuelto tan serio o si debía de sentirse orgullosa. Sí, eran Teniente y subordinado…pero también nakama. Bueno hacia tiempo que no se iban de misión juntos ni hablaban como antes ni nada pero…

Suspiró cogiendo el sobre que tanto había resguardado y se quedó pensando si también debía de ir tomándose más en serio algunas cosas como esas estúpidas citas.

**000**

Cada vez era más normal comer con su hermano. Como cambiaban las cosas antes veía más a Ichigo que a él. No pudo evitar pensar que igual comía cada vez con ella para ver si alguno de los dos hablaba sobre el tema de los pretendientes.

Y sabía que él no iba a decir nada por ahora así que, en el momento de llegar la hora del té de después de la comida cogió el primer sobre que vio de los cinco que le habían dado y lo puso en la mesa sin abrirlo. No se iba a engañar así misma pensando que eso de verdad le daba alguna importancia.

—¿Te lo has pensado entonces? –preguntó mirándola por encima de la taza de su té.

—Si.—mintió.

**000**

Cuando llegó a su despacho, Ichigo ya llevaba diez minutos esperándola con la montaña de informes en sus brazos.

—Ohayo.

—Ohayo… ¿Vas a tardar mucho en entrar?

Se preguntó cuanto había tardado en rellenar todos esos informes en solo una noche, aunque claro había estado dormido varios días seguramente se había tomado toda la noche. Rukia le abrió y dejó los documentos en su mesa.

Luego se quedaron un rato en silencio esperando a que alguno hablara o simplemente se fuera de allí. La chica se sentía rara de poder sacar cualquier tema de conversación tal y como lo hacia antes.

Bueno el único tema de conversación que podía sacar ahora era que esa noche habia quedado con un tio que ni había sacado la foto del sobre…pero no era adecuado ahora evidentemente.

—Oye, creo que voy a seguir tu consejo y descansar aunque sea un par de días.

—Me alegro.

—Y…

—¿Y?

—Igual voy esta tarde con Renji, Matsumoto y demás a beber por ahí, ¿Te vienes?

Rukia abrió ligeramente los ojos con asombro.

—¿Esta noche?

—Es el único hueco que tenemos libres desde hace meses.

Si, meses en los que apenas hablaban a no ser que fuera para informarse de las misiones. La verdad es que si que le apetecía.

—Si que me apetece pero…no puedo.—dijo con pesar en las dos últimas palabras.

—Si tienes mucho trabajo te puedo ayudar.

—No, no es por eso, pero gracias.—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiéndose un poco contenta por la amabilidad del muchacho.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que no puedo.—respondió cerrando los ojos. Menuda casualidad que quedaran la misma tarde en donde ella había quedado.—No es que no quiera.

La miró interrogante unos segundos.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.—dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tampoco sé si quiero arriesgarme a ver como Kira, Shuuhei y Renji te obligan a beber más y más quedarte en ropa interior como hacen ellos.—dijo con suma intención de molestarlo.—Siempre terminan así.

—Crees en serio que me dejaría?

—Si.

El pelinaranja se giró para maldecirla con la mirada.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser más amable?

—Lo haré el día en que me llamas Kuchiki Fukutaicho.

—Pues espérate sentada.—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos empezando a molestarse.—Ya te avisé que NUNCA lo haría.

**000**

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Dice que esta ocupada.

—Bueno no me sorprende.—dijo Matsumoto.—Rara vez la veo beber alcohol.

—A ti tampoco te he visto nunca Ichigo.—se burlo Ikkaku.

Ichigo no dijo nada aunque quería devolverle la burla, siempre se había dicho antes que era menor de edad, luego cuando la cumplió alguna vez salió con Keigo después de graduarse y luego se vino a la sociedad y tampoco tuvo tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde los shinigamis bebían (N/a: algo parecido a un bar supongo xD pero con mesas más separadas por muros de madera)

—Totalsh! _Hip_! Que no sé que me pidió _hip_ el otro mi capitán _hip_! Yo tenia mu—_hip_—cha resaca _hip_! Y…el caso es que le quité unos informes que estaban hechos desde hace meses y _hip_! Se los presenté como si _hip_! Si los acabara de hacer y _hip_! Dijo que habia hecho un hip! Buen trabajo! –grito Matsumoto elevando el pulgar.

Las carcajadas de los presentes llenaron toda la sala.

Ichigo apoyó su cabeza en su mano medio aburrido, creía que iban a tardar más en viajar al mundo de alcolandia aunque ya sabia que eran expertos. El como mucho tenía las mejillas rojas pero nada más.

—mmm

—….

—mmm

—¡Joder Renji! ¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruiditos! Estoy a tu lado y molestan sabes?

—Estaba…_hip_…pensando…

—Te felicito.—dijo Ichigo sin ganas tomando otro sorbo del sake y volviendo a su posición inicial.

—¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTEEEEE! –grito un borracho Sentaro— lanzándose como él y zarandeándole— ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar!

A Kira y Kiyone que le parecía divertido lo que hacían y se tiraron encima de Renji para zarandearle más y más y gritarle más y más.

La sala entera se lleno de ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar! ¡Prohibido pensar!

Renji de una patada se liberó de los tres.

—¡Dejadme en paz OSTIAS! ¡Y vosotros! –Señaló a Kiyone y Sentaro.— ¡¿Que pensaría Rukia si os viera así?

—Pues lo mismo que piensa ya.—dijeron a la vez riéndose estruendosamente.

—Joder, si estuviera ella aquí dudo que os comportarais así.

—¡SI estuviera aquí! Tú lo has dicho!

—Además siempre tiene el doble de trabajo debido a Kurosaki! –grito Kiyone señalándole con el dedo acusador al nombrado.

—¡No me extraña! ¡Aguantar a este debe ser agotador! –dijo Ikkaku muy feliz dándole fuertes golpes en la espada al susodicho.

—¡Joder no me des tan fuerte! –Codazo a Ikkaku en toda la barbilla—¡Y si Rukia tiene el doble de trabajo es solo porque quiere!

La puerta de madera corrediza se abrió dejando ver a una Matsumoto que luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

—¿Estáis—_hip_— hablando de—_hip_— Kia—chan?

—¡Estábamos diciendo que si no fuera por este de aquí!

—¡Tengo nombre!

—¡Rukia estaría ahora con nosotros! Pero por culpa de Ichigo tiene el doble de trabajo.—dijo Kiyone negando con la cabeza.

—Muy ocupada no estará. Ya que esta arriba.

—¿Arriba? ¿Arriba donde? –preguntó Renji tomando un vaso de sake.

—Esta en el piso de arriba donde las cosas son más civilizadas que aquí.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¡Viene y no nos lo dice!

—Es que estaba con un hombre.—finalizó la pelirroja tirándose al suelo.

Renji y Ichigo giraron sus cabezas.

* * *

><p><strong>MADRE MIA! O.O no me esperaba tener tantos reviews en el primer capitulo! Uff ahora espero que despues de haber leido el comiezo lo que viene despues os guste y no os decepcione . ¡En serio! Espero de todo corazón que os vaya gustando la historia. <strong>**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ahora me pondré a contestarlos ^^. ****Por cierto se me olvidó decirlo! Ahora me iré centrando en Rukia sobre lo que más va sucediendo y tal así que quizá haya algún POV de ella y luego ya me iré centrando en Ichigo.**

**Y otra vez...¡Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Si os gusta espero vuestro review por fis .**

**^^ ja ne!**


	3. Cotilleos

**Cambios-Capitulo III: Cotilleos.**

No se puso tan nerviosa como creía.

Fue solo un par de minutos antes al sitio donde había quedado con el noble que sería su cita de esa noche, en el tiempo que estuvo sentada jugando con sus dedos se quedó pensando cómo debía de actuar y que decir y como iba a terminar o mejor dicho cuando iba a terminar.

Por suerte cuando llegó y vio que su cita era un hombre tranquilo se calmó un poco, hablaban de cosas amenas y de algún que otro asunto de la nobleza y sobre todo de los puestos que tenían cada uno.

Así que la cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. El noble se retiró, la acompañó a casa y todo perfecto.

Si, perfecto.

— ¿Ayer quedaste con un hombre?

Rukia levantó la cabeza lentamente hacia la persona que le había hecho una pregunta la cual no asimilaba aún. Ichigo estaba enfrente de ella mirándole sin ninguna expresión en la cara pero esperando a que la morena respondiera, la cual hasta ahora había estado distraída desde que había entrado a su despacho con ella sentada en la silla del escritorio pensando en lo de ayer…y pensando en qué le diría hoy Nii-sama.

— ¿Eh? —Por fin reaccionó —No...No estaba atenta ¿Qué es lo que me has preguntado?

—No nada —dijo rodando los ojos —Tengo que ir a hablar con Ukitake. Ja ne.

Se quedó un par de segundos asimilando la información mientras observaba como Ichigo se iba.

— ¡ESPERA! —Soltó de repente levantándose de sopetón de la silla de su escritorio y provocando el parón del shinigami. — ¡Quieto…ahí! —dijo lentamente.

El shinigami intentó girarse para enfrentarla pero no pudo, de repente la puerta se abrió y un grupo de mujeres shinigamis le pasaron por encima corriendo y se pusieron en frente del escritorio de Rukia con micrófonos, grabadoras y libretas.

— ¡¿Kia es verdad que ayer quedaste tuviste una cita con un hombre? —preguntó Matsumoto poniendo un micrófono en su boca.

— ¡Kuchiki-fukutaicho! ¿Es verdad que esa persona era su prometido?

— ¿Es cierto que planea casarse?

— ¿Es cierto que ese hombre fue elegido por el mismísimo Byakuya?

La teniente miraba a todas partes parpadeando con nerviosismo, sudando frio moviendo las manos intentando calmarlas. Era impresionante como se habían enterado. Intentó lanzarle una mirada a Ichigo como intentando preguntarle si él tenía algo que ver por la pregunta de antes o cómo es posible que ya se hubiera extendido el rumor, pero debido al golpe con la puerta se estaba tocando la nariz dolorida.

— ¿Se…puede…saber… —su voz era débil y se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos intentando calmarse —Como os habéis enterado?

—Ayer Matsumoto te vio.

— ¿Y no pensasteis que a lo mejor tenía que ver con mi trabajo?

—Es que enseguida fui a casa de Bya-kun! —dijo Yachiru muy feliz, ya todos sabían que se habían montado túneles secretos por toda la mansión incluso habitaciones secretas —Y escuchamos como Byakuya te preguntaba que tal te había ido y vi que tenía más sobres sobre nobles en la mesa.

Kami-sama…

La shinigami se dejó caer en la silla intentando calmarse, pero la asociación esperaba respuestas y las quería ya.

—Kia… ¡No puedes dejar que tu hermano te trate así!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tú tienes que casarte con quien tú quieres! —Matsumoto se subió a la mesa y la señalo con el dedo mientras se ponía en pose guay — ¡No puedes dejar que Byakuya te elija tu propio marido! ¡A saber quién te toca y como te trata! ¡Tienes que plantarle cara!

—Pero…un momento…

— ¡Kuchiki! ¡Cuenta con nosotras! —dijo Nanao que el tema de que un hombre tratara así a las mujeres le parecía lo peor, seguramente por pasar tanto tiempo con su capitán — ¡Si hace falta arruinaremos todas tus citas!

—No no no no no no no no no y no! ¡Os estáis equivocando! ¡Que yo sepa esto no significa que me tenga que casar! —Intentó mirar una vez más a Ichigo pero ya había desaparecido dejándola con todo eso encima — ¡Nii-sama no me está obligando a nada!

Las shinigamis no estaban muy convencidas pero seguían tomando apuntes.

**000**

Tras explicar mucho, MUCHO, MUCHISIMO rato malgastando su tiempo en explicarles a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis que la situación no era tan exagerada como ellas se pensaban en vez de hacer su trabajo (prácticamente habían estado hablando toda la mañana y tarde) se alejó de allí y se fue a descansar a uno de los lugares de entrenamiento que por suerte no había nadie. Se había llevado su obento pues debido a la larga explicación no la habían dejado comer.

— ¿Estas comiendo ahora?

—No me han dejado comer —contestó sin girarse centrado en comerse su comida, no le apetecía mucho mirar a Ichigo, ni hablar del tema con él.

Sin embargo no pareció pillar la indirecta pues se sentó a su lado, aunque mirando al cielo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho Ukitake-taicho?

—Lo mismo que tú. Que me tome unos días de descanso.

—Da las gracias, es no se los dan a cualquiera.

—Dice que he rendido demasiado y que me lo merezco simplemente —dijo juntando los hombros.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo su obento sin mirarle y sin sacar más conversación a ver si se iba y no mencionaban lo de Byakuya, al fin y al cabo el primero en hacerle "la pregunta" había sido él aunque no hubiera estado muy atenta. Que suerte tenia a veces, por lo que le habían contado el noble la había llevado al restaurante que estaba encima del bar donde estaban ellos y eso porque ella había insistido en que no hacía falta ir a un sitio muy caro para conocerse…si lo hubiera sabido…

—Hace mucho que no hablamos —soltó de repente Ichigo mirando el cielo.

—Ya lo sé —dio otro bocado a su comida.

— ¿Cómo te va todo?

—Bien…

—Ah ¿sí?

Kami… ¿Estaba intentado sacarle el tema?

—Bueno ya lo has visto… —rodó los ojos —hace tiempo que la asociación de mujeres shinigamis no sacaban la prensa de corazón desde hace meses y han inventado todo esto.

—Ya lo he lo he visto.

—Ya se cansarán.

— ¿Pero es cierto?

— ¿Qué coño te acabo de decir? —dijo empezando a molestarse, se repetía una y otra vez que no quería hablar del tema…otra vez.

— ¿Byakuya quiere que te cases?

—No —dijo tajantemente pero luego se quedó pensando dos segundos —Bueno no lo sé, que yo sepa no.

En el fondo entendían que hubieran pensado eso la asociación, ¿Para qué mas quería Nii-sama buscarle citas? Ella no lo sabía, ellas no lo sabían y nadie lo sabía, la única explicación era que quería casarla pero en las conversaciones que habían tenido no le había dado esa sensación.

—De repente un día le dio por decirme que debía de empezar a conocer nobles, pero no me ha dado a entender que quiera casarme. Y si no te importa no quiero hablar del tema. Ya me han exprimido bastante.

—Tampoco quería preguntarte más. —dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rukia siguió comiendo.

—No me imagino a nadie casándose contigo. Ni teniendo la suficiente paciencia para aguantar…AUCH! —gimió con dolor, la morena le había lanzado su obento a la cabeza con toda la fuerzas del mundo. — ¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?

— ¿Hace falta que responda? —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Hacía tiempo que no le gritaba ni le pegaba…echaba eso de menos. Un poco.

—Me has hecho sangre.

—Has tenido heridas peores. Cúrate. ¿O aun eres pésimo con el Kido?

— ¡Te he dicho que a mí no me hace falta saber esa mierda! —le gritó.

Rukia suspiró y acercó su mano a su frente, formó una débil bola de luz que iluminó la cara de Ichigo y eliminó su pequeña pero muy sangrante herida.

— ¡No he pedido que me curaras!

—Pero te quejas como un crio. Tampoco te has apartado.

El chico giró la cara y se levanto dispuesto a irse.

—Hasta mañana —dijo fríamente.

Rukia soltó un suspiro mientras le veía marcharse, en otros tiempos él le habría seguido la pelea. Se quedó pensando si debía de ir por otro obento.

**000**

Daba gracias de que Nii-sama pasara de la Asociación de mujeres shinigami completamente, si el rumor se había extendido o si lo habían publicado en la revista que de vez en cuando les daba por publicar desde luego él no se había enterado no se había querido enterar.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con un par de cosas, con el fiel sirviente de Byakuya entregándole un par de sobres más con pretendientes y con Ichigo esperándole sentado en su despacho.

— ¿Qué quieres, qué?

—Que vuelvas a intentar enseñarme Kido —dijo con cansancio.

—Ayer dijiste que no te hacía falta saber hacer esa mierda —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Vas a enseñarme o no?

—…pero que ostia te metía —dijo en un murmullo pero que él oyó perfectamente. La chica se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos — ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tiempo para enseñarte?

— ¿Sabes de alguien mejor que pueda enseñarme?

— ¿¡Es que siempre tienes que responderme? —grito empezando a perder la paciencia ya de buena mañana.

—Vamos Rukia eres la mejor que conozco haciendo Kido y se supone que como "fukutaicho" tienes que enseñarme.

—Como "fukutaicho" tengo mucho trabajo y…mira es igual, esta tarde mismo te puedo enseñar —se fregó la mano con la frente y se sentó, no entendía porque se negaba a una cosa que insistía en enseñarle desde hace años, pero tampoco entendía por qué le daba ahora por querer aprender. — ¿Quieres aprender ahora de repente para callarme la boca?

—Prefiero no responder —dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

**000**

**Pov`s Rukia**

En serio, pero que malo era…lo único bueno que podía decir ahora mismo de él, es que Renji era peor.

Mientras observaba como creaba una simple bola de energía que no media más de un centímetro y la lanzaba contra una flor me quedé pensando seriamente si lo mejor era buscar a otro maestro de Kido que también fuera maestro en paciencia. Quería enseñarle yo pero viendo "sus progresos" de 8 horas me daba cada vez más cuenta que necesitaba tomarme días y días enteros para ocuparme. Ya era muy de noche y no me daba tiempo a ir a cenar con Nii-sama.

—Dejémoslo por hoy —le dije suspirando —Es muy tarde.

— ¿Ya? —dijo sorprendido.

— Cómo que, ¿ya? ¡Ichigo han pasado más de 8 horas! ¡Es muy tarde y aun no hemos cenado y apenas has hecho nada!

— ¡He creado esta cosa! —dijo señalando su pequeña bola de energía. -_En serio, yo no me sentiría orgullosa de crear solo eso en 8 horas._

—Te felicito, mañana si creas dos, _puede_ que te aplauda —me giré dando claras intenciones de irme, había puesto todas mis fuerzas y paciencia en enseñarle pero cada dos minutos me respondía y nos peleábamos una y otra vez, parecía un entrenamiento de insultos .

Oí a mi espalda como soltaba un suspiro de resignación y empezó a seguirme.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al despacho a terminar unas cosas, es tarde y no hace falta que me de prisa en cenar en la mansión.

—Podríamos ir a comer ramen.

Esa última palabra me trajo varios recuerdos, en los primeros años de su estancia aquí siempre le acompañaba a comer y cenar. Aparte, desde entonces que no lo comía.

—Vale —respondí sin muchas ganas de lo cansada que estaba —Pero antes tengo que ir al despacho —Ichigo solo asintió y me acompañó al despacho para luego ir al restaurante de ramen donde solíamos ir antes.

Mientras comíamos no hablamos mucho de lo cansados que estábamos pero alguna indirecta nos soltábamos para enfadarnos como siempre o mejor dicho como antes.

Esa noche me quedé pensando en que igual debía de aprovechar esos días en los que Ichigo no tenía mucho que hacer para volver a tener la relación que habíamos tenido siempre. Dudaba que eso pudiera volver a pasar si lo nombraban capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>Al final me centré tanto en Rukia que no pude hacer un Pov de ella xD me encanta escribir sobre ella y no me cansaría! ¡escribir como ella es bastante divertido! Bueno como veis ¡Rukia tendrá bastantes citas! Y...ahora está en el punto de mira de las revistas del corazón de la AMS XDDD ...no en serio no me gustaría ser ella -_-<strong>

**DIOS NO ME LO CREO! el numero de reviews ha aumentado O.O...uff en serio REZO porque esta historia os siga gustado! Ahora luego me pondré a responder reviews!**

**Si os ha gustado el capi review por fi por fi :) !**

**JA ne!**


	4. Click

**Cambios-Capítulo IV: Click.**

**000**

**Pov`s Rukia**

A la segunda semana de ese mes ya estaba teniendo mi cuarta "cita".

Mientras el noble hablaba sobre las tradiciones de su familia, yo ya había practicado mi cara de "interesante", no es que no me interesara saber cosas de los nobles, la verdad es que siempre he querido ser conocedora de esos temas para que mi hermano se pusiera "contento" dentro de lo que cabe como sus costumbres, sus gustos y cosas relacionadas, admito que estaba aprendiendo la verdad…aunque fuera de esta manera.

Pero hablando claramente ¿Cuántas citas a la semana me tenía preparada Byakuya? No podía recordar los nombres de todos, ni siquiera miraba los sobres, rezaba para que nadie se diera cuenta que elijo los sobres de mis citas de la semana tirándolos al aire y los que cayeran en la mesa eran los de esa semana.

Vale, es una de las cosas más ridículas que he hecho, pero intentaba tomarme todo eso con humor…bastante tenia con la Asociación y con el entrenamiento con Ichigo.

—Y cuando llega el día, hacemos una ceremonia del té vestidos todos con kimono verde oscuro.

—Oh debe de ser muy bonito —Ni siquiera sabia por qué habíamos llegado ahí, juraría que antes estábamos hablando de otro tema.

En general había notado que todos los nobles les gustaba hablar por no decir presumir, de las tradiciones de sus nobles familias y siempre podía atacar por ahí para quedar bien en las citas, sonaba raro decirlo pero ya tenia mi propia forma de como llevar las citas, pero claro a veces miraba a todos lados para ver si me encontraba con Matsumoto o Yachiru por ahí, y si estaban por ahí merodeando con alguna cámara.

Y ni hablar de los entrenamientos con Ichigo, que ocupaba más tiempo del que creía en enseñarle, cuando empezó a asentarse en la Sociedad de Almas me preocupé más por enseñarle como debía manejarse en el Gotei, apenas le dediqué tiempo al Kido como ahora… en el fondo sabía que era un caso perdido. Luego estaba el papeleo, ser teniente, evitar a la asociación… cada vez me levantaba más temprano para poder con todo, creo que ya se notan las ojeras.

Ryusuke-sama (si, había conseguido acordarme del nombre a tiempo) y yo nos levantamos para despedirnos cordialmente. Luego fui corriendo al despacho, hice todos los informes que podía, fui a un par de reuniones, esquive a algunas shinigamis de la asociación escondiéndome detrás de las puertas y comí en tiempo record.

Cuando llegué al despacho me encontré a Ichigo sentado esperándome, últimamente parecía que solo lo encontraba ahí, a su lado vi los informes que tenia preparados para esa tarde.

—¿Los has hecho tú? —me sorprendí mientras los cogía y los comprobaba.

—Hola a ti también —¿Soy yo o cada día era más borde? —Había pensado en que ahora que tengo más tiempo podría devolverte toda la ayuda que me has dado.

—Ukitake-taicho dijo que descansaras y no veo que lo estés aprovechando.

—Con un "gracias" hubiera bastado.

Lo peor de todo es que estaban todos bien hechos, mierda, no podía pegarle la bronca por ello y si le decía que estaban bien solo subiría su ego, ¿No podía ser así también en el Kido? Bueno yo estaba muy cansada y se lo agradecía pero sinceramente, no me daba la gana hacerlo, pero si podía darle un montón de informes más.

—Has tardado más de lo normal ¿Donde estabas? Llevo dos horas esperando.

—Por ahí —Respondí sin muchas ganas, había hecho tantas cosas esa mañana que no quería hablar.

—Aaammm —Articuló de una manera… irónica, como si hubiera descubierto algo que ocultara —Claaaro.

Me giré con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—…

—…

— ¿¡Qué!

Con sus ojos castaños dirigió su vista hacia un punto exacto de mi mesa, me volví a girar y vi un papel, era como un artículo de revista donde salía mi foto con Ryusuke-sama (aunque de espaldas). Oh Kami… cogí el artículo con rabia aunque intenté disimularlo delante del shinigami.

—Pero cómo… —no me lo podía creer ¡Pero si había tenido sumo cuidado en que no me descubrieran! ¿Tenían una capa invisible o qué?

—Menos mal que estabas ocupada.

— ¡Oye!, ¡en mis horas de trabajo hago lo que quiero! —Eso y porque en realidad era porque Nii-sama había insistido en quedar a esa hora, porque Ryusuke-sama era un hombre muy ocupado.

—Ya lo veo —dijo sin darle ninguna importancia solo para que me enfadara más, estaba claro —Bueno si me permites… —cogió un par de papeles más de mi escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta —Me voy a "trabajar".

Me mordí el labio intentando no pegarle un grito que se hubiera escuchado en todo el Sereitei… pero tenía que guardar las formas… y romper cualquier artículo que me encontrara de la asociación.

**000**

—¿Entonces no es verdad?

—Por última vez, Renji… ¡que no!

—¿No te vas a casar?

—Sí Renji, y voy a tener 3 hijos —ironicé mientras luchaba con la idea de tirarle mi zampakuto a la cabeza, una no podía salir a las reuniones sin que me preguntaran 6 veces que si me iba a casar —Nii-sama no quiere que me case.

—Pero esto dice… —no me lo podía creer, Renji tenía dos números de la revista de la asociación. No me lo podía creer. En serio, no me lo podía creer.

—¡Pero cómo puedes creerles! —le grité quitándole la revista, que Renji se hubiera creído eso me había enfadado de verdad —¡El mes pasado tú fuiste su punto de atención! ¡Dijeron que te tintabas el pelo!

—Si bueno pero… —empezó a sonrojarse de la vergüenza por recordarle esos días.

—Hasta crearon un tutorial de como obtener su tono rojizo.

— ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Vale! —me gritó mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.-Pero no es solo por la revista…es por..-Noté que quería decirme algo más pero no le vi muy dispuesto a ello así que se cayó, pero me lanzó una mirada que no supe comprender.

—Por Kami dime que mi hermano no sabe nada de esto —suspiré rezando para que fuera cierto.

— ¡Qué va! No ha comentado nada y de todas maneras en el escuadrón no se habla del tema.

— ¿Y cómo te has enterado?

—Por que en las reuniones de tenientes no se habla de otra cosa…

—¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si voy a las reuniones!

—Bueno…

Abrí los ojos indignada.

—¿Lo hacéis cuando yo me voy?

—Emmm…

—…

—…

—¡Agh! —me di la vuelta enfada, furiosa, llena de furia intente no darle un puñetazo en la cara.

**000**

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que Renji es un gilipollas.

—Creía que en todos los años que os conocíais lo habías descubierto ya.

—La gente siempre te sorprende —Suspiré pesadamente, empecé a notar como una gran migraña me invadía y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era agobiarme. Observé como Ichigo concentraba su reiatsu en sus manos intentando controlar el tamaño ya que cada vez la forma era más uniforme. Yo solo quería que terminara de una vez… y es no iba a ser posible.

—Ichigo —le llamé poniéndome a mi espalda.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Estoy concentrado!

—Estoy cansada me voy a mi casa.

Sin esperar a que él reaccionara di media vuelta y empecé a caminar. Cuando pareció darse cuenta que lo que decía iba en serio, me alcanzó y se puso delante de mí.

—¡¿Ya te vas? Pero si apenas llevamos media hora.

—Estoy cansada.

—Pero si te he ayudado con la mitad del trabajo.

—Eso no era la mitad de mi trabajo —la otra mitad era evitar a las shinigamis.

Me dedicó una mirada de no estar nada satisfecho con mi respuesta ni con que me fuera ya que le había dado mi palabra de ayudarle pero joder, no me encontraba muy estable para tener paciencia. Decidí quedarme un rato más para ver si pasaba un milagro e Ichigo empezaba a hacerlo bien.

—Vale —le señale una gran roca que había cerca de nosotros —Intenta lanzar un hechizo Shakkaho a esa roca. ¿Te acuerdas de como era el encantamiento?

—Más o menos.

Me puse en pose delante de la roca, recité el encantamiento y lo lancé hacia un árbol que había a una gran distancia de nosotros.

—¡Recuerda! Concéntrate bien para que el hechizo vaya directamente a la roca, si te alteras un poco tu reiatsu se desbordará ligeramente y no irá en línea recta.

Asintió, se puso a mi lado y se puso en posición.

—¡_Oh señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda creación, bate las alas, qué que ostenta el nombre del Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!_

En la palma de su mano se creó una perfecta bola de color rojo con destellos blancos que poco a poco fue aumentado de tamaño y luego cambió de forma a un chorro de luz más carmesí que pulverizó la roca.

¡Oh dios!, ¡por fin hacía algo bien!

—¡¿Has visto eso Rukia? ¡Lo he hecho! —dijo inmensamente feliz, él no sabia que yo estaba más feliz aún.

Antes de que me diera cuenta se emocionó tanto que volvió a ponerse en posición y recitó otra vez el Kido pero esta vez más deprisa aún… al estar tan contento no se concentró como debía y el reiratsu se desbordó ligeramente…hacia mí.

—¡ICHIGO!

Me llevé rápidamente las manos a la cara, notaba como me ardían las cejas y las pestañas… antes de que Ichigo se acercara preocupada con mi otra mano y a ciegas le pegué un buen puñetazo en toda su barbilla.

—¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡CASI ME DEJAS SIN CEJAS! —Me toqué suavemente mis cejas, estaban ardiendo y tenía miedo de que se cayeran ahí mismo…

—¡JODER LO SIENTO! —se acarició la barbilla que poco a poco se iba poniendo roja.

—¡Seguimos mañana!

—Pero…

—¡HE DICHO QUE SEGUIMOS MAÑANA! —No, Rukia no… respira —_¡BASTANTE TENIA CON EL TRABAJO, LAS REUNIONES, EVITAR A LA ASOCIACION DE MUJERES SHINIGAMIS, LAS CITAS DE MI HERMANO, LA ESTUPIDEZ DE ICHIGO, LOS COTILLEOS DE LOS SUBCAPITAES Y AHORRA…NO TENER CEJAS!_

Sé que intentó decirme algo más pero yo ya había cogido carrerilla para irme y no volver…al menos hasta que mañana me diera otra vez por saco.

**000**

Pasé otra semana igual.

Esquivaba a las shinigamis por donde me las encontrara mejor dicho por donde me encontraba con sus micrófonos y sus grabadoras, esquivando los cotilleos de las salas de reuniones, haciendo informes, ayudando a mi escuadrón, organizando misiones y de no perder la paciencia con Ichigo por las tardes con el entrenamiento.

Aunque he de decir que parecía que cada vez notaba más mi cansancio, se pasaba más veces por mi despacho para ayudarme con el papeleo hasta alguna vez me remplazó en algunas (a veces pienso que hacía más él, que sentaro y Kyone juntos y sin estar borrachos), incluso de vez en cuando me invitaba a comer para ir más rápido, él iba mejorando con el Kido… poco a poco… pero ahí iba.

—¡Rukia!

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

—¿Eh… qué? —me tallé los ojos, por lo visto me había dormido un par de segundos.

—Llevas durmiendo media hora —me dijo Ichigo cruzando de brazos. Vale, media hora. Cada vez dormía menos, muchas veces me llevaba el papeleo a casa y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol mientras él entrenaba, desde que pasó lo de las cejas que procuraba ponerme a bastantes metros de distancia.

Me levanté para no volverme a dormir otra vez, al hacerlo me dio un ligero mareo. ¿No me estaría poniendo enferma?

—Tienes la cara roja. ¿No te estarás poniendo enferma?

Genial. Me di cuenta que mis ojos ardían y mis mejillas también y encima el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

—Es lo último que necesito ahora —murmuré con cansancio.

—Deberías de irte a casa.

—No. Me quedo aquí. Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer y prefiero quedarme —contesté estirándome, no podía ponerme enferma ahora tenia muchas cosas atrasadas por culpa de todo lo que habían pasado esas semanas y ni con la ayuda de Ichigo había podido con todo, tampoco quería que él se encargara de algo que se supone que tengo que hacer yo.

—Rukia…vete a casa.

—Si me voy a casa volveré a la media hora. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y sigue entrenando —sin que pudiera evitarlo salió un bostezo de mi boca y luego me dio un mareo aún más grande.

Lo último que recuerdo es de haberme apoyado contra el tronco otra vez solo para esperar a que se me pasase y luego creo que lo vi todo negro. Creo que Ichigo me soltó algo que no alcancé a oír, lo que sí recuerdo es de haberle contestado con un insulto.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó luego claramente. Sé que Ichigo me soltó algo de que ya era tarde aunque para mi solo habían pasado 5 minutos él me dijo que llevaba durmiendo horas, intentó despertarme pero yo estaba demasiada a gusto en el mundo de los sueños y aparte sentía un calor por todo el cuerpo. Sé que como pude me levanté con los ojos entrecerrados noté a Ichigo muy cerca aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pues tenia la mirada borrosa…creo que me puso la mano en la frente.

**000**

Cuando desperté todo me daba vueltas, sin embargo me sentía aún mejor. Estaba acostada sobre una cama ¿Ichigo me habría llevado a mi casa? Me levanté apoyando un brazo y me di cuenta que no estaba sobre un futón, sino sobre una cama más bien occidental y solo conocía una persona en la sociedad de almas que durmiera en ese tipo de cama. Di varios vistazos a mí alrededor, era de noche y estaba todo oscuro pero yo había estado en esa habitación antes, cuando le ayude a montar sus cosas hace años. No había ni rastro de Ichigo.

Me pasé varias veces las manos por mi cara y me quité el sudor frío. Seguramente me habría desmayado. Madre mía con todo el tipo de estrés que había tenido esa semana al final había caído enferma…que era justo lo que no necesitaba.

Me levanté, aún estaba mareada pero estaba mucho mejor y el dolor iba menguando, salí de la habitación y llegué a un gran pasillo. Llevaba años sin pisar su casa del Sereitei, pero me acordaba de algunas cosas, en la pared estaba el poster de su madre, que Isshin Otou-san le había obligado a poner, su padre fue hasta allí solo para ponérselo y de paso algunas fotos de sus hermanas y un montón de su padre que llenaban la pared, aunque parecía que ya las había quitado o había pintado sobre ellas.

—¿Ichigo?

Nadie me contestó, supuse que estaría en su habitación de invitados durmiendo en el futón. Abrí la puerta corrediza con sumo cuidado, debido a la oscuridad no le pude ver muy bien pero si le oía respirar. Me apoyé en la marco de la puerta corrediza y le observé un rato lo que podía de él, se veía muy tranquilo, y no sé cómo, pero siempre dormía con el ceño fruncido.

Sin darme cuenta me hundí en un mar de pensamientos ¿Cuánto tiempo duraríamos así de nuevo, peleando y ayudándonos como siempre? ¿Ya habíamos dejado ser compañeros de lucha definitivamente? ¿Seriamos siempre nakama? ¿Olvidaríamos esta amistad que no había tenido con nadie más? Tarde o temprano él sería capitán, era inevitable con su poder… ¿Y yo qué? ¿Era mucha locura pensar en lo que dijo Matsumoto, que Byakuya me quería casar? Ichigo seguramente saldría con alguna de su club de fans y tarde o temprano también tendría una familia y…

Y me estaba pasando de cursi sentimental…de mierda.

No es que yo fuera una persona que piensa en esas cosas muy a menudo, rara vez lo hacía me sentía un poco débil con solo pensarlo. Para mí, evolucionar era lo mejor.

Pero también triste…no todos los cambios son fáciles de acostumbrarse.

Me permití un último momento cursi para mi misma.

Sonreí a un adormilado Ichigo pensando que a pesar de los cambios que le sucederán en su futuro… yo estaría orgullosa. Muy orgullosa de él.

**000**

Me fui de la casa de Ichigo. Fui hasta la mansión. Entré. Llegué hasta mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa y puse el futón de dormir. Me acosté…y entonces pasó. Esas cosas que pasan cuando menos crees que pasan.

Algo hizo click en mi cabeza.

¿En serio mi hermano quería casarme? ¿Sería imposible negarme? ¿Yo quiero casarme? ¿Como seria mi vida de casara?

No pude conciliar el sueño esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno! veo que la historia sigue gustando T_T en serio estoy muy agradecida de que os siga gustado ¡Y espero que este capitulo os haya gustado también! Como veis la tranquila vida de Rukia está cambiado un poco . la AMS es lo que tiene ¡Si quieren algo lo tienen! Pero bueno ya irá cambiando más la cosa aún ^^<strong>

**Graciar por leer dejadme un review si os ha gustado por fi!**

**Ja nee!**


	5. Paranoia

**Cambios - Capitulo V: Paranoia.**

**000**

**POV Rukia**

_¿En serio mi hermano quería casarme?_

Era una pregunta que llevaba evitando desde el mismo día en que me propuso las citas. Ahora de repente no me la podía quitar de la cabeza. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Rukia no.

Nii-sama era claro y directo si él quería que yo me casara, directamente habría elegido él mi prometido y se hubiera levantado una mañana y me habría dicho claramente "Rukia vas a casarte" Solo que sin tantas palabras.

Pero ahora que mi imaginación volaba me invadían preguntas y escenas ¿Yo me quería casar? No me veía casada, ni con hijos, ni dejando mi trabajo para ponerme un kimono y estar siempre en casa esperando a que viniera mí marido. Pero si mi Nii-sama me lo decía…bueno me mandaba que me desposara con un noble… no, no podía negarle nada a mi Nii-sama.

Y entonces, al pensar en eso, me di cuenta que mi futuro tendría un cambio que yo no quería pasar. Un cambio que no quería para nada del mundo.

Lo peor de todo es que me estaba preocupando por cosas que aún no habían pasado.

De repente noté una presencia en frente de mi mesa. Estaba cabizbaja con mis cavilaciones y no me di cuenta de quién habría entrado aunque ya me imaginaba quién seria.

—Veo que ya estas mejor—. Como siempre Ichigo me miraba sin expresión en la cara.

—Sí—. No supe que más responder aún estaba muy metida en lo mio —Me crucé de brazos —Me podrías haber despertado.

—Lo intenté, créeme—. Él también se cruzó de brazos —Pero, no te movías y por lo visto tenias fiebre. De nada por cierto —Me dijo con voz irónica.

—Pudiste haberme llevado a la mansión.

—Mi casa estaba más cerca y paso de encontrarme con Byakuya —Contestó con naturalidad —_De nada _otra vez, en mi cama no entra cualquiera.

Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza y le sonreí irónicamente con cara de "_No pienso darte las gracias, es solo por joder"_. Si la última frase que me había soltado tenia doble sentido la verdad no me había dado cuenta hasta segundos después… ¿Me estaba insinuando que metía a más de una en su cama?

No, no, no. Rukia no. ¡Deja las paranoias con cosas que no te importan!

—¿Qué coño te pasa ahora?

—Que te tengo delante—. Uy, la verdad es que no quería decir eso tan borde como me había salido. Me había ido a otro planeta por un segundo y me salió ese tono. Admito que demasiado borde para mí gusto.

Y pude comprobar que Ichigo tampoco le hizo ninguna gracia, bufó muy molesto, me echó una mirada realmente cabreado y me dio la espalda. Para luego irse.

Esperaba que me soltara un "Que te den" o un "La próxima te dejo tirada" pero nada… ¿Definitivamente, estaría madurando?, creía sinceramente que para eso aún le quedaba 50 años en la sociedad de almas. O yo le había cabreado demasiado.

Agaché la vista y vi algo que no era precisamente lo que quería en ese momento.

Otro sobre con otra cita dentro.

**000**

Horas después.

No sabía como había terminado ahí. Giré mi cabeza para creerme otra vez que no era otra paranoia mía, estaba de cervezas…con la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis.

Matsumoto ya se había puesto las botas y tenia un montón de vasos vacíos a su alrededor, Yachiru hacia castillos con esos vasos, los cuales tenían pocos minutos de vida, Isane le decía a su hermana que no bebiera tanto, Nanao y Soi Fong hacía poco pero ya habían bebido más que yo.

Me repetí. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, solo que cuando vi que Ichigo no se había presentado al entrenamiento (no podía culparlo yo tampoco habría ido), me encontraron las shinigamis para hablar y no se por qué no les dije que no.

Las chicas "intentaron" pedirme perdón por todos los cotilleos y que pensaban, SOLO pensaban, que IGUAL se habían pasado UN POCO. Yo no quería darle más importancia al asunto así que junté los hombros e intenté no darle importancia.

—Oye Kia-cha… —me habló Matsumoto —¿Entonces no crees que Byakuya quiere casarte?

Mierda.

AHORA quería irme en serio.

La miré sin saber que decir, me quedé muda. No tenia respuesta, ni pensándola en toda la mañana ahora no la iba a tener. Ojalá.

—Si le presenta a tantos nobles será por algo —Dijo Isane llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Ya os he dicho que eso es por…

—Pero si de repente quiere que te adentres más en la nobleza y sus costumbres, ¿no será por algún motivo?

La verdad es que por desgracia tenia algo de sentido.

—Pues ten cuidado de quien te toque. Además normalmente no te dejan ni conocerlo, te casan y ¡alá!

—Es verdad, igual Byakuya cree que te está haciendo un favor, al darte la oportunidad de "elegir" o de conocer a tu futuro prometido antes.

Esta conversación no me estaba gustando, o al menos a mi pecho que cada vez sentía una presión más profunda.

—Normalmente a los nobles les da igual que personalidad tienen su marido. Solo el linaje y las normas. Pueden estar casados y luego no hablarse.

—¿Y que pasará con tu puesto Kia?

Kami…ahora no era solo mi pecho, de repente mi cabeza volvía a montarse un montón de películas…que no me estaban gustando nada. En serio después de lo que me había costado ser teniente con las oposiciones de mi hermano ahora ya no iba a ser nada.

Mi pecho dolía cada vez más.

Sin darme cuenta a cada frase le había dado un trago al vaso que tenia delante de mí, pensado que quizás la opresión del pecho desaparecería…que la verdad estaba empezando a funcionar.

De repente oía las frases de las shinigamis como si yo estuviera dentro de un cristal.

—A una antigua compañera que era de la nobleza le tocó casarse y luego no la volví a ver.

—Normalmente cuando saben que en el futuro van a casarse si o sí, ni se molestan en hacer otras cosas.

—Algunas ni salen de casa.

—Normal, se dedican a tener a los hijos y que el marido les abra las…

—¡Matsumoto!

La última frase de Matsumoto creo que terminó de rematarme.

Abrí los ojos con desmesura, me enderecé en el asiento con demasiada rapidez, casi tire uno de los vasos que me había bebido, ya no sabía cuántos. Y miré con espanto a la nada.

Las demás se dieron cuenta de mi comportamiento, ya que se callaron de repente y sentí sus miradas sobre mí… ¿miradas de qué, de pena? No quería verlas y comprobarlo.

Matsumoto se llevó la mano a la boca y sé que Nanao la reprendió pegándole en el hombro.

Kiyone intentó poner una mano sobre mi hombro y creo que dijo "Rukia-sama" con un dejo de tristeza.

No querían que me vieran así y mucho menos ponerme a pensar y mucho menos a hablar de "eso" ahí, así que me levanté y me fui con un claro "Disculpadme".

—¡Seréis! Se supone que íbamos a animarla, ¡no a deprimirla y a estresarla más aún! —Dijo Nanao.

—Rukia-sama lleva varias semanas estresada, hasta he oído que se puso enferma.

No pude verlo, pero sé que Matsumoto se quedó viendo como me iba con bastante culpabilidad y preocupación.

Me arrepentí de haberme levantado tan pronto, un mareo me pegó de golpe. ¡Por Kami! Llevaba muchos días con mareos.

El alcohol me subió de golpe. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, ¿cuántas me había bebido sin darme cuenta?, madre mía, ¡pero, si ni me había dado cuenta!

Era de noche y hacia un poco de frío, cosa que le iba bien a mi cuerpo que estaba muy caliente debido al alcohol.

Me senté en un bordillo, por suerte no pasaba mucha gente por ahí, no quería verme la cara pero sabía que era de shock.

¿Ese iba a ser mi futuro?

Casarme con quien no quiero, dejar de ser teniente, algo por lo que había luchado mucho tiempo, para pasarme las noches… ¿abriéndome de piernas a un desconocido?

No es que yo pensara en el amor, ni en la entrega…nunca me había considerado una mujer romántica, contrariamente, si que me gustaba leerlo en los libros, pero era eso, leer libros. Nunca me imaginaba siendo la protagonista.

Como mucho una vez pude ver el amor.

Vi las miradas que se lanzaban Kaien-dono y Mikayo-dono, aunque solo fueran miradas, podía notar el sentimiento de amor, el cual yo apenas he rozado y por lo visto no lo iba a tocar jamás. Y sé que ese sentimiento era algo muy cálido, algo muy cálido que…por lo visto yo nunca tendría.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuertemente, mi cara empezó a arder, mis ojos se entrecerraban.

Mikayo-dono era mi ideal…ella pudo elegir con quién casarse y una de las mejores del escuadrón.

¿Ya nunca seria como ella?

Por suerte detrás de mí había una pared…ya que me caía sin darme cuenta.

Algo en mi garganta empezó a acumularse. ¿Quería vomitar?

—¿Rukia?

Me giré como pude para ver quién me llamaba. Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, gran parte de mi pelo me cubría la cara y cada vez respiraba más fuerte.

Ichigo se acercó a mí a paso rápido y se sentó rápidamente a mi lado con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Vuelves a estar enferma? —me decía mientras me cogía de un hombro y con la otra mano me pasaba la mano por la frente y luego a mi mejilla izquierda.

—Yo…estoy… —notaba que en mi garganta la acumulación se hacia más grande —Solo…estoy borracha…o eso creo.

Ichigo agrandó los ojos sin creérselo. Era la primera vez que bebía alcohol o que me emborrachaba de verdad.

—¡¿Has bebido? ¡Pero si tú no bebes!

—Ya… —dije débilmente.

—¿Vas a vomitar? —me preguntó cogiéndome de la cabeza, ya que no hacia más que moverla de un lado para otro.

—No lo sé…. —agaché la cabeza de repente y me giré a un lado para que Ichigo no me viera, solo solté saliva pues por mucho que intentara tirar todo lo que tenia en mi estomago…mierda, ese día no había comido.

—¿Estás bien? —noté un poco de preocupación en sus palabras.

—Creo que no —mis palabras cada vez eran más arrastradas.

Intentaba mirarle con los ojos abiertos pero solo podía abrirlos hasta la mitad, mi cara ardía cada vez más…cada vez me costaba menos respirar.

Sin darme cuenta me eché hacia delante colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y luego todo el cuerpo.

No supe que cara ponía el shinigami en ese momento, ya que cerré mis ojos y luego no pude abrirlos.

—¿Puedes caminar?

No sé como pero aún podía oírle. Negué con la cabeza.

Luego perdí la noción del tiempo.

No sé si usó el Shumpo o si me llevo a espaldas hasta…no se donde me llevó, solo sé que cuando pude medio abrir los ojos me estaba colocando delicadamente sobre su cama. Supongo que me diría algunas palabras sobre que iba a por agua, pero yo oía cada vez menos.

Me quedé observando fijamente el techo de la habitación.

Debía de ser bonito poder elegir. Elegir a quién uno quisiera. A mi no me importaría estar sola, no me imaginaba con nadie en el futuro…pero era peor estar con alguien a quien no quería…a quien solo se quería para una cosa…

Así debía de ser el resto de mi vida…abriéndole mis piernas y dejar que tocaran mi cuerpo sin el más mínimo afecto….sin la más mínima calidez.

Ahora mismo, eso lo sentía muy lejano.

Oí un ruido de un objeto posarse sobre la mesita de noche muy cerca de mí. Un vaso de agua.

A mi lado estaba Ichigo que se había sentado en el borde de la cama observándome.

Metió una de sus manos por mis cabellos y me cogió delicadamente del cuello para levantarme…luego acercó el vaso a mi boca, cogí con mucha concentración el vaso y bebí. No mejoré mucho pero algo era.

De mí nació un ligero y débil _Arigatô._

Luego le miré. Y el me miró. Como preguntándome con la mirada por que le miraba de esa forma.

A pesar de la oscuridad noté el color miel de sus ojos fusionarse con los míos durante…ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Si yo me casaba dudaba que volviera a ver a Ichigo, al menos no como antes, si cada vez nos veíamos menos, él se iba alejando de mi, más y más… tampoco vería a Renji, ni a Ukitake-taicho, ni Inoue, ni las locas de la asociación ni a nadie más. No como antes.

Debía de ser bonito elegir.

O al menos eso pensé cuando me eché para adelante y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

**Fin del Pov Rukia**

**000**

Parpadeó.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces.

Sus pupilas se movieron. Izquierda. Derecha. Arriba. Abajo.

Se llevó una mano hacia su boca.

Por un segundo pensó que Rukia le había dado un pequeño coscorrón. Luego pensó que a lo mejor quería decirle algo y se acercó demasiado, o que le había pegado con los labios simplemente… ¿pero donde?

Ah si, en sus labios.

Acarició sus labios con sus dedos y notó un cosquilleo. Aún no asimilaba muy bien por qué Rukia le había golpeado.

No se acordaba que Rukia aun seguía sentada en la cama a unos milímetros de su cara. Mirándole y no mirándole a la vez. En sus ojos se reflejaba él, pero seguía con los párpados medio caídos y parecía estar en otro mundo…uno muy, muy lejano de aquí.

Cuando volvió en sí, notaba como la respiración de Rukia se mezclaba con la suya, como su nariz poco a poco rozaba la de él y las distancias entre sus ojos iban acercándose más y más.

Y de repente ella los cerró. Los cerró en el momento en que sus labios se apegaron a los suyos otra vez. Solo que esta vez era más lento y cada vez hacía más presión. No como antes que había sido un roce…o solo un golpe como quería decirse mentalmente Ichigo.

Sintió como Rukia hacía aun más presión contra sus labios, pues tuvo que echar la cabeza más hacía atrás. Tenia la mente en blanco sí y así no podía pensar con claridad…la única forma de volver a pensar como Kami manda era apartándola…así que puso sus manos sobre los finos brazos de la teniente pero…la shinigami hizo una acción que evitó que lo poco que seguía pensando para apartarla desapareciera completamente.

Abrió la boca provocando que Ichigo también la abriera también y mojó los labios de él con su lengua caliente para seguidamente profundizar el beso. Lo siguió besando lentamente muy muy lentamente con movimientos un poco torpes pero seguros, el pelinaranja seguía muy lejos de ahí sin saber que estaba pasando, no respondía, no se movía, no la movía.

Solo sentía los sentimientos que habían empezado a nacer en la parte baja de su estomago y se expandían por su cuerpo. Los galopantes latidos de su pecho que parecían que se iba a salir en cualquier momento. Eran nervios…pero no unos nervios cualquieras, más bien nervios de seguir sintiendo…y sintiendo.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, una de sus manos se colocó en el diminuto hombro de la shinigami…pero en cuanto quiso atraerla hacia él… el cuerpo de Rukia cayó de pleno sobre el colchón de la cama y se durmió profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Si...SIIIIIIII<strong>

**Sé lo que están pensando los que siguen el fic xD ¡Por fin una escena Ichiruki! creadme yo tenia mas ganas que nadie de escribir esto pero aunque sé que es muy difícil intento no salirme mucho de la personalidad de los personajes.**

**Bueno, bueno, ahora el fic cambiará un poco ahora no me centraré tanto en Rukia ¡Ahora le toca a Ichigo! Admito que escribir un POV de él es difícil pero me centraré más en él, así que espero que me salga bien y que os guste .**

**Gracias por leer el capitulo si os ha gustado dejadme un review por fi!**

**Ja ne! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	6. Nada

**Cambios–Capitulo VI: Nada.**

**000**

Levantó el puño dispuesto a tocar la puerta, agachó la mirada y dudó durante unos instantes.

Rukia aun dormía como un tronco cuando él se despertó, bueno no, mejor dicho cuando él se levantó de su futón, el cual solo sacaba cuando venia alguien a dormir a su casa del Sereitei. No había podido dormir en toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza a pensamientos que no tenían mucho sentido y cada vez que se disponía a dormir y dejar de pensar en esas tonterías le volvía a dar al tema otra vez.

Suspiró, dudó otra vez de si entrar o no en esa pequeña reunión de tenientes para avisar que Rukia no iba a ir, no se había atrevido a despertarla, no solo porque parecía muy cansada sino porque no sabia como mirarla y qué decirle.

Justo cuando por fin iba a tocar la puerta un gritó a su espalda lo detuvo.

—¡Alto ahí Kurosaki!

Como un rayo Rukia con el pelo medio despeinado y el traje de shinigami arrugado pasó velozmente al lado de Ichigo entrando en la sala. Al Kurosaki no le había dando tiempo ni ha voltearse a verla cuando esta ya había entrado y había cerrado la puerta.

**000**

En cuanto llegó a su despacho estaba cansada y la cabeza le daba un terrible mareo, bastante había hecho con intentar no dormirse en la reunión. Se sentó y dejó caer su frente sobre una columna de informes que había en su escritorio.

El shinigami se rascó el cuello nervioso. Si pudiera leer la mente la de Rukia sería a la primera que leería en ese instante. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba con su semblante serio y ceño fruncido, pero no podía evitar rascarse el cuello o el costado de la cara cada dos por tres. No sabia ni que decir ni que hacer, tampoco si debía estar ahí en ese momento pero si se iba, estaría dándole más vueltas a la cabeza.

—La cabeza me da vueltas—. Soltó Rukia con su frente aún pegada a la pila de informes.

—_No eres la única, créeme—._ Pensó el shinigami. —¿Te...te encuentras mejor? —Tartamudeó.

—No.

El chico tragó saliva. Se sentía realmente incómodo estando allí con ella y a tan solo unos metros.

—¿Te has levantado bien?

—No—. Y era cierto, nada más despertarse se levantó de sopetón, y se asustó un poco ya que no se había levantado en su habitación, ni recordaba haber estado ahí, por suerte reconoció que estaba en casa de Ichigo, pero al levantarse de repente su cabeza le estaba pasando factura y casi se cayó al suelo.

Giró un poco la cabeza de manera que ahora era su mejilla la que descansaba sobre los pobres informes.

—¿Cómo he terminado en tu casa? —preguntó sintiendo un poco de vergüenza. No se dio cuenta que el chico sentía más vergüenza aún.

—Te encontré ayer sentada en la calle—. Dijo intentando que no se notaran sus nervios ya que volvió a tartamudear. Se cruzó de brazos intentando tranquilizarse. Hablaría un poco con Rukia y luego se iría de allí.

—¿Por donde están los bares?

—Si.

Ahora recordaba mejor…había estado hablando con la ADMS y bebió más de la cuenta sin percatarse, solo supo que quería salir de allí, recordó vagamente haber hablando con Ichigo.

El chico que había intentado evitar mirarla, lo hizo. Tenia que saberlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo? —Menuda pregunta más estúpida pensó Ichigo, pero quería o mejor dicho, necesitaba saber si recordaba "eso". Y el hecho de que se mostrara tan tranquila con él parecía que no.

—Solo hasta que me encontraste—. Respondió bostezando.

El chico dejó caer los brazos de golpe.

Si en ese momento se hubiera girado, se habría dado cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa de Ichigo.

—Creo que hoy mejor me voy pronto a mi casa, mi hermano se pensará que habré dormido en el escuadrón. Y no me encuentro muy bien para ocuparme de todos estos papeles.

El chico se volvió a cruzar de brazos y esquivó su mirada. Decididamente tenía que salir de ahí.

—Mejor vete ya, yo me encargaré de todo esto—. Cogió los papeles de su mesa y se dispuso a irse.

—Arigato.

—No hay de qué —Dijo saliendo lo más rápido del lugar.

**000**

Su boca soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Otra vez.

—Hoy suspiras mucho.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Sip, hoy estas aburrido.

—Y alguien como tú no tiene, ya sabes…cosas que hacer como capitán—. Contestó Ichigo con molestia, Hirako se pasaba demasiado a verle.

El rubio chascó la lengua.

—Es más divertido venir a molestarte.

—Pues vete a molestar a los de tu escuadrón hoy estoy ocupado—. Ya había rellenado casi la mitad de informes y aun le quedaban muchos.

Ya no tenia misiones debido a su descanso. Así que se mantenía ocupado haciendo informes. Informes y más informes.

—¿Cómo es que tienes tantos informes por hacer? Casi nunca te veo hacerlos.

—Necesito mantenerme ocupado—. Respondió pasándose una mano por sus cabellos la imagen de Rukia besándole había vuelto a aparecer en su cabeza.

Después de que ella le dijera que no se acordaba de nada más de lo de ayer era un gran alivio. Evitarían situaciones incomodas. Pero por lo visto su cerebro no le daba tregua y recordaba ese beso una y otra y otra vez. Y no hacia más que reprenderse por ello.

Rukia estaba borracha y punto. Hoy no pensaría en ella. No lo haría.

Todo seria igual de normal que siempre. Eso no sucedió.

—Tenia que decirte algo.

—¿Pues a que esperas?

—Se me ha olvidado—. Bostezó.

Ichigo solo le dirigió una mala mirada y siguió con lo suyo.

—¡Ah Sí! ¡Que el Quincy quería hablar contigo!— dijo saltando de su sitio —Ayer envió un mensaje que te esperaba en el mundo humano o que le llamaras.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora que tengo tanto trabajo?

—No es culpa mía—. Dijo rascándose el oído, Ichigo se había vuelto más serio de lo normal desde que era Shinigami y no le divertía.

—¡COÑO! ¡CLARO QUE LO ES!

Salió corriendo a donde tenia sus pertenencias en el escuadrón mientras Hirako le miraba aburrido.

—¡Deja de gritarme Ishida! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Qué, pero…Hirako me lo ha dicho ahora! —Al otro lado de la línea Ishida no quería saber nada del tema, había un caso curioso de un hollow con un extraño poder y le necesitaba ahí y ahora—. Ahora no…vale, vale, ¡YA VOY!, ¡QUE YA VOY, JODER!

Apagó el móvil y lo lanzó lejos…justo a la cara del rubio.

—¡Hay otras maneras de apagar el móvil! —dijo tocándose la nariz que poco a poco se iba volviendo roja.

—¡La culpa es tuya! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer y encima ahora tengo que irme al mundo humano! —gritó corriendo por los pasillos para ir al sitio de las mariposas negras.

—¡Si quieres te acompaño!

—¡No me uses como escusa para escaparte!— gritó, pero Hirako ya lo estaba siguiendo.

Por suerte eso sí le mantendría ocupado de pensar en…otros temas.

**000**

En el suelo se encontraba un cuerpo de lo que se podía observar, hombre, de 40 años, vestido con ropa normal pero…

—Como ves es un hollow con un poder extraño—. Dijo Ishida colocándose sus gafas.

—Ya…no es el único que aparece con poderes extraños—. Dijo el pelinaranja rascándose la barbilla—. Algunos cuando "nacen" no tienen solo poderes de Hollow.

Ichigo analizó bien el cadáver para marcarlo en su memoria. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de extraños tatuajes rojos los cuales tenían unas formas uniformes que no se podían apreciar bien que eran, parecían letras arábicas. En el cuello había marcas de estrangulación.

—¿Lo estranguló?

—Las marcas de su cuello son muy pequeñas y aparte tienen forma de dedos humanos, dudo que haya sido un Hollow. Inoue y yo creemos después de investigarlo mucho que esas marcas te las hace el hollow y provoca que te suicides…luego es cuando aprovecha para devorarte.

—¿Ha habido más muertes?

—Sí, Sado-kun ha encontrado otro esta mañana, ahora esta vigilando los parques.

—Me encargaré de avisar a mi capitán.

**000**

Se pasó la mañana hablando con Ukitake, oficiales y demás grupos de shinigamis encargados del mundo humano. No había podido parar ni por un segundo y cuando ya se quedó más tranquilo de que habían ido a investigar se dio cuenta que aún tenia que hacer lo de Rukia, y tampoco podía porque quería ir a patrullar.

—A propósito…

—¿Pero es que aún sigues aquí? —dijo Ichigo a Hirako con los ojos entrecerrados, con suerte ahora se lo quitaría de encima de una vez.

—¿Cómo es que no he visto hoy a Kuchiki-san?

—No se encontraba bien hoy, así que me encargaré de sus asuntos—. Con todo el lio no se había acordado de ella, al menos por unos instantes.

Hirako observó sentado en el suelo y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos como Ichigo preparaba a Zangetsu y se ordenaba todos los papeles lo más rápido que podía.

—¿Te resulta difícil trabajar a su lado?

—Claro que no, estoy acostumbrado a que siempre esté mandona—. Contestó centrado en prepararlo todo para que ella luego no se quejara, al menos la mitad de los informes estaban hechos.

—Supongo que ya no te sientes atraído por ella, ¿no?—. Soltó el rubio con voz monótona y metiéndose el dedo en la oreja.

Kurosaki que en ese momento llevaba un montón de papeles encima se tropezó se giró para mirar a Hirako con una gran y enorme expresión de sorpresa con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con la mesa y cayó de culo provocando una lluvia de informes.

El rubio sonrió, ya había hecho su buena acción del día…para él.

Con rabia Ichigo apoyó con fuerza su mano en la mesa y se levantó de un plumazo.

— ¡PERO QUE COÑ…! —sabia que si le seguía el juego oiría cosas molestas de él que no quería oír. — ¡AGH ES IGUAL! ¡Hazme un favor y lárgate!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hace tan solo un año no te separabas de ella!

Un año. Justo el tiempo en que empezaron a dejar de verse tanto como antes, o al menos fue el principio, hace pocos meses dejaron de verse totalmente.

—Estos años en los que he estado aquí me ayudaba en todo, por eso no nos separábamos—. Contestó intentando no alterarse más.

Era consciente que en ese tiempo eran el cotilleo más grande, Rukia le ayudó en todo para que él se asentara definitivamente en el Sereitei y luego entró a su escuadrón y con el tiempo él empezó a tener más misiones y dejaron de verse. Por desgracia en el tiempo en que no se separaban, Hirako lo pilló alguna vez mirándola.

—¡Te gustaba!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

**000**

—Es TOTALMENTE cierto.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Hasta Ishida lo dice!

Ichigo se masajeó la sien. En todo el camino Hirako soltó varios comentarios del tema, una y otra vez, claro, como había comprobado con eso que le molestaba y eso le divertía. Por desgracia mientras investigaban la zona donde supuestamente había pasado el hollow, se les había unido Ishida y no había podido evitar opinar sobre el tema.

—No lo digo para molestarte, lo digo en serio. Cuando te asentaste en la sociedad de almas todos creíamos que te gustaba—. Contestó el Quincy con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

— ¿Y se pude saber por…?— se pasó la mano por la cabeza exasperado— ¡Bueno, no me importa! ¡No es momento para eso!

Cuando los de a su alrededor se lo proponían podían llegar a ser verdaderamente molestos.

Cuando después de pasarse toda la noche se cercioraron de que no había ni rastro del Hollow por todo Karakura, llegaron a la conclusión de que ese día el pueblo no pasaría peligro, pero aún no debían de bajar la guardia. Era ya casi de madrugada y medio dormidos no conseguirían nada así que llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era vigilar el pueblo por turnos. Ichigo fue el primero en volver a la Sociedad de almas directo a su cama.

Había sido una noche muy dura pero no pudo evitar acordarse, durante solo un segundo, de las palabras del Quincy antes de caer dormido.

Parecía que hoy si que iba a pensar en ella aunque quisiera evitarlo. Y en ese beso. Ese beso que justo ahora que lo recordaba pausadamente…admitía que le había gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como veis Ichigo ha intentado no comerse mucho el coco e intentar olvidar lo que pasó...peeeeero ahora se ha dado cuenta que no puede evitarlo asi que en el proximo capitulo le dará más vueltas al asunto!<strong>** Como veis me he intentado centrar más en el, uff Ichigo Kurosaki es un personaje que de verdad me cuesta escribir lo que piensa, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado T_T  
><strong>

**Ah por cierto os tengo que avisar de una cosa...a mi portatil se le ha roto el ventilador, lo he llevado esta tarde y m ehan dicho que estara...una semana en la tienda hasta que lo arreglen...T_T  
><strong>

**Creedme el ordenador lo es todo para mi! No se como voy a aguantar una maldita semana sin el! Pero por suerte mi hermana me ha dejado el portatil cuando se ha ido a dormir asi que he podido subir este capitulo, pero no se cuando actualizaré el siguiente, espero que me lo siga dejando para subir el 7 cuanto antes. Tranquilos que no quiero haceros esperar mucho!  
><strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo si es asi dejadme un review por fi por fi!  
><strong>

**JANE!**


	7. Tiempo

**Cambios – Capítulo VII: Tiempo.**

**000**

_Había sido una noche muy dura pero no pudo evitar acordarse, durante solo un segundo, de las palabras del Quincy antes de caer dormido._

Se despertó lentamente, sus párpados se tomaron su tiempo para abrirse. Aún sentía su cuerpo agarrotado por la búsqueda del hollow y estaba más cansado más de lo normal, apenas había dormido unas horas, en nada tenía que seguir con la búsqueda. Pero no era solo por eso por lo que se había levantado mal…su mente tampoco estaba bien, había soñado con el día de su partida a la sociedad de almas.

Aún se acordaba de aquello, fue una decisión muy difícil y que estuvo meses pensándolo detenidamente, pero desde que su destino cambió de aquella forma cuando tenia 15 años sabía que ya no se sentía tan unido al mundo humano, era una sensación extraña como cuando sabes que no perteneces a un lugar sino a otro. Habló con su familia, con sus amigos, y con Rukia. Llegó a la conclusión que debía de estar donde más se sentía cómodo consigo mismo por describirlo de alguna manera, a veces sí, pensaba como hubiera sido su vida en la universidad pero seguramente tarde o temprano hubiera vuelto a la sociedad de almas, algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser así.

Rukia fue la única que tardó en decirle que le parecía bien su decisión, ella le repitió muchas veces que él había nacido como humano (y también como shinigami por parte de padre) que había nacido ahí y que pertenecía ahí y que debía de vivir una vida que le habían otorgado, lo más normal posible…nunca le llegó a decir nada más, pero él sabia que si ella decía eso…es por que había sido ella la causante de la alteración de su destino. Pero él estaba bien así y nunca hubiera cambiado ese momento por nada.

Soñó con el momento en donde tenía que cruzar el portal Senkaimon, sabía que si daba un paso hacia delante, su futuro sería distinto y por eso le costó no volver a pensarlo y Rukia detrás de él, con la pregunta que llevaba haciéndole desde hace días…

_¿Te lo has pensado bien?_

Y sí, cruzó. Y a pesar de las negativas de Rukia, fue la que más le ayudó a asentarse en el mundo shinigami.

Se levantó con un gran dolor de cabeza y con los brazos cansados. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara y por sus hebras naranjas.

A pesar de que Rukia quería que él volviera al mundo humano parecía que en algún momento ella llegó a entender su decisión o que simplemente por amistad le ayudó en todo.

Aún se acordaba cuando vio su primera montaña de documentos, todos los libros que le habían pasado sobre las reglas shinigamis, todo lo nuevo que debía de aprenderse en cuestión de días, ya que nunca había asistido a la academia. Ni él mismo creía que podría hacerlo, pero ella estuvo a su lado ayudándole.

Se quedó en vela varias noches en su casa ayudándole con los papeles, a hacerle las cosas más fáciles con las normas, con el escuadrón, con todo. A pesar de ser teniente, sacaba tiempo para él, se escapaba si tenia algún problema, si él se estresaba ella estaba ahí para "tranquilizarle", que básicamente era darle una paliza, decirle un par de palabras e irse…y con solo eso le subía el ánimo. La verdad es que en ese tiempo ella…

No se separaba de ella en aquella época, le ayudaba mucho y él no podía negarle su ayuda, ya que si lo hacía, como alguna vez lo hizo, daba igual, ella de todas formas se presentaba en su casa o delante de él.

Y de repente ¡pum! Cuando su asentamiento en la sociedad de almas ya era oficial y la cosa le iba como la seda, empezaron a apreciarlo más en las misiones y pasó de ver a Rukia todos los días, a verla alguna vez por semana, luego…luego pasaron los meses.

Vale si, lo admitía…un poco.

En ese tiempo no podía evitar levantar la cabeza y pensar "Hoy no he visto a Rukia".

Apreciaba y agradecía con demasía todo lo que Rukia había dado y hecho por él en ese tiempo, a pesar de que ella nunca quiso que él se asentara allí, pero lo hizo. Él nunca le dio las gracias abiertamente, y ambos sabían que no hacia falta.

Suspiró pesadamente, una ducha era lo que más necesitaba ahora. Así que se levantó, se quitó las pocas ropas que llevaba y abrió el grifo.

Dejó que las gotas frías le llenaran la cara de pleno y se pasó las manos mojadas por su pelo. Si no fuera por el maldito de Ishida y el maldito Hirako no tendría que estar pensando en esas tonterías y se centraría más en el tema del Hollow. Aunque la verdad y sin mentir, desde que había vuelto a ver a Rukia por el tiempo de descanso que le habían dado, se había decepcionado un poco de que no pasaran tanto tiempo como antes o que ella no estuviera tanto por él…vale eso último NUNCA lo diría en voz alta. Pero era a eso a lo que había estado acostumbrado.

Y ahora ella salía con hombres.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que abriera los ojos de sopetón.

No sabia que hacia pensando en eso último, la verdad es que aún no se lo creía.

¿Tanto había cambiado ella en esos meses que ahora le gustaban las citas? ¿Ahora quería casarse?

Técnicamente nada estaba afirmado, todo se sabía por las malditas revistas del corazón de la Asociación de las locas shinigamis…como había decidido llamarlas ahora. Tampoco era plan de ir a preguntárselo, no quería meterse en su vida… ¿privada? Nunca habían estado antes en esa situación.

A decir verdad él nunca había querido encontrarse en esa situación, no vivió una vida de adolescente normal…bueno sí, en esos dos años que no tuvo poderes, y aun así tampoco tuvo una "cita".

Era levantarse cada día pensando en que era un chico normal… "normal" "normal" "normal" "normal"…

Y tiempo después cuando los recuperó fue cuando empezó a pensar seriamente en su futuro como humano y como shinigami. Pero claro, en ese mundo el tiempo pasaba, la prisa que tenían en el mundo humano por vivir no era la misma en el Sereitei. Existía más tiempo. Incluso Yoruichi y Urahara habían sido amigos por cientos de años y seguían siéndolo. Ahora el tiempo para él no era mucho de que preocuparse.

Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Tenia que ser consciente de que había tenido su primer beso con Kuchiki Rukia. Aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, había sido un buen beso. No lo decía solo por la forma de besar, era el primero y no podía compararlos con otros. Era por la forma que le había hecho sentir. Le había hecho sentir algo raro dentro de él.

Pero había estado borracha y encima no se acordaba.

Aumentó la fuerza del grifo de la ducha. No sabia por qué se había levantado esa mañana tan filosófico…solo sabía que no quería pensar en Rukia y en sus citas.

000

Definitivamente esa mañana no quería pensar ni en sus citas, ni la asociación de las mujeres shinigamis, ni en nada. Bueno eso no lo podía hacer, solo no debía pensar en nada que no fuera en su trabajo.

Había estado un día ausente y gracias a que Ichigo había hecho la mitad de su papeleo, había llegado a tiempo a la reunión de ayer sin que nadie lo notara. Así que en menos que grita un Hollow, se levantó, duchó, vistió, desayunó y se fue a su escuadrón. Dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

—¿Dónde está Kurosaki? —no había podido evitarlo. Ella había llegado hace dos horas y aún no le había visto, y aún no era su obligación estar ahí, no podía evitar pensar en que debía de darle las gracias de alguna manera por haberle ayudado el otro día…claro que por otra parte le daba algo de vergüenza que la hubiera visto tan débil por su "borrachera".

—Ayer envió un informe a Ukitake-taichou. Encontraron un Hollow de extrañas características en su ciudad y Kurosaki-san se está encargando de encontrarlo—. Explicó uno de los hombres a su cargo mientras le entregaba el informe del hollow extraño.

—¿Extrañas características? —se preguntó mientras leía atentamente cada palabra del informe.

**000**

Hirako se rascó la barbilla mirando al cielo sin mucho interés.

—¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó Ichigo llegando al lugar.

—Pues…no exactamente.

—¿Cómo que "no exactamente"?

—No ha habido ni un solo ataque desde el cadáver que encontramos.

—¿Y? Eso es bueno.

—Depende de cómo quieras verlo —dijo Hirako juntando los hombros —No hemos encontrado ni una pista de donde puede estar ya que no lo hemos sentido en ningún momento.

—Eso no puede ser, Karakura no es tan grande.

—Los hombres que enviaste tampoco han encontrado nada…aunque tengo entendido que uno de ellos no ha vuelto.

—Malas noticias —sentenció Ishida cuando llegó donde ellos.

—Bueno eso ya es algo.

—Creemos que el Hollow ha escapado a la sociedad de almas.

—¿¡Qué! —esa información no le hacia ninguna gracia al shinigami de pelo naranja, el hollow mareaba más que una perdiz —¡Yendo allí, firma su sentencia de muerte!

—No te creas —dijo Hirako moviendo la cabeza —Sabes de sobra que hay muchos Hollow en los bosques del Sereitei y del Rukongai, pueden estar por ahí metidos…cuando hay un alma humana, empiezan a sentirlas. Van poco por las de los shinigamis, que les llenan más que las humanas. Has visto que no es un Hollow normal.

—Hemos encontrado al shinigami de tu escuadrón desaparecido, Chado e Inoue lo han encontrado hace poco casi muerto, fue él el que lo vio escapándose, ahora Inoue se está encargando de sus heridas.

—Será mejor que nos encarguemos de volver y avisar a los escuadrones de esto para que estén alerta—. Dijo Hirako un poco serio volviéndose a Ichigo. Este asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la sociedad de almas Ichigo no lo dudó un instante ir a buscar él mismo el Hollow así que le pidió a Hirako que se encargara él mismo de avisar a los escuadrones. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, el shinigami ya se había ido en un shumpo. "Este chico es puro nervio" Pensó el capitán, desde que el Kurosaki formaba parte de ellos, se tomaba las misiones más en serio que nunca.

**000**

—¡ICHIGO!

El joven detuvo enseguida su marcha y giró la cabeza rápidamente al identificar la dueña de la voz.

—¿¡Rukia! —dijo sorprendidísimo.

La teniente llegó corriendo a él con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Tawake! ¿¡Qué haces tú solo por este bosque yendo a buscar al hollow! ¡Si es un Hollow de características anormales debes de ir por lo menos con un grupo o un superior!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero nada más llegar le sentí y encontré su rastro y no quería que se me perdiera!

Rukia dio un pequeño suspiro y se puso a su lado.

—¡Es igual sigamos adelante hasta que lleguen los demás de nuestro escuadrón! —dijo claramente antes de que los dos desaparecieran en Shumpo.

El bosque era cada vez más frondoso y el rastro cada vez más claro, pero no lo suficiente.

—¿Sabes lo que hace ese hollow?

—Sí. Marca a sus victimas y luego provoca que se estrangulen…no será fácil vencerlo desde cerca.

—Lo principal será vencerlo.

Estuvieron un tiempo siguiendo el rastro a gran velocidad, pero no encontraban nada, cosa que les frustraba bastante. Ichigo observó que Rukia empezaba a bajar la velocidad dándole a entender que también lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El rastro termina aquí, lo único que hacemos es ir en círculos, lo que significa que el hollow anda cerca.

—Seguramente nos habrá notado.

—Seguramente y tendrá…hambre, es mejor que nos quedemos por aquí hasta encontrarle —Concluyó la fukutaicho empezando a caminar tranquila pero cautelosa. Ichigo quería encontrarlo rápido pero sabía que tenía razón, el hollow no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente si ya los había notado.

El atardecer ya estaba por llegar y aun no lo habían encontrado, ni ellos ni los demás shinigamis, para colmo de males empezaba a hacer frío. Así que Rukia no se lo pensó dos veces y con un Kido creó una pequeña hoguera y se apoyaron en un árbol de manera que uno podía descansar mientras el otro estaba más alerta.

—¿Crees que deberíamos volver? —preguntó el pelinaranja.

—No, esta noche seguro que lo cogemos. Aunque no sea seguro.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Rukia de vigilar, Ichigo se desplomó en el árbol. _Maldito hollow de mierda. _Pensaba una y otra vez. Sin embargo creyó en las palabras de Rukia con que esa noche lo cazarían y asunto arreglado.

_Rukia_…hacía tiempo que no tenía una misión de esas con ella. No se perdía ni una misión con él, como era la teniente no era difícil para ella, él decía que no hacia falta pero ella se excusaba diciendo que era el "nuevo" por aquel entonces y que tenía que estar pendiente de él. Luego fue Ukitake quien le empezó a dar misiones de más alto rango y ella quería que él se luciera.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Qué hacia pensando otras vez en esas tonterías en plena misión? Maldito Ishida. Maldito Hirako.

En ese mismo momento el mismo pensamiento se le cruzó a Rukia ¿Qué hacia pensando en tonterías ahora?

Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo mismo que él, que esta era la primera misión desde hacia tiempo con el Kurosaki…y no sabía cuándo sería la próxima. Kami…maldita Matsumoto. Debido a ella y al resto de la asociación ahora pensaba más frecuentemente en las citas de su hermano. Cada vez se hacia más y más preguntas…como que, ¿qué pasaría si en serio se casara…si lo hacia, que pasaría con ella? Es cierto que en la sociedad de almas aunque te cases puedes seguir trabajando como shinigami pero… ¿y en el clan Kuchiki? ¿Conocía ella alguna mujer que lo hiciera? Por ahora ninguna.

¿Le tocaba a ella el mismo destino?

¡No! ¡Ahora tenía que concentrarse en el Hollow! ¡¿Y si por pensar esas tonterías les pillaba infraganti? La voz del shinigami la quitó de su mar de pensamientos.

—¿Necesitas descansar?

—Eh…no, no hace falta. Sigue descansando.

—Estás distraída—. Tanto pensar en ella se le había quedado mirándola y observándola detenidamente…más de lo que el admitiría.

—¿¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! —gritó de mal humor, era cierto, pero no podía estar distraído un teniente en plena misión.

Ichigo no quería pelear, estaba cansado y necesitaba fuerzas así que solo se levantó y se puso a su lado, pero igual un poco de diversión le alejaba de esos pensamientos sobre ella.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—¡En nada!

—¡Lo estabas haciendo! ¡Me he dado cuenta! ¿Qué haces distrayéndote cuando el hollow podía atacar?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que en NADA!

—Si alguien viera a _Rukia-fukutaicho _así…— dijo con retintineo cruzándose de brazos. Pero eso le colmó la paciencia a la morena.

—¡TAWAKE! ¡Urusai! ¡No voy a estar distraída en lo que podría ser mi última misión!

La shinigami se calló cuando al cabo de dos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar. Sin pensar.

Él parpadeó.

Ella parpadeó.

El rostro de ella pasó de la furia a la sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y la boca y esquivando los ojos de Ichigo los cuales se habían ensanchado y la miraban atónitos.

Evitando todo contacto visual con él, se giró y se pasó una mano por la mejilla. ¿Qué acababa de decir? No podía ser que una simple…una estúpida situación le hiciera comerse tanto la cabeza. O sí.

Ichigo estuvo varios segundos sorprendido hasta que se hizo la pregunta, ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de decir? ¿Acaso iba a dejar de ser teniente?

Justo cuando quiso abrir la boca para formular una pregunta, una palabra, algo… vio como detrás de la morena se asomaba un tentáculo de color rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Siento haber tardado un poquillo en subir este capitulo pero intentare que el 8 esté lo antes posible. Bueno como veis Ichigo se ha comido un poco más la cabeza y se ha dado cuenta más de las cosas y...en el siguiente capitulo habra más ichiruki! Tened paciencia que ya queda poco!<strong>

**Por cierto! Os recomiendo la saga de libros "Los juegos del hambre" *0* llevo estas semanas hiper enganchada a esa trilogia, con deciros que el ultimo libro me lo lei en dia y medio xD jajaja mi record por ahora!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y si es asi un review porfi!**

**JA NE!**


	8. Susurro

_¡GETUSGA TENSHÔ!_

El grito provocó que varias aves salieran volando de los árboles, los cuales también recibieron el impacto del ataque de Ichigo y se agitaron bruscamente. Hasta los shinigamis cercanos notaron la elevación de reiatsu del lugar.

Rukia respiraba frenéticamente, tenía una mano sangrante que la cual tapaba parte de su pierna izquierda el cual tenía muy mal herida. El hollow le había rozado ligeramente en esa pierna, por suerte Ichigo se dio cuenta y lo atacó enseguida, el monstruo también era habilidoso en ocultar su reiatsu. Sin pensárselo dos veces con Sode no Shirayuki se cortó parte de la carne para que la marca que le habían dejado no surtiera efecto, aunque ella no estaba segura de si eso serviría o no, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza…Lo cual parecía que funcionaba ya que en todo el rato que había estado apoyada en ese árbol soportando el dolor del hombro la marca había cambiado de color a un color blanquecino muy suave…como si se estuviera muriendo la propia marca.

Ichigo había ido por el hollow y aún no había vuelto pero podía sentir su reiatsu como si él estuviera ahí mismo.

Cuando se vio con fuerzas se rompió parte de la manga del traje de shinigami en una tira y con ella rodeó la pierna y la ató para que la herida no le molestara. Con un shumpo llegó donde Ichigo.

_TSUGI NO MAI ¡HAKUREN!_

000

**Cambios – Capítulo VIII: Susurro.**

Con un pequeño Kido se curó la herida de la pierna pero no del todo, lo suficiente para poder caminar, no estaba segura si la marca surtiría efecto pero lo dudaba.

Después de vencer al hollow, el cual se había resistido bastante, era muy difícil vencerlo sin poder tocarlo pero lo bueno de sus Zampakutos eran sus ataques a distancia. Tantos los hombres su escuadrón como los de Mayuri se llevaron al Hollow con sumo cuidado de no tocarlo directamente…estaba claro lo que el excéntrico capitán de la duodécima división iba a hacer con él. La teniente se alejó lo más posible de todo, no podía andar del todo y no quería que nadie notara que había tenido un descuido, y aparte Ichigo seguramente se habría ido con ellos o eso esperaba. Lo esperaba y mucho.

Por suerte esos bosques los conocía un poco de cuando iba con Kaien-dono a entrenar y sabía que por allí había una cascada.

—_Si alguien viera a Rukia-fukutaicho así…_

—_¡TAWAKE! ¡Urusai! ¡No voy a estar distraída en lo que podría ser mi última misión!_

¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!

No había podido evitar soltar eso así sin más, el asunto con las citas y la asociación le hacia penar más de lo debido.

Encontró la cascada fácilmente, y no sentía a nadie cerca ni siquiera a los hollows. Perfecto. Se ató más la tira de ropa que cubría su herida y se quitó parte de su uniforme, no del todo, no se fiaba de estar sola del todo, así que se quedo con la parte del yukata blanco que siempre llevaban debajo. Solo quería quitarse parte de la "sangre" del hollow y ya.

Se metió en el agua que por suerte no estaba muy fría. Cuando se metió de lleno se hundió y luego volvió a salir echándose el pelo para atrás y relajó sus músculos.

—Te podrías haber ido con los demás—. Dijo Ichigo desde la orilla. Rukia abrió los ojos pero no se giró a verle, cada vez era más bueno ocultando su reiratsu.

—Ya iré luego—. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros en el agua.

—Te podrías haber duchado en el escuadrón.

—Quería estar aquí. Y quitarme todo la sangre del hollow —dijo sin pensar ninguna buena escusa mientras se escurría el pelo, sabia que era mala pero ahora no quería hacer esfuerzos en cavilar nada—. _Simplemente no quería verte, bakamono._

El shinigami había notado en la batalla que la chica cojeaba un poco, cuando vio el tentáculo del hollow la apartó de inmediato pero supuso que le habría llegado a alcanzar la pierna, hiriéndola en el acto. Al no verla con los demás hombres shinigamis pensó que no podría andar pero la encontró allí dándose un relajante baño en yukata.

Como veía que la chica no le hacia mucho caso de su presencia estuvo apunto de irse y dejarla tranquila pero justo cuando dio dos pasos un recuerdo cruzó su mente.

_¡TAWAKE! ¡Urusai! ¡No voy a estar distraída en lo que podría ser mi última misión!_

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—¿Podemos hablar? — dijo claramente dándose la vuelta.

—No — contestó tajantemente.

—Pero…

—He dicho que no.

—Por lo menos gírate a mirarme.

Estuvo a un milisegundo de contestar otro tajante "No" pero tan solo suspiró y se giró. Ichigo se quedó un segundo observando la imagen de Rukia con el cabello mojado, con sus mechones pegándose a sus mejillas y las gotas de agua haciendo pequeños caminos por su rostro y cuello. Le dirigía una mirada entre serena y cansada.

—¿Qué? — contestó más calmada la chica, pero con miedo que le preguntara lo que no quería responder.

—…

—….

—… ¿puedo meterme?

—Claro —Contestó con simpleza —Mientras no te desnudes del todo—. Añadió girándose y hundiéndose en el agua una vez más.

Se metió en el agua con solo el hakama. El hecho de llevar un poco de ropa se les hacia un poco pesado pero estaban ahí para relajarse.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sin decir nada. Pensando cada uno en lo suyo pero en lo mismo a la vez. Por un lado Ichigo no quería meterse donde no le llamaban pero tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntar, por el otro lado Rukia quería evitar cualquier mirada con el pelinaranja y cualquier pregunta…o no, sabia lo terco que era él y a lo mejor si le contestaba clara y sinceramente el asunto se arreglaba, pero contestar algo que ella no sabia contestar era difícil. Lo mejor era ser claros y directos.

—¿Qué querías decir antes?

—¿Antes cuando?

—Cuando dijiste que esta podía ser tu última misión.

La morena solo se escurrió una vez más el pelo cerrando los ojos. Intentaría estar lo más tranquila posible, si se volvía a alterar perdería otra vez los nervios.

—No es asunto tuyo—. Contestó

No, no lo era. O si. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y ahora que tenían una misión como hacia tiempo, le soltaba que puede que no volviera a tener otra. Pero como había dicho antes…era muy terco.

—Respóndeme—. No lo dijo en un tono autoritario, ni molesto, ni reclamando…tampoco era una súplica pero si un "contesta por favor".

Rukia soltó un bufido. Había decidido cuando entró al agua que no pensaría así que…

—Creo que mi hermano quiere casarme y si me caso puede que no vuelva a trabajar nunca más.

Hasta ella se sorprendió de la simpleza con la que soltó su última frase. Pero no tanto como Ichigo, el cual estuvo aturdido varios segundos, abriendo los ojos con suma sorpresa y con la boca abierta.

—¿En…en serio?

—Eso parece. Últimamente no hace más que prepararme citas.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? —no sabía por qué pero de repente sintió unos nervios dentro de él, era difícil imaginarse a Rukia casada.

La chica notaba los ojos marrones del chico posados en su espalda pero ella no cedería a mirarlo, más bien agachó la cabeza suspirando.

—No.

—¿Ah…no?

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿Tú me ves madera de casada?

—No—. Negó —_Más bien, para nada—. _Pensó.

El shinigami se quedó un buen rato pensando en si debería seguir con la conversación o no, pero quería saber cómo se sentía Rukia.

—¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé…no creo que pueda negarme.

—Pero… ¿Tú hermano en serio puede obligarte a casarte si no quieres?— Preguntó dándose cuenta que había levantado la voz sin querer.

—Si que puede.

Ichigo no sabía que pensar, era un tema que se supone que él no debía de meterse pero desde que la conoció que Rukia se había vuelto una Nakama especial para él y por mucho tiempo que pasara, ni en 17 meses, ni en 5 años o en los meses que no se habían visto eso no había cambiado, y seguirá siendo así. Desde niño que no le gustaba las injusticias, y esa le parecía una muy grande, Rukia iba a estar obligada a casarse y encima, ¿dejar todo por lo que había luchado desde siempre? Con ser shinigami, con ser teniente…

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

La shinigami solo negó con la cabeza.

—Pero…

—Ichigo…dejemos el tema—. Concluyó con el tono más serio posible.

Todo seria diferente si ella le dijera "Sí, quiero casarme" pero ella NO quería casarse.

—Rukia…

Estaba claro que él no quería dejar el tema.

—Oye…— siguió evitando su mirada— Lo más normal en los clanes nobles es casarse con nobles…aunque yo no lo sea, me tratan como si fuera una, no puedo negarme así sin más. Rara vez puedes elegir con quien te casas—. Dijo esto sintiendo más tristeza de la que debería. Su Nii-sama si se había casado por amor, y le trajo muchos problemas, entre ellos…ella. Definitivamente el baño se le había jodido.

Ichigo le dio en ese instante por recordar el matrimonio de sus padres, lo que pudo ver cuando era niño. Y aún con el fallecimiento de su madre su padre recordaba a su madre día a día, como si estuviera allí, profesándole su amor a los cuatro vientos. Era lo más ridículo y humillante para él y para sus hermanas. Pero si su familia había aguantado era porque sus padres siempre se habían querido y siempre les habían transmitido esos sentimientos.

—Puede…que hasta me toque quedarme embarazada…

¡Oh no! ¿Por qué había soltado eso? Era como si ahora que lo hablaba y por fin sacaba sus pensamientos… ¡Ahora querían salir todos!

Ichigo le dio un vuelvo el corazón. Se quedó mirándola…quería ver la expresión que tenia en ese momento, pero solo podía ver su espalda mojada, su cabello corto pegándose a su cuello y con su cabeza…muy gacha. ¿En serio ella sería capaz de tener un hijo en un hogar sin el más mínimo afecto? No se creía que su hermano le hiciera algo así. No sabía por qué pero él no se imaginaba obligando a casar a una de sus hermanas con alguien que no querían.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía ni sabia responderle.

Rukia se arrepentía de sobremanera lo último que había dicho. Posó su mano por la frente y respiró y expiró intentando que no le volvieran los dolores de cabeza.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Rukia pasó por su lado y se acercó a la orilla de la pequeña cascada. Ichigo la siguió con la mirada. De repente lo recordó…hacia dos noches Rukia le había besado. A él. ¿Por qué?

Rukia se sentó con los pies en el agua, intentando secarse un poco y escurriendo el agua de sus cabellos negros, pensativa…muy pensativa.

¿Y si le dieran la oportunidad de elegir? ¿Ella se casaría? No tenia madera de casada, no se veía siendo cariñosa con un hombre, eran cosas que no pensaba y que no quería pensar nunca. Pero ahí estaba ella. De repente muchas imágenes de los hombres más importantes en su vida pasaron por su cabeza. Renji, sus amigos fallecidos, Kaien-dono…Ichigo, incluido su Nii-sama.

Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta que tenía al shinigami nombrado delante de ella, aún en el agua pero cerca de ella…muy cerca de ella.

Sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los castaños de él, su cabello naranja estaba mojado provocado que este se chafara un poco dándole un aspecto infantil y las gotas le cayeran por la cara. En esos 5 años se había dejado el cabello más largo y ahora parecía que lo tuviera más largo aún.

Los ojos de ella mostraban confusión y los de él…los de él, ella no podía saberlo.

—¿En que piensas?— preguntó en susurro…un susurro muy débil que debido a su cercanía ella lo había podido escuchar, un susurro con una voz muy suave que nunca había usado con ella. Y ese susurró había provocado un pequeño vuelvo en su corazón e indefensa de no poder responder.

—…Que a lo mejor esta mi ultima…misión—. Contestó en una débil voz. Pero la palabra que quería decir no era "misión"…quizá "oportunidad".

Seguía sin saber por qué Ichigo la miraba de esa manera…ni que significaba.

Y seguía sin saberlo cuando sin previo avisó el rostro de él se acercó a ella…y juntó los labios con los suyos.

En un principio fue un débil roce, tímido muy tímido. Ichigo no sabía de donde había cogido esa confianza en sí mismo para acercarse tanto, pero cuando los ojos de ella se habían cruzado con los suyos y ella le había hablado con esa voz tan indefensa no se había podido detener, su caras ya estaba muy cerca.

Podían sentir y oír la respiración del otro, podían notar como sus narices se tocaban ligeramente. El roce entre sus labios duró solo un segundo, cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban alejó la cara, la cual ahora la sentía arder, y su corazón latirle tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho.

Intentó hablar pero solo le salían un par de letras.

—¿Qu…qué..?

Parpadeaba, estaba confundida muy confundida y la voz le temblaba.

Ichigo de un solo movimiento se acercó más a ella volviendo a unir sus bocas, esta vez no era un roce de labios, la estaba besando. Los ojos de Rukia se agrandaron a más no poder, sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas y su cuerpo y su mente no respondían. Tampoco su boca.

Intentó alejarse, el shinigami previendo eso puso una de sus manos en su pequeño cuello provocando que la morena no pudiera escapar. El chico siguió besando su boca lentamente y con parsimonia y ella seguía sin responder…no podía ni tampoco sabia si quería. Y lo más importante ¡No sabia por qué él la estaba besando!

Cuando su mente poco a poco empezó a despertar una extraña sensación en su corazón y un débil recuerdo cruzaron su mente. Algo de una noche…y una situación parecida.

Al sentir esto, la chica puso una mano en el pecho de él y lo alejó.

Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron él ya sabia lo que venia ahora… un "¿Por qué?" "¿Que has hecho?" y por último "Eres imbécil"…sumado de alguna hostia bien dada.

La cara de ella era un poema…la de él también.

Ella le miraba atónita, con la boca abierta intentando hablar y con los ojos mirándole gritando un "Por qué has hecho eso" y el de Ichigo confundido a más no poder sin saber que decir, que hacer y como reaccionar.

—Esto…

—Rukia yo…

—¿Esto lo hemos hecho antes no?— dijo en un tono tan bajo y con tanto miedo que fue un milagro que el chico lo lograra escuchar.

El chico tenía ya tantas emociones que no cambia más sorpresas en sí.

—¿Te...te acuerdas?

—_Oh kami_— se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego a su cara— ¿Kami, entonces es verdad?

Se sentía tonta, la más tonta del universo. Ella no se acordaba de nada después de que Ichigo la llevara a su casa esa noche pero con el beso ella había tenido como flash back feroz en su mente.

—No estaba segura pero ¡Acabas de confirmármelo!— su voz ya sonaba alterada y no podía quitarse las manos del rostro, el cual sentía arder como el infierno.

Y encima el chico no sabia que decir.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!— gritó con enfado y nerviosa a más no poder, mirándole a su confundidos ojos marrones, intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía, su frenético corazón no se quería tranquilizar.

Él no sabia que decir.

Solo parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

La visión de Rukia tan alterada y sonrojada a la vez le emblanquecía la mente más y más.

—Bueno… —giró la cara de manera que no pudiera ver como los ojos violetas le observaban de esa manera pero aun así los sentía sobre él.

Los nervios de la morena empezaron a crispar, nunca la habían besado antes y mucho menos ella había besado antes…o sí, eso parecía ¡pero no se acordaba! ¡Y encima con Ichigo! ¡Con Kurosaki Ichigo! ¿¡Cómo no podía acordarse?… no, peor, ¡Como estando borracha había hecho una cosa así! Definitivamente no volvería a beber.

Respiró y exhaló varias veces. El shinigami no parecía querer responder ni parecía saber cómo. Pero ella tampoco sabia que decir.

—Tú me besaste…— esas palabras calaron profundamente tanto a él como a ella, más de lo que se imaginaban—. Y yo te…lo he devuelto.

_Oh kami…_

¡Pero qué había dicho!

Rukia empezó a mirar a todos lados alterada. Arriba, abajo, a la izquierda, a la derecha. Y por último a él.

¿Era eso lo que se hacia cuando alguien te besaba sin que tu quisieras? ¡Kami! ¿Como iba a ella a saberlo? Era un desastre en cuanto a relaciones entre personas lo único que sabía y conocía era en los mangas. En los mangas. ¡Claro! En los mangas cuando uno se besaba con otro el otro le besaba de vuelta.

¿A lo mejor era eso lo que se acostumbraba a hacer cuando alguien hacía lo que ella había estado haciendo estando borracha? O a lo mejor, no solo en el mundo humano pero es ella NUNCA había tenido interés en saber.

—Lo…lo siento.

El Kurosaki que no apartaba la vista de un interesante árbol con tal de no mirar a la chica que tenia delante giró tan rápido su cuello que casi le dolió.

—¿Qué…que lo sientes? ¿El qué?

—Es…estaba borracha y…_Por dios Rukia intenta hablar como una persona normal_—. Pensó— Y no sé por qué hice eso. Nunca suelo beber y desde luego nunca lo volveré a hacer—. Agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva—. Me arrepiento mucho de haberte besado.

* * *

><p><strong>Y...¡tachán, tachán! E aquí el capitulo 8! Ahora SÍ las cosas empiezan a moverse! jajajajaja y espero que lo que vaya pasando vaya gustando más! Ahora después de esto se comerán el coco más ya veréis! (Risa maligna xD)<strong>

**Gracias por vuestros reviews! si este capitulo también os ha gustado dejadme un review por fi!**


	9. ShojoComics

**Gracias a los que me avisaron de que habia subido mal el capitulo! Espero no volverme a equivocar ufff**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios – Capitulo IX: Shojo comics.<strong>

—_Es…estaba borracha y…me arrepiento mucho de haberte besado._

Para Ichigo definitivamente no era su día en saber que decir. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así. Bueno sí, cuando ella le besó a él. Pero ella enseguida cayó rendida a la cama y ni siquiera se acordó…al menos enseguida. Si nunca la hubiera besado a lo mejor hasta no tendría por qué haber hecho memoria.

La había besado, sí. ¿Por qué? Sabia lo que había estado cavilando justo antes de hacerlo pero no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta.

—No pidas perdón —Dijo el shinigami agachando la cabeza —Yo tampoco tendría que haberte…bueno ya sabes.

La chica suspiró y su rostro se tornó entre serio y afligido, con las palabras de él se había tranquilizado un poco pero no del todo. Estaba bastante avergonzada y él podía notarlo.

—Olvidemos esto.

Tras decir esto la chica se levantó y se dirigió donde estaban sus ropas de shinigami. No se giró en ningún momento, pero por el sonido del agua podía saber que el shinigami estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Él al contrario que ella no apartaba sus ojos castaños de su diminuto cuerpo.

**000**

…_me arrepiento mucho de haberte besado._

—Es la tercera vez que suspiras en media hora Ichigo—. Soltó Renji mientras se llevaba otro trago de sake a la boca.

—Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

—¡Ja! ¡No te creas que por que te den vacaciones no te surgirán misiones como la del hollow ese de mierda! Aunque no estés de servicio pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

—De ese me tenia que encargar si o sí. Estaba atacando mi pueblo—. Respondió de mala gana—. De todas formas Ukitake me ha dicho que puedo estar un tiempo más descansando si quiero.

Aunque no sabia si lo quería realmente, por un lado si trabajaba en las misiones dejaría de una vez por fin de pensar en la morena. Sí, le jodia admitirlo bastante pero habían pasado ya dos días desde que había pasado lo de su "incidente" por llamarlo de alguna manera, y él no dejaba de pensar en ella…lo intentaba, pero no podía. El muy estúpido recuerdo de su beso no se iba de su cabeza. Por otro lado si decidía hacer misiones se tendría que pasar por el escuadrón y se la encontraría…y no sabría como reaccionar.

_Tú me besaste…y yo te…lo he devuelto._

Se pegó mentalmente. ¡Como había podido soltar semejante burrada! ¡Besar a una chica que le había besado estando borracha no era motivo para hacerlo! Pero en ese momento no sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero tenia que decir algo y fue lo primero que pensó. Pero…no fue por eso por lo que la besó. De eso estaba seguro. Solo sintió que quería hacerlo.

—Oíd.

Los dos shinigamis de extravagantes cabellos se giraron a Ikkaku.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sentís que falta alguien gritando?

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos pensando que el calvito ya estaba muy tomado mientras que Renji sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿¡Hablas de Matsumoto, verdad! ¡Lleva días sin gritar como una loca cuando se emborracha!

—Lo sé. Hitsugaya-taicho esta asustado y todo—. Soltó Kira —Y yo también.

Todos los hombres de la mesa voltearon sus cabezas hacía la misma dirección. Dos o tres mesas más adelante estaban la ADMS con malas caras, los brazos cruzados y con una Matsumoto cuyo rostro estaba acostado en la mesa.

—No dicen nada y están como mal… —Renji sintió un escalofrío —La verdad es que dan miedo.

—A lo mejor están planeando algo…algo maligno —exclamó Kira abrazándose así mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a su compañera así.

Tras un buen rato sacando conclusiones y teorías sobre si las ADMS querían dominar el mundo o preparar un ataque terrorista contra la asociación de hombres shinigami, Ichigo se levantó para ir al baño y echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Las conversaciones eran un poco…eran MUY estúpidas pero por lo menos le distraían de…

—¡MA…MATSUMOTO QUE HACES EN EL BAÑO DE HOMBRES!

Delante de él estaba la subcapitana de la décima vomitando en uno de los _váteres masculinos. _

—¡ESO NO ES PARA VOMITAR! ¡VETE AL BAÑO DE AL LADO POR KAMI! —gritó alterado y señalando el baño de las mujeres que tampoco estaba a tanta distancia como para que la shinigami se hubiera equivocado.

—¡ES CULPA MIAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó desconsolada la mujer de pelo rubio, cubriendo su rostro sobre sus manos.

—¡PUES CLARO QUE ES CULPA TUYA!

—¡Es culpa mía que Kia-chan esté así! Buaaaaaaaaa —lloró más desconsolada.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer, rodó los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Incluso en el baño de un estúpido bar tenia que encontrarse con el nombre de Rukia? ¿No era suficiente con pensar en ella todos los días?

Espera.

—¿Cómo que es "culpa" tuya que Rukia esté "así"?

El chico como pudo la sacó a fuera ,pero se cayó en mitad del pasillo Matsumoto con lo borracha que estaba se sentó en el suelo y obligo a Ichigo a sentarse con ella…empezó a relatarle deprisa y corriendo cuando se fueron con ella a beber hace un par de semanas y como había ido la conversación, como ella les había dicho de su hermano y sus citas y como sin querer a Rangiku se le había escapado más de un comentario indeseado que calaron hondo en la teniente y que provocó que bebiera más de la cuenta y se fuera mal.

—Y…y entoncessss yoyo…yoyo lele diiije que su mariiiido sosolo la que querria para…aa aabririle las…

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —la paró, a él tampoco le sentaba bien escuchar eso. De hecho, nada, nada, nada bien.

Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué encontró a Rukia así esa noche.

—No entiendo como Byakuya puede importarle tan poco los sentimientos de su hermana—. Dijo muy sinceramente. Él también era el hermano mayor y siempre quería lo mejor para sus hermanas pequeñas. Nunca se atrevería a pasar por alto los sentimientos de Yuzu y de Karin.

—¡A ese noble siempre le han importado las normas!

—Eso ya lo comprobé hace años.

La rubia se quedó un buen rato cabizbaja, el dolor de cabeza se iba apoderando más y más de ella pero ella insistía en pensar en Rukia-chan y buscarle una solución a lo suyo. Repentinamente se levantó de un saltó, casi asustando a Ichigo.

—¡Lo tengo decidido! ¡La asociación de mujeres shinigamis va ayudar a Kia-chan!

Ichigo casi río por lo último…prácticamente estas últimas semanas esa asociación había convertido la vida de Rukia en prensa del corazón.

**000**

Nunca en su vida Rukia había visto tantos mangas en una noche. Se había comprado como cinco colecciones de comics shojos en el mundo humano y no desaprovechaba cada momento libre para leerse siempre un par de páginas, pero esa noche había atacado una colección entera.

No podía dormir y sabía por qué, cada vez que se echaba en el futón daban igual las veces que se girara, o las veces que se quedaba observando el techo, el momento de la cascada y su repentino recuerdo de ella borracha besando a Ichigo se hacia por desgracia cada vez menos borroso. Hablando claramente, era una mierda.

Se había quedado un par de horas pensando cosas como "¿Y ahora qué?", "¿Le evito, no lo evito?". Ella fue la que dijo de olvidar todo eso pero no era fácil que su nakama se hubieran…"robado" un par de besos. Ni siquiera se imaginaba a Renji y a ella besándose, esa imagen le producía gracia, y hasta hace una semana con Ichigo más pero ahora… ahora se sentía incómoda. Y si no sabia que hacer, no haría nada.

¿Por qué se había pasado hora leyendo mangas shojos? Porque quería ver si eso de devolver besos era NORMAL en el mundo humano o algo parecido, al menos para entender el comportamiento de Ichigo. Y sinceramente los mangas shojos eran muy raros…normalmente entre el protagonista y la protagonista les pasaba de todo pero tardaban muuucho en ser pareja **(N/A: admitámoslo en la mayoría de shojos que leemos pasa eso xD!).**

Siempre había algún que otro beso y algunos eran robados, pero la protagonista femenina nunca sabía si quería al protagonista y se sentía confundida. Luego se daba cuenta de que sí…pero no sabía muy bien que quería el chico a pesar de que se habían besado. Vaya igual que Ichigo.

La shinigami sabia que no iba a encontrar la respuesta en un shojo comic…pero por lo menos se distraía en algo que no era el trabajo y por otra razón. Las citas. Había podido ver y leer en los dibujos como eran las citas en el mundo humano y entre personas "normales". Normalmente iba siempre a un parque de atracciones, a una hamburguesería o a un cine. Con el paso de los años ella ya sabia de que iban esos lugares…pero nunca había ido en plan pareja con nadie. A lo mejor ir en pareja (una pareja que tú has elegido con quién ir) hacia esos sitios más bonitos y memorables.

En su mente apareció SU realidad. Su propio hermano le concertaba las citas, su vida era la comidilla de la ADMS y su nakama que hacia meses que no le veía le había dado un beso borracha y para contra él se lo había devuelto así sin más.

En los mangas a veces se daban besos sin saber el por qué. Igual eso es lo que había pasado, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

**000**

Ichigo sabía y no sabía por qué había besado a Kuchiki Rukia.

Se acordó cuando él se quedó en shock ante el beso de la morena…

_La única forma de volver a pensar como Kami manda era apartarla…así que puso sus manos sobre los finos brazos de la teniente pero…la shinigami hizo una acción que evitó que lo poco que seguía pensando para apartarla desapareciera completamente…. Abrió la boca provocando que Ichigo también la abriera también y mojó los labios de él con su lengua caliente para seguidamente profundizar el beso. Lo siguió besando lentamente muy muy lentamente con movimientos un poco torpes pero seguros…_

Nunca antes había besado a nadie, esa fue la primera vez. Y recordó el calor en su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón y justo cuando él quería sentir más de eso…la chica se durmió.

Él no se esperaba esa reacción por parte suya…querer continuar y no parar. Tantos años sin pensar en si tenia hormonas o no, ahora no sabia si quería descubrirlo…

Quiso olvidarlo, más que nada porque la Kuchiki tampoco se acordaba. Pero en ese momento, con ella delante de él, mojada por la cascada y dándole un aspecto un poco vulnerable por que igual esa era su "última misión"… ¿Entonces ya definitivamente no la volvería a ver tanto como antes? Y su relación de _nakamas_ pasaría a ser solo un recuerdo.

Actuó sin pensarlo mucho. Y respondió de la misma forma.

_Tú me besaste. Y yo te…lo he devuelto._

Abrió los ojos…y luego los volvió a cerrar.

…_me arrepiento mucho de haberte besado._

Sintió un pequeño malestar ante este último recuerdo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto eso? De repente por su mente pasó el molesto Hirako.

_¡Oh vamos! ¡Hace tan solo un año no te separabas de ella! ¡Te gustaba!_

Pasaron muchas imágenes de ella y él en esos tiempos. Ayudarle hasta tan tarde, ayudarle con las misiones, ayudarle con el escuadrón, acompañándole a comer ramen, ayudándole a aprender Kido, animándole, apoyándole…y por último dejar de verla de la noche a la mañana porque ya no necesitaba su ayuda.

Y por último cuando le dijo que no le apoyaba en su decisión de hacerse shinigami. No fue fácil adaptarse…pero ella le ayudó a pesar de estar en contra.

Porque ella siempre le apoyaba. Se lo había demostrado desde que le conoció.

Antes de que se diera cuenta una sonrisa estúpida se había formado en sus labios.

**000**

HInamori abrió los ojos con horror.

—¡Pe…pepepepepepepepeepepe…PERO NO PODEMOS HACER ESO RANGIKU-SAN!

—¡Lo que pides es demasiado alocado! —gritó Isane en la misma condición que Hinamori.

—¡Matsumoto estas pidiendo algo muy loco! —siguió insistiendo la morena.

—¡Rukia fukutaicho se enfadara si se entera!

La rubia les dirigió a todas una mirada de cansancio y se cruzo de brazos.

—No es para tanto—. Levantó la mano restándole importancia —Evidentemente le preguntaremos su opinión.

—Y luego tu te la pasarás por el…

—¡Haremos lo que he dicho y luego le preguntaremos que le parece, ¿vale?

El resto de mujeres cruzaron miradas nada convencidas. Tan solo Yachiru era la única que le daba más importancia a comer caramelos de fresa que a lo que estaba pasando, más bien le parecía divertido.

—Nemu… ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —preguntó Rangiku dirigiéndose a la morena.

La chica solo asintió.

**000**

Al día siguiente Rukia se encontraba en su despacho "trabajando" leyendo el final de la última colección de comics que tenia, había dormido un par de horas pero este tipo de historias siempre le habían enganchado a pesar de que no fuera mucho con su personalidad, lo admitía, solo empezó a leerlos para aprender a ser una "chica normal" hace años cuando empezó a ir al instituto, pero de tanto leerlas les pilló su encanto. Habían cosas divertidas como chicas que se disfrazaban de chicos, chicas que se transformaban en heroínas y se enamoraban del enemigo, o las que odiaban al chico más popular de la escuela pero luego se enamoraban…

—Rukia.

Al oír la voz del Kurosaki la chica dio un respingo, por suerte había tapado el libro con otro más grande sobre Kidos y demás hechizos pero al sentirse pillada infraganti pegó ambos libros contra su cuerpo por si Ichigo lograba levantar más la vista.

—¿Qu..queque quieres? –preguntó intentando disimular, pero su titubeo le traicionaba.

—¿Te pillo ocupada? —preguntó, cuando entró en su despacho se había dado cuenta de lo concentraba que estaba leyendo ese libro de Kidos.

—Eeem…sí.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—. Dijo mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba enfrente de su escritorio.

Rukia sorprendida dejó silenciosamente los dos libros en uno de sus cajones abierto. No sabia como reaccionar o que debía de sentir, esperaba que Ichigo hubiera "captado" que la situación entre ellos estaba un poco rara y que lo mejor igual era evitarse, pero ahí estaba, enfrente de ella al día siguiente. Miró el libro que tapaba su manga y luego a Ichigo igual ella debía de intentar ser natural.

—Yo también tengo que hablar contigo—. Dijo mientras juntaba las manos.

El chico levantó una ceja.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí.

—¿Dé que se trata?

—De una misión.

—¿De una misión? —La miró con incredulidad —¿Y mis vacaciones?

—Baka, déjame terminar, ni siquiera es una misión de verdad.

—Dispara—. Dijo acomodándose en una silla, no esperaba hablar de misiones cuando llegó allí —¿Terminar informes en tiempo record?

—Mira me has dado una idea—. Sonrió arrogantemente —Pero no. Me comentaste que ibas a ir a ver a tu familia dentro de poco no.

—Si. Justo te quería hablar de eso también.

—Pues cuando vayas avísame, tienes que darle un papel a Urahara. Tiene que traerme unas cosas del mundo humano.

—¿Y no sería más razonable que me pidieras eso a mi?

La imagen de Ichigo comprando Shojos en una tienda se le cruzó por la mente.

—No. Para nada.

El shinigami movió los dedos nerviosamente sobre el posa brazos de la silla ¿Ya quería empezar una pelea a buena mañana? Como él se dejara llevar al final no llegaría al tema que quería llegar.

—Igual puedes encargarte tú.

—¿Intentas darme más trabajo del que tengo? —dijo señalando con ambos brazos dos columnas de informes. Si, se habían acumulado por leer manga, pero no, no se sentía culpable.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo al mundo humano. No mucho tiempo. Solo te pido un día.

—¿Qué? —Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, ¿por qué le estaba proponiendo eso? —¿Para que tendría que ir al mundo humano contigo? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Es otro hollow raro? ¿Algo le pasa a tu familia?

Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien Rukia. No te pido que vengas por nada malo en concreto—. Hablaba con tranquilidad pero a medida que iba soltando cada palabra notaba su corazón latir más y más.

—¿Entonces?

¿Entonces para qué quería que fuera con ella al mundo humano? Esa desde luego no era la mejor forma de evitarse, más bien todo lo contrario. Más le valía tener una buena razón para eso o…

—Quiero que…tengamos una cita.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan! Chan! Chaaaaaaaan!<strong>

**Es lunes así queeeeeeeeeeeeeee...otro capitulo subido! Que tal? Lo odiáis? Os gusta? ¿Qué harán ahora la AMS? ¿Qué pasará? xDD Espero que os haya gustado y ya nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! Muchas gracias a los que leis esta historia ^^ me encanta que este fic os guste!**

****Gracias por vuestros reviews! si este capitulo también os ha gustado dejadme un review por fi!****

****JA NE!****


	10. Cita 2

**Cambios — Capitulo X: Cita 2.0**

_Quiero que…tengamos una cita._

Cuando esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Rukia por quinta vez llegó a una conclusión…había leído muchos mangas y su mente le estaba gastando una mala broma.

—¿Me puedes…repetir la pregunta por favor? —preguntó con suma lentitud y los ojos entrecerrados. Ahí había algo mal.

Ichigo suspiró, sabia que ella le iba a asediar a preguntas, bromas, golpes y…bueno que le respondiera directamente hubiera sido un milagro. Se había preparado para la guerra.

—No me hagas repetirlo—. Para él había sido difícil sin sonrojarse y sin titubear…no, no iba a repetirlo y punto —Solo ven al mundo humano conmigo.

—Dame una razón—. Insistió.

—Ven.

—Esa no es una razón.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo—. Una venita empezó a aparecer en su sien.

—Esa es menos razón todavía.

_Tranquilo Ichigo…tranquilo —_Pensó mientras se fregaba las sienes con los dedos —Oye… —de repente tuvo una idea —Si termino todos estos documentos —señaló ambas columnas —Antes de que se haga de noche, ¿vendrás mañana conmigo al mundo humano?

Ambas cejas de la shinigami se levantaron con sorpresa. Era imposible terminar todos los papales antes del anochecer si casi llegaban hasta el techo. Por un lado si iba se despejaba un poco de todo y se compraría mangas, pero por otro lado no se "despejaría" del todo si precisamente la persona con la que iba a ir al mundo humano era la persona que quería evitar.

Pero era tentador que terminara todos esos documentos que tardarían días o incluso una semana en estar acabados…igual no lo conseguiría.

—Hecho.

—¿Hecho?

—Sí.

_**=4 horas después=**_

Rukia no se creía lo que veía. De hecho lo estaba viendo, los tenía en su mano, los repasaba una y otra y otra vez….

Ichigo de pie enfrente de ella tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Y bien?

—Aun no…me lo creo—. Por si acaso los revisaría por séptima vez.

—Mañana te recojo a primera hora de la mañana. No tardes o me iré sin ti—. Dijo claramente sin más y se fue.

¿Desde cuando él era tan bueno con el papeleo del escuadrón? Aun se acordaba de las noches que pasaba en su casa hasta las tantas haciendo el papeleo porque él era malísimo…y ahora esto. Definitivamente tendría que darle más trabajo a partir de ahora.

Se quedó mirando con desconfianza la puerta por donde el shinigami se había ido.

Definitivamente tenía que pensar para que demonios quería ese pelo zanahoria ir al mundo humano con ella.

**000**

Cuando se levantó esa mañana se preguntó una y otra vez que qué iba a hacer. Lo más apetecible evidentemente era dejar plantado a Ichigo y sufrir su ira después. Pero alguna razón, después de todo el papeleo que hizo Ichigo y su condición de ir al mundo humano con ella, fue a ver a su capitán y le dijo que seguramente hoy no estaría en el escuadrón, él con una sonrisa lo aceptó. Sin embargo no sabía porque había dicho eso si aún no sabia si dejar plantado al chico o no.

Lo más justo seria ir, después de que él lograra hacer todo el trabajo, pero claro, no sabia por qué él quería que ella fuera.

La única manera de averiguarlo era ir.

Así que se levantó y se dirigió al Seikamon a primera hora donde Ichigo la estaba esperando desde hacia varios minutos. En el trayecto intentó persuadirle para que le contara por qué tanto misterio, él tan serio como siempre le dijo que no se comiera la cabeza que no había ningún misterio solo iban al mundo humano porque sí, esa respuesta seguía sin contentar a Rukia pero luego se cansó y decidió dejar de preguntar. Llegaron a la tienda de Urahara y ahí se cambiaron de ropa a una más "humana".

—¿Vas a ir a ver a tu familia?

—Puede…más tarde quizás. Primero vamos donde tu querías ir.

La morena se quedó varios minutos pensándolo ¿Debería decirle al chico que quería comprar cantidad de colecciones shojo?

—¿Y si TÚ vas a ver a tu familia y YO mientras tanto voy a…a donde quiero ir?

Ichigo levanto una ceja.

—¿Tan secreto es que no me lo puedes decir?

—Bueno…en realidad no.

—Vaaamos seguro que es una tontería.

La chica le dedicó una gran mirada de odio y se aguantó las ganas de golpearle fuertemente en el estómago.

—¿Por qué no te largas y ya? Podemos vernos aquí en una hora.

—¿En serio no vas a pasarte a saludar a mi familia? Hace más tiempo que no te ven a ti más que a mí—. Respondió Ichigo cansado de que Rukia fuera con tanto secretismo.

—Pues iré luego, terminaré lo que tenga que hacer y luego iré —Insistió cruzándose de brazos. No era para tanto lo de los shojos, Ichigo sabía muy bien que libros leía ella pero sí, le gustaba hacerle perder la paciencia, demasiado. Quizás mucho.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado. ¿Ya de buena mañana tenia ganas de tocar los huevos? ¿En serio?

—Haremos una cosa. Ve a donde te de la gana y nos encontramos en casa de mi familia, comeremos allí y luego… —hizo una pausa.

—¿Y luego…?

El chico se giró sin decir ni una palabra y empezó a andar dejándola ahí en medio.

—¡No tardes enana! —lo gritó mientras se iba.

Viéndose por fin libre fue al barrio de Karakura donde vendían manga, anime, cosplays…vamos el paraíso de muchos. Ahí estuvo observando cantidad de shojos que habían salido hace pocos, colecciones enteras, otras sin terminar, los comics de moda, etc. Por suerte tenia su tarjeta de crédito _made by Byakuya Kuchiki_ en yenes y se compró dos bolsas.

Ahora **sí** estaría ocupada. Al menos unas semanas.

No quería aparecer cargada en la casa de los Kurosaki así que dejó las bolsas a cargo de Urahara y se marchó para la casa Kurosaki.

Durante la comida Ichigo no habló casi nada excepto para insultar a su padre o pegarle, evidentemente Isshin Kurosaki había intentando abalanzarse varias veces sobre Rukia para darle uno de sus tradicionales abrazos de oso, muy contento por haber vuelto a ver a su tercera hija, Yuzu hizo el plato favorito de la teniente y le pidió que le contara cosas sobre el mundo shinigami y de cómo iba su hermano allí ya que él nunca contaba casi nada, hasta Karin escuchaba atentamente poco a poco se iba interesando por el tema de los shinigamis y la sociedad de almas.

El tiempo se pasó volando y ya en la tarde se despidieron de la familia. Cuando salieron fuera Rukia empezó a caminar antes de que lo hiciera el chico.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —preguntó el chico de ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde voy a ir? Al almacén de Urahara evidentemente—. Respondió deteniendo su marcha.

—Aún no vamos a volver.

—Querrás decir aún "no vas a volver", yo ya he terminado lo que iba a hacer aquí—. Dijo volviendo a caminar. Pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

—¡Deja de dar por culo de una vez y vámonos! —Gritó ya sin mucha paciencia estirándola para que la siguiera.

**000**

Silencio.

Giró la cabeza a ambos lados. Observando el lugar con detenimiento.

Más silencio.

—¿Y esto es…?

—Una pequeña feria de primavera que ponen a veces en Karakura, solía venir a veces con la clase.

La chica observó bien el lugar, habían cantidad de maquinas raras, con formas raras, habían unas con toboganes, otras con sillas, muchos puestos de comida. El sitio le era familiar de hecho, parecía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

—¿Y que hacemos aquí? ¿Has quedado con alguien? —por su mente pasó los nombres de los amigos de Ichigo…bueno y suyos también.

El chico le dedicó una mirada que no supo como tomársela, pero si que se quedó mirándola un par de segundos, la chica al no recibir respuesta parpadeó un par de veces pero él seguía sin respuesta.

—Solo vamos a pasear un rato por aquí y luego nos iremos—. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose dentro de la feria. Rukia le siguió confundida.

—¿Vamos a montarnos a esas máquinas? —preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse un poco emocionada. Acababa de recordar donde había visto esto… ¡En los mangas!

—¡Baka! ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? —preguntó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y para qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó la chica levantando una ceja.

El shinigami solo siguió adelante ignorándola un a vez más. Para su suerte a Rukia se le terminaron rápido los interrogativos en cuanto probó el algodón de azúcar, probó las manzanas de caramelo y lo más importante…

¡Conejos!

Había una parte de la feria con animales con ponis, caballos y…y …bueno animales que ella no conocía muy bien, ¡Pero habían conejos y libres! ¡Cantidad de ellos!

Le preguntó a Ichigo si le dejarían coger uno, sobre todo porque habían visto que habían crías, él chico asintió y el cuidador de animales le dejó abrazar uno de ellos. Al recibir la pequeña cría de conejo, la chica se quedó sin palabras, abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder con una gran expresión de felicidad y dulzura, lo abrazó con cuidado sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Esta expresión no pasó por alto a Ichigo.

—_La verdad es que cuando sonríe saca su lado…dulce—. _Pensó el pelinaranja intentando recordar cuantas veces había visto a Rukia con esa expresión de dulzura. Prácticamente ninguna.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ver esa sonrisa en Rukia un poco más, la tuvo de convencer de todas las maneras posibles de que tenían que irse que no podían pasarse toda la tarde abrazando conejos (Le tuvo que comprar un conejo de peluche). Aunque ella si quería, todo el día si hiciera falta.

Lo peor de todo para el chico fue que aunque él hubiera dicho que no tenia 5 años, la chica se emocionó con algunas atracciones que insistió en entrar en algunas, en algunas se negó rotundamente y en otras no pudo, como la montaña rusa de la cual casi vomitó cuando bajó, la mansión del terror donde…nunca lo admitirá pero se llevó algún que otro susto, pero lo disimuló muy bien, en cambio a la morena más que susto no se le movió ni un pelo, alegando que en la SS había visto cosas que daban más miedo que eso, subieron sobre todo a las atracciones con mucha altura ya que Rukia le encantaban las alturas, en la mayoría evidentemente Ichigo se quedaba abajo mirándola.

—Te vas a poner como una vaca, enana —contestó Ichigo con molestia.

Ambos estaban ahora sentados en un banco, Ichigo estaba de piernas cruzadas con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, intentaba disimular el dolor de cabeza que le habían provocado algunas atracciones. La chica en cambio estaba comiendo churros con chocolate derretido, nunca había comido tanto chocolate en su vida.

—Por lo menos lo que coma no ira a….parar al suelo—. Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡He dicho que no he vomitado!

—Tenias pinta de eso cuando te has ido al baño…por tercera vez.

—¡No te importa lo que hago en el baño o dejo de hacer! —gritó girándole la cara.

La chica no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y ante la situación. Hacia tiempo que no salía del escuadrón ni de la sociedad de almas, ni pasaba tanto tiempo paseando ni comiendo, estaba contenta, se lo había pasado en grande y aun quedaba tarde. En parte también echaba de menos este tipo de peleas con Ichigo, peleas que no tuvieran que ver con misiones o papeleo, o porque ya no le llamaba "enana" tanto como antes…

—¿Vamos a esa atracción ahora? —dijo Rukia emocionada señalando los coches de choque.

—¡NO! —definitivamente No. Ni muerto.

—¿Pero y que hacemos ahora? —ahora que tenia el día libre no quería volver al escuadrón, al menos aún.

El chico se levantó del banco y empezó a andar, otra vez sin esperar a la morena.

—¡O…Oe! _chotto__matte_!

Rukia como pudo termino rápido su ultimo tentempié mientras seguía al pelinaranjo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A hacer algo más tranquilo por Kami-sama.

—¿Cómo que?

Y otra vez Ichigo no respondió. Y otra vez iba a su paso sin esperar a la morena.

Salieron de la feria, esto no le gustó nada a la Kuchiki pero por lo visto Ichigo decidía hoy así que sin rechistar mucho le siguió.

—¿Vamos a entrar aquí?

—Sí, mi padre me ha dado dos entradas así que habrá que aprovecharlas—. Dijo sacando dos entradas de cine de su bolsillo —Eran para mis hermanas pero no pueden venir y hoy era último día antes de que expiraran.

Era un cine grande, había bastante gente, por lo visto era festivo ese día. Ella pocas veces había ido a ver una película así que no se negó, pero Ichigo si se negó cuando ella quiso comprar palomitas, pero ella dijo que eran palomitas dulces y que las iba a comprar porque nunca las había probado antes.

—¡Precisamente porque son dulces, tonta! ¡Te vas a empachar!

—Las voy a comprar yo así que no te quejes.

—Es que en cuanto comas un poco te darás cuenta que no quieres y me las darás a mí. ¡Y no pienso comérmelas!

Si lo hizo, como era de esperar después de todo lo había comido la chica se cansó enseguida de las palomitas, no se esperaban que fueran tan empalagosas, igual otro día que hubiera comido menos sí, pero hoy no era el día. Como no quería desaprovecharlas se las dio a Ichigo diciéndole "¡Encima que te invito a palomitas!" al o que él respondió "Palomitas que no quieres ni quiero yo". Pero tras unos minutos de insistirle la chica en medio de los tráileres lo hizo.

En la película la chica pocas veces estuvo callada, demasiadas pocas veces, había muchas cosas que seguía sin entender a pesar de los años que había pasado en el mundo humano y como algunas veces perdía el argumento y el hilo de la historia le preguntaba a Ichigo. ¡Kami! Menos mal que se habían puesto en la última fila donde apenas había nadie.

Pero él ya estaba empezando a sentir que la paciencia se le terminaba poco a poco.

—¡Quieres estar callada de una puta vez Rukia! —chillo susurrando.

—No me grites joder! ¡Solo te he hecho una pregunta!

—¿¡Una! —intentó no gritar pero tenía muchas, muuuchas ganas —No has parado desde los primeros cinco minutos de película.

—¡Es que hay cosas que no entiendo!

El chico se levantó de sopetón de su asiento.

—¡¿Qué haces ahora!

—Si no entiendes nada esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Vámonos o te dejo aquí!

Rukia le cogió de la manga. Cuando el chico bajó la cabeza vio a Rukia con una expresión de derrota diciéndole con la mirada "Estaré callada pero no nos vayamos aún". No pudo aguantar esa mirada así que se sentó a su lado con los brazos y los pies cruzados.

Cuando la película estaba ya por terminar Rukia cogió valor y le hizo una pregunta más a Ichigo.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Por las entradas…ya te lo he dicho. —Respondió simplemente sin quitar los ojos de la película.

—No solo por las entradas—. Dijo Rukia tranquilamente, tampoco quitaba sus ojos de la película —Por la feria, el papeleo y todo lo demás.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera al mundo humano contigo?

Si supiera leer la mente, en ese momento le leería la mente al chico, debido a la oscuridad de la sala no pudo ver bien la expresión del chico pero si puedo ver como se llevó una mano la cabeza y se giró para no mirarla. Pasó sus ojos por varios lados de la sala como pensando en lo qué decir o en como evitar esa pregunta, la chica podía notar la incomodidad.

—Quería…una cita.

—¿Una cita? —abrió los ojos con confusión ahora mirando al chico —¿Una cita de qué?

—Una cita…de esas que tienen entre un chico y una chica.

La chica abrió la boca…más bien sintió que se le cayó la mandíbula. ¡Claro! Estos sitios eran en donde los protagonistas de sus mangas tenían las citas! Pero, ¿por qué él?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó claramente y no iba a recibir una tonta respuesta.

El chico una vez más se movió en su asiento nervioso. Sabía que Rukia iba a preguntarle eso tarde o temprano.

—Tú y…yo…nos…nos besamos—. Contestó con un poco de tartamudeo ahora sí, mirándola.

La chica parpadeó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—No —dijo rotundamente —No lo hicimos.

—Rukia.

—¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! —chilló en un susurró otra vez, cruzándose de brazos en pose defensiva y volviendo su vista a la película. ¿Era tonto de remate o que?

¿Ella era tonta de remate o qué? ¿Quien podía olvidar su…bueno su primer beso? al menos por parte de él.

—Yo también siento lo que pasó—. Dijo…aunque muy dentro de él no lo decía muy convencido, no solía arrepentirse de lo que hacia, pero a veces pensaba en ese beso y no sabia que pensar.

—¿Y que tiene que ver "eso" con todo lo de hoy?

Ichigo la miraba…ella a él no.

—La gente que se besa…a veces, bueno normalmente, suele tener una cita primero.

Él no era tonto y sabía que no siempre era así, pero Rukia no sabía mucho de esos temas y esperaba que le intentara entender.

Por fin Rukia le miró, ambos cruzaron sus ojos, ella quería que siguiera con la explicación.

—Nosotros nos…nos besamos…sin tener ningún tipo de cita y sin tener nada antes…así que…quería tener esto contigo.

La chica seguía en un mar de dudas ¿Ichigo le estaría mintiendo? Como no, su mente volvió a vagar en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había leído en sus mangas, si que era cierto que los protagonistas solían compartir un beso y hasta mucho después no eran novios, pero cuando lo eran siempre tenían una cita antes o después… ¿Ichigo estaría haciendo esto para que se sintieran mejor el uno con el otro?

—A…arigato—. Respondió dándole un gran alivio a Ichigo —Pero no hacia falta que hicieras todo esto. Ya te dije que lo olvidaras.

Un gran silencio reinó entre ellos. La película aun le quedaban unos minutos para terminar pero ya habían perdido el hilo definitivamente, no sabían o porqué de repente el malo era bueno.

—También siento… —No supo por qué pero siguió hablando, ella no quería hablar pero sus apalabras salían solas. Sus manos arrugaron su vestido de lo nerviosa que se había puesto —Que ninguno de nuestros besos haya sido correspondido.

Ichigo fijo su vista en ella una vez más pero ella la apartó. Es verdad. Ella le besó a él pero él a ella no, al menos hasta que ella se desmayó y luego él a ella…y no le respondió.

—A lo mejor nos merecemos un beso correspondido—. Contestó sin pensar…totalmente y definitivamente sin pensar.

Tan sin pensar que se arrepintió en seguida. Mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta.

Las mejillas de Rukia se encendieron a más no poder, evitó mirarle de todas las maneras y con su pelo intentó cubrir su sonrojo. Pero durante un segundo tan solo un segundo sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los ojos castaños de él.

Las luces del cine se encendieron dando por finalizada la película. Ya era casi de noche así que decidieron volver almacén de Urahara.

El trayecto fue uno de los más incomodos de sus vidas, no hablaban, no se miraban y mantenían la distancia todo lo que podían. Sin embargo en sus mentes era todo distinto, más bien todo lo contrario.

Lo intentaban pero seguían pensando en el uno en el otro, en lo que había pasado entre ellos, en los meses que no se vieron, en como cada uno había cambiado a su manera, en cosas en las que seguían igual…sus corazones latían con furia. El camino se les hizo más largo de lo que querían.

Llegaron a casa de Urahara el cual le devolvió las bolsas a la Kuchiki, la cual se había encargado de que Ichigo no se diera cuenta que eran las bolsas de una tienda de manga.

Cuando pisaron por fin la Sociedad de almas suspiraron con alivio porque por fin iban a dejar de estar tan incomodos pero sabía que seguirían en los pensamientos del otro.

—Bueno…hasta mañana.

—Si, hasta mañana Rukia.

Rukia le echó un vistazo por última vez y se dio media vuelta para ir a la mansión Kuchiki. Ichigo en cambio se quedó parado observando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

_A lo mejor nos merecemos un beso correspondido._

Rukia detuvo su marcha, tan solo dio tres pasos hasta que ese recuerdo se cruzó por su cabeza. ¿Estaría mal sentirse una chica como la de sus mangas? ¡Kami…a la mierda todo!

La morena se giró sobre su propio eje, con determinación se acercó al shinigami cuyos ojos había confusión por su cambio repentino. La vio ir hacia él, sintió su mano agarrando el cuello de su hakama y tirándolo hacia ella.

Juntando sus labios.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sabia por qué lo hacia, sí, habían sido por sus palabras en el cine. Así que cerró los ojos y presionó aun más sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un casto beso.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y podían oler el aroma del otro. Ahora que los había probado por segunda vez podía dar por hecho que los labios de Rukia eran suaves, blandos y dulces. Rukia soltó el agarre del cuello de su uniforme y se separó muy avergonzada.

Aun queriendo sentir más la sensación esta vez fue Ichigo el que la acercó a él y volvió a unir sus labios en otra caricia. Esta vez fue el turno de Rukia de sorprenderse pero luego respondió. Su pecho estaba tan nervioso que creía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Teniendo a Ichigo tan cerca pudo comprobar que olía muy bien…y sabia muy bien.

Una agradable sensación en sus cuerpos apareció. Una sensación que no quería que se separaran.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos más hasta que por fin Ichigo se separó de Rukia lentamente, muy lentamente.

—Oyasumi.

Después de decir eso Rukia se separó de él y se fue a paso ligero a su casa sin mirar atrás, sin embargo el shinigami no podía apartar sus castaños ojos de la figura de ella antes de desaparecer de un Shumpo.

**000**

Vale.

¡Vale! Ahora definitivamente **SI** iba esquivar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Fue corriendo hasta la mansión, fue corriendo hasta su habitación y fue corriendo a tirarse a su futón.

Kami. Kami. Kami. ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? ¿Por qué habían hecho eso? Tanto manga la iba a volver loca. Si eso era.

Esa noche tampoco iba a poder dormir y desde luego tampoco iba a dejar su pecho de latir tan furiosamente como lo hacia.

¿Qué más iba a pasar ahora?

—¡Rukia-chan!

La cabeza de la shinigami se levantó de sopetón.

—Pero qué…¿Matsumoto? —No, no solo ella. ¡La asociación entera en su habitación! —¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¡Ya sabes que nuestro lugar secreto esta en la mansión de Bya-kun!

—Pe..pero

—Nada de peros Rukia —Dijo Matsumoto muy feliz acercándose a ella y poniéndola de pie —¡Tenemos la solución de tus problemas!

¿Sus problemas? ¿Cuál de todos?

—Pero que…

Todas las mujeres de la asociación se separaron y dejaron ver a…

—¡Kuchiki Rukia! —Vitorearon todas —Te presentamos a….¡Tu gigoló!

* * *

><p><strong>Sí. Se me ha ido la olla.<strong>

**¡Gente! Iba a ponerme a contestar reviews antes de publicar este capitulo pero tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje cortito y queria publicar el capitulo hoy, así que los contestaré más tarde o en el capitulo que viene...Síp, veremos que tal el próximo capitulo...os arrepentis de haber empezado este fic? _ ¡Ya pasarán más cosas! Como veis...¡Cambios!**

**Si os ha gustado el capi dejadme un review por fa!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Gigoló

**Cambios – Capitulo XI: Gigoló.**

_¡Kuchiki Rukia! Te presentamos a…. ¡Tu gigoló!_

Ahí había algo mal.

—¿..Q...qu…que?

Matsumoto se puso delante de ella y se dispuso a presentar al…al "hombre" que tenia delante de ella.

—¡Es una invención _made in_ Kurotsuchi!

—Bueno en realidad…Mayuri-sama no sabe que lo hemos cogido—. Dijo Nemu tranquilamente —Lo usaba para limpiar, pero creó uno mejor, así que no se dará cuenta.

—¿Pero esto que es? —preguntó la Kuchiki lo más sosegadamente posible. ¿A que venia todo eso?

Delante de ella y en su habitación rodeado por las AMS había un…hombre alto, musculoso, moreno, ojos verdes, vestido con un kimono elegante y con una sonrisa que mostraba sus grandes dientes blancos. No se movía ni siquiera parecía que respiraba.

—¡Esto, es la solución de tus problemas! Con esto puedes hacerle creer a tu hermano y a toda la sociedad que estas con este hombre, para que tu hermano se olvide de tus citas.

—¿?

—Se puede programar como tú quieras —Dijo Nemu mientras "abría" la espalda del "hombre" como si fuera una tapa, dejando ver numerosos botones —Puedes hacer hasta que le guste Chappy-chan.

—¡Pe…pe…pero!

—¡Es una buena idea Fukutaicho! ¡Podemos meternos fácilmente en el despacho de su hermano y poner un informe con una foto de él y hacerle creer que es uno noble!

—¡Pe...pe…pero!

—¡Y luego haremos creer a todos incluso a tu hermano que él es el definitivo y dejará lo de las citas! –continuó Matsumoto.

—¡Pero si no tiene sentido! ¡Es muy arriesgado, Nii-sama conoce a todas las casas!

—Con lo ocupado que esta igual no se dará cuenta.

Es cierto que últimamente Nii-sama tenía mucho trabajo pero…joder pero NO.

—¡No!

—Luego con el tiempo se le olvidara seguramente —Dijo Hinamori.

—¡NO!

—Y puede que hasta…

—¡NO!

**000**

—¿Te has enterado de lo de Kuchiki-san? —preguntó Kira tomando su té del descanso.

—Si, por lo visto tiene otra cita, ha salido en la revista semanal de la AMS—. Dijo Shuuhei que no había podido evitar comprarle varios números a la rubia de exuberantes pechos.

—Pero no sé porque tanta expectación con una nueva cita.

—Por lo visto van a hacer una fiesta esta noche, de la cual se encargan Matsumoto y Yachiru, y no sé, dicen que puede que aparezca.

—De eso quería hablar con Ichigo-kun.

—Ya…dos queremos hablar de eso con él.

—¿Hablar conmigo de qué? —preguntó el mencionado acercándose a la mesa en donde sus compañeros/amigos tomaban el té y tomó asiento —Falta Renji, ¿no?

—Puesss no va a venir, por lo visto la sexta división tiene mucho trabajo. Pero si vendrá a la fiesta de esta noche.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Que fiesta? —Preguntó despreocupadamente mientras pedía otro té.

—La de la AMS.

—Vale, no hace falta que me digáis nada más.

—Estooo en realidad queríamos preguntarte algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como…como que invitaras a unas de tus fans a la fiesta —dijo Shuuhei inocentemente mientras señalaba una mesa un poco más alejada de ellos donde había dos shinigamis muy monas observando a Ichigo sonrojadas.

Ichigo soltó un gruñido. Sí, sabía de la existencia de ese club pero no le gustaba ni hablar de ello ni mencionarlo, pero se ve que era el punto favorito de sus compañeros en las conversaciones.

—¡Ohh vamos solo tienes que invitar a dos o a tres! ¡Y nosotros iremos con ellas!

No sabía por qué pero eso había sonado muy Keigo.

—Paso.

—Pero…

—¡Paso!

_**=30 minutos después=**_

—¿Entonces nos vemos en la fiesta? —preguntó Kira muy tímidamente a las dos shinigamis.

—Pero ira Kurosaki-sempai ¿no? —preguntaron las dos mirando fijamente al chico el cual seguía en la mesa tomando té solo con expresión de aburrimiento.

No era la primera vez que lo usaban para salir con chicas y no solo ellos, se nota que lo hacían para intentar olvidar a Matsumoto-san, pero en fin…Él nunca hacia nada.

Al menos y por ahora…solo con Rukia.

Maldita sea llevaba toda la noche y toda la mañana pensando en ella, ni siquiera se había pasado por el escuadrón, lo haría por la tarde pero la conocía de buena mano y seguro que ella no quería encontrárselo.

De los tres besos que se habían dado el de anoche había sido el único que había sido correspondido y había sido tan…tan suave, tan... ¿placentero? No sabia si describirlo así pero había sido una experiencia increíble. Eso en vez de zanjar el tema de una vez como la ojivioleta quería, en realidad consiguió lo contrario, pensar más en ella y recortar las estúpidas burlas de Hirako. Esa mañana también le había estado molestado, con que ayer le había visto salir al mundo real con ella, él le mintió diciendo que se trataba de asuntos del escuadrón 13, pero no le creyó.

¿Pensar tanto en una chica y en los besos que había compartido con ella era normal?

¿Y si era cierto lo que el rubio decía y a él le gustaba Rukia?

Y como por arte de magia, cuando levantó la cabeza para ver si sus dos compañeros ligones habían terminado ya el "asunto", se dio cuenta que unas mesas más lejos de ellos se encontraba la chica que ocupaba su cabeza esas semanas…

Rukia estaba sentada enfrente de Matsumoto, Nemu y justo a su lado un hombre. Un hombre que no reconocía, ni del escuadrón trece ni de ninguno que haya visto en realidad, era malo para las caras así que no le sorprendía no saber quien era pero si le sorprendía la situación.

Dio un gran sorbo a su té mientras no quitaba los ojos de la morena.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío en su espalda pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente tendría que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Puedes hacer que le guste el dulce o salado o tus mismos gustos por ejemplo, Kuchiki-san.

La mencionada se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—No me importa mucho la verdad —Bueno lo de Chappy si era una buena idea.

Nemu le dio a un botón de un mando que tenía escondido debajo de la manga de su uniforme. De repente la cabeza y los brazos del "gigoló" se empezaron a mover y hacer movimientos extraños.

—¿Qué esta intentando hacer?

—Solo lo he puesto para que se moviera un poco.

De repente el "gigoló" habló.

—¡Creo que Chappy es…Kawaiii!

Bueno por lo menos lo primero que decía había hecho ganarse a Rukia un poco.

—Creo que ahora me cae mejor —Contestó Rukia sonriendo graciosamente —Pero sigo pensando que esto no tiene ni pizca de sentido.

—¡Pero por intentarlo no queda!

—Nii-sama puede enterarse Matsumoto-san.

—Bueno pero eso son solo detalles —Dijo quitándole importancia con la mano —¿Qué puede pasar?

—Que yo sufra su furia…

—Ya pero…

—Sufrir vosotras su furia…

—Bueno por ahora veamos si te deja en paz presentando está belleza—. Señaló al gigoló el cual estaba intentando coger una taza —Solo tenemos que presentarlo esta noche en la fiesta como tú…

—Aun no he dicho que vaya a ir y no pienso presentarlo como ¡Nadie!

—Bueno como una cita puede servir.

—¡No pienso tener una cita con… lo que sea que sea él! —ahora el gigoló estaba ocupado intentando recoger la taza que había roto en el proceso de cogerla.

—¿Por cierto que nombre le ponemos?

Desde lejos el chico no podía saber de qué estaban hablando los cuatro, solo vio como el chico le dijo algo gracioso a Rukia y ella rio como pocas veces lo hacia. Por alguna razón eso le molestó.

Los minutos pasaban y ahora las chicas shinigamis se habían unido a la mesa de los subcapitanes e Ichigo, aunque las chicas le hacían preguntas a él eran los subcapitanes los que hablaban por el pelinaranajo, el cual estaba muy ocupado distrayéndose con lo que pasaba en la mesa más alejada.

Después de ver que el "gigoló" necesitaba oxidarse un poco y algunos arreglos para estar perfecto esa noche. Cuando se fueron Matsumoto se quedó callada extrañamente, muy callada y eso que ya estaba bebiendo de muy buena tarde.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rukia al notar que Matsumoto estaba muy rara y mirándola fijamente.

Matsumoto solo mostró una sonrisa triste.

—Gomen ne.

No hacia falta preguntarle, la pequeña Kuchiki sabia a que se refería.

—No te preocupes —Dijo sonriendo ella también tímidamente —Esta todo olvidado.

—¡Aun así me siento muy culpable en serio! ¡Quiero ayudarte de verdad con todo esto!

—No pasa nada Matsumoto. No sé aun que quiere mi hermano. Y sea lo que sea que quiera yo lo haré—. Dijo claramente cerrando los ojos.

—Kia-chan…si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión lo entiendo —Dijo la rubia con pena —Pero hasta que no sepas qué quiere tu hermano deberías de divertirte todo lo que puedas y disfrutar de tu libertad.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno pues puedes hacer varias cosas, ¡Puedes salir más con nosotras! —Dijo entusiasmada —¡Beber, salir, divertirte, bailar con nosotras!

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente al escuchar todo eso fue…la vez que se había levantado en casa de Ichigo y ella había…

—O podrías hacer más misiones, últimamente estas siempre encerrada en tu despacho.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón —suspiró.

La libertad era algo que se apreciaba de verdad cuando a uno se lo quitaban. Igual podía salir pero no tenia por qué beber, al menos no como lo hizo.

—Además igual hasta deberías de crearte tus propias citas —Se aventuró a soltar la exuberante rubia, sabía muy bien como era la personalidad de la Kuchiki.

—¿Mis propias citas?

Kami no, otra vez la cara de Ichigo y su "cita" de ayer se le había vuelto a aparecer en su mente.

—¡Nunca sabrás lo que es tener a un chico en la palma de tu mano! ¡O besar a alguien porque te gusta de verdad! ¡Hasta hacer el amor es más divertido!

Rukia sintió su cara arder ante tales comentarios.

—Creo que ya estas bebiendo demasiado.

—¡No! ¡Bueno sí! ¡Hip! —Se llevó una mano a la boca —Vaya, ya empiezo…esto no puede ser jajajaajaja.

Si, sobre todo porque ya estaba riendo como una chiquilla feliz.

—Cuando alguien va detrás de ti y a la vez también te gusta, los besos son distintos, se sienten…increíbles.

Rukia parpadeó…No ¡No!, Ichigo volvía a aparecer en su cabeza y su beso de anoche.

—Cuando te abrazan te sientes en el cielo y cuando te cogen de la mano igual.

La chica tristemente solo había visto esas cosas en los mangas, como no. Nunca había tenido una experiencia así, por muchas citas concertadas que tuviera.

—¡Wua, y ya verás cuando te haga el amor!

—¡Matsumoto-san!

—Es como si todo lo malo desapareciera, solo existen dos personas, puede ser romántico, divertido, como las dos personas quieran, te sientes completa…

Rukia escuchó cada palabra que la teniente decía, estaba tan roja como un tomate, nunca había hablado este tema con nadie ¡Con nadie! Tardó muchísimo en saber lo que era el sexo, demasiado, pero tampoco le importaba, no esperaba que fuera algo que ella debiera de saber.

—Es una experiencia increíble…bueno todos sabemos que duele un poco pero si lo haces con la persona que te qui… ¿a adónde vas?

—Al baño —Respondió cansada levantándose y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba —Ahora vuelvo.

Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar al pequeño baño fue echarse agua fría en la cara, la conversación con la rubia había sido muy incómoda para ella, pero la rubia hablaba de sexo y de hacer el amor como si nada. Cerró el grifo y suspiró mientras salía del baño.

_Los besos son distintos, se sienten…increíbles_.

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Sí, el beso con Ichigo fue…increíble. El primero apenas lo recordaba, en el segundo sintió miedo y confusión pero el de ayer había sido…tal y como lo había descrito Rangiku. Seguramente habría sido como había dicho Ichigo "un beso correspondido".

Correspondido.

La rubia siempre sacaba el tema del sexo de alguna manera u otra y recordó la conversación de aquella noche. Era cierto, aunque ella no tuviera ni idea de lo que era el sexo, si se casaba…ya sabia lo que iba a pasar. Y ella no estaba preparada.

_Si lo haces con la persona que quieres…_

—Rukia.

La chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con el shinigami de pelo naranja.

—Ichigo.

Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se tensaban y el nerviosismo podía con ellos. Pero intentaron disimularlo y mantener la compostura.

El shinigami se rascó la cabeza intentando romper la tensión del momento.

—Andabas en las nubes.

—Eh, si, estaba solo pensando…en asuntos del escuadrón.

—Ah, si…me pasaré está tarde.

—Ah bien.

Silencio.

Un silencio muy incómodo.

—Bueno —Dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Bueno… —Dijo ahora Rukia sonriendo cabizbaja —He venido con Matsumoto.

—Ya, ya lo he visto —contestó omitiendo la parte que también le había visto con un shinigami más.

—Ja ne.

—Ja ne.

La chica pasó por su lado y pudo como notar una corriente eléctrica que llegaba a lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué has tardado taaanto? Hip!

—Me he encontrado a Ichigo arriba.

—Ah sí…él, Kira y Shuuhei están con dos chicas de su club de fans.

—¿Club de fans?

—Sí, ya sabes el club de fans de Ichigo.

Ah, _ese_ club de fans.

Si, alguna vez se había encontrado a más de una por su propio escuadrón con una cámara de fotos. ¿Pero Ichigo en serio estaba con ellas? Eso sí era nuevo.

Con disimulo giró la cabeza hacía la mesa que Rangiku le señalaba, justo en ese momento el Kurosaki volvía y se sentaba con ellos. Era verdad. El chico estaba con las chicas que casi se les caía un litro de baba solo porque se había sentado con ellas.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Los hombres, hombres son, Rukia —Contestó Matsumoto bebiendo un poco más de cerveza —¡Hasta Ichigo-kun se divierte! ¡Aprende más de él! —Se rio Rangiku.

Mientras en sus oídos solo oía la risita de Rangiku sus ojos no podían despegarse de la escena de Ichigo bebiendo con las shinigamis…bueno y con los tenientes pero incluso desde su mesa se sabía que nadie les hacía caso. Abrió la boca y los ojos con suma sorpresa a medida que veía la escena más tiempo.

Sintió una molestia en su pecho, muy, muy, muy molesta y que no se iba. En cuanto observó como Ichigo giraba la cabeza hacia ella, en tiempo record quitó su vista de ellos y se volvió a Matsumoto…bueno tampoco veía a la teniente, sus ojos estaba en la nada.

—Nunca en mi vida he visto a Ichigo…ligando — Ni se lo esperaba, él siempre había dicho que no era de esos. ¡Mierda! Y ahora porqué le costaba respirar. ¿O respiraba, pero respiraba muy rápido?

Sin previo aviso le quitó la cerveza a la exuberante rubia y se la bebió…de un asalto.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si me estas haciendo caso!

—¡No es eso! Solo…necesito relajarme—. Dijo pasándose la mano por los labios. ¿Relajarse? Ahora se sentía nerviosa y… ¿cabreada? ¡¿Cabreada porque la estúpida molestia de su pecho no se iba?

—¿Relajarse con cerveza? ¡Eres de las mías! —gritó feliz mientras la abrazaba orgullosa. Detrás de ellas apareció Nemu con el "gigoló"

—Rangiku-san.

—¡Ah Nemu! ¿Como ha ido?

—Ya esta listo —Le entregó el mando a Rukia —Kuchiki-san, las instrucciones te las dejo en este papel, pero en general es fácil usarlo.

La chica vio con desconfianza el aparatito y luego al ¿robot? Pero lo cogió igualmente. Acto seguido la teniente del 12 escuadrón desapareció.

—Habrá que ponerle nombre mmmm, ¿se te ocurre alguno Kia?

—No lo sé —De repente se acordó de cierto manga donde a la protagonista le regalaban un chico que era un robot para ser su novio —Podemos llamarle Tenjou.

—¿Nombre o apellido?

—Apellido, no creo que nadie pregunte su nombre.

—¡Pues decidido! ¡Encantada Tenjou-san! —gritó feliz mientras le daba la mano al ahora llamado Tenjou, el "gigoló" sonrió feliz como un niño pequeño y le devolvió el gesto a la rubia con suma amabilidad.

—¡Matsumoto-san!

—¡Ah! ¡Kira! ¡Shuuhei! ¡¿Habéis venido a por vuestra cerveza de la tarde?

—No que va, eso ya por la noche, hemos venido aquí a tomar algo en el descanso —Dijo Kira riendo nervioso. Los tenientes al ver a Matsumo habían ido corriendo a su mesa acompañados de las shinigamis y de Ichigo (ya que ellas iban donde iba él) el cual no apartaba los ojos de Rukia…y de su acompañante.

—¿Habéis oído lo de la fiesta de esta noche?

—¡Claro que si! De hecho hasta puede que vayamos acompañados —contestó tímido el teniente moreno, mirando a las shinigamis…las cuales solo miraban a Ichigo.

Rukia levantó una ceja al ver la situación, la molestia en su pecho creía y crecía. Decidió irse, si no se iba a de ahí algo le decía que seguiría bebiendo cerveza y no quería ir borracha al escuadrón y volverse una Matsumoto 2.

—Creo que me voy yendo al escuadrón —Contestó lo más seria posible e intentando salir de allí.

—¡Yo te acompañare Rukia-chan!

Matsumoto y Rukia se callaron de repente y se miraron la una a la otra… ¿Tenjou acababa de…hablar?

—_¿Rukia-chan? —_Pensó el Kurosaki, esta vez fue él quien levantó una ceja —Yo también voy con vosotros… —Entonces miró al chico —¿Eres de nuestro escuadrón?

Antes de que Tenjou soltara alguna palabra más, Matsumoto y Rukia se colocaron entre él e Ichigo.

—¡Que va, es un amigo nuestro! De hecho es… ¡Es la cita de Rukia!

La mencionada se tensó más de lo que ya estaba. ¡¿No podría haber soltado otra cosa?

No pudo evitarlo, Ichigo no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar pensar que Rukia no le faltaba de nada, ni siquiera las citas, después de tener una con él, en un par de horas había conseguido otra.

Una molestia en su pecho empezó a crecer.

Rukia ya no sabía dónde meterse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo tampoco sé donde meterme a veces xD. En fin, si fuera ella necesitaría 4 tilas por lo menos! <strong>**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo lalalala cada vez Rukia pasa por más "cambios" xDDD La pobre, con lo que yo la quiero y la admiro _ y la envidio!**

**((Por cierto, que cosas más raras han hecho con lo de los avatares de autores, no?))**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reveiws! Cada día me alegran más el corazón! :D**

**Si os ha gustado dejadme un review por fi por fi! **

**Ja ne!**


	12. Fiesta

**Cambios–Capitulo XII: Fiesta.**

—¿Quien era?— preguntó de brazos cruzados. Estaban en el despacho de ella el tal Tenjou acababa de irse, Ichigo se había encargado de acompañarlos a los dos hasta allí alegando que tenia unas cosas "del escuadrón" que tenia que hablar con ella.

—Ya te lo dije—. Respondió la teniente sin mirarle, solo centrada en sus documentos.

—Hazme memoria.

—Creo que no me da la gana.

Esto era increíble. ¿Es que cada vez que se encontraban a solas tenían que tener una pelea del demonio?

—¿Qué querías Ichigo? ¿Le has pillado cariño a esto del papeleo?

—Para nada.

—Es una lástima. Se te da bien hacer informes por lo que he podido comprobar.

—No me jodas.

—No lo hago.

—Por lo menos podrías mirarme.

—¿Para qué? ¿Me vas a ayudar con el papeleo?

—No.

—Pues me molestas, así que vete—. Levantó la cabeza solo para lanzarle una mala mirada. Ichigo respondió de la misma manera.

—¡Trae!— se acercó a ella y le quitó varios documentos de la mano. Se puso en una esquina del escritorio y se puso a hacerlos sin decir una palabra más.

Rukia suspiró pero siguió con su trabajo pasando del tema. ¡Era increíble! ¿Es que él no sentía la más mínima incomodidad? Estaba en su despacho, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos sin ponerse nervioso cuando ella quería evitarle a toda costa, pero sentía que cuando más quería hacerlo, él hacía todo lo contrario y la buscaba. Habían llevado muchos meses sin verse y si, lo admitía, le había echado un poco de menos… ¡Pero ahora era ella la que no le importaría perderle un poco de vista!

Kurosaki levantó sus castaños ojos disimuladamente y observó a la teniente. Tranquila y concentrada en su trabajo (o al menos, eso le parecía a él). Era increíble como a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos siguieran peleando como siempre, era cierto que él se sentía un poco incómodo ahí en la misma habitación y con una mesa que los separaba pero como ella hacia como si no hubiera pasado nada, él no sería diferente. Aparte sabía que Hirako los vió yéndose juntos al mundo humano y no quería encontrárselo por ahí para que le molestara una y otra vez con el mismo tema.

Intentó volver a lo suyo pero justo en ese momento Rukia se llevó la pluma a los labios. Los ojos de él volvieron a ella.

¿Pero qué hacia? Con solo pequeños movimientos que hiciera él ya se distraía en ella.

—_Vale Ichigo, deja de mirarla_—. Se dijo mentalmente volviendo al documento en sus manos.

Igual debería de haberse ido a otro sitio a hacer el papeleo o sentarse de otra manera. Desde esa posición podía verle de perfil viendo como mordisqueaba débilmente la pluma de escribir y se separaba un poco de la mesa para cruzar las piernas…

—_¡La estoy mirando otra vez!_

Maldición. Debía de concentrarse en el maldito trabajo. La verdad es que nunca se había detenido a observar a Rukia, al menos no como lo hacia ahora, normalmente lo hacia cuando salía herida.

Nunca había observado bien como le caía su corto cabello sobre sus hombros, la verdad es que lo tenia liso por arriba, pero sus puntas eran onduladas, su característico mecho de pelo que a veces caía graciosamente sobre su nariz, su mirada penetrante y profunda de un color que a veces era azul frío o violeta misterioso, sus ojos era algo que fascinaban a cualquiera. Cuando cogía los documentos él se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que tenía las manos, pero aun siendo pequeñas eran fuertes para sujetar y manejar cualquier zampakutou. También era fascinante como con su menudo cuerpo podía pelear sin…

¡Otra vez!

Y lo peor es que se había puesto tenso. Kami ¿Tenso ahora por qué?

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte así en la silla? ¡Estas moviendo toda la mesa!

¡Mierda! ¡Ni se había dado cuenta que su pierna derecha se había puesto a moverse nerviosamente!

Rukia volvió a lo suyo sin esperar a que el chico contestara.

Él sabía por qué le había besado en la cascada.

Desde el momento en que la Kuchiki cruzó sus labios con los suyos en su casa esa noche en la que ella estaba ebria…él quiso corresponder. Pero cuando lo intentó, ella cayó dormida. Nunca había besado a nadie y no tenía experiencia, pero a pesar de su personalidad su cuerpo era el de un hombre y al experimentar esa sensación se sintió demasiado bien, y quería más. Luego al ver que ella no se acordaba intentó pasar del tema y no pudo, y luego al ver su cara y oír su voz en la cascada de que igual no volverían a tener misiones juntos le hizo acercarse a ella, y acercarse y acercarse, hasta besarla por fin. Pero ella no correspondió el beso, estaba muy confundida.

Pero el beso de la cita si que lo correspondió. Y ahí supo que lo que sentía era real. Lo que había empezado a sentir por ella. Y aun le costaba admitirlo. ¿En serio? Por favor… ¡Era Rukia!

¡Mierda! ¡Mira que darse cuenta de eso y pensarlo JUSTO cuando tenia al a chica a su lado y él fingiendo estar trabajando!

Solo una pregunta cruzó su mente. ¿Genial, y ahora qué?

—Ahora puedes irte.

La voz de Rukia le hizo reaccionar.

—¿Cómo?

—Llevas dos horas con el mismo papel y yo tengo que irme a una reunión—. Dijo tranquilamente mientras ordenaba su mesa.

_¿¡Como? ¡Dos horas ya! ¡Esto de ser reflexivo llevaba su tiempo!— _Pensó un boquiabierto Ichigo.

—¿Pero…y luego que harás?— no sabia por qué pero quería estar más tiempo a su lado, tenía que estar 100% seguro de lo que sentía.

—Ir a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa para la fiesta, ¿por qué?

—¡Por mi entrenamiento de Kido!

La chica parpadeó varias veces ¡Se le había olvidado completamente de que el cabeza hueca aún quería aprender!

—¿Aún estas con eso…?

—Joder, ¡claro!—se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—No se si me va a dar tiempo—. Suspiró la chica sabiendo que el pelinaranja era de estar horas y horas—. ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana?

—Vale. ¡Pero mañana sin falta!

—¿Quién es aquí tu superior?— le preguntó con voz aburrida antes de salir por la puerta.

**000**

—¿Y como has dicho que te llamas?

—¿De qué escuadrón eres?

La fiesta había empezado hace unas horas y no parecía tener fin. Matsumoto había elegido alquilar un local al ver que en sus demás fiestas siempre se llenaba su casa de más gente de lo normal y después de ver lo que pasó en las últimas decidió hacerla en un sitio más grande. Evidentemente con montañas de alcohol y un poco de comida, se encargó de llamar a los shinigamis que más conocía y a los que no, la Asociación de Mujeres shinigami tenia listas las cámaras para pillar momentos importantes e impactantes para la revista…sobretodo el gran momento.

—¡Chicas, chicas!— se abrió pasó Matsumoto "salvando" al "Gigoló" de una multitud de shinigamis calenturientas. Nunca habían visto al shinigami y como siempre lo nuevo es lo mejor—. ¡Dejad respirar a nuestro invitado! ¡Aún queda mucha fiesta!

Justo en ese momento Rukia como pudo se adentró entre la multitud de la fiesta por suerte Matsumoto la vio a tiempo.

—¡Kia donde te habias metido!— Dijo acercándose a ella con el gigoló del brazo— ¡Te estábamos esperando!

—Tenía que pasar por la mansión para cambiarme y aparte tenia mucho trabajo—. Contestó sin darle importancia. Esa noche llevaba un precioso kimono de flores de cerezo de color blanco y negro.

—¡Como sea! ¡Aquí tienes lo "tuyo"!— dijo feliz la rubia mientras le "lanzaba" a Tenjou. El chaval claro está se dejo hacer sin quitar su sonrisa, justo lo contrario que la morena.

—¡No me puedo creer que sigáis con lo mismo!

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo dudabas?

La teniente Kuchiki no se podía creer que la cosa fuera en serio, pensaba que era solo para reírse pero esa fiesta, madre mía, en esa fiesta había demasiada gente.

—Matsumoto creo que deberíamos de ha…

—¡Anda mira ahí está Ichigo!

En menos de un segundo giró la cabeza hacia donde le señalaba la teniente de grandes atributos. Ahí hablando con Renji, Kira y Hisagi. Se había duchado y se había puesto un kimono negro. No sabia cuando había llegado pero no se lo había encontrado por el camino.

No lo entendía, ¿que hacia mirándole fijamente si solo hacia unas escasas horas le había visto?

En seguida muchas shinigamis se pusieron a su alrededor muy emocionadas, se notaba que Kira y Hisagi y el resto de hombres shinigamis que les acompañaban querían hablar con ellas, pero ellas más bien solo querían hablar con el pelinaranja. ¡Hasta el capitán Shunsui estaba ahí!

En cuanto vio esa escena, apartó la vista, cuando quiso volver a retomar su conversación con la teniente esta ya se había ido, seguramente a por más alcohol. Y ahí estaba ella con una cosa que era un robot-gigoló que no podía coger un vaso sin romperlo y que solo se dedicaba a sonreír sin parpadear.

—_¿Y ahora que demonios hago yo?— _suspiró mentalmente. En ese momento Tenjo intentaba pasarle un vaso de alcohol que a los pocos segundos estaba en el suelo.

En ese momento Rangiku desde la puerta que daba a la terraza le hizo señas para que la siguiera. No parecía mala idea ya que el aire de dentro estaba muy cargado y no tenia pinta de que fuera a mejorar. Tenjo le siguió como un perrito faldero.

Lo que no sabía es que si se hubiera girado habría visto los ojos castaños de su amigo puestos en ella.

Cuando los tres estuvieron fuera Rangiku cerró la puerta.

—¡Muy bien Kia este es el plan! ¡Debes quedarte encerrada aquí un par de horas!

—¡Como!

—¡Así la gente pensará que ha pasado algo entre vosotros!

—¿Y eso en que me beneficia a mí?

—¡En mucho!— exclamó alegremente y se dirigió a la puerta de la terraza para dejarlos solos.

—¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer aquí un rato?— preguntó nerviosa mirando al gigoló y luego a la rubia.

—¡Toma! –le lanzó un juego de cartas para luego irse.

Rukia no se lo podía creer. En ese momento le pareció escuchar un par de grillos.

_**=1 hora después=**_

Giró la cabeza. Una vez más.

—¡Maldición Ichigo! ¡Deja de girar el cuello cada dos por tres te estoy hablando!

—No esperas que me interese mucho lo que tengas que soltar Hirako—. Contestó sin mirarle.

—Llevas una hora entera pasando de lo que te digo y de tus admiradoras por cierto—. Dijo con sorna—. ¿Qué coño estas buscando? ¿O a quién?

Es cierto, llevaba toda la hora mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la shinigami, pero desde que la vio irse con ese nuevo shinigami no la había visualizado otra vez. ¿Seria posible que ella? No, no podía ser.

—¿Vas a querer mas sake por cierto? Eres el único que esta en pie—. Dijo el rubio mirando al suelo y viendo a varios amigos suyos shinigami.

—No.

—¿Has bebido algo?

—Algo. Y me ha sentado mal—. Dijo tajantemente esperando que el capitán dejara de ser tan pesado y seguir con lo suyo.

—¡Que dejes de mirar para todos lados joder!

De repente varios rumores empezaron aparecer en la sala sobre la teniente del decimotercer escuadrón que estaba desaparecida desde hace rato con el nuevo. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que la AMS tenía algo que ver, estaban de aquí para allá con cámaras de última generación, captando momentos e infundando hechos que a saber si habían pasado. En ese momento vio a Matsumoto seguida de Nemu con una de esas cámaras en la mano y riendo como adolescentes.

Como pudo Ichigo dejó a Hirako hablando solo y se hizo paso entre la multitud para ir hacia ellas.

—¡Hombre, Ichigo-kun! ¿Cómo te lo estas pasando?— preguntó contentilla la rubia, el alcohol ya hacia mella en ella, mucho tardaba.

—Estoy buscando a Rukia. ¿Sabes donde está?

Ambas shinigamis rieron y cruzaron miradas, cosa que no gustó al chico.

—Te lo diría, pero no voy a hacerlo—. Canturreó feliz— Ella ahora mismo esta en una "misión" importante.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos seriamente, no iba a seguirle el juego a la rubia ni mucho menos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más Nemu le pasó la cámara digital en la cual se podía observar a Rukia sentada en la terraza, enfrente del nuevo con las manos…juntas.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Eso que veía en la foto era verdad? No podía ser. O al menos no quería creerlo.

Mierda otra vez esa estúpida molestia en su pecho. No sabía por qué pero eso solo le provocaba estar muy, pero muy de mal humor y fruncir el ceño más de lo normal.

—¡Hemos captado ahora el momento…ya verás mañana cuando…!— la rubia no pudo terminar porque en ese momento…Ichigo estampó la cámara contra la pared.

—¡La cámara!— gritaron las shinigamis.

—Perdón…se me resbaló—. Mintió descaradamente con mala cara.

Las tenientes fueron enseguida ver si la cámara estaba viva para luego ir corriendo al piso de arriba a por su portátil para ver si podían salvar algunas fotos. Ichigo por su parte con la foto había conseguido saber que Rukia estaba en la terraza de fuera.

En cuanto abrió la puerta corrediza vio la misma escena de la foto, el nuevo…el estúpido nuevo cogiendo la mano de Rukia.

—¡Rukia!

—¡¿Ichigo?— la morena que en ese momento estaba de lo más tranquila se giró sobresaltada a ver como un pelinaranja daba grandes pasos hacia ella.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— preguntó seriamente cuando llegó ante ellos.

—¿Yo? Jugar a las cartas—. Respondió sorprendida por la actitud del chico. ¿Es que quería jugar con ellos?

Fue entonces cuando vio porque tenían las manos juntas. ¡Se estaban pasando las cartas! ¡Maldición esa maldita Matsumoto! ¡Quería hacerles creer a todos lo que no era! Ya la pillaría, ya. A ella y a la jodida asociación de mujeres locas.

Se relajó un poco su expresión de enfado pero seguía receloso ante la situación.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Bueno…— Rukia dudó seriamente si contarle la verdad o no, no por nada, es que era un poco vergonzosa la verdad—. Digamos que la fiesta me estaba agobiando un poco. Aunque supongo que tú te lo estarías pasando genial—. Contestó cambiando su tono de voz al recordar el grupo de shinigamis a su alrededor—. ¿Cómo es que has salido?

—Tenia que hablar contigo—. Dirigió su mirada al nuevo shinigami que no sabía por qué estaba en suelo recogiendo cartas que se le habían caído—. A solas.

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no sabia si quería quedarse a solas con el chico que llevaba rondándole la cabeza a cada minuto y que parecía no querer esquivarla aunque ella sí. Pero él no captaba el mensaje.

Pero claro como podía negarse. No tenia ninguna buena excusa.

—¿Puedes dejarnos solos?— preguntó amablemente al "gigoló" el cual feliz por haber cogido sus cartas sonrió más aún y asintió la cabeza conforme entraba en la fiesta.

—_Que chico más raro—. _Caviló Ichigo mientras le veía irse. Se dejó caer al lado de Rukia, sentándose en la hierba junto a ella y observando el cielo estrellado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¡¿Has dicho que tenías algo que decirme?— Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué.

¡Mierda! ¡Era cierto! Le había dicho eso al chico para que se alejara de allí de una buena vez y para que…ya esta, ya tenía una excusa.

—Matsumoto te estaba haciendo fotos con el nuevo— explicó— Parecía que estuvierais haciendo algo más que jugar a cartas así que pensé que eso te metería en un lio.

—Esa Matsumoto…— negó con la cabeza la morena nada sorprendida del plan de la rubia. Pero si un poco sorprendida por la ayuda de su compañero—. Arigato.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando el cielo.

—Ya puedes volver a la fiesta si quieres.

—Nah, estoy bien aquí—. Respondió juntando los hombros.

Definitivamente Ichigo Kurosaki nunca pillaba las indirectas. No pillaba que cuando estaba cerca ella se incomodaba. Desde luego si lo había captado no importaba nada.

—¿Has bebido?

—Casi nada. ¿Y tú?

—Nada.

—Oye—. Así sin más decidió ir al grano—. ¿Tienes algo con él?

—¿Con él?— preguntó Rukia sin comprender y encima Ichigo no la miraba, solo estaba centrado en el cielo estrellado.

—Con el nuevo.

La respuesta clara y verdadera era un gran NO, sin embargo esa pregunta le aturdía. ¿Kurosaki Ichigo ahora era un cotilla? ¿O se lo parecía a ella?

—¿Y eso que te importa?— soltó más brusca de lo que hubiera querido. Definitivamente.

Ese tono de respuesta no gustó nada al Shinigami que se giró a verla con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Algo tendrás que tener si te vas a solas con él por ahí—. Espetó…también demasiado brusco.

Rukia sentía que le había ofendido muchísimo con lo que le había soltado, ¿de qué iba el pelinaranja?

—Eso es por…— dudó. Le contaba lo de Matsumoto—. ¡¿No te he dicho que a ti que no te importa?— Se levantó para evitar mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Al final te has vuelto como la mayoría de shinigamis! ¡Un maldito cotilla, que solo se lo que dice de una a sus espaldas!

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba pagando todo lo que sentía con él. Igual debía de parar ahora o…

—¿¡Y qué quieres que piense la gente de ti!— Dijo Ichigo duramente—. ¡No haces más que quedar con hombres! ¡A todas horas te veo con uno distinto!— por alguna razón empezó a pensar que la cita con él no fue nada importante. Igual solo fue una más.

Rukia se giró hacia él con una ceja levantada.

—¿Me estas llamando lo que creo que me estas llamando…Ichigo Kurosaki?— el tono de Rukia indicaba claras intenciones asesinas.

Ichigo le enfrentó la mirada.

—Yo no he insinuado nada. Si lo has pensado tú, será por algo.

—Eres insoportable—. Sentenció Rukia justo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza de la terraza.

**000**

Al cabo de un rato después de una gran jornada de reflexión el Kurosaki por fin cogió valor suficiente para enterar y enfrentarse a lo que debía enfrentarse.

Abrió la puerta corrediza. No se extrañó que ahora la mitad de shinigamis estuvieran en el suelo, unos vomitando en la pared, otros siguiendo con sus rondas de chupitos, otros dándose apasionados besos con a saber quién y sus conocidos casi desaparecidos. Ni siquiera la AMS estaba por ahí. Ni Hirako, ni Renji… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera?

Tampoco vio a Rukia por ningún lado.

Se frotó la cabeza con sus manos. ¿Cómo había podido soltarle semejantes palabras? Ahora la shinigami debía de sentirse profundamente ofendida. Y por culpa de él. Por culpa de un estúpido shinigami que justo esa mañana se había dado cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por ella.

Y afuera se había dado cuenta aún más. Se había dado cuenta lo mal que se sentía porque ella estuviera así, así por él. Por su jodida culpa.

Se sentó en una silla e increíblemente a su lado aún habían botellas vivas. Mientras se llevaba algunas a la boca por fin pudo divisar a algunos de sus amigos…casi desnudos y haciendo bailes extraños. Eso le hizo vomitar lo poco que había bebido.

—Hombreeeeeeeeeeee un Kurosaki aquiiii.

—Piérdete Hirako—. Dijo claramente bebiendo otro sorbo de sake.

—Como no os veía ni a ti ni a Kuchiki pensaba que os habías ido a hacer cosas indecentes por ahí.

—¿Y estas mal?— ahora mismo él no estaba para bromas.

—Si—. Afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hace un buen rato que la he perdido de vista.

—Pues estuvo bebiendo un rato, justo aquí donde estas sentado tú.

—¿Y no sabrás por casualidad donde ésta ahora?— bebió otro sorbo.

—Juraría que ha ido al piso de arriba. Hay bastantes habitaciones supongo que se habrá ido a alguna a descan…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el chico ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

**000**

Kami.

¿Por qué las palabras de Ichigo le habían afectado tanto?

¡Pues claro que le habían dolido! ¿¡Se supone que era amigo suyo y va y le soltaba eso!

Se llevó una mano a su pecho. Había encontrado una habitación decente en ese lugar, suponía que las demás estarían "ocupadas" con shinigamis "ocupados" en ciertas tareas, pero ella ya había colocado el seguro en esa habitación, había abierto las ventanas para que el aire de la noche entrara y ahora estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación mirando el techo esperando que el mareo del sake y sus pensamientos se fueran.

Seguramente seria porque ahora se encontraba sola. Pero ahora sentía que quería llorar. De hecho sentía algo tibio en sus ojos.

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. __Baka._

¿Cómo Ichigo podía ser tan…tan gilipollas? ¿Tan estúpido? ¿Tan imbécil?

¿Es que no la conocía? Bueno vale, ¡es cierto que quedaba con hombres y lo del gigoló y lo…todo por culpa de todos!

Se llevó una mano a la frente. No sabia que hacia echando culpas a quien no debía echarlas.

Igual lo que debía de hacer era mandarlo todo a la mierda como decía Matsumoto y el sake.

En ese instante oyó unos toques en la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Pensó que igual era su imaginación pero los toques volvieron a aparecer.

—Rukia. Soy Ichigo.

Parpadeó. ¿Qué hacia Ichigo ahí?

—Rukia sé que estas ahí, te siento. O me abres en menos de un minuto o te juro que esta puerta va a terminar en…

—¡Para de ser tan brusco joder!— gritó la chica abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

—Mira quien fue a hablar—. Respondió el chico, aunque se sentía aun poco nervioso. Sin ton ni son, entró en la habitación sin esperar permiso de la morena.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?— ¿El alcohol ahora la volvía violenta? No. Ichigo Kurosaki la volvía violenta.

—Quiero hablar contigo—. Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y con la mano hacia señas a Rukia para que se sentara con él.

—¿Has bebido?— preguntó recelosa de sentarse en la cama con él.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Sí.

—Rukia.

—¿¡QUÉ!

—Gomen ne…

Las palabras de Ichigo fueron dichas en un débil susurro pero la ojivioleta pudo escucharlos perfectamente, al igual que pudo sentir que esas palabras eran muy sinceras. Su expresión de furia e impaciencia se relajó. Se cruzó de brazos y por fin se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Así sin más?— ¿Acaso ahora el alcohol la volvía mas vulnerable?

—Ichigo Kurosaki…rara vez pide perdón si no lo siente de verdad.

Algo dentro de Ichigo estalló. Algo muy cálido dentro de él se expandió a la velocidad de la luz por su cuerpo y le hizo sentir una maravillosa sensación. Pocas veces había podido sentirse así. Abrió tantos los ojos que casi se le salieron de las órbitas, los cuales reflejaban a la chica sentada delante de él.

Era increíble. ¿Existía acaso alguien en este mundo y en el humano que le conociera mejor que Rukia Kuchiki?

¿Acaso esa sensación que sentía en su pecho y en su cuerpo era una mezcla de todo tipo de sentimientos? Confianza, amistad, devoción, cariño, afecto, ternura…

O igual solo era el alcohol.

Desde luego, cualquiera de esas cosas era la culpable de lo que iba a hacer.

Al ver que el chico se había callado perdido en sus propios pensamientos Rukia le miró a los ojos. El color miel de sus ojos se mezcló con los violetas de ella. Y entonces se perdió en ellos.

¿Por qué el chico le miraba de esa manera? De esa manera tan, tan…tan indescriptible.

Sin previo aviso sintió una mano en su nuca que la empujó hacia delante…hacía él.

Ichigo juntó los labios de Rukia en un furtivo beso.

Un beso que era hambriento, rápido, que reclamaba sus labios una y otra vez y otra.

Ambas manos del shinigami se encontraban en ambos lados de la cara de Rukia como impidiendo que se escapara. Cosa imposible ya que la chica estaba en shock.

Rukia no asimilaba nada. ¿Ichigo la estaba besando apasionadamente? Ese tipo de beso no lo había experimentado nunca, en la vida.

Como pudo colocó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó. Le costó pero lo empujo.

—I..Ichigo…— le costaba hablar, no sabia donde encontrar la voz.

Delante de ella un jadeante Ichigo que intentaba encontrar la respiración la observaba como si fuera ella fuera una presa y él un hollow hambriento.

—¿Por qué?— solo pudo preguntar atónita.

—Calla—. Dijo autoritariamente.

Sin previo aviso la cogió de los hombros y la acostó en la cama colocándose encima de ella.

—Calla—. Repitió— Soló cállate. Y no digas ni una palabra.

Pronunció llevando un dedo a los labios y volviendo a besar ferozmente a la atónita shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente! Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me esfuerzo mucho para que este fic guste y siento mucho haberme tardado más de lo normal. Pero he tenido una semana un poco rara y he andado falta de ánimos, me ha sabido fatal no haberlo subido antes, y sobreotod no haber tenido tiempo de contestar reviews ¡Prometo hacerlo para el próximo capitulo! Cada una de vuestras palabras me animan mucho a continuar, gracias a mi beta tambien!<strong>

**Bueeeeno...Menudo final del capitulo no? xD uy uy uy ¿Qué pasara?  
><strong>

**Ja ne :D!**

**Reviews?**


	13. Reconcomios

**Cambios–Capitulo XIII: Reconcomios.**

Se separó de ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo otra vez ese sentimiento dentro de él. Ahora no había ninguna duda. Ya no eran dudas. Las dudas se habían convertido en respuestas por fin.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada confusa, enfadada y ligeramente tímida de la morena. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas aún igual que sus labios.

—Yo… —su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué debía de decir ahora? ¿Debería de confesar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿De su gran descubrimiento? Claro que sí, debía de hacerlo. Sin embargo las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Nunca se había confesado a nadie y no sabía como hacerlo y la verdad aún estaba aturdido por el beso. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta la chica se levantó enfadada dispuesta a irse. —¡Ru…Rukia espera!

Se levantó y la cogió de la mano para impedir su ida. La chica no se giró pero no intentó zafarse.

—¿Crees que por qué me dejara una vez, tienes derecho a besarme cuando quieres? –preguntó con un tono realmente enfadado girándose a verlo por fin.

El chico se sonrojó. No esperaba que Rukia le preguntara una cosa así en su vida.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó una vez más perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por qué…quería—. No sabía que contestar pero sabía que eso era verdad.

La furia de ella aminoró pero no su rubor, más bien aumentó. ¿Por qué quería besarla? Rukia ya no era una chica en un gigai de 15 años pero ahora se sentía como una.

—Siento haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento…otra vez—. Lo sentía pero a la vez no.

—Otra vez—. Repitió evitando su mirada.

—Esto está mal—. Respondió intentando volver a irse, pero se había olvidado que Ichigo tenía su mano y no la soltaba.

—¿Qué está mal?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es porque no soy una de esas citas que te organiza tu hermano?

Después de hacer la pregunta se arrepintió enseguida sobre todo porque los ojos de la chica no volvieron a su rabia, sino también un poco de dolor.

—Yo no…

—¿Por qué dices eso ahora? ¿Crees que me gusta ir de cita en cita?

—¡No entiendo por qué no le dices que no a tu hermano! —Levantó la voz, había hablado de esto con ella antes pero ahora era por otra razón, ahora definitivamente no le gustaba que su hermano le organizara citas.

—Eso ya te lo dije. No puedo.

Lo has intentado si quiera?

—¿Por qué tengo que hablar de esto otra vez contigo? ¡Nunca has entendido a mi hermano!

—¡No lo entiendes ni tú!

—¡Cállate Ichigo!

—¡¿Si tu hermano mañana mismo quisiera casarte, lo harías? —Gritó. De repente un flash de Kuchiki Rukia casándose con otro hombre apareció en su mente. Y no le gustó nada, una sensación punzante en su corazón apareció, poniéndole de más malhumor y algo dolido.

— ¡SÍ!

Silencio. Ichigo Kurosaki los ojos de él se sumergieron en los grandes violetas de ella. Sus ojos mieles buscaban la verdad, la terrible verdad de que eso fuera cierto, ahora sí dolía su corazón. Era como una daga que se metía cada vez más dentro y más dentro de él ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

La expresión de Rukia se suavizó mostrando una clara triste al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo había afirmado de esa manera por el calor del momento pero ahora que lo había gritado…la verdad es que no quería. NO lo quería por nada del mundo. No solo porque no se veía casada. Era por el rostro de Ichigo…un rostro de qué, ¿qué era esa mirada que le estaba dedicando?

—¿En serio? —Dijo con una débil voz soltando su mano para dirigirla a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con parsimonia. La calidez de la mano de Ichigo la sobresaltó pero no se apartó. La voz de él se había metido en su cerebro y se había clavado en su corazón —¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Rukia no pudo responder. Era como si de repente no encontrara la voz, se había perdido en la voz de Ichigo, en la calidez de su mano y en sus pupilas.

—¿Te acostarías con un hombre que no quieres?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —No preguntó en un tono enfadado, sino triste. No era algo que se esperaba de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Era extraño. Ahora era cuando de verdad se daba cuenta que él no tenia 15 años, ni 17. Y ella ahora era cuando de verdad se sentía adulta.

—Eso a ti no te debe de importar.

—Pero me importa—. Le colocó la otra mano en su otra mejilla, acunó su cara con sus grandes manos y poco a poco fue rompiendo la distancia hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

Una parte de ella le decía que tenía que separarse, coger la puerta y dejar ahí al shinigami, otra parte en cambio, otra parte muy fuerte no quería que se fuera. De hecho no podía, en cuanto Ichigo le cogió la cara sus piernas empezaron a temblar y no se podían mover.

—Claro que no quiero acostarme con un hombre que no quiero—. Contestó al final. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Ichigo haciéndole cosquillas.

—Ya lo sabía —Él conocía a Kuchiki Rukia mejor que nadie. No importaban los meses que no se hubieran visto. Acercó más sus labios.

Rukia cerró los ojos fuertemente por un beso que no llegó. Confundida abrió los ojos pero luego los volvió a cerrar al sentir los labios del chico…en su cuello. El pelinaranja empezó a devorar el cuello de la morena con besos primeros tímidos pero luego húmedos y lentos.

Ella no pudo evitar asustarse ante esto, colocó sus manos en los hombros de él para hacer un amago de intentar apartarlo pero no quería apartarlo. Estaba asustada sí, pero a la vez sentía como una sensación en su bajo vientre se extendía por todo su ser poniéndole la piel de gallina y pidiendo más. ¿Estaría por primera vez en su vida "excitada"?

Pero cuando de verdad se perdió fue cuando Ichigo dejó su cuello para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego capturar sus labios. Ella lo correspondió.

Definitivamente era el mejor beso que se habían dado en todo ese tiempo. Se besaron tierna y lentamente, una y otra y otra vez, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para conocer los labios del otro. Rukia queriendo sentir un poco más, ladeó la cabeza y lo abrazó por los hombros. Ichigo no podía agradecérselo más, no había besado a nadie más en su vida y menos de esa forma pero Rukia le estaba permitiendo hacerlo. Así que tímidamente acarició los labios de la chica con su lengua, al ver que esta se dejaba hacer, invadió su boca.

Las piernas de Rukia se volvieron de gelatina y se aferró más a Ichigo para no caerse pero intentó seguirle el ritmo participando también con su lengua. Sentían un erotismo increíble en sus cuerpos y sentían que no podían parar.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más salvaje, como queriendo sentir más el uno del otro. Sin apartarse Ichigo fue retrocediendo con Rukia abrazada a él hasta que se sentaron en la cama.

Entonces ella levantó la vista por fin. Y lo vio. Vio a Ichigo Kurosaki mirándola con… ¿placer?

Ichigo no podía apartar su vista de ella. Veía a una Rukia nueva. No a la amiga de hace años. No solo a la Rukia que le cambió su mundo entero. No pudo aguantarse ni pudo resistirse más. Su cuerpo por lo menos no respondía a su mente, ya que su mente ya se había ido.

Esa sensación se estaba volviendo cada vez más sensible.

Volvieron a besarse a la vez que él se colocó encima de ella. La lucha de las lenguas duró un buen tiempo hasta que la boca de Ichigo decidió separarse y volver al cuello de ella. Rukia empezó a gemir débilmente primero susurros pero cuando, el chico empezó a besar su oreja, su otra parte del cuello, a acariciarle su pelo azabache, a acariciarle el cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

—¿Quieres irte? —Preguntó aún ocupado en su cuello.

La chica no contestó. Solo llevó sus diminutas manos a las mejillas del pelinaranja.

Él con sumo cuidado fue abriendo el kimono exponiendo un poco de piel de Rukia. Empezó a bajar y a bajar y besar. ¡Kami! ¡Esa piel era como de porcelana! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta en todos los años que la conocía que su piel era tan suave? Era cierto que nunca tenían tanto contacto físico, ni siquiera inocente, pero ahora que sentía su tersa piel, tan fina, tan suave y con ese sabor a vainilla…maldición no podía parar.

Su lengua caliente humedeció dicha piel creando ya sonoros gemidos en ella, la chica avergonzada se intentó callar mordiéndose el labio pero era inútil. Más cuando sintió que una de las manos de él llegó a uno de sus pechos. Con un poco de brusquedad. El chico no parecía querer conocer la delicadeza.

La chica se alteró mucho por eso e intentó moverse otra vez y forcejeó, pero en cuando Ichigo empezó a darle un masaje al pecho con su mano derecha, amasándolo, tocándolo y rozando su pezón con el pulgar, sintió como algo debajo de ella se humedecía y soltó un pequeño grito. No sabía por qué, pero quería que siguiera con eso. Se empezó a mover violentamente.

El chico aún no podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia solo había aventurado una de sus manos por debajo del kimono, sin embargo le dio la sensación que Rukia debía de usar vendas constantemente para tapárselos ya que en su mano parecían ligeramente mas grandes y blandos de lo que imaginaba. Aunque tampoco se hubiera parado a verla en todos esos años.

Los gemidos de Rukia por el masaje llenaron los oídos de Ichigo incitándole a continuar, a veces no estaba seguro pero esos gemidos se apoderaron de él. Ella se retozaba con el masaje de forma brusca como intentando escapar pero el chico no la dejaba irse ni loco_._

Levantó la cabeza y se deleitó con su imagen. Nunca…nunca la había visto así. Con los ojos entrecerrados, con las mejillas muy muy rojas, los labios rojos y carnosos y el kimono cada vez más suelto.

Entonces dejó que todo los nervios que habían dentro de él se fueran muy muy muy muy lejos de allí, de él, de ellos.

Desató el nudo del kimono, con ambas manos cogió los pliegues de la prenda…y la abrió.

Ichigo quedó embelesado con la imagen de la chica completamente desnuda ante él, su cuerpo era una visión de las más bonitas que había podido apreciar en sus años de vida, su cuerpo era tan…parecía una autentica obra de arte.

La chica enseguida quiso cubrirse presa del pánico y se sentó en la cama, pero el chico se lo impidió, aunque ella continuó intentando cubrirse, los labios del Kurosaki en su oreja le hicieron estremecerse

—No lo hagas…por favor—. Dijo casi en una súplica.

La shinigami estaba preparando una gran sarta de insultos hacía él, sin embargo ese tono había parecido tanto una súplica que los insultos murieron en su boca. Siempre se estaba burlando de su estatura, sin embargo eso había sonado casi como un cumplido indirecto.

Volvió a su ardua tarea de lamer su piel que poco a poco se iba volviendo una gran adicción para él, esa imagen provocó que Rukia volviera a gemir y a sentir algo húmido debajo de ella. Poco a poco la volvió a acostar tranquilamente en la cama. Ella empezó a acariciarle el cuello, la espalda, sus musculosos brazos… ¿En serio Ichigo había sido siempre tan atractivo? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega todos esos años?

Después de entretenerse con sus senos, fue bajando y bajando, haciendo círculos en su estómago con su lengua y acariciando sus caderas. Cogió una de sus piernas y las abrió, acomodándose entre ellas.

Él era virgen y a ella nunca la habían tocado de esa manera. De hecho nunca la habían tocado.

Por eso el chico no sabía qué hacer para que la chica no le doliera el acto que iba a hacer a continuación y tampoco sabía si iba a ser muy rápido. Pero esperaba de todo corazón que ese no fuera su último encuentro, se había vuelto adicto a esa piel de porcelana en pocos minutos.

Fue bajando lentamente una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella, la apartó enseguida como si quemara, también pudo notar como el cuerpo de Rukia temblaba ante ese pequeño contacto, no sabia si de miedo o de placer. Volvió a poner la mano justo ahí, pero sin tocar demasiado. Estaba húmedo muy húmedo. Hasta donde sabia eso era un signo de que a ella le gustaba todo lo que él hacia ¿o no?

Rukia tampoco sabía qué hacer. Solo quería seguir siendo acariciada y tocada por los labios, las manos y la piel de Ichigo Kurosaki. Quería más, cada vez quería más de él.

Nublado por el placer y el instinto de su cuerpo, volvió a acomodarse en las piernas de Rukia, podía sentir aún el miedo en su menudo cuerpo, agarró ambas manos su pequeño rostro y le dio pequeños besos en sus labios rosados. Mientras se daban esos pequeños besos ella aprovechó para desatar el nudo del kimono de él, ella también quería verlo entero aunque se sentía muy nerviosa, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. Llevó una de sus manos al cuello del kimono y fue bajándolo desnudando primero un hombro y luego otro. El chico la ayudó quitándoselo completamente tirándolo lejos.

Sin embargo la chica no pasó de los pectorales, le daba vergüenza ver más allá. Aunque Ichigo ya la hubiera visto entera, tampoco le dio tiempo, Ichigo se abalanzó a ella volviéndose a acomodar entre sus piernas. Y no esperó más.

Se miraron una vez más.

Y entró en ella. Al principio no entró enteramente, pero tras una segunda embestida entró en ella del todo.

Rukia gritó. Gritó de dolor, con mucho dolor. Se abrazó a Ichigo y hundió sus uñas en su espalda. No era algo inaguantable pero no estaba acostumbrada. Le dolía pero en eso Ichigo no había sido muy brusco, intentaba ser todo lo lento que pudiera, o que se pudiera controlar…el shinigami la cogió del rostro y le dio él beso más dulce de todos, esperando poder reconfortarla por eso. Sin embargo eso le costaba mucho.

Rukia abrió los ojos que luchaban por no llorar de dolor, sin embargo observar la cara del Kurosaki la sorprendió. Era una expresión que nunca había visto en él, no tenia el ceño fruncido, la boca ligeramente abierta era como una gran expresión de complacencia absoluta.

Ichigo se sentía en el paraíso ¡Kami! No se creía que estuviera dentro de Rukia! ¡Y mucho menos que estar dentro de ella fuera una de las cosas más increíbles del mundo! Estar dentro de ella, ese sitio era tan húmedo, tan caliente y se sentía tan sumamente bien. Jodidamente bien.

Rukia sintió los jadeos en su oído y como se controlaba para no continuar. Cuando sintió que el dolor menguaba poco a poco ella fue moviéndose sola para darle a entender que podía continuar. Ya habían llegado ahí no iban a parar. Tener a Ichigo dentro de ella era algo…sorprendente. Sobretodo con las siguientes embestidas.

Eso para él fue como las campanadas del cielo. Las embestidas al principio eran lentas y pausadas, las frentes de ambos estaban pegadas y los gemidos de Rukia en el oído del shinigami aumentaban al igual que la locura de él.

Cada movimiento dentro y fuera provocaba que el mundo de Rukia se perdiera de vista, la noción del tiempo se había perdido también, a veces hasta se olvidaba de quién era, sus pensamientos ya no eran coherentes, seguro que si intentara hablar solo soltaría más gemidos, ahora si definitivamente se había dejado llevar por el placer y solo se dedicaba a sentir. Y había descubierto que le gustaba.

Le gustaba y mucho.

Tenía a Ichigo dentro de ella, sus labios jadeaban el nombre de ella en su oído, sus labios le daban dulces besos y a veces salvajes, su sudor se mezclaba con el suyo, el roce de sus cuerpos…todo.

Si. Era increíble.

En ese momento sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y notó algo una sacudida que crecía en la unión de ambos se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y una fulminante descarga que le hizo gritar como nunca y durante varios segundos.

Al final oyó un rugido feroz del shinigami el cual parecía haberse transportado a un lugar muy lejano de allí.

Todo terminó cuando Ichigo se acostó encima de ella dejando todo su peso caer.

000

La luz que entraba en la habitación era tenue y débil. El amanecer había salido hace un par de minutos inundando con colores anaranjados y amarillos la estancia. Pero no fue la luz lo que la hizo despertar poco a poco sin la sensación de frío.

Abrio los ojos lentamente, sus parpados pesaban como si tuviera un gran peso sobre ellos. Su mente aún no había empezado a funcionar por lo que se volvió a dormir varios segundos después y luego los abrió. Y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a estar dormida otra vez.

Sin embargo la extrañeza fue lo que la hizo despertar.

En vez de encontrarse en su habitación como de costumbre o en la habitación de su escuadrón, se encontraba en un lugar diferente, no estaba sobre un futón, sino sobre una cama. Y notaba que alguien respiraba delante de ella. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron viendo una primero una silueta extraña negra por la poca luz y muy borrosa. Luego la silueta empezó a coger forma poco a poco. Eran dos manos.

Eran su mano entrelazada con otra, las cuales estaban apoyadas en la almohada y tapando la cara del dueño de ese pelo naranja.

_¿Pelo naranja? ¿Manos entrelazadas?_

Abrió los ojos de sopetón y todo el sueño que tenía se fue de golpe y los recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza como una película.

_Oh Kami._

* * *

><p><strong>oh Kami...eso digo yo...<strong>

**Bueno gente, os quiero confesar una cosa. No había subido este capitulo antes por miedo. Por ahora han borrado ya tres fics mios M que me encantaban y aun van a ir borrando más. Y yo este capitulo lo iba a subir con toda la ilusión del mundo por que sabes que? Es mi primer Lemon lemon lemon y que ahora me digan que por eso lo van a borrar me da mucho miedo, pero es que no me parece justo, no es que en todos los capitulos haya lemonazos, en este fic esta escena era importante y a mi parecer muy significativa para mí, y ahora tengo miedo de que lo borren. Así que gente siento haber tardado tanto, por ahora cambiare el rated y deciros que iré publicando este fic en otras webs, aun no he pensado cuales pero he visto a gente que ya lo esta haciendo en blogs y tumblr. Os dejaré mi tumblr en la biografía por si lo voy publicando ahi y cuando lo publique en otras webs tambien os lo diré. Igual tengo suerte y no lo borran pero lo dudo mucho. Pero yo quería publicar este capitulo si o si. Y seguiré publicando. Veré que hago con los capitulos vinientes. Espero contar con vuestro apoyo.**

**Un besito gente, vuestros reviews son realmente estupendos.**

**JA NE!**


	14. Desorden

**Cambios – Capitulo XIV: Desorden.**

—Buenos días.

Un gran respingo se apoderó de la espalda de Rukia provocando que diera un pequeño saltito en la cama. Ella se había sentado en la cama recordando todo lo de la noche anterior. De tanto recordarlo no se había dado cuenta que el chico se despertaba.

No quiso girarse, no sabía con qué cara debía de enfrentársele ahora. Ni como él iba a reaccionar ante ella. A lo mejor todo era un error y bebió más de lo que le parecía o solo fue un calentón del momento o…

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la voz del chico a su espalda, por el tono de voz aún se estaba despertando. Incapaz de saber que responder, cogió aire de donde pudo y habló.

—Bi…bien—. No, no estaba bien. Quería salir de ahí, que le salieran alas o que volverse invisible o incluso que el tiempo pasara deprisa y no verse allí en esa situación con él.

Por los movimientos del colchón supo que Ichigo se había levantado de la cama y por los gruñidos, que se estaría estirando, seguramente también habría cogido las prendas de su kimono. Ella tan solo seguía en la cama…desnuda, dándole la espalda.

Giró un poco la cabeza y vio que él se estaba vistiendo dándole también la espalda así que optó por hacer lo mismo y salió de la cama con rapidez y se coloco el kimono, sin embargó no encontró el obi para atarlo, así que se cruzó de brazos para cerrarlo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Rezando para que Ichigo… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se fuera? ¿Para que lo hablaran? ¿Para qué olvidaran lo que había pasado sin más?

_Pero me importa._

Las palabras de Ichigo llenaron su mente. A Ichigo le importaba que ella se acostara con otro. A Ichigo le importaba que se casara con otro hombre. La había abrazado, la había besado y habían…

Se había acostado con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía al Kurosaki sentado al lado de ella en el borde de la cama. Parpadeó confusa pero no giró la cara al verlo, pero si notó la intensa mirada de él.

—¿Te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

Poco a poco fue presa de los nervios, de los nervios y después del enfado. ¿Cómo había sido tan débil de dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que ella consideraba humanas? Sensaciones que sabía que nunca sentiría. Pero esa noche había sido presa de esas sensaciones. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su amistad con él? Rezaba porque nadie más se enterara de esto.

—_Oh no. Mierda Rukia no llores ahora_—. No eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de confusión o enfado o…bueno no lo sabía. Aún no lloraba pero la sensación la estaba atacando.

Pero todo eso se desvaneció.

Cuando sintió como uno de los fornidos brazos de Ichigo la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a su fornido pecho, en un pequeño abrazo.

Toda sensación de enfado con el mundo…se desvaneció.

Y entonces lo hizo, levantó la cabeza para mirar al pelinaranja por fin, con sus orbes azules presas de la confusión.

Se encontró con unos ojos castaños y con una tierna sonrisa mientras la miraba. Su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente. ¿A cuanta gente le habría dedicado esa mirada? Desde luego a ella era la primera vez que la miraba así. Que la miraban así. Una mirada que provocaba una calidez infinita en su corazón junto a sentimientos nuevos que le ha hacían sentir como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin la chica con una débil voz, casi un susurro.

—¿Por qué, qué? —preguntó él, parpadeando pero sin romper el abrazo.

—¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?

—¿Y por qué no debería estarlo?

La morena hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, estar en los brazos de Ichigo (bueno en uno) la tranquilizaba demasiado, más de lo que ella creía en ese momento. Kurosaki captó que no sabía por qué esa respuesta.

Estuvo a un segundo de preguntar si ella se había arrepentido de lo de anoche, pero no podía ser, si ella había dejado que todo lo de anoche pasara…será porque ella también quería que pasara. Al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento con el que se levantó. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido cosa de ellos dos. No. Era imposible que ella se arrepintiera.

Así que con la mano que tenía libre cogió la barbilla de Rukia y unió sus labios. No fue un súper beso como los de anoche solo una caricia inocente de labios, pero suficiente para complicar más a la pobre pequeña Kuchiki. Y para aumentar la calidez de su corazón. Acto seguido pegó su frente contra la suya y sus ojos se sumergieron en los del otro.

—¿Acaso no te lo dejé claro anoche?

No respondió. Rukia tenía miedo de responder "no" y que el respondiera algo para lo que igual no estaba preparada. ¿Pero a que no estaba preparada?

Leyó en los orbes azules de la Kuchiki la confusión. Pero él no sabia sacarse las palabras. Nunca había sido de palabras, nunca. No era solo que no salieran de su boca es que ni si quiera sabía como formularlas en su cabeza.

Así que le dio un beso largo y dulce.

La chica parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Luego se separó.

—Eso.

Luego no vio nada.

Solo se quedó en blanco.

¿Acaso eso era un tipo de confesión?

¿Ichigo se le había confesado? ¿Tenia sentimientos por ella?

Ichigo deseaba que Rukia dijera algo, lo que fuera. Un si. Un no. Un no lo sé. Pero llevaba varios minutos calladas y eso no sabía si era bueno o malo. Ella era un poco mejor con las palabras que él, pero tampoco le había visto soltar algo romántico en su vida.

Así que no le insistiría más. Ella no le había rechazado en ningún momento así que ¿Para qué pensárselo más?

—Ah por cierto. Seguramente Ikkaku o Matsumoto estarán por aquí aún, seguro que algunos no se levantarán hasta la tarde—. Dijo recuperando el tono normal de su voz y separándose de Rukia —Prefiero que aún no se enteren de lo nuestro así que será mejor que uno se vaya por la puerta y otro por la ventana.

¿Qué?

_¿Lo nuestro?_ —esa pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Rukia una y otra y otra y otra vez. Se quedó inmóvil, sin moverse.

—Mejor vete por la ventana, será menos raro si me ven a mí a aún por aquí.

Antes de que Ichigo abriera la puerta, lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la inmóvil chica que parecía no estar ahí. Él se dio cuenta de eso, sin embargo pensó que ya tendría tiempo de hablar y que ahora no era dicho momento. Así que se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y le dio un beso de la mejilla. Para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

En cuanto el sonido de la puerta se cerró la mente de la chica volvió a la realidad.

**000**

Las horas en las que no se vieron no pudieron evitar pensar el uno en el otro. Ni en toda esa noche.

Como aún era bastante temprano, a la teniente le dio tiempo a llegar a la mansión y entrar sigilosamente. Fue directo a la ducha y se desató el kimono, en cuanto se lo quitó se miró al espejo de cuerpo que tenía delante. Observó cada zona de su piel en su reflejo, prácticamente no notó ninguna diferencia, era su cuerpo de siempre, no parecía alguien que hubiera perdido la virginidad. Sin embargo colocó sus dedos en el reflejo de sus ojos violetas notando un brillo diferente.

Cuando se hundió en el agua pensó aún más en el pelinaranja.

Se habían acostado. Ichigo le había confesado que tenía sentimientos por ella.

Otra vez brotó dentro de ella, sentía una calidez en su corazón.

Era extraño, por lado sentía miedo por lo que habían hecho, eran amigos, su amistad ya no seria la misma y aparte ella tenia miedo al amor, nunca había pensado en ese sentimiento. Como mucho llegó a sentir algo más que amistad con Kaien-dono pero nunca le llegó a poner nombre a ese sentimiento extraño. Pero ahora con Ichigo era distinto, muy distinto.

Ella tenía miedo de que su primera vez con un hombre fuera con un total desconocido, aunque fuera su marido. Un trozo de papel que dicen que están casados no significaba que hubiera confianza. Hasta hace unos días pensaba en eso, en si le dolería, en si seria brusco con ella…

Pero él no. Ichigo se preocupó por ella, que no sufriera, hasta sintió como él lo pasaba mal por lastimarla. Pero no lo hizo. Fue tan tierno con ella.

La calidez que le había brindado con esas miradas, ese abrazo de la madrugada, esa ternura con la que la trató…Entonces llegaron a ella las palabras de Matsumoto.

_¡Wua, y ya verás cuando te haga el amor! Es como si todo lo malo desapareciera, solo existen dos personas, puede ser romántico, divertido, como las dos personas quieran, te sientes completa…_

¡Mierda! ¡Así se había sentido ella en sus brazos! Y así se siente cuando dos personas se quieren.

En ese momento los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Era eso, ¿Ella quería a Ichigo Kurosaki?

Tan solo era recordar como la miraba y su corazón iba a mil.

**000**

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

¿En serio tenia los huevos de preguntárselo? ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en él que le parecían años!

—¿En serio quieres saberlo?

El chico tan solo miró a otro lado y se rascó el cuello fingiendo pensar, evidentemente no ponía empeño en eso.

—¡Ichigo!

—¿Qué? ¡Aún me faltan años de entrenamiento para saber que te pasa por la cabeza!

Rukia soltó un gruñido de resignación se dejó caer en su silla de escritorio derrotada. Hacia un par de minutos que había salido de la bañera, se había vestido en seguida y en nada estaba en el escuadrón. Cuando volvió, Ichigo la esperaba en su despacho. Cuando se vieron notaron el nerviosismo en sus saludos pero no dijeron nada. Sin embargo enseguida Ichigo notó que le esquivaba la mirada. De tan nerviosos que estaban intentaban disimularlo como podían…peleando.

—Eres inaguantable —soltó la morena frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Lo que tú digas—. Se encogió de hombros y cogió varios papeles que había traído con él. Y como el día anterior se colocó en la esquina de su mesa.

Eso hizo que Rukia se diera cuenta que Ichigo siempre hacía el papeleo en su escritorio, bueno el poco que había hecho. Había una sala no muy lejos de allí con mesas y ordenadores dedicada a la gente que se dedicaba al papeleo y a la administración. Entonces, ¿lo hacía para estar cerca de ella? Agitó fuertemente su cabeza intentando quitarse esas tonterías.

Intentó concentrarse en lo suyo pero era imposible, sus ojos azules fueron a parar al del shinigami. De vez en cuando se rascaba la parte de atrás de la oreja con la pluma, se fregaba la sien intentando pensar cuando algo no le salía, parecía estar muy concentrado en ello pero, habían segundos en los que lo había pillado intentando mirarla pero enseguida apartaba la mirada, a veces tenia un tic nervioso en la pierna cuando se le ocurrían cosas y empezaba a escribir como un poseso.

Rukia suspiró. Habia estado pensando toda la mañana en él y aun teniéndolo delante de ella lo seguía haciendo…las imágenes de esos días pasaron como una película ante sus ojos.

Se besaron. Tuvieron una cita. Se besaron. Luego fueron a una fiesta. Luego ellos…perdieron la virginidad juntos. Y esa mañana Ichigo se medio había confesado a ella.

_¡Wua y ya verás cuando te haga el amor! Es como si todo lo malo desapareciera, solo existen dos personas, puede ser romántico, divertido, como las dos personas quieran, te sientes completa…_

Ella en seguida apartó la mirada, cosa que provocó un pequeño dolor en el pecho del pelinaranja.

¿Cómo si no se había dejado tocar y hacer de esa manera?

—Rukia… —la llamó con un débil tono de voz.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te hice daño?

El cuello de la chica casi sufrió una contractura de la velocidad con la que se giró a verlo.

—¿Me estas preguntando…?

El chico avergonzado se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se pasó la mano por sus hebras naranjas. Le costaba hablar de ello. De hecho no quería hablar de ello. Pero debía de hacerlo.

—Como era mi primera vez y soy un hombre, no sé si…si bueno…—carraspeó —Si te hice mucho daño…

—También era mi primera vez —Respondió Rukia, era raro ver en él ese tipo de preocupaciones por ella y que él se sintiera mal por ella, más todavía. ¿Cómo Ichigo escondía esta faceta? Bueno a decir verdad ella también escondía muchas facetas privadas. Lo malo es que se acababa de dar cuenta que cuando Ichigo le mostraba ese lado suyo… su corazón latía con fuerza y bajaba la guardia.

El chico cruzó sus miradas una vez más esperando una respuesta de ella.

—No. No me hiciste ningún daño. Bueno al principio si pero…fuiste…muy…ti...tierno.

Los dos se sonrojaron furiosamente. Ichigo se había quedado sin aliento ante su respuesta y su mirada pero estaba más tranquilo. Así que volvió a concentrarse a su trabajo.

Rukia en cambio siguió observándole disimuladamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho, aún estaba latiendo a ritmo anormal. No podía ser. ¿Desde cuando sentía estas cosas por él? ¿Con el primer beso? ¿El segundo? ¿El tercero? ¿La cita? ¿Lo de ayer?

¿Y desde cuando él sentía esas cosas por ella?

Conocía a Ichigo desde que era un adolescente de 15 años y aunque ahora fuera un hombre cambiado, más maduro y un poco más tranquilo (aunque a veces cuando se peleaban lo hacían como siempre) sabía que algo así no lo habría hecho sin sentir algo.

Entonces es así. Ichigo la quería.

Oh vaya. Su corazón había vuelto a latir.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ichigo —Estás un poco rara.

—Tengo que ir al baño…a…ahora vengo—. Tartamudeó saliendo enseguida de allí, bajo la mirada atenta de Ichigo.

Llegó enseguida al baño, abrió el grifo y se hecho el agua fría a la cara sin preocuparse de que pudiera despeinarse. Se volvió a llevar la mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza sus ropas. A este paso la iba a matar de un ataque de taquicardia.

Con el rostro mojado y las gotas cayéndole por la barbilla se contempló en el espejo.

Tuvo un flash back de cuando él empezó a tocarla sabía que lo hacia con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y con tanta afecto y cariño…le había tratado tan bien que había disfrutado. Y ahora tenía preocupación por si había sido muy brusco con ella. No le gustaba ser cursi, pero hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo, todas esas acciones le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Pero y ella? ¿Qué sentía por el shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki?

Minutos después el mencionado se preguntaba por qué la teniente aún no había vuelto. ¿No es posible que hubiera huido, no? Pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de él le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Bésame.

El chico levantó la cabeza de sus papeles y giró el cuello. Rukia Kuchiki estaba en la puerta con unos ojos serios y penetrantes puestos en él. Tenía los puños cerrados y estaba algo tensa, podía notarlo desde donde estaba sentado.

—¿Qui...Quieres que te bese? —Preguntó con un poco de tartamudeo. Era raro oír esa palabra a _él de ella_.

—Eso he dicho—. Ichigo le parecía raro. Los ojos de Rukia estaban llenos de decisión, sin embargo su voz en cambio temblaba un poco.

—¿Aquí? —Ambos estaban en el despacho de ellas, y era raro que Rukia quisiera algo así en su lugar de trabajo —¿Ahora?

—Aquí —Ella sabía dónde estaban, por eso en parte estaba bloqueando la puerta. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Aquí y ahora. Saber que sentía por él.

¿Pero que iba a hacer él? ¿Negarse? Ni loco. Ya se habían besado antes y claro, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor. En cuanto se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellas notaba como las dudas en él se iban disipando, cada vez tenia menos miedo de tocar a la morena.

Colocó ambas manos es su pequeño rostro, una vez más notó la diferencia de tamaño, Rukia parecía tan indefensa con ese cuerpecito, y aun así era tan fuerte. Cuanto más se fijaba en ella más se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era, siempre lo había sabido pero ahora se daba cuenta de más cosas. Acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó.

No era un beso como los demás, este era distinto, los dos estaban menos nerviosos, al menos Ichigo, Rukia cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo sintiera. Un brazo de él fue a parar en su cintura, mientras que la otra mano se colocó en su nuca, acercándola más a él. El beso no era ni lento, ni rápido, pero si se fue volviendo un poco impaciente. Él sacó la lengua y mojó los labios de ella, las piernas de Rukia casi flaquean por esto, pero abrió la boca permitiéndole la entrada, no entendía si con lo de anoche aún sentía tantas cosas, de hecho a cada sentimiento que descubría…cada vez quería más. Ella intentó correspóndele aprendiendo de los movimientos de él, sus lenguas estaban en una lucha de caricias. La morena colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo y de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabeza.

Los dos se sentían realmente bien. Se sentían completos.

Por desgracia el sonido de un móvil les hizo parar.

**000**

—¡Ichigo! ¡Estás en las nubes!

El grito y el golpe de Ikakku le devolvieron a la realidad. Otra vez había estado soñando despierto, con lo de anoche, con lo del beso, con Rukia.

Por desgracia el ruido del móvil de él les hizo detenerse, eran Ikkaku y Renji para una cacería de Hollows, quiso negarse y quedarse a ayudar a Rukia, pero a cambio de lo que él se esperaba la morena le contesto que lo mejor era que "la dejara sola".

El chico estaba confuso sabia que anoche había sido un poco brusco lanzándose a ella de esa manera, él tampoco se esperaba perder su virginidad esa noche. No tenia una buena respuesta de por qué había pasado todo eso pero había pasado y punto. Los sentimientos de darse cuenta que él estaba enamorado de la chica explotaron en su interior y no pudo detenerse. Sin embargo, no le había preguntado claramente por sus sentimientos. Pero él tampoco lo había dicho con palabras, en eso eran iguales. No eran buenos hablando de sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos. Pero ella quiso que eso pasara y luego le había pedido ese beso en la mañana. Ahora estaban juntos.

—Estoy un poco distraído eso es todo.

—¿Un poco? ¡Llevas toda la mañana así! —Gritó Renji dándole golpecitos en el hombro —Si hasta yo he cazado más hollows que tú hoy.

—Tsk, no me importa.

—¿No te importa? Eso será hoy—. Respondió el calvo sabiendo de las peleas constantes que tenían los rivales de pelo llamativo —¡Será por la fiesta de ayer! La verdad es que mucha gente ha faltado a los escuadrones, nuestro capitán está que trina. Incluso Yumichika.

—Kuchiki-fukutaicho también estaba enfadado hoy, con decirte que las locas de la asociación estaban esta mañana en su mansión intentando sacarle fotos otra vez. Quieren sacar la exclusiva de la revista para variar.

—_Byakuya_ —Pensó. El hermano de Rukia. Kami, no había pensado en él. Como se tomaría Byakuya una relación de su hermana y él, un claro Bankai se oiría en el cielo si eso pasara, a él le daba un poco igual la verdad, pero había caído en otra cosa. Las citas. Tenia que hablar seriamente con la pequeña Kuchiki.

Lo que de verdad no le hizo ninguna gracia, bueno por lo visto a él y a Renji, fueron los rumores que empezaron a correr por el bar en donde estaban y por los escuadrones, por lo visto sabían que durante la fiesta, Kuchiki Rukia se había ido a solas con el nuevo shinigami y al cabo de un rato, él volvió pero ella no, lo que pensaron que igual ella le había rechazado pero que no era seguro.

—_Claro, porque se fue conmigo —_Pensó mientras se llevaba un trago de té a la boca.

En cuestión de horas la revista de la AMS salió a la luz, el primero en coger una fue Ichigo para sorpresa de Renji e Ikkaku que NUNCA en la vida le habían importando los rumores del Sereitei. Y… ¡bingo! ¡Había logrado joder la foto de Rukia y el nuevo shinigami porque no la encontraba por ningún sitio!

De todas formas el problema de las citas seguía ahí, y con ello el problema de la AMS, su revista, su hermano Byakuya y cómo no, los estúpidos cotillas de los shinigamis que aunque Ikkaku y Renji lo negaban, él sabía que eran más cotillas que nadie, otra cosa es que lo ocultaran bien.

Se río mentalmente al imaginarse la reacción de ellos al enterarse de que él y la teniente estaban juntos. Suponía que Renji no tendría una buena reacción, no lo había pensado pero, ¿y si Renji estaba enamorado de ella? Sabía que era sobreprotector con ella, eran amigos de la infancia desde hace mucho pero, que eso fuera más allá, nunca lo había pensado. Él no podía decir nada, Ichigo se había dado cuenta hace días de que la pequeña mandona le gustaba y mucho.

**000**

—Por cierto Rukia… ¿cómo lo llevas todo?

Rukia miró a la cara a su hermano.

—Pues…bien, bastante bien.

¿Qué más podía responder si no sabía si se refería específicamente a algo? Su hermano de vez en cuando o al menos un vez al mes, se juntaba con ella para comer juntos en la mansión y luego volver al trabajo del escuadrón. Ella nunca se negaba por muy llena de trabajo que estuviera. Aunque hoy sinceramente hubiera preferido negarse. Estaba aún nerviosa por el beso de Ichigo y ella a veces era un libro abierto y seguro que se lo notaba y….mierda, no quería imaginarse el bankai de su hermano si le llegaba a decir que su hermana había perdido la virginidad….con Kurosaki Ichigo. ¡Ni en mil años!

Tranquilidad. Tranquilidad. Tranquilidad.

—¡_Por dios Rukia tranquilízate ya!_

—¿Como van los encuentros con los nobles?

Mierda otra vez. ¡Eso no le tranquilizaba nada!

Evidentemente los "encuentros" son "las citas" y no, no iban bien. Todos eran los mismos, todas las citas eran iguales, todos eran tan estirados, todo el rato hablando de sus propiedades y todo eso con unas formas totalmente educadas. La única cita que de verdad le había gustado había sido con… ¡No Rukia, no pienses en Ichigo ahora!

—Van…bien—. No iban bien —Normal.

—¿Hay alguno que te haya llamado la atención?

La imagen de…¡No, no pienses en él! Aparte, era realmente incómodo hablar de citas con su hermano adoptivo. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Además el plan de Matsumoto había fracasado, había visto la revista, de hecho fue la primera en verla, y no estaba la foto. Sintió un gran alivio ante eso. ¿Qué habría sido del gigoló?

—Por ahora no Nii-sama —Respondió bajando la cabeza incapaz de responderle —Gomen ne.

Kuchiki no habló más tan solo soltó un leve "Entiendo" y siguió con su comida tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno, quería actualizar lunes pero me he pasado 7 minutos jajaja. Bueno he leido todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews y a todos...<span>MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO<span>, han sido en general unos reviews muy largos y llenos de palabras de apoyo, me alegro que al igual que yo esta historia no desaparezca y que allá donde la publique la seguiréis en caso de que la borren. De hecho estuve una noche en vela (no es broma) haciéndome un blog en wordpress para ir publicando fics, jajaja supongo que será facil pero yo no suelo tener blogs y ya voy manejando lo de las entradas y las fechas y tal.**

**Mi wordpress:**

**_unmundosininspiracion wordpress com _(eliminar espacios y sustituirlos por puntos)__**

**_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, he notado que ha habido un bajón considerable de lectores debido a lo que pasó con el "repaso" que le dieron a unos fics. Pero me esperanza ver gente que sigue siendo fiel, esta historia es para vosotros :)_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!Espero que os gustara este capi y si es asi dejadme un review por fi!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	15. Orden

**Cambios — Capitulo XV: Orden.**

—Estas distraído.

Ichigo frunció el ceño

—De hecho ni siquiera lanzas el Kido con fuerza como las otras veces —contestó mirándose las uñas —¿Tanto empeño has puesto matando Hollows que no te queda energías?

—Deja de tocarme la moral—. Respondió el Kurosaki lentamente sin quitar su vista de su bola de energía. ¡Encima le salía con esas!, era culpa de ella y solo de ella que no pudiera concentrarse en hacer una estúpida bola de energía. Se ponía muy cerca de él, le miraba cada dos por tres, hasta la respiración de ella le ponía tenso. O igual solo exageraba, siempre era así en todos los días de entrenamiento pero ahora la cosa era muy diferente.

Muy diferente.

Y sentía que cada vez iba a más.

Antes podía estar todo lo cerca que pudiera que él no se ponía de esa manera tan nervioso. Ni siquiera lo notaba. Ahora es como si con solo un roce se quemara.

—Concéntrate.

—¡Ya lo sé!

A pesar de estar inquieto con Rukia al lado, cada día iba mejorando en el Kido y cuando Rukia se fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, logró tranquilizarse y empezó a hacer bolas de energía consistentes poderosas. Así que el entrenamiento fue productivo dentro de lo que cabe.

—Vale podemos dejarlo por hoy —Dijo la chica poniéndose a su lado —No ha estado mal, vas mejorando.

—Pues claro—. Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante y ella le respondió con un codazo —¡Ouch!

—No te creas tanto, llevas semanas de entrenamiento ya iba siendo hora de que te saliera algo.

—Vale, vale —respondió tocándose la zona donde le había dado el codazo. Luego se la quedó mirando —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Ya has visto la cantidad de informes que me han traído Kiyone y Sentarou esta mañana. Tengo que hacer una presentación para la semana que viene —dijo dando media vuelta hacia su despacho seguida por Ichigo. El cual tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Ósea que esta noche tampoco podrás quedar.

—No.

—Pues me quedo a ayudarte.

—Tenía pensado llevarme el trabajo a casa.

—Pues llévalo a la mía.

Rukia paró en seco y le miró a los ojos.

—Ya me llevas todos estos días ayudándome.

Y era verdad. Llevaban solo un par de días desde que eran…bueno desde que estaban "juntos". Y como él había pensado antes las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Ichigo pasaba cada vez más tiempo en el despacho con ella ayudándola, con el papeleo, con los nuevos shinigamis, se encargaba de redactar sus informes cuando ella tenía reuniones, a veces salían muy tarde y él la invitaba a cenar ramen. Después de cada entrenamiento Kido se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla o la frente, a veces la cogía de la mano cuando nadie miraba y ella aunque se sonrojaba le devolvía el apretón. Cuando el pelinaranja vio que pasar un tiempo solos era bastante difícil le ofreció su casa para concentrarse en hacer los informes, si iba a estar ocupada que por lo menos fuera con él al lado, cuando ya se hacían las tantas le llevaba tés o la cubría con una sábana.

A Rukia este tipo de gestos viniendo de él la asustaban y la intimidaban un poco. Y para ser sinceros, incómoda. A ella nunca le habían dedicados esos gestos tan cariñosos y amables, y mucho menos porque la quisieran. Como mucho la habían tratado bien en la mansión de Byakuya pero porque eran los deberes de los sirvientes, por nada más. Y claro, también estaba ver esta cara súper desconocida de Ichigo Kurosaki. Le sorprendía que fuera tan atento con ella.

Muchas veces no sabia reaccionar, le devolvía los apretones de mano y se dejaba besar, aunque con tanto trabajo no habían podido compartir un beso como el de hace días y mucho menos habían vuelto a tener intimidad. Tampoco estaba segura de si quería. A veces tenia miedo de que los vieran y se alejaba un poco de él, pero luego le volvía a coger de la mano, la cual era grande y con cicatrices pero a la vez cálida y protectora. En realidad el verdadero problema no es que no le gustaran todas esas atenciones por parte de él, es que no sabía como reaccionar. Porque estaba claro que a su cuerpo y su pecho le gustaban dichas atenciones.

De hecho aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cada vez más. A veces se volvían una adicción todos esos besos y esos gestos.

—Está bien —soltó Rukia con una débil sonrisa.

Igual lo que necesitaba era acostumbrarse más a estar con él.

Esa noche terminaron todo lo que tenían que hacer más pronto de lo que ella se imaginaba, estando en casa de Ichigo estaba más concentrada y teniéndolo ahí podían hacer más rápidos los informes, con suerte esa noche Rukia dormiría un poco más de lo que se pensaba.

—¿Vas a acompañarme hasta la mansión? —preguntó Rukia estirándose las extremidades de su cuerpo y levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Ya te quieres ir? —preguntó Ichigo esta vez observándola fijamente como se estiraba.

—¿Bromeas? Son las tres de la mañana.

—No me refería a hacer más trabajo —respondió apoyando su cabeza en su mano. No sabia si debía decir esto, pero debía intentarlo —Me refiero a que si estás tan cansada podrías quedarte aquí…a dormir.

Rukia bajó los brazos y se tensó se de repente. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se acostaran? Bueno ahora que lo habían hecho una vez no era tan escandaloso como le hubiera parecido hace semanas. Pero eso no evitaba ponerla nerviosa.

—Es solo dormir Rukia —Ichigo intentó poner un tono que no delatara su nerviosismo por lo que le acababa de proponer —Si te quedas aquí tendrás más tiempo de dormir. Y vamos al mismo escuadrón nadie se extrañara de llegar juntos.

—Pero…

¿Con lo cansada que estás quieres cargar con todo esto hasta la mansión? —dijo señalando las montañas de papeles de la mesa.

Bueno ahí si que le había dado en el blanco. Aparte tenían que acostumbrarse el uno al otro, ¿no?, Solo deseaba que ni Byakuya ni nadie se enterara de esto. Ichigo habia vivido en una época donde dormir juntos no estaba mal visto si no estabas casado.

—De acuerdo —dijo bostezando —Solo deja que recoja lo suficiente para llevárnoslo mañana y vamos a dormir —Aparte, ahora que lo pensaba no tenían que dormir en la misma cama.

—Vale —respondió Ichigo saliendo de la sala —Te espero en mi habitación.

¿O sí?

Sin embargo al contrario de lo que había pensado la morena, se pasaron casi toda la noche hablando. Él le contaba historias de sus misiones de todo ese año que no se habían visto y de las locuras al cazar hollows con Renji y con Ikkaku, ella le contaba las últimas con las reuniones de la Asociación de las mujeres shinigamis a las que de vez en cuando iba (cuando ella no era el punto de mira) como cuando se metían en casa de Byakuya, o las tonterías que hacían Sentaro y Kiyone en las reuniones, también cosas de los shinigamis y recordaban a sus amigos del mundo humano.

—Entonces… —empezó Ichigo con voz incrédula —¿El tío ese era un robot que se tenia que hacer pasar por tu pareja? Como un…

—Como un gigoló. Sí. —respondió la chica sin poder escaparse una risita.

—Esas locas se superan cada día—. Dijo Ichigo con un deje de rabia.

—¿Te molestaba? —preguntó Rukia parpadeando, la palabra que más bien quería decir era "celoso".

—Para nada—. Respondió el chico esquivando la mirada aunque la morena sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Después de estar unas horas hablando Rukia no podía mantener más los ojos abiertos y dejó que el sueño la venciera. Ichigo le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente…y otro muy dulce en la frente.

Apagó la luz y la abrazó.

Cuando se levantaron lo hicieron con una extraña sensación de bienestar infinito, que sabían que tenia que ver porque habían dormido juntos.

Rukia sonrió sintiendo por fin que ya se estaba acostumbrando a él. Y a un "ellos". Y le gustaba.

**000**

—Últimamente siempre me dicen que estás en el despacho de Kuchiki-san.

—Sí, últimamente sí.

Hirako cambió su posición en la silla y analizó al shinigami de arriba abajo. El shinigami había ido a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaba Rukia y por "desgracia" se había encontrado con el capitán rubio.

—¿Y eso?

Si estoy más allí, no vendrás a molestarme tanto—. Hirako soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que digas. Por cierto, ayer estuve hablando con Ukitake-taicho.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó despreocupadamente mientras comprobaba un libro.

—Hoy quería hablar contigo

—¿Y me lo vienes a decir tú que eres capitán en vez de uno de los hombres de mi propio escuadrón? —preguntó dirigiendo una mala mirada al rubio.

Después de decir eso justo en ese momento un hombre del escuadrón 13 apareció en la puerta.

**000**

Ichigo aún no había vuelto con lo que le había pedido, de hecho había pasado ya media hora ¿Era tan fácil perderse en una biblioteca? Si tardaba unos minutos más iría a por él pero ahora tenia que seguir con lo suyo.

Al abrir uno de los cajones para encontrar un sello para firmar vio unas carpetas apelotonadas. Las antiguas carpetas de sus pretendientes.

Es verdad, hablo con Nii-sama sobre ello. En su cabeza volvió la conversación.

_¿Hay alguno que te haya llamado la atención?_

Suspiró profundamente.

Si, uno le había llamado la atención. Un shinigami terco, cabezota, gruñón y de mal carácter. Cuyo color de pelo es un naranja chillón, el cual se acababa de dar cuenta que le encantaba acariciar y unos ojos avellanas los cuales adoraba perderse en ellos.

Al día siguiente, después de eso habló con su hermano y le pidió que por favor que aparcara el tema de las citas durante un tiempo, alegando que estaría sumamente ocupada. Sintió mentirle, pero un descanso no venia mal. Y aparte así disfrutaría de Ichigo.

Sin embargo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿O que se supone que debería de hacer ahora? Apenas llevaba unos días con Ichigo, no sabía si eso que tenían iba a durar o no, o quien sabe pero si ahora estaba con él no debería de quedar con otros hombres, ¿no?

¿Pero como le diría esto a su hermano?

No sabia ni qué hacer ni de qué preocuparse primero, pero unos toques a su puerta le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Vaya por fin. Ya pensaba que tendría que mandar un escuadrón entero a buscarte en la biblioteca.

Aunque el chico quería responderle la ironía, tan solo se dedicó a entrar en el despacho, dejarle el libro en la mesa y sentarse en la silla. Rukia notó en su cara que le pasaba algo.

¿Qué ocurre?

El shinigami negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, para luego mirar el suelo. Después de pensarlo un segundo, miró a Rukia.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

—¿Cuándo? —se sorprendió —¿Ahora?

—Sí. Me apetece, ¿a ti no?

Rukia le dirigió una cara de "Me estás tomando el pelo" para en seguida señalar el trabajo que debían de hacer. Aparte que hace nada que acababan de llegar.

—Anoche ya hicimos mucho.

—Lo sé y si hoy hacemos más, mañana tendremos menos. Simple cuestión matemática.

—Prometo hacerlo todo yo esta noche, o luego, pero vamos—. Dijo claramente mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a Rukia.

Rukia se quedó un buen rato analizando la mano del pelinaranja.

Tenia unas grandes ganas de decirle que no. Pero nunca le había pedido algo así.

—Eres una mala influencia Kurosaki.

Le dio la mano. La cual era cubierta totalmente por la de él y le brindaba una gran calidez.

**000**

La llevó a la cascada donde una vez acabaron ese hollow extraño. Aquella vez que Ichigo la besó.

—Este sitio está lleno de hollows—. Bromeó Rukia dejándose acariciar la cara por el chico. Estaban apoyados sobre el tronco de un árbol, escuchando el ruido de la cascada y oliendo el olor de la hierba fresca.

—Me encargaré de ellos si aparecen—. Contestó dibujando con su dedo la pequeña mandíbula de ella para luego ir bajando y acariciarle uno de sus brazos. Aún se preguntaba por qué no tenía tanta dificultad como antes en tocarla, teniendo en cuenta como eran ambos, también le sorprendía que ella no se alejara (aunque lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero cada vez menos). Seguramente la respuesta seria porque, seria sin sentido tener miedo a tocarla si habían compartido algo más intimo que caricias.

—No te muevas…

Ella obedeció y no se movió ni un milímetro. Respiró hondo mientras sentía sus manos notando tocando su piel. Fue imposible no soltar un pequeño suspiro. Ichigo sonrió ante eso. Notó como el aliento de él le acariciaba uno de los oídos tensándola. Luego notó como sus frentes se tocaban. Estaba tensándola mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones, sinceramente quería correr y dejarlo ahí. Al final no pudo evitarlo y abrió los ojos de sopetón sobresaltando al chico. Pero ella no quería huir, solo quería compartir con él, el mismo nerviosismo. Lo cogió por la cabeza y estrelló sus labios con los suyos logrando un pasional beso. El Kurosaki se sorprendió al principio pero después de unos segundos le empezó a seguir el ritmo. Un sentimiento de felicidad le recorrió, ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa ni el control, pero eso empezaba a cambiar.

Se besaron una y otra vez, profundizando poco a poco sus besos haciéndolos más pasionales. Las manos de Rukia se mueven hacia sus hebras naranjas, las cuales cada día la tienen más fascinada, adora acariciarlas con cariño, era extraño, se separaban para respirar, pero cuando sus labios no se tocaban, se asfixiaban.

Una de las manos de ella se entrelazó con las de él, mientras que la otra dejó en paz su pelo y se dirigió a su cuello y se metió por su kimono para acariciarle lo que podía de su espalda. Él también quería tocar su piel, así que dejándose llevar metió su mano por su kimono, tocó la piel de su hombro, provocando que éste se abriera un poco.

De hecho se dejaron llevar los dos y Rukia se sentó a horcajadas de Ichigo, el cual aún tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol. La abrazó más contra él y la siguió acariciando por debajo del kimono, se aventuró más a allá y le tocó uno de sus pechos. Ella soltó un leve quejido y se quiso separar, pero él no la dejó, a todas horas pensaba en aquella noche que compartieron y deseaba volver a tocar esa piel.

—No es el mejor momento—. Dijo Rukia entre jadeos y ligeramente sonrojada.

—No voy a hacer nada—. Respondió en voz muy baja en su oído. A Rukia eso le sonaba a mentira al notar cierta presión en donde ella estaba sentada.

Rukia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar gemidos con las caricias que le profesaba Ichigo en lo que alcanzaba de su piel. ¿Y si alguien les oía? Sin embargo, no hacía mucho por detenerle.

Pero empezó a volverse un poco insoportable cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello, primero eran besos ligeros y rápidos. Pero luego empezó a pasar su caliente lengua por su cuello. Así que se levantó de sopetón.

Ichigo le miró con los ojos abiertos, jadeando, con el kimono suelto y claramente decepcionado, sin embargo debía de haber previsto esa reacción por su parte. Intentó encontrar alguna palabra que decirle pero…

—Vamos a tu casa.

—¿Có…como?

Rukia le miró con los ojos llenos de fuego mientras se acomodaba el kimono y se acercaba a su rostro.

—Ahora.

**000**

Los cuerpos de ambos sudaban trazando largos caminos en la piel. Las uñas de Rukia se hundían cada vez más en la gran espalda del pelinaranja cada vez que la embestía. Las caderas de ambos subían y bajaban en un gran baile coordinado. Él estaba ocupado mordiendo su cuello y lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de sus pechos mientras entraba y salía de ella, cada vez con más rapidez. Ahora ella podía gemir todo lo que quisiera, a veces le daba vergüenza, pero con cada movimiento de él era insoportable no gemir, cosa que él adoraba. Sus gemidos eran adictivos.

La Kuchiki cogió una gran bocanada de aire cuando su cuerpo se rindió a todas esas sensaciones, cada vez más y más y más intensas, una gran corriente eléctrica se concentró en su vientre para luego desplazarse a cada partícula de su ser soltando un gran suspiro. Ichigo al notar el húmedo orgasmo de ella en su miembro, no pudo aguantarse más. Un áspero gemido salió de su garganta al notar como llegaba a esa maravillosa sensación.

Salió de ella y se acostó a su lado boca arriba, los dos jadeando como si hubiera hecho una gran carrera intentando recuperar el aliento y quitándose el sudor de la frente y despegándose de las mantas.

—Hay…que…volver—. Soltó Rukia con los ojos cerrados intentando respirar para hablar.

—Dame…solo un minuto—. Ichigo no estaba mejor que ella.

Cuando por fin lograron que sus cuerpos se relajaran, Ichigo la abrazó. Era impresionante como Rukia se sentía llena con solo eso, incluso después de haberlo hecho no se cansaba de su tacto, más bien quería más de él. Ahora sí estaba perdida. Escondió su cabeza en el torso de Ichigo sonriendo.

—Mañana termina mi periodo de descanso.

Rukia levantó la cabeza lentamente asimilando lo que le había dicho.

—¿Mañana vuelves a las misiones?

Ichigo asintió aun intentando respirar, pero más tranquilo. Rukia sintió que la miraba esperando su respuesta, la verdad es que no debía de sentirse triste, tarde o temprano debía de volver a las misiones, que para algo era el mejor, de hecho hasta había tenido demasiados días extras que Ukitake le había permitido. Pero aun así sentía un poco de decepción. ¿Eso quería decir que estarían un tiempo sin verse como ese año?

Ichigo aún esperaba a que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera. Pero ella solo volvió a enterrar su cabeza en su torso. Sin embargó después de unos largos minutos, si que hizo algo. Se acercó a él, lo abrazó por el cuello y pegó sus frentes mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

—Creo que hoy no vamos a trabajar.

Hoy le quería para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, he visto el manga. Sí...he visto lo que pasa. Y si, me he puesto a llorar como una magdalena mientras mi madre intentaba tranquilizarme.<strong>

** ¿Y lo peor de todo? ¡Que despues de pasar ESO en el manga Tite kubo lleva dos semanas sin poner capitulo! XD me voy a callar para la gente que no le gustan los spoilers pero estoy destrozada, bueno destrozada no, estoy más que destrozada...^^ aunque ver la portada de la nueva novela de Bleach me ha animado mucho, Rukia sale preciosa!**

**Gente siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado y si es asi dejadme un review por fa :) y si no os gusta dejadme uno igualmente acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas XDDD**

**ja ne!**


	16. Sensaciones

**Cambios — Capitulo XVI: Sensaciones.**

Ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando. Hablando de…de emociones, de sensación, sentimientos, etc. Esas cosas que se les daba bien a casi todos menos a ellos.

Pero si ahora estaban dentro de lo que cabe en una especie de "relación sentimental", tendrían que intentarlo, ¿no?

—No quiero que me dejes de ver.

Soltó. Como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero había sido realmente difícil.

—¿Por qué dices eso de repente? —preguntó Ichigo levantando una ceja y deteniendo sus caricias.

Estaban los dos en la cama, apenas se habían movido de ahí, excepto para ir a la cocina y tomar un pequeño tentempié, reponer fuerzas y luego volver a perderse entre las sábanas del shinigami. Habia sido un día que dudaban poder olvidarlo algún día. Al cabo de unas horas seguían ahí, descansando otra vez, Rukia le daba la espalda a Ichigo y él dibujaba formas en ella con sus dedos.

—No te vi por casi un año. Ahora va a ser todo igual—. Dio por hecho, sin pensar si quiera, que las cosas iban a cambiar. Cosa que no le ponía nada contenta, sentía como su pecho quemaba. Pero no lo diría.

—¿Y crees que yo no voy a querer verte?

Rukia solo suspiró.

—No creo que dependa solo de ti.

En parte era cierto. Si hubiera sido por él, en ese año se hubieran visto casi a diario.

—Mírame.

Aunque se resistió un poco a hacerlo. Se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara con el pelinaranja. Este le acarició el rostro como si fuera porcelana, la miró profundamente y luego le dio un beso muy dulce.

—Yo no quiero dejar de verte.

Rukia le miró un largo rato, repitiendo la frase de Ichigo una y otra vez en su cabeza. En un año apenas se habían visto…y ahora él le decía que no quería dejar de verla. Pasó sus dos brazos abrazando el cuello de Ichigo y le sonrió.

—Ya lo sé.

Luego fue el turno de ella de darle un largo beso. Y poco a poco las cosas se salieron de control…otra vez.

**000**

Estar dentro de Rukia era alucinante.

Cada vez que lo hacían, cada vez que se unían, las emociones eran cada vez más intensa. Ahora adoraba el aliento de Rukia cuando se fusionaba con el suyo, cuando respiraban el aire del otro, y cuando sus frentes se tocaban. Los labios de Rukia cada vez eran más deliciosos y las ganas de sentir más y más aumentaban. Le encantaba abrazarla, sentir su calor. Y cuando se movía dentro de ella…era el cielo.

La pregunta era. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso en todos estos años de conocerla? Estaba claro que por la personalidad de los dos, nunca han sido de contacto físico, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora era como que, si no se tocaban se terminaba el mundo. Era increíble la cantidad de cambios que no solo había sentido y había expulsado hacia fuera, dentro de él las cosas también habían cambiado.

Habían pasado de tener una relación de amigos y de compañeros a…algo totalmente diferente.

Una mano en su hombro, evitó que siguiera pensando más.

—¡Ya me han dicho que se te acabaron las vacaciones!

—¡Renji! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Hay una misión importante para ir a Hueco mundo. ¡Y tú evidentemente estás en la lista! —rio Renji —Por lo visto ya te echaban de menos en estas misiones. Lo que no entiendo es como has aguantado tanto sin hacer nada.

—¡No he estado haciendo nada! He estado ayudando a Rukia y aparte aprendiendo Kido.

—Bah, yo tampoco sé muy bien Kido y eso no me ha impedido ser teniente—. Dijo señalándose con orgullo —¿Aparte que tiene de emocionante hacer informes? Para mi suerte casi todos se encarga mi capitán.

—Porque Byakuya tiene más salud que Ukitake, Rukia tiene que encargarse de más cosas de lo normal—. Soltó un suspiro. La verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta por qué Rukia estaba siempre tan ocupada hasta que empezó a trabajar con ella.

—Bueno mejor así —se cruzó de brazos —Prefiero que Rukia esté ocupada.

—Que buen amigo eres —contestó dándole una mirada maliciosa.

—¡No lo digo por eso! Cuanto más ocupada esté menos citas tiene con esos capullos nobles —Dijo Renji con asco en su voz —Le dijo al capitán Kuchiki que estaba muy ocupada por estos días y por eso no ha estado haciendo la tonta con esos nobles.

Oír eso fue como sentir un balde de agua fría. Las citas. Se había olvidado completamente de ellas. Se dijo hace días de hablar ese tema con Rukia pero estaban tan metido en pasar tiempo juntos, que no consideró hablar del tema. Así que era por eso, que en estos días no tenia citas.

—¿Eso le dijo a Byakuya?

—Pues claro.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado al oír eso. Esperaba que si ya dejaba de tener citas, era por ellos, no porque le había soltado una mentira a su hermano. Es cierto que él le dijo que los demás no tenían por qué enterarse y más después de ver lo cotillas que llegaban a ser. ¿Pero entonces qué? En cuanto no pudiera seguir mintiéndole más a su hermano, ¿volvería a tener citas para seguir aparentando? Definitivamente no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Me pregunto cuándo terminará esa tontería que tiene Kuchiki-taicho.

Sí. A él también le gustaría saberlo.

**000**

—¿Qué estáis haciendo…ahora?

Hacía mucho que no se pasaba por la asociación, pero al fin y al cabo, era y seguía siendo una miembro de ahí, aunque se pasaba muy de vez en cuando y cuando tocaban el tema de hacer diseños de Chappy. No tenía intención de pasarse hoy pero le pillaba de camino y quería ver que tramaban ya que desde hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado de ella.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a las demás integrantes ocupadas con cámaras de última generación, cámaras de videos, chips de espionaje…vamos preparadas para atacar.

Por Kami, ¿quién sería la victima ahora?

—¡Kuchiki menos mal que has venido! —dijo Isane, contenta yendo hacia ella —¡Te necesitamos, sobre todo a ti en esta futura edición de la revista!

—¿Cómo a mí? —Se señaló confundida —¿Por? —¿Sería posible que aún fuera su punto de mira?

—¡Kuchiki! —Gritó Matsumoto, feliz corriendo hacia ella —¡Toma! —Dijo contenta entregándole unas hojas, un micro y una grabadora —¡Eres súper importante en esta misión!

—¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

—¡Es sobre Ichigo-kun! —canturreó contenta Yachiru.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera preguntar más las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. ¿Ichigo? ¿Este mes iba a ser Ichigo el punto de mira de la asociación? Esto no era bueno. Nada, nada bueno. ¿Acaso sabían algo de ellos dos?

—¿De…de Ichigo?

—¡Exacto!

—¿Por…qué? —Preguntó con un hilillo de voz, esperando por todos los dioses shinigami que no tuvieran que ver con ellos dos.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Preguntó Kiyone acercándose a ella —¡Fukutaicho usted debería de saberlo!

Ay Kami-sama…

—¡Ichigo-kun va a ser nombrado capitán en breves!

Al oir esas palabras los brazos de Rukia fallaron y cayeron todos los papeles que le había dado Matsumoto al suelo.

¿Cómo?

—¿Cómo? —Parpadeó muy confusa —Si eran solo rumores… —que ella supiera, vamos.

—¿Fukutaicho usted no sabe nada? —Kiyone la miró muy curiosa —¡Ayer Ukitake-taicho habló con Ichigo-kun mucho tiempo! Bueno…ahora que lo pienso, lo sé yo porque Sentarô y yo estuvimos poniendo la oreja en la puerta de su oficina —contó a carcajadas.

—¡¿Y le dijo que seria capitán?! —Gritó Rukia, todas las demás miembros se giraron asombradas por su reacción —¡A mí solo me dijo que sus vacaciones se habían terminado!

—Sí, Fukutaicho eso era cierto…pero luego hablaron largo y tendido de lo ser capitán.

—Pero eso era…

—¿Un secreto? Pues claro —Dijo Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos muy seria…para luego sonreír de manera maligna —¡Y por eso nos encargaremos que lo sepa todo el mundo!

Después de eso Matsumoto recogió los papeles de la entrevista y se los volvió a dar a Rukia, le dijo que era muy importante que se encargara ella de hacerle la entrevista a él ya que era la que más le veía. Rukia tan solo asintió como una autómata y se fue de allí.

Después de eso se fue a su despacho casi corriendo, se sentó en su silla e intentó asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Ichigo capitán. Ichigo iba a ser capitán.

Igual no debía de sorprenderse, eran rumores muy fuertes que venían desde hace meses, no era solo eso lo que le sorprendía. Ayer pasaron el día juntos… ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Tan secreto era? No podía ser, ella era su teniente, su amiga, su nakama, su… ¿su, qué más? ¡Eran algo más! ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

¿Pero y si…el capitán Ukitake le había pedido extremo silencio?

Suspiró y se intentó serenar. Para reírse un rato cogió los papeles que le había dado Matsumoto para la entrevista con Ichigo. El 99% de las preguntas eran más cotilleos que otra cosa, nada muy importante con su puesto de capitán. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño atisbo de nervios hasta una de las preguntas.

"_¿Estás manteniendo una relación de pareja actualmente?" _

Conociéndole, dudaba mucho que Ichigo responda esa pregunta. Pero ahora…no, lo de ellos no se debía de saber…al menos aún no, ¿pero entonces cuando debería de saberse?

—¿Te han dado más trabajo?

Rukia se levantó de un salto de la silla al ver quien le hablaba. Otra vez, como siempre, Ichigo había entrado sin llamar.

—No parece que quieran dejarte en paz—. Suspiró molesto el pelinaranja acercándose a ella.

Rukia se le quedó largo rato mirando sin decir nada. Por un lado no sabia si sentirse enfadada o no, se había enterado que le ocultaba algo. Y ahora no sabia cómo debía de reaccionar.

Ichigo al notar que no decía nada y que se ponía tensa frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh? No…nada —Respondió evitando su mirada.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó señalando los papeles de su mano.-¿Más informes?

Cuando intentó cogerlos para mirarlos, Rukia los alejó lo más veloz que pudo y los escondió en un cajón.

—¡No, tranquilo! —respondió intentando quitarle importancia, pero aún sin mirarlo —Son solo…unos documentos sin importancia.

Ichigo frunció más aún el ceño. Ella aún seguía tensa y encima no le miraba.

—Rukia… —cogió aire —¿Son citas?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó atónita, ahora sí, mirándolo —¿Citas?

—¿Tú hermano aún te las sigue mandando verdad? —No quería enfadarse con ella pero le había sentado mal su reacción y sentía como poco a poco una sensación de malhumor le carcomía por dentro —¿Por eso no quieres que las vea?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ichigo claro que no! ¡Son solo documentos sin importancia!

—¡Y por qué te has puesto así!

—¿Así cómo? —le miró sin entender.

—¡Estás tensa!

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y le volvió a esquivar la mirada. Claro que estaba tensa. ¡Era culpa de él! ¡De él y de su futuro secreto que le había evitado contar!

—Claro que estoy tensa… ¡Tengo que trabajar! ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?

—Rukia… —la llamó, seguía sin creerle.

—Ayer no hice nada —soltó de sopetón, haciéndole recordar que pasaron todo el día juntos —Como siempre se me acumula todo el trabajo y ahora tengo más—. Acto seguido le dio la espalda.

Ichigo empezó a sentirse un poco culpable, recordó el día de ayer y de como se lo pasaron, y de lo bien que se habían levantado esa mañana. Pero tenían que volver a la realidad. Y ahora por su culpa tenia más trabajo y encima no podía ayudarle.

—Es verdad…yo…lo siento—. Respondió colocando su mano detrás de su nuca.

—Deberías de irte ya —Soltó un poco más fríamente de lo que le hubiera gustado —Tienes una misión en hueco mundo.

El hecho de que le hablara con esa voz, le había provocado un pequeño malestar en su corazón. Ichigo no quería irse de misión estando mal con Rukia ¿Dónde había quedado todos los gestos de cariño de esa misma mañana?

—Es verdad. Pero aún tengo tiempo —se acercó más a ella y le cogió de los hombros, ella aun le daba la espalda —Quería despedirme de ti.

—Nunca lo has hecho.

—Bueno…A partir de ahora lo haré, ¿vale?

—No hace falta que lo hagas—. Dijo Rukia aun negándose a girarse. Tenia miedo que al verle a los ojos le preguntara directamente sobre si lo de ser capitán era cierto. Pero tenia que aguantar.

Sin previo a aviso Ichigo la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa.

—¡¿Ichigo qué haces?! —Gritó Rukia con los ojos desorbitados, intentó bajar de la mesa pero el pelinaranja de lo impidió.

Él tan solo respondió llevándose un dedo a los labios, como para decirle que no hiciera ruido. Ese gesto provocó que Rukia se sonrojara un poco.

Se miraron a los ojos, una vez más, el color castaño de él se mezclo con el violeta misterioso de ella. Y una vez más se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Cuando Rukia salió de su trance, fue directa a preguntarle que era lo que tenia pensado hacer, pero sin previo aviso Ichigo la besó en el cuello.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Crees que este es lugar para…?

—Shhhh

Como veía que la teniente quería hablar más, le tapó la boca con uno de sus dedos. Y luego la siguió acariciando el cuello con su lengua.

Luego se separó de ella, sonrió al verla debatirse en silencio, sonrojada y con el cuello brillando por su saliva. Luego se aproximó a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué te parece a ti? Estoy cerrando la puerta.

—Pero yo nunca la cierro. Excepto cuando salgó por un largo rato.

—Ahora vas a salir un largo rato…

—¿Qué pretendes Ichigo? —preguntó con temor al ver que se volvía a acercar a la mesa, de la cual aún no se había bajado, y parecía que él no quería que lo hiciera.

Ichigo apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y se acercó a ella de manera que sus labios casi tocaban los suyos.

—Solo quiero despedirme de ti…un poco.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó dulcemente, para luego volver a su cuello. Rukia no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, pero se mordió el labio… ¿Y si alguien los descubría? ¡Esto era totalmente inmoral! ¿Por qué Ichigo le hacía esto justo ahí? ¡Ella no quería! Bueno sí, si quería que la besara, pero no ahí. Le puso sus manos en sus hombros para intentar apartarlo pero él se negó, solo logró que se abalanzara más sobre ella. Por mucho que la alejara, él se acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Rukia lo observó un segundo cuando logró alejarlo unos centímetros pero él únicamente curvó sus labios en una misteriosa sonrisa. Se lanzó sobre ella en un beso más apasionado. Sin previo aviso una mano empezó a acariciar su pequeño cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Poco a poco se fue metiendo por el kimono y tocó su pecho, Rukia colocó la mano en su muñeca pero Ichigo siguió. Abandonó sus pechos solo para bajar la mano hasta por debajo de la cintura buscando cierto lugar.

—Para… —Dijo Rukia en un hilo de voz —Para por favor.

—No sueles pedirme muchas cosas "por favor"…

—No es momento ni lugar para…

Un beso la calló…mientras unos dedos deambulaban en cierta zona suya.

Sus ojos violetas se volvieron a abrir de par en para para luego cerrarlos con fuerza cuando los dedos de Ichigo encontraron el lugar que tanto buscaban y empezaron a masajear la zona con una terrible lentitud. Uno de sus dedos logró encontrar el otro lugar y se enterró dentro de ella.

La morena abrió la boca y soltó un pequeño gemidito, se arrepintió de haberlo soltado pero lo que el chico le hacia era una verdadera tortura. Sin embargo para él, ese pequeño gemido era una señal de que se estaba dejando hacer. Con la otra mano le quitó el obi de su uniforme, logrando así aflojar un poco el pantalón lo que consiguió que sus dedos pudieran tocarla con más comodidad, cosa que eso hizo que la chica casi rozara la locura. Las cosas se caldearon más cuando consiguió enterrarle dos par de dedos más.

Con todas las fuerzas de su ser, cogió el cuello del uniforme del Kurosaki y lo alejó de su cuello.

Los ojos de él centelleaban de placer y la miraban como si quisiera comérsela, se quedó muda por unos segundos, pero tenía que parar eso.

—Para… —volvió a decir susurrando.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él intentando volver a su cuello.

—Este no es…lugar para eso… —Dijo con un pequeño jadeo evitando que se acercara a ella otra vez.

La entendía, él antes tampoco se le habría ocurrido hacer esto antes, pero por lo visto tantos años sin tener curiosidad por el sexo, habían hecho mella en él ahora y parecía que una vez que había empezando a sentirlo no quería detenerlo. Kurosaki Ichigo no era de los que se rendía. Volvió a su cuello pero esta vez a su oreja.

—Déjame hacerlo…

—N...No…

—Por favor… —le dijo con una voz que la derritió y más aún cuando empezó a acariciarle la oreja con sus labios, y luego su cuello y luego sus hombros —Por favor…

Necesitaba tocarla. Parecía que sus palabras habían conseguido ablandarla un poco así que antes de que se arrepintiera, debía hacerlo, debía de hacer algo que no pudiera negarse más a él.

Como le había quitado el obi, ahora su estómago y parte de su cintura estaban a la vista, besó esa parte de su piel con parsimonia y con besos húmedos. A Rukia se le empezó a nublar la vista y ya sin poder evitarlo se acostó en la mesa, dejando que Ichigo siguiera dándole ese placer, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que seguro que el pelinaranja podía escucharlo.

Su jugosa lengua fue bajando y bajando, poco a poco los pantalones estaban tan flojos que logró bajarlos un poco…o al menos lo suficiente para que su lengua se encontrara con el lugar donde estaban metidos sus dedos, los cuales ahora fueron sustituidos por dicha lengua. Haciendo movimientos circulares, penetrantes y lamidos profundas.

Ahora si los ojos de Rukia se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, sus uñas se clavaron en la madera de la mesa, sus músculos se tensaron y su boca empezó a soltar fueres suspiros.

Cuando el tiempo de felicidad se terminó, todo culminó con un gran gemido tapado por su propia mano. Ichigo se levantó, le volvió a colocar sus pantalones y se acercó a ella secándose la boca con la palma de su mano. Se acercó a la jadeante Rukia la cual intentaba recuperar la respiración con mucha dificultad aún acostada en la mesa, el chico pegó sus frentes y le dio un beso justo en ese sitio. La chica le dedicó una mirada que no sabia si era de odio o de placer.

—Me gusta verte así…

La shinigami por fín recuperó su capacidad de hablar y le pegó un gran empujón levantándose ella en el acto.

—Vete… —suspiró —…a la mierda —Dijo con sumo odio mientras se ponía el obi sin mirarle. Lo que logró que Ichigo riera a carcajada limpia. —¡No te rías!

—Me rio si quiero —contestó entre risas. Se acercó a ella una vez más y le acarició el cuello con sus labios —No me eches mucho de menos. Volveré en un par de días.

Después de eso se miraron por última vez y el shinigami cruzó la puerta para irse.

La teniente se quedó largo rato observando la puerta por donde se había ido. Odiando con todo su ser a Kurosaki Ichigo y a la vez deseándole como nunca antes le había deseado. Todas esas sensaciones que le estaba descubriendo, no eran solo alucinantes, eran adictivas.

Nunca pensó que ella sentiría algo así. E Ichigo le estaba dando la oportunidad de sentirlas.

¿No estaba mal, no? ¿No estaba mal que ella sintiera deseos sexuales? ¿Amor?

_¿Amor?_

Con rapidez buscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su holgado pantalón su móvil y marcó un número.

—Nii-sama…Sí, soy yo…Verás…Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos hoy ha salido el manga y la cosa se esta poniendo como un...un horno? COMO UN VOLCÁN! Definitivamente las cosas van a cambiar mucho o.o, veremos si nos gustará más o tendremos ganas de matar a alguien jÁ! El tiempo lo dirá -_-.<strong>

**Estoy muy contenta porque el capitulo anterior gustó a mucha gente, me hacen tan feliz vuestros comentarios diciendo que os gusta que me dan ganas de no parar de escribir! jajaja sin embargo la inspiración se pilla vacaciones muy largas pero tarde o temprano acaban volviendo, no? jajaja Como mi verano que se esta terminando u.u**

**Espero que este capitulo tambien os haya gustado aún más!**

**Yo tambien os quiero gente! Dejadme un review porfita ^^**

**Ja ne ja!**


	17. Develamientos

**Cambios — Capitulo XVII: Develamientos.**

Estaba de pie fuera de la habitación, reuniendo fuerzas para entrar, mirarle a los ojos y hablar. No era un reto fácil. Podía comportarse fría y tranquila cuando quería pero cuando se trataba de su hermano los nervios la carcomían viva. Con el paso de los años eso no había cambiado, y seguramente nunca cambiaria.

Pero era el hombre que la había cuidado durante mucho tiempo y se merecía que no le mintiera. Así que entró a la habitación son sumo cuidado.

Rukia movió sus manos nerviosamente mientras veía al elegante hombre delante de ella sentarse en el tatami. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos y luego soltó una bocanada de aire disimuladamente. Sus manos empezaron a sudar, esto no era bueno para empezar una conversación seria. Se sentó.

Byakuya levantó una ceja.

—¿Y bien?

Abrió la boca para iniciar la conversación pero no pudo, de repente su garganta se secó en el acto y sus palabras se quedaron en su cerebro y no llegaron a salir. Esto no empezaba nada, nada, nada, nada bien…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? —preguntó su hermano examinándola de arriba abajo.

—S…sí, Nii-sama—. Dijo por fin encontrando la voz. Evitaba su mirada pero tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarse, por mucho que hiciera tiempo la cosa no iba a cambiar.

—¿Es por el trabajo?

—No—. Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.

—¿Entonces?

La teniente levantó la cabeza, vio las frías pupilas de Byakuya y sintió como se perdía en ellos. Empezó a respirar y volvió a esquivar la mirada. Siempre había sido duro hablar con su hermano. Pero siempre lo conseguía cuando era realmente importante. Pero nunca se había enfrentado a estos "temas".

Volvió a perderse en esos ojos azules tan fríos como el mar. Parecía automático, cuando lo hacia, su cabeza daba vueltas.

De repente las dudas le asaltaron. ¿Y si se había precipitado? ¿Y si no hacia falta que le dijera nada? Podía seguir viéndose con Ichigo, en las citas con los nobles no pasaba nada de nada pero…no era justo. No era justo y lo sabía. Ni para ella, ni para Ichigo ni para su Nii-sama. Lo de Ichigo igual era muy pronto, demasiado, demasiado pronto… ¿Cuanto llevaban? ¿Un par de días? ¿Una semana? Se conocían desde hacia años pero esto…esto era distinto. Por mucho que se conocieran eran ahora como dos desconocidos, dos desconocidos que se querían conocer.

Pero los de las citas era una cosa que ni siquiera sabe por qué empezó.

—Nii-sama, te he llamado para…para hablar de un tema que hace tiempo…—se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire —…hace tiempo que quería comentarte.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Volvió a coger aire. Su corazón latía como nunca. Ichigo apareció en su mente. Apretó los labios con fuerza…y dejó salir las palabras.

—Me gustaría saber cuales son tus intenciones con…con organizarme encuentros con los nobles.

Y ya está, lo soltó.

Pasó un largo minuto.

Y luego otro.

El aire empezó a pesar como el plomo. Tenia que hacer esfuerzos para no ahogarse y empezar a transpirar como una enferma.

Byakuya la miró a sus ojos violetas los cuales ahora le dirigían la mirada. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no morderse las uñas. Si él no hablaba lo haría ella.

—Admito que…es algo que yo… —volvió a coger aire —es algo que yo… —maldita sea no debía de ponerse nerviosa ahora —tendría que haberte preguntando antes, pero…le he empezado a dar bastante importancia al asunto últimamente y me gustaría saberlo, por favor…

Byakuya empezó a mover los dedos, como pensativo, cerró los ojos lentamente y soltó un pequeño bufido. Estuvo varios segundos así, cosa que crispaba la paciencia de Rukia y empeoraba su ánimo y su valor de seguir con la conversación. Pero ya estaba ahí y debía de seguir.

—Supuse que me lo preguntarías tarde o temprano.

Rukia dejó salir todo el aire que había estado guardando todo este tiempo, por un lado le había contestado algo positivo, sin embargo debía de mantenerse alerta. Era Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Antes de responder a tu pregunta, Rukia, ¿La situación te ha…incomodado mucho?

Más que "incomodar" la palabra era "molestado" y la respuesta era un claro…SÍ.

—Un poco—. Mintió. De repente ahora las palabras que se habían quedado atascadas entre su cerebro y su garganta se aglomeraron en sus labios y empezaron a salir —No sabía si preguntarle o no, pero con el paso del tiempo me he preguntado si lo que tú querías era verme prometida, o casada con alguien de buena familia. Y ahora que después de largo tiempo por fin soy teniente, tengo miedo de dejar mi puesto de abandonar mi puesto para casarme o quizá yo…yo…

—Rukia.

—No te he dicho nada hasta ahora porque me parecía una impertinencia y no sabía como sacar el tema, pero sinceramente…

—Rukia…

—Si es sobre mi futuro yo…

—Rukia—. Dijo levantando un poco más la voz.

Rukia cerró la boca impidiendo que más dudas salieran a la luz. Era increíble, no sabía lo mucho que le había afectado todo este tema hasta ahora. Hasta que lo había dicho en voz alta, delante de su hermano. De repente todos los sucesos de las últimas semanas surcaron su memoria, Ichigo, la AMS, el gigoló, la cita en Karakura…

—No te pongas nerviosa—. Formuló de una manera increíblemente tranquilizadora. Rukia se mordía el labio y no pudo evitar mostrarse afectada, pero el hecho de soltarlo todo le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosa—. Siento que has sentido de alguna manera confusa —ella asintió —Y provocara que pensaras en muchas cosas sin sentido.

—¿Sin…sin sentido?

—Rukia yo no deseo que dejes de ser teniente. Si Ukitake te nombró teniente y tu aceptaste el puesto es decisión vuestra, si algún día lo dejas. Entonces volverá ser vuestra decisión.

Las palabras de su hermano le habían incitado algo cálido dentro de ella y la sangre volvía a circular por su cerebro con normalidad. Su hermano no quería que dejara de ser teniente.

—En cuanto a tu futuro…si te casas o no, no tienes por qué elegirlo ahora…

—Pero…no lo entiendo, por qué entonces tomaste la decisión de…

—Simplemente llevabas un año en el que te encontraba…extraña.

—¿Extraña?

—Sí. Desde hace un año que se te veía algo decaída. Suspirante. Me dio la sensación de que comías menos, se te notaba que dormías poco. Al principio pensé que era porque empezabas a tener cada vez más trabajo como teniente pero luego vi que seguías en la misma situación…empecé a preocuparme un poco pero no quería inmiscuirme en tu trabajo.

—Y…y entonces pensaste en…?

—Te voy a ser sincero. Llevo varios años recibiendo peticiones de pretendientes interesados en ti.

—¿Có…cómo…?

—No debes de sorprenderte —exclamó haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto —Eres una Kuchiki. Otra cosa es que yo te lo haya hecho saber. No lo veía relevante comentártelo.

—¿Y cómo es que…?

—Pensé que hacerte salir un poco rompería un poco tu rutina y te despejarías un poco más.

Ahora sí. Su boca cayó al suelo, sus ojos se dilataron, sus pupilas se encogieron. ¿¡Era por eso!?

Pero espera ahí había algo que no tenia sentido. ¿Llevaba él último año decaída? ¿No comía? ¿Se le veía mal? ¿Tan mal que su hermano que apenas se fijaba en ella se había dado cuenta?

Intentó recordar en su océano de recuerdos todos y cada uno de sus días de los últimos años. Es verdad, cada uno de esos días había sido monótono y aburrido. ¿Hubiera sido posible que se hubiera descuidado sin darse cuenta? Todo había sido tan rutinario desde que…

Oh claro ya lo entendía. ¿Cómo no lo había visto hasta ahora? Estaba más claro que el agua. ¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora?

Fue cuando ella e Ichigo se distanciaron.

No lo había entendido hasta ahora, porque ellos ya estuvieron un tiempo separados antes y no se había sentido así, pero esto era lo mismo, no era como cuando él era un humano y ella una shiniigami, cada uno debía de estar en su mundo y lo entendía, pero ahora que los dos eran shinigamis y estaban en el mismo Sereitei y que aun así no se vieran, había dolido mucho más.

—¿Entonces…no quieres que me case? —aún no estaba segura, tenía que asegurarse, ahora sí. De verdad. Cada vez entendía más lo que sentía por Ichigo. ¿Por qué sino esa distancia había dolido tanto? Más que otras veces.

—Bueno…digamos que por ahora no. Si quieres centrarte en tu trabajo, lo entiendo—. Declaró el Kuchiki encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Solo por ahora…

Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora todo tenia sentido. No era solo por lo que le había demostrado su hermano, era porque en verdad había echado de menos a Ichigo, era porque de verdad su hermano se preocupaba por ella, por su futuro. Era como si un gran peso de encima se le hubiera quitado de su espalda.

—No te preocupes. Mañana mismo dejaré de mandarte peticiones.

Rukia se llevó una mano a su pecho. Ahora así podía respirar tranquila, el peso y la tensión de la habitación se había desvanecido para convertirse en un aire agradable.

Una sonrisa tonta surcó sus labios. Se sentía como una tonta, si. Pero una tonta muy contenta. Muy feliz.

Su hermano se alegró interiormente por ver sonreír a su hermana, pero no lo demostró, solo carraspeó.

—Gracias por… —empezó Rukia aunque aun le costaba a hablar —…por aclarármelo Nii-sama.

Kuchiki se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Rukia…yo me encargaría de que nunca terminaras con un hombre que no mereciera la pena.

—Lo sé—. Dijo escondiendo un sonrisa, su hermano hablaba seriamente así que tampoco podía mostrarse muy feliz.

—Como los del escuadrón de Zaraki Kempachi—. Mencionó con un aura roja a su alrededor. Rukia rio más ante su comentario—. Nunca.

—Lo sé.

—O Renji—. Dijo mirándola fijamente esperando una reacción. Pero ella solo lo miró sin saber que responder.

—Eeh no, claro que no —No se veía con Renji en absoluto, eran como hermanos y aparte…

—Y claro. Mucho menos con Kurosaki Ichigo…

Silencio.

La risa de Rukia fue menguando. Y menguando. Hasta que se volvió una débil risita para luego volver a quedarse muda.

…

Sabía que con Kuchiki Byakuya no debía de bajar la guardia.

Byaukya le clavó la mirada. Iban a empezar otra conversación seria.

Una que no le iba a gustar nada.

**000**

**=Un par de días después= **

Renji observó con interés, como su recién llegado amigo dejaba a su pesada Zangetsu en el suelo y luego él se dejaba caer sobre el cojín del suelo del bar.

—¿Una misión dura? —preguntó el pelirojo sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ichigo suspiró pesadamente.

—Más o menos, no fue muy dura pero no esperaba estar tantos días fuera. Ni siquiera he pasado aún por casa y necesito cambiarme.

—¡Hubieras ido!

Ichigo le miró con odio.

—¡Lo hubiera hecho pero en plena misión me mandaste mensajes diciéndome que nada más llegar que quedara contigo que tenias algo que hablar conmigo! —gritó. Estaba cansado, agarrotado y sucio. Y encima el pelinrojo le había dado por culo para quedar.

Abarai carraspeó y se puso serio de repente.

—Ichigo.

—Renji…

Antes de que pudieran seguir, el teniente sacó de su manga una revista, una revista que con solo ver la portada ya se sabía de que era.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Me has traído aquí para ver una revista de la Asociación de locas shinigamis!?

—¡Es serio! —Exclamó tirándole la revista a la cara —¿¡Como no nos habías dicho que te habían ascendido a capitán!? —le recriminó.

Ichigo no dijo nada, tan solo despegó la revista de su cara y se puso a ver la portada, el cual era él saliendo del despacho de Ukitake. Mierda. Ahora él era el punto de mira de las locas. Esto era como la ruleta de la suerte y la muerte. Si te pillan estas perdido.

—A mi no me han ascendido a nada—. Dijo tranquilamente y devolviéndole la revista de la misma manera —Todo eso se lo han inventado ellas.

—No sé si lo sabes pero es un rumor bastante extendido durante estos últimos meses y ahora la cosa se ha hecho más fuerte por culpa de las locas.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te cuente las cosas que pasan en mi escuadrón? Seguro que Byakuya te pide que no lo hagas.

—No, no es cierto. Pero estas... —señalo la revista —Se encargan de hacerlo.

—¡No me puedo creer que me hayas llamado para esto¡ ¡Cuando te vuelvan a coger a ti también me encargaré de hacer estas gilipolleces! —gritó, harto de la situación apoyando su cabeza con su mano.

—¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Es verdad o no? —dijo impaciente acercándose a él.

—La verdad es… —Renji se quedó callado. Los dos se miraban fijamente —… ¡Que no te importa una puta mierda! —dijo gritándole tanto que hizo que Renji se fuera hacia atrás.

—¡Qué corta rollos eres!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cabrea que yo llegue a capitán antes que tú? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Para nada! —Escupió cruzándose de brazos —Si quieren subir a alguien tan mediocre como tú a capitán no quiero ni pensar en los pobres shinigamis que estén a tus órdenes—. A pesar de sus palabras era evidente que si estaba un poco cabreado por lo mencionado.

—Bueno… —El Kurosaki resopló y empezó a mover los dedos nerviosamente en la mesa —¿Has visto a Rukia? Quier…digo, necesito verla.

—¿Donde va a estar? ¡En su escuadrón! Aunque… —se frotó la barbilla pensativa —…últimamente ha estado un poco esquiva, viene a las reuniones y se va. Ya no se para a hablar conmigo. Supongo que Byakuya le seguirá teniendo caldeada con las citas —dijo con voz amargada ante lo último mencionado.

Los dedos de Ichigo dejaron de moverse en la mesa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no cambiar su expresión serena de la cara a una más enfadada por lo que le había dicho el pelirojo.

—¿Byakuya…aún está con eso?

—Pues si, aún—. Respondió dándole un sorbito a su sake —De hecho ayer le vi con un hombre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Sus esfuerzos se fueron al garete en el momento en que pegó el grito. Renji se giró a mirarle perplejo. Carraspeó intentando disimular pero ya era un poco tarde —Perdón es que… —esquivó la mirada atónita del pelirrojo —Es que Rukia me dijo que Byakuya había parado de organizarle citas… —era una mentira como una catedral, no le dijo nada, de hecho ni habían hablado del tema, él quiso pero entre la conversación de Ukitake y la misión decidió dejarlo para luego.

Craso error.

Aun así no se esperaba que Rukia hubiera aceptado. Podría haberse excusado con una misión o un trabajo o algo…

—Tengo que irme.

Renji siguió la figura del pelinaranja cruzar la puerta del Bar. Se quedó un rato cavilando en su extraña reacción. Aunque al cabo de unos segundos dejó de darle importancia.

**000**

Hacía un buen rato que se había quedado fija en su mesa de escritorio. Cualquiera que la viera en ese instante se pensaría que estuviera analizando milímetro a milímetro la pulcra madera seca en la cual descansaban sus informes. Eran sus informes de ayer, antes de ayer y los de esta mañana. Ahí se encontraban. Esperando se atendidos pero no habían recibido más que la mitad de la atención.

Rukia no estaba bien.

Se esforzaba por mantener la concentración y evitar que su mente divagara hacia el problema que la inquietaba, pero era muy difícil, considerando que era algo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos desde aquella conversación.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su ventana, intentando coger algo de aire fresco que le oxigenara el cerebro. La incertidumbre había invadido cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes.

Abrió el cajón y cogió un pequeño conejito de peluche. Era el conejito que Ichigo le había regalado en la feria. Se quedó un largo rato encandilada con él como si se tratara del tesoro más bonito del mundo. Los arranques de amabilidad del pelinaranja eran para guardarlos bien, pocas veces pasaba. Aunque últimamente con ella esos arranques se habían aumentado.

Esos pequeños arranques de amabilidad y dulzura que la hacían sonreír.

El sonido de los golpes a su puerta la sobresaltó y la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Guardó el conejito en su cajón y ya que estaba levantada se dirigió a su puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se lo encontró ahí. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta con pose interesante y con sus ojos mieles incrustados en ella.

Su corazón se agitó. Sintió una alegría absurda al ver su cara enfrente de la de ella como si hicieran meses que no se vieran y eso que solo habían pasado un par de días.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —dijo con una voz susurrante. Estaba en el pasillo así que debía de tener cuidado.

No contestó. Solo se limitó abrir la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerró enseguida. Aprovechando esto, Ichigo se acercó a ella intentando juntar los labios, pero se quedó en solo una caricia porque ella sea apartó.

—¿Qué haces? Estamos en el escuadrón y puede pasar cualquiera por el pasillo.

—Ah —dijo Ichigo con voz despreocupada, entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta —¿Mejor? —sin previo aviso la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La teniente lo aceptó y luego se le quedó mirando un largo rato para luego volver a sentarse su escritorio.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bastante bien —respondió apoyándose en un lado de la mesa que estaba justo al lado de ella. Omitió el tema de que estaba preocupado porque ahora la AMS iba a por él pero ya hablaría de ese tema con ella más tarde —Tenemos que hablar.

Rukia se sorprendió por eso. Después solo hubo un pequeño silencio.

—¿De qué?

—Bueno… —genial y ahora como iba a empezar el tema. Acababa de llegar y acababan de verse igual debía de dejarlo para luego —¿Te apetece…cenar juntos esta noche?

—¿Eh? Bueno vale… ¿Ramen?

—Por supuesto.

El chico se acercó a ella y le dio otro corto beso en la mejilla para despedirse. Pero luego Rukia giró la cara suavemente y se rozaron los labios dulcemente, luego se sonrieron un poco ruborizados.

Sin embargo en cuanto cerró la puerta esa sonrisa se transformó en tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm como irá la cosa? ¡Ya se verá!<strong>

**Gente vuetros reviews me han gustado más que nunca! Madre mía que miedo tengo de decepcionar a gente tan maravillosa que me dan tantos animos! hay reviews que me animan tanto que no puedo dejar de sonreír, otros me hacen reír y otros llorar de la emoción! Espero que estos capítulos nuevos os gusten mas y que me dejéis reviews tan maravilloso.**

**Bueno gente ya estamos en Septiembre y es hora de empezar las clases, pero tranquilos mi beta y yo no permitiremos que pase mucho tiempo hasta actualizar, a veces es cierto que todos nos agobiamos y nos falta tiempo para todo pero estudiar también me hace estar más centrada, es cierto que la inspiración a veces se pilla vacaciones pero siempre acaba volviendo. ¿Cuanto llevo ya con este fic? ¿5 meses? Casi 6 creo ya.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero que este capitulo se los merezca! **

**Ja ne!**


	18. Entelequias

**Cambios — Capitulo XVIII: Entelequias.**

Ya era de noche cuando Rukia salió de trabajar y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Se encontró con Ichigo apoyado en la pared esperándola, apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando la vio. Ella se la devolvió un poco ruborizada.

Fueron a cenar ramen, por suerte no se encontraron a nadie ya que seguramente estarían descansando de las misiones o bebiendo en bares.

Ichigo se pasó la cena contando todo de su misión, Rukia insistía en que le contara todo con pelos y señales, más como subcapitana para comprobar cómo había actuado en cada situación. Hacían bromas mientras comían, se metían el uno con el otro, se enfadaban y se volvían a reír disimuladamente.

—Cada vez eres mejor—. Soltó Rukia sin mirarlo antes de llevarse un naruto a la boca.

—Si tú lo dices—. Respondió el pelinaranja sin darle importancia. Después de eso se quedó un rato mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada —La verdad es que mientras la miraba se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba hablar con ella, pero se sentía incómodo diciéndolo en voz alta —¿Tú no me cuentas nada?

—Papeleo y más papeleo. A eso se resume todo. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y salieron del restaurante. Dieron una vuelta por las calles disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche. Ahora estaban más tranquilos y solo cruzaban un par de palabras, disfrutando de la calma.

—¿Estas cansado?

—No mucho aunque un poco sí…Oye, ¿quieres…? ¿Nos pasamos por mi casa?

Rukia asintió, dando las gracias de la oscuridad de la noche para no se diera cuenta de su rubor. Ichigo le cogió de la mano, disfrutando de sentir otra vez la suavidad de su piel.

Cuando llegaron Ichigo dejó que Rukia pasara primero, al cerrar la puerta se sintió libre por fin de la presión de fuera. De la presión de ir con cuidado con que la gente se fijara en sus pocos gestos cariñosos.

Así que sin avisarle la cogió por los hombros, le dio una media vuelta y le dio un ligero pero largo beso en los labios.

Rukia se sorprendió pero aceptó su beso. Ahora los dos "escondidos" en la casa de Ichigo le hacia sentir más cómoda e igual que Ichigo, se sintió libre de darle un beso.

Sin embargo…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curioso el shinigami al notar un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos violetas.

—Nada —Respondió soltándose de su agarré y yendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al patio y se sentó en el suelo observando la luna y las estrellas e invitó a Ichigo a sentarse junto a ella.

Sintiendo otra vez ese sentimiento de liberar sus sentimientos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él sin quitar la vista del cielo. No podía verlo pero Ichigo sonrió ante esto, le gustaba sentir la piel de su rostro en su hombro y sobretodo su cercanía.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego se quedó mirando el cielo junto a ella.

Tras pasar unos instantes en esa posición, volvió a darle otro beso pero esta vez en la frente. Rukia levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, sus labios estaban muy cerca. Ichigo no pudo evitar sentir una ligera presión en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa y al sentir sus labios tan cerca rompió esa pequeña distancia y le dio un beso, el cual no tardó en hacerlo profundo.

Luego ya solo fueron besos y más besos, luego besos y caricias. Las respiraciones se acompasaban y se perdían en el otro. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Ichigo notó que le dolía la entrepierna a más no poder así que se levantó y le tendió la mano. Rukia siguió donde le llevaba esa mano. Su habitación.

La ropa no tardó en caer al suelo y ellos tampoco tardaron en caer a la cama.

—Tienes una herida aquí. —Dijo tocando su ancha, musculosa y desnuda espalda con su dedo índice acariciando una herida que parecía que se había cerrado hace poco.

Era media noche, se habían estado divirtiendo un par de horas pero tenían que dormir. Aunque no querían, se dedicaron a observarse.

—Ya. Un hollow me atacó por detrás. Pero no duró mucho de pie—. Respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Seguro que no— Dijo apoyando su mejilla en su hombro y cubriéndose más con la sabana, Ichigo a veces se ponía a observar su cuerpo disimuladamente pero ella se daba cuenta.

Más tarde se durmieron. Bueno Rukia lo intentó, pero fue imposible. Se quedó mirando el techo pensativa. Perdida en sus sentimientos sin encontrar una salida y ni una respuesta.

000

No sabia que pensar. No sabia que decidir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Todos esos días llevaba pensando lo mismo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora?

Giró la cabeza ligeramente para ver a su acompañante. Estaban andando tranquilamente hacia el escuadrón. Era de madrugada aún y se habían levantado para poder ir juntos sin ser vistos por muchos.

Su cabeza estaba como en blanco y su corazón también. Evitando cualquier tipo de pensamientos, estaban como bloqueados. La indecisión y la confusión eran dueñas de su cuerpo. Solo sabía una cosa.

Si lo pensaba...le dolería.

Le dolería de tal manera que seguramente...lloraría.

Y por eso evitaba pensarlo. Pero ahora con Ichigo aquí tenía que dejar claras las cosas por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.

Creía que teniendo a Ichigo allí sus dudas se despejarían un poco. Pero ha pasado justo lo contrario. Estaba más confundida.

Su hermano no quería que estuviera con Kurosaki Ichigo. Se opondría totalmente a esa relación.

Y ella... ¿Ella que haría? Quería a su hermano y ha acatado todas sus decisiones siempre y siempre lo haría. Fue el hombre que la adoptó.

Por otro lado se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Ichigo iba a ser capitán. Era ya oficial. No para el resto del mundo pero si para los pocos que lo sabían, en nada la noticia estaría suelta por la sociedad de almas.

Y entonces...

¿Y entonces qué?

Apenas se verían. A penas hablarían. No tendrían tiempo para estar a solas. Si ya era complicado ocultar su relación siendo teniente y soldado para que nadie lo supiera...siendo capitán...seria más difícil aún...más aún...siendo capitán...

Siendo capitán esa relación se degradaría. Cada vez más. Y más.

—¿Rukia?

La voz de Ichigo la trajo a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta pero se había parado en mitad de la calle. De repente así sin más. Ichigo ya llevaba un par de pasos delante de ella. El cual esperaba que le diera una respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa por que te has parado? —preguntó pestañeando ante el silencio de la shinigami.

—Yo... —¿Ella qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? Un dolor punzante en su corazón la hizo pararse de golpe al darse cuenta de su revelación.

Su relación...

—¿Rukia? —se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, la chica no podía verle la cara pero el rostro del shinigami empezaba a tintarse de preocupación.

—Tenemos...—sus palabras salían de su boca como rotas, con ganas de quebrarse en cualquier momento. No quería pensarlo. No. No. No. No quería pensarlo ahora. No quería darse cuenta. ¡No quería admitirlo!

Así que aceleró su paso sin mirarlo si quiera.

—No nada...solo…solo estaba pensando en unas cosas de la oficina...nada más—. Mintió sin parar su caminata.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el pelinaranja aún parado. Pero la chica no respondió así que aceleró su paso también para alcanzarla.

Algo ahí no iba bien, lo sabia. Se podía creer que la teniente estuviera solo estresada pero algo dentro de él le decía que pasaba algo más.

¿Que era?

000

Cuando llegaron a su despacho el hombre le pidió que se encontraran luego para almorzar ella asintió débilmente y se despidieron.

Se quedó un buen rato en el marco de la puerta viéndolo marchar. Con una expresión muy triste en su rostro. Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba luchar contra todas esas cavilaciones en su cabeza y se metió en su despacho deprisa, casi dando un portazo.

Se sentó y se cogió a los bordes de la silla fuertemente.

No podía, no podía, no podía con ellos. Y al final las preguntas la asaltaron.

Ser capitán, su hermano, el tiempo, su relación, sus obligaciones, la nobleza, las misiones, las reuniones, los besos, las caricias, las noches, las madrugadas, sus citas comiendo ramen, sus risas, sus conversaciones, sus discusiones sin sentido, sus...

_Oh kami._

Otra vez esa molesta opresión en el pecho. Otra vez esa espada que se metía en sus entrañas y le hacia un corte profundo y sangrante. Un dolor que no había experimentado en su vida.

No era como cuando luchaba contra arracars, hollows y demás criaturas. No era como cuando le atravesaron el cuerpo, ni como cuando perdía una batalla. Este era otro tipo de dolor. Más...sentimental. Más profundo. Se cuela por el corazón y se dirige a todo tu cuerpo.

Su relación era complicada. Difícil. Era acaso... ¿imposible?

Se llevó la mano a su pecho y arrugó con fuerza su uniforme de shinigami. El dolor se disminuyó un poco cuando notó las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Pero eso solo le dolía más.

Hizo lo que pudo para detenerlas. Pero eso sí era imposible.

000

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. No lo admitiría pero las horas se le habían hecho más eternas que nunca y cuando después de ver 50 veces el reloj de la pared de la sala de entrenamiento marcó la hora justa en la que todos se iban a almorzar fue el primero en levantarse y recogerlo todo. Ya era la hora de quedar con al teniente.

Llegó el primero a la puerta del escuadrón para ir a almorzar fuera ya que no habían tenido tiempo suficiente de prepararse unos objetos. Se apoyó en la pared al ver que no estaba.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos. Luego 10. Y luego 15. Y aun no llegaba.

Era raro porque solía ser puntual pero no era de extrañarse que tuviera mucho papeleo y ahora mismo aún estuviera con él, le había visto más de una vez saltarse las comidas con tal de seguir con los informes.

Se fue directamente a su despacho. Tocó un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta y no la encontró ahí.

Pestañeó un par de veces. Dio un par de vistazos más a la habitación, tampoco había ninguna nota de a donde se hubiera ido ni ningún mensaje en su móvil.

—¿Ichigo-kun? —preguntó una voz acercándose a él.

—Ah, Kiyone. ¿Sabes dónde ha ido Rukia? ¿Tiene alguna reunión o algo?

—¿Kuchiki-fukutaicho? Pues es raro—. Respondió llevándose un dedo a su barbilla pensativa —No la he visto en toda la mañana, ni nos ha mandado nada ni a mí ni a Sentarou. Tampoco la he visto por los pasillos, ni ha habido una reunión que yo supiera.

Levantó una ceja. No la había visto en toda la mañana pero la última vez que la vio la había dejado ahí. Echó otro vistazo a la sala. No había nada removido, ni papeles, ni las plumas con tinta, ni informes encima de la mesa ni nada.

—Iré a buscarla.

Se despidió de Kiyone con la mano y se fue rumbo a la salida. No sabia donde encontrarla pero esto era raro. La conocía muy bien. Había algo anormal en ella, no estaba bien, algo le pasaba. Y conociéndola necesitaría algo de soledad.

El dolor punzante de esta mañana se había agravado en su pecho.

000

El agua estaba cristalina, tal y como la vio la última vez. En ese sitio se respiraba paz. Ni siquiera notaba hollows en esa zona. Llevaba sentada en la orilla de la cascada a saber cuántas horas. No lo sabía. Mierda se había dicho que volvería antes del almuerzo para quedar con Ichigo. A saber qué hora era ya.

Se tocó la cara. Tenía restos secos de las lágrimas. Había llorado mucho. Mucho. Muchísimo. Con solo personarlo le dolía aun más el corazón. Sin embargo eso le había servido para aliviarse un poco. El problema y la solución, la drástica solución estaban ahí. Pero ahora estaba un poco más calmada.

Se acercó tristemente al agua y se fregó la cara con las manos para disimular los restos de lágrimas.

Oyó una voz detrás de ella.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

La shinigami se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se giró a ver al pelinaranja apoyado en el tronco de árbol observándola.

—Ichigo…—dijo débilmente.

—Que yo sepa no era aquí donde habíamos quedado. –dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

Rukia se quedó mirándolo. Sin moverse, sin pestañear, sin hacer nada. Solo mirarlo con ojos expresivos. Ichigo se dio cuenta que ahí algo pasaba, y algo no muy bueno. ¿Rukia se había pasado toda la mañana ahí?

—¿Va todo bien? –preguntó ya suavizando su tono.

La morena no dijo nada. Solo se quedo en su posición bajando la cabeza. Su cabeza no le dejaba pensar, se había puesto en blanco de repente y no podía mover ni un músculo. Ichigo ya preocupado se acercó a ella. Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver esas cuencas violentas cristalinas por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Ahora si estaba preocupado. Era rarísimo verla así. Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la acercó a él. Tenía miedo de preguntarle que pasaba pero tenia que saberlo.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. No pudo impedir que se escaparan un par de lágrimas silenciosas, no quería que Ichigo la viera así, así que siguió escondiéndose en su pecho. Pero las preguntas le asaltaban el corazón ¿Tenía que decirle la verdad a Ichigo? ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Ellos no…no podían…

—Rukia… —la llamó con una voz apenada. Cerró los ojos y la atrajo más hacía así—. Sé por qué estas mal.

La chica se separó abruptamente de él. La sorpresa invadía su rostro.

—¿Lo…lo sabes? –no podía ser que lo supiera.

—Me lo imagino—. Dijo rascándose el cuello —¿Es tu hermano verdad?

La chica abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo lo has?

—¿Te sigue obligando a quedar con hombres verdad? —Dijo con voz dura.

La shinigami se quedó muda.

—¿Cómo…?

—Me dijeron que te vieron hace poco con un hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de días, cuando ya me había ido—. Respondió bruscamente rascándose frenéticamente la cabeza. Era una mierda porque cuando se había dado cuenta que cuando hablaba de ello le daba más rabia de lo que pensaba—. Rukia… ¡Tu hermano definitivamente no te entiende!

—Ichigo el solo…-intentó explicarse pero el chico se separó de ella y le dio la espalda para que ella no lo viera tan enfadado.

—El solo no piensa en ti—. Se cruzó de brazos —¡Y tu no le dices nada! Sé que cuesta porque estamos hablando de Byakuya…pero, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado…

La Kuchiki le oía sin saber que decir, ni explicarse. Quería pararle y decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era lo que él pensaba…pero por alguna razón las palabras se quedaron en su garganta sin salir, como si su cerebro no les cediera el paso.

—Las cosas han cambiado Rukia—. Dijo bajando su tono de voz, girándose para verla a los ojos, muy serio. Rukia también le devolvió la mirada —Ahora estás conmigo. Y yo estoy contigo.

Su respiración se cortó. Y su corazón latió. Rukia sentía que el tiempo se había parado para ella, sobretodo más con la siguiente frase.

—Estamos juntos. Y no quiero que eso cambie.

Su boca se entreabrió, sus pupilas se empequeñecieron y una suave brisa le levantó el cabello. Pero ella no sintió nada. Solo a su corazón bombardear con más fuerza.

Y luego paró.

El tiempo volvió a seguir su curso normal. Ichigo le era sincero, muy sincero. Y ella sentía ese dolor otra vez en su alma más fuerte y más grande que nunca.

Cerró los ojos. Cambió el tono de su voz. Ya sabía qué tenia que hacer.

—Yo no puedo.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó confuso y sintiendo escocer su pecho—. ¿No puedes…qué?

—No puedo ir en contra de lo que quiere mi hermano—. Le huyó los ojos. Arrancó sus palabras con una fuerza que no sabia de donde había salido. Pero hizo todos los esfuerzos que había dentro de ella para sacarlas de su boca—. Si es lo que quiere. Lo haré.

Ichigo se quedó parado observando fijamente sus ojos para ver si era verdad. Pero esos ojos seguían huyéndole.

—¿Estas hablando en serio? —dijo sin mover un músculo —Parece que me estés mintiendo.

—Estoy hablando completamente en serio—. Sentenció cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Por Kami que esto terminara ya, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a usar esa fuerza invisible para arrancarse las palabras.

Ichigo siguió sin mover un músculo. Se acercó a ella, paso a paso, lentamente. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella intentando que le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

—Si no quieres dejar de quedar con hombres…estas… ¿Rompiendo conmigo?

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, su cuerpo temblaba, y sentía rabia y más rabia. Solo quería que esto se terminara ya.

Ichigo perdiendo ya la paciencia se acercó aún más a ella y la cogió de los hombros harto de que no le devolviera la mirada.

—Mírame Rukia.

Y ya no pudo más. Así que le miró a los ojos.

—¡No puedo ir en contra de mi hermano! ¡Y si eso significa romper, pues romperemos!

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos y se quedo paralizado por sus palabras, abrió la boca un segundo pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Su cerebro aun estaba asimilado esas palabras. Mierda. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

—¿Me estas diciendo esto en serio? –preguntó empezando a derrumbarse poco a poco.

Como respuesta la morena se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Sí—. Respondió. Con un par de gotas bajándole por los ojos.

Ichigo quería quedarse ahí, no moverse y que ella no se moviera del lugar hasta explicarle por qué este cambio tan repentino. Hasta hace unas horas estaban en la cama de él. ¿Y ahora esto? Quería hacer preguntas y más preguntas. Pero sin previo aviso se dio cuenta que su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal, que sus ojos le dolían y su cabeza también. Se estaba derrumbando. Y tenia que salir de ahí.

Así que dio media vuelto, dio un par de pasos. Pero se paró abruptamente.

—Todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos… ¿Te has arrepentido? —No se giró. No dijo nada más. Sabía que Rukia no se había girado.

Al ver que pasaban los segundos y no respondía se fue. Sin mirar atrás.

Pero Rukia sí se giro. Si le vio irse.

—Nunca—. Respondió al aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...<strong>

**Hola gente! Kami-sama, cuando quise darme cuenta habían pasado bastantes semanas! Gomen T_T. Pero bueno sigo avanzando la historia como puedo, intentaré que no pasé de más de unas cuantas semanas, y sigo escribiendo un poquito todas las semanas jajaja gracias a mi queridísima beta. Cr****eedme, también fue difícil para mí escribir este capítulo...y los siguientes ya veremos.**

**En fin, aparte de eso, ya llevo unas semanas de clase, supongo que algunos también, por ahora está la cosa relajada pero no hay que fiarse! He terminado de leer los cinco libros de Cazadores de sombras! Os la recomiendo es realmente buena la historia! Ahora quiero leerme Divergent que me han dicho que es tan buena como Los juegos del Hambre. **

**Gracias por vuestros reviews que alimentan este fic! Espero seguir recibiendo!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Evocación

_Si me hiciera elegir un lugar en este mundo, elegiría cualquiera en el que te encontraras tú._

**Cambios — Capitulo XIX: Evocación. **

Rukia acercó su mano al sobre que tenia en la mesa. Tocó el tacto del papel y lo cogió. Como suponía en el dorso del sobre estaba el emblema de uno de los escuadrones.

El del futuro escuadrón de Ichigo.

Sabía lo que ponía dentro. Así que lo volvió a dejar en la superficie de su mesa. No quería leerlo y no lo necesitaba. Dentro del sobre estaba la carta que le anunciaba del ascenso del shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki a capitán. Dentro estaba una parte de ella hecha pedazos.

Porque así se sentía. Hecha pedazos.

Se sentó en la silla y la giró de manera que no pudiera ver el sobre. Se subió las rodillas a la silla y se abrazó a ellas.

Se apretó aun mas a ellas intentando frenar otra vez esa sensación que le provocaba que sus lágrimas salieran como cascadas. Odiaba verse así. Odiaba que la vieran así. Por eso pidió que no la molestaran y cerró la puerta con llave. Necesitaba estar a sola, estar consigo misma y pensar porqué esta estúpida sensación dolía tanto.

Sensación de pérdida. No la de una muerte, pero se acercaba y mucho.

Un sentimiento había muerto en ella para convertirse en tristeza.

¿Tanto dolía querer a alguien? ¿Tan real era este dolor?

**000**

Dio un sorbo a su vasito de sake. El quinto ya.

—Cualquiera diría que hoy te hacen capitán. —Contestó Renji llegando por detrás.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó irónicamente Ichigo sin voltearse a verlo. Solo dio otro sorbo.

—Por esa cara de amargado que llevas —contestó el pelirrojo sentándose enfrente de él y sirviéndose un poco de sake—. No sé si has visto la mesa de enfrente. Esa que pone tu nombre en la reserva.

—Creo que la he visto, ahora mismo Kira está bailando medio desnudo encima.

—Es un buen motivo para no acercarse pero teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta es en tu honor no entiendo que haces en otra mesa bebiendo tu solo con esa cara de amargado.

—Simplemente… —empezó a jugar con el vasito de sake—. No estoy de humor.

—Yo tampoco —Dijo dando su primer sorbo—. Lo admito, me jode que te hayan hecho capitán —confesó dando otro sorbo—. Pero bueno aún tengo que aprender muchas cosas de Kuchiki-taicho.

El nombro provocó un desagradable escalofrió en el pelinaranja, de repente el sake le sentó peor en la garganta y se frotó las sienes. Maldito nombre.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Preguntó el pelirojo con la ceja levantada.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Qué poco aguantas. Por lo menos si vas a vomitar avísame o deja de beber.

En respuesta Ichigo bebió otro sorbo.

—A tu "querido" capitán —Dijo Ichigo con un áspero tono de voz en la palabra—. Le jode que yo sea capitán.

—¿Y qué? No veo que te lo impida.

Dejó caer el vaso bruscamente en la mesa. Renji le observaba entre la sorpresa y el aburrimiento.

—Está claro que el alcohol no te sienta bien. No hay quien te entienda Kurosaki, deberías de estar feliz, ahora mismo es oficial que vas a ser capitán de la sociedad de almas —Soltó una risilla—. Eso si, olvídate de tu libertad por un par de años. Ya no podrás ir a cazar hollows libremente con nosotros, tendrás millones de cosas que hacer. Enseñar a los nuevos, firmar papeles, encargar misiones, hacer planes de ataque, aguantar a Yamamoto, etc etc.

Ocupado. Estaría ocupado. Muy ocupado. Mejor.

Así no pensaría en ella. En ella y en las palabras que le había dicho hace tan solo unas horas. En su sonrisa de anoche, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en sus…en ella en si. Joder se sentía un auténtico cursi de mierda por pensar así. Pero se sentía jodido. Estaba jodido por dentro y el sake solo lo empeoraba.

No le gustaba sentirse así. Era la sensación más rara y devastadora del mundo.

Joder, joder y joder. Nunca debería de haber empezado nada con Rukia. Nunca.

—Ichigo? —Preguntó Renji al ver la cara de odio en su compañero.

—Voy a vomitar —. Espetó levantándose de golpe y alejándose de la mesa para ir al baño.

Esquivó como pudo a los borrachos que le felicitaban por su ascenso y subió al baño. Cerró la puerta y fue al grifo directamente. Se sentía enfermo, apunto de vomitar y de escupir hasta el hígado. Pero se aguantó y no tiró nada. Se echó agua en la cara, en el pelo y en el cuello. Eso le calmó un poco pero su pecho aun ardía.

Las gotas caían por su cara, la cual le devolvió esa mirada estúpida en el espejo. ¿En serio tenia esa cara? Ahora mismo era oficial que iba a ser capitán. Tenia que estar bien. Pero no lo estaba. Por culpa de ella.

No sabia si odiarla. U odiar a su hermano. U odiar a todos los tíos de sus citas. U odiarse así mismo por haberse hecho a la idea de que estaría con Rukia y todo sería fácil. Arriesgarse sin red. Y ahora se sentía como si nunca hubiera habido ninguna red y se hubiera caído al vacío.

Y se había hecho demasiado daño.

Cuando llegó a su mesa Renji seguía en ella y sin ningunas ganas de irse por lo visto.

—Se puede saber… ¿Por qué estas tan jodido?

—Y se puede saber…. —empezó Ichigo borde agarrando el vaso —¿Qué coño te importa a ti?

—Me resulta raro, solo eso—. Y era verdad, le había visto enfadado, y dando puñetazos a todo lo que se movía. Que estuviera de mal humor no era una extrañeza. Pero bebiendo alcohol y pasando de todo con esa cara si que era extraño.

—Pues veras, estoy mal porque me da la gana estar mal… ¿Lo pillas? ¿Te lo dibujo? —dijo aumentando su tono de voz. Solo quería estar solo y punto. No debería estar ahí, debería estar en su casa. Pero en su casa estaría peor, pensaría, se comería la cabeza pensando en lo que no debe y se hundiría más. Pero aquí se agobiaba.

—Menudo futuro capitán tenemos —Dijo Renji evidentemente también enfadado, si Ichigo quería estar solo pues vale, que navegara en su soledad. Sin embargo cambió de idea en seguida y no se levantó de la silla—. Menos mal que Rukia se ha librado de ti.

Y como si algo le hubiese hecho "click" en el cerebro Ichigo se levantó de sopetón y tiró la botella de sake al suelo.

Todo el bar se calló, hasta los borrachos. Todo el mundo le miraba a él. Renji le miraba con asombro y extrañeza. No era la primera vez que veían a un hombre tirar una botella de alcohol al suelo con rabia pero si en el pelinaranja.

Ichigo clavó sus ojos en los de Renji unos segundos, suficientes para transmitirle toda su ira. Luego…se fue sin más.

—¡Ichigo! —Le llamó Renji.

Ichigo no paró siguió a paso acelerando las grandes calles esquivando la gente y pasando por sitios donde no hubiera nada. Pensó que quizá debería ir a cazar hollows para aliviar la tensión. Sin embargo el insistente pelirrojo le seguía siguiendo.

Cuando Renji le alcanzó le colocó una mano en el hombro para detener su paso.

—¡Ichigo! ¡¿Pero que te pasa tío?! ¡Tú nunca te comportas así! —Le gritó obligándole a que le mirara—. ¡Te debe de haber pasado algo gordo!

Sí, sí le había pasado algo. Esto iba a mal. La cabeza le daba vueltas, la furia solo se incrementaba. Tenia ganas de pegar a Renji hasta la saciedad solo para aliviar su enfado. Quería darle golpes a todo.

Se separó de la mano de Abarai con brusquedad y agachó un poco la cabeza para ver si se sentía mejor. Pero nada.

**000**

—¿Rukia? —preguntó Byakuya al ver a su hermana en uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

—Hermano… ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? Justo ahora iba a cenar.

—Te acompañaré en la cena. Hoy he querido irme antes del escuadrón.

Rukia levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Solo le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se sentaron juntos en la mesa.

La cena fue tranquila, hablando de los cerezos y de las carpas del jardín y del sabor de los platos.

—Rukia. Tú también has venido más pronto de lo normal.

—Estos últimos días he adelantado bastante, necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Y tú? También has llegado temprano.

—He querido irme antes —Respondió con una cara de enfado y cansancio—. Hay mucho revuelo por lo de ese niñato.

La morena tragó fuerte ante su respuesta, se quedó callada unos segundos y luego sonrió asintiendo.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, tomaron té juntos y luego Byakuya sugirió ir a pasear por el jardín. Esa noche había muchas estrellas. Rukia notó que su hermano andaba más amable con ella, suponía que era debido a la conversación que tuvieron hace un par de días donde se sinceraron. Bueno se sinceraron a medias pero era más de lo que ella podía pedir. Ver a su hermano así con ella le animaba un poco.

Bueno lo intentaba.

—Es una bonita noche—. Dijo Byakuya contemplando el cielo. Rukia asintió con una sonrisa.

Podia estar bien. Iba a estar bien, seguramente lo conseguiría. Podría olvidar al menos por unos minutos lo que hoy había pasado… ¿Podría?

En ese momento Byakuya se giró a verla.

—Rukia… ¿Estás enferma?

—¿Qué? –se giró a verla sorprendida —¿Por qué lo preguntas Nii-sama?

—Tienes los ojos rojos—. Dijo acercándose a observarlos. También estaban cristalinos.

La morena se llevo enseguida los dedos a sus ojos…y con el tacto de sus dedos pudo notar un par de gotas apunto de salir a flote…

No. No estaba bien.

—Debe de ser la falta de sueño —Respondió girando la cabeza disimuladamente. No aquí no. NO podía venirse abajo delante de Nii-sama—. Gomen nasai Nii-sama…debería de irme a la cama.

Byakuya la contemplo extrañado mientras su hermana se alejaba con prisa del lugar. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

000

Renji le sirvió un vaso de agua.

—No hacia falta que me acompañaras a casa—. Contestó Ichigo con brusquedad. Tenía la cabeza metida en el lavamanos del baño con el grifo encendido dejando que el agua le corriera por la cara haciendo esfuerzos por despertar su cerebro, pero era inútil. Sabía que estaba tocando el agua pero le costaba sentirla. Aun estaba muy borracho.

Aceptó el vaso de agua y se enjuagó la boca. Luego se pasó las manos por la cara y se dio un par de palmadas. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo. El hombre enfrente de él no parecía Ichigo Kurosaki. Pero si era como se sentía ahora mismo. Dicen que la cara es el espejo del alma. Nunca mejor dicho.

El reflejo de él en el espejo era como se sentía ahora mismo…

Renji se quedó mirándole sin decir ni una palabra. Seguía sin entender porque se había puesto así por ser capitán.

—No sabes beber.

—Lo que tú digas —Contestó Ichigo con amargura mientras salía del baño y se dejaba caer en el pasillo—. Por mi puedes largarte.

—Tranquilo, solo quería asegurarme que venias a casa de una pieza, supongo que serás lo bastante listo para saber donde está tu habitación, ¿no?

—Dudo mucho que te importe si duermo en el pasillo o no—. Respondió echándole una mala mirada. La garganta la tenia seca y cada vez le costaba más hablar. Solo quería perder al pelirojo de vista…

_Menos mal que Rukia se ha librado de ti._

—Lárgate Renji.

A pesar de las duras palabras del pelinaranja el subcapitán no cambió la expresión, siguió de brazos cruzados, ni se movió, no movió un solo pelo rojo. Tan solo fijó sus ojos amarillos en el hombre que estaba sentado en el pasillo.

—¿Es importante?

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes el qué.

—¿Por qué estoy hecho una mierda ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—¿Y a ti qué coño te importa Renji Abarai? —preguntó Ichigo levantándose de golpe, lo cual le provocó que un enorme mareo por lo que se tuvo que apoyar en la pared. Agachó la cabeza.

—Das pena. ¿Lo sabias?

El pelirrojo no era muy enterado en palabras, él lo sabía y todos lo sabían. Ichigo lo sabía. Tenia la leve esperanza de que provocando al Kurosaki le contara lo que le pasaba. Le encantaría dejarle allí sin más, pero rara vez le había visto así. Le había visto enfadado y deprimido y hecho una mierda, pero no por estar borracho.

Así que cuando Ichigo levantó la cabeza y le miró con una expresión tranquila se sorprendió. Esperaba un arranque de furia, un estúpido puñetazo en al cara para sentirse mejor, escupirle insultos y tonterías. Pero no. Solo se quedó ahí quieto con la mirada perdida.

—¿No te vas a ir?

Como respuesta Renji siguió sin moverse.

—He roto con alguien.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Abarai no tardó en aparecer. De hecho tardó varios minutos en poder contestar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estabas con alguien?

Ichigo se acercó a Renji, hasta estar cara a cara.

—Con Rukia.

Y acto seguido…Ichigo se marchó a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

**000**

—¿Rukia?

La voz de su hermano hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par. No estaba durmiendo. Desde luego que no. No podía. Pero era raro que su hermano preguntara por ella a altas horas de la noche. Oh no. Igual haberse ido tan de repente delante de él le había preocupado, Byakuya olía a distancia si algo iba mal. Pero siendo claros era raro que preguntara. Se irguió en la cama y se tocó los ojos. Estaban calientes, casi ardiendo. Malditas emociones. Malditas y jodidas emociones… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se llevan estas situaciones?

—¿Rukia podemos hablar?

Al ver que su hermano le insistía no tenia caso hacerse la dormida. Lo mejor era contarle que no era nada, no preocuparlo e irse a la cama sin más. Así que como pudo se levanto, se fregó los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Abrió la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nii-sama… ¿Qué ocurre?

Byakuya mostraba una clara expresión de preocupación, no solía ponerla mucho pero esta vez si la ponía. Analizó a su hermana con sus ojos azules, como intentando mirar a través de ella. Podía sonreírle con la boca y con los ojos pero sabía que le pasaba algo.

—Estas…realmente cansada…

Rukia negó con la cabeza enseguida.

—Tienes mala cara Rukia…en serio.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior. Volvió a suspirar, intentando crear calma dentro de ella para poder tranquilizar de una vez por todas a su hermano. Y a ella misma claro está.

Abrió la boca para dejar salir un "Estoy bien" pero no pudo. No podía. Otra vez, otra vez igual que cuando terminó con Ichigo. Las palabras no salían, no querían salir. Esta vez por un motivo muy distinto, no podían salir, hasta le dolía la garganta por la fuerza que hacia para intentarlo, pero no podía. Las palabras no salía de su boca, pero si notaba que salían en forma de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al final después de una larga lucha ellas ganaron. Corrieron dos lagrimas salvajes por sus mejillas, cuando quiso darse cuenta, cuando la imagen de Ichigo yéndose desapareció, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en su habitación, con su hermano en la puerta, preguntándole que le pasaba. Le dio la espalda y se cubrió la cara otra vez, como antes. Entró en su habitación hasta colocarse en el centro, huyendo de la mirada de su hermano. Sus manos se volvieron puños los cuales tapaban sus ojos.

Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

—Me duele el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Madre mía llevo toda la noche haciendo 80 actividades...si 80. Si si si 80 actividades más resumenes y esquemas de un solo tema, jajaja pero bueno soy consciente de que hay gente que le ponen más trabajos aún así que no me quejo, pero bueno, he dormido super poco, me he puesto la musica y un cafe bien cargado para empezar el día.<strong>

**¿Y qué mejor para empezar el día que ver el nuevo capitulo del manga de Bleach y emocionarte como una tonta? jajaja no diré nada para la gente que no le gustan los Spoilers pero dejadme deciros que el capitulo me ha alegrado el resto del día ¡Y el resto de la semana! Asi que qué mejor aún que subir un capitulo disfrutando de mis Ichiruki feelings? *_***

**En fin, sé que últimamente actualizo una vez al mes, pero a pesar de esto creo que el fic va bien, sigo escribiendo y me beta no se rinde conmigo así que no veo muy mal la cosa. Más adelante si es posible actualizaré más seguido.**

**Bueno, cuando escribí este capitulo...uffff si que fue duro si, cuando lo terminé sentí que tenia muchos sentimientos tristes dentro de mí, pero es lo que tiene escribir, te tienes que meter lo que puedas en tus personajes si quieres hacer una buena historia.**

**Y por ello espero que este capitulo os haya gustado.**

**No me enrollo más! Gracias por leer gente :) dejadme reviews plis!**

**Ja ne! Hasta el prox capi!**


	20. Auge

**Cambios — Capitulo XX: Auge. **

El sonido de la alarma la despertó. Despegó los párpados con pesadez mientras la tenue luz del exterior se filtraba por sus ojos.

Tras un segundo de desconcierto, supo en seguida que aún era muy pronto. Aun así, no movió ni un músculo para levantarse, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran por el amplio techo de su habitación. La alarma no se callaba y ella seguía sin moverse.

A veces era bueno dejar la mente en blanco.

Al pasar un minuto, alargó la mano y apagó la alarma. Se levantó y se llevó la mano al cuello casi al instante, estaba muy cargado, tanto trabajo la mataría algún día.

—_Antes de que un Hollow lo haga_—. Pensó

Se fue al baño bostezando una y otra vez. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. El agua tibia sobre su cara era mejor despertar que esa odiosa alarma. Este era uno de los pocos momentos relajantes que tenia al día y lo aprovechaba bien.

Se fue a la cocina y tomó su habitual desayuno ya preparado por los criados en solitario, rara vez Byakuya se despertaba a la misma hora que ella.

Se colocó su uniforme, se apretó Sode no Shirayuki a su cintura, se acicaló un poco y se dispuso a irse hacia otro día de trabajo. Al llegar saludó a los pocos integrantes de la madrugada en el escuadrón y fue directa a su despacho.

Al entrar no pudo evitarlo y volvió a bostezar otra vez, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien como antes.

—_Como antes._

Se acercó a la pared en donde tenia puesto un calendario con una foto de las integrantes de la ADMS las cuales fueron vendiendo para un fin benéfico. Recaudar fondos para irse ellas a la playa básicamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el número de hoy.

—_Un año._

Ya había pasado un año desde que a él le habían hecho capitán.

**000**

—Últimamente la cosa está muy tranquila—. Soltó Matsumoto con sumo aburrimiento.

—Eso es porque la SS hace un buen trabajo—. Contestó Momo orgullosa mientras tomaba su té.

La SS había ido a merendar a una tetaría bastante tranquila de la Sociedad, Rukia siempre estaba invitada cuando no tenia mucho trabajo pendiente, pocas veces lo hacia pero alguna vez caía.

—Bueno "algunos" hacen un buen trabajo—. Dijo Nanao colocándose las gafas—. Porque desde luego mi capitán sigue sin mover un dedo.

—Aun hay capitanes competentes Nanao—. Contestó Isane mientras veía como Matsumoto ponía alcohol en su vaso de té.

—¡Por suerte Kurosaki-kun está haciendo un buen trabajo! —Contestó Momo con una sonrisa —Aunque ya debería de llamarle Kurosaki-taicho.

Rukia que estaba tomando su té con los ojos cerrados los abrió, pero no hizo nada más.

—Pues si de hecho ya hace un año—. Contestó Kiyone pensativa.

Le costaba aún pero había aprendido a mantener la calma consigo misma, tanto exteriormente como interiormente. Se acordaba de cuando era noticia en todas partes y no hacían más que hablar de él y lo suyo era demasiado reciente. Daba un carraspeo disimulando su expresión, se disculpaba y se iba al baño. O se tiraba todo el día en el despacho sin salir para no escuchar.

—Se le echa de menos a Ichigo-kun a veces, no Kuchiki-fukutaicho? —preguntó otra vez Kiyone.

Rukia solo contestó con una débil sonrisa y volvió a centrarse en su té.

Ahora había conseguido pasar desapercibida, algunos le preguntaron en su momento incluso si estaba enferma. A veces se miraba al espejo y podía ver su cara seria e impasible de siempre pero en el brillo de sus ojos se podía ver que no estaba tan bien como era habitual. Quien más se lo había notado había sido el capitán Ukitake, siempre ocupado y enfermo pero con su toque paternal cuando era necesario.

Así que con el tiempo pudo con ello. Con el tiempo porque había días en los que se encontraba de maravilla y luego se volvía a poner mal otra vez. Sobretodo en las reuniones de subcapitanes que…

Renji.

Renji lo sabía. Estaba segurísima de ello. Debía de habérselo dicho Ichigo seguramente. No sabia ni como ni cuando ni donde y mucho menos por qué. Pero estaba segura que Renji sabía algo. Podía notarlo en sus miradas, en sus expresiones y sus escasas palabras.

Porque esa era otra, Renji tampoco le hablaba como antes. Era como si un gran abismo se hubiera abierto entre ellos. Sin embargo estaba esa expresión en la cara de quién mejor te conoce que te intenta decir "Sé lo que te pasa".

Lo notó sobretodo en el primer mes en el que ya no estaba Ichigo en su escuadrón. Era como si Renji intentara preguntarle algo con todas sus fuerzas pero las palabras se quedaban dentro de él y no salía hasta que un día en el que se lo encontró a fuera de su despacho le preguntó que como estaba.

—_¿Ichigo y tu…? Bueno es igual._

Y luego se fue. Y ahí fue cuando ella lo supo. Acto seguido Rukia entró en su despacho y no salió. Su mejor amigo lo sabía. Por suerte…por SUERTE, Renji no hacía más preguntas, nunca iba más a allá la conversación.

Le dolía un poco, y sinceramente no le hacía gracia que Renji lo supiera, pero se sentía agradecida que no le hubiera hablado del tema.

Bastante tuvo en su momento con Byakuya.

Byakuya. Otro tema.

Byakuya que era la última persona que quería que supiera sobre su vida privada y el primero en enterarse de la ruptura.

Esa noche ella lloró. Lloró delante de su hermano y por Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se pegó mentalmente. Aun se sorprendía cuando pensaba en aquella noche. No esperaba compartir las penas de su ruptura con su hermano, la ultima persona en todo el Sereitei con quien le hablaría de esto. Se maldijo por haber sido tan débil esa noche y haberse dejado llevar.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Byakuya la descubrió, en bastantes sentidos todo hay que decirlo. La "consoló" a su manera, estuvo ahí con ella hasta que se tranquilizó y se durmió.

Al día siguiente él le esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa y de vez en cuando le preguntaba que cómo se encontraba. Evitaba mirar a Byakuya y hablar del tema pero agradecía su preocupación. Eso si, evitaba en todo momento intentar pensar qué opinión tendría Byakuya de lo de Ichigo. Mala seguramente, peor que si le dijera que se había liado con Kempachi Zaraki. Tampoco quiso saber detalles.

Solo le dijo que le dolía el corazón por Ichigo.

No había que pensar mucho más.

La voz de las demás shinigamis la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Es una pena que apenas se le haya visto el pelo en todo este año—. Dijo Kiyone.

—Sí, más de uno dice que le venía grande—. Contestó Matsumoto.

Era cierto, si ese año y medio en el que apenas se vieron siempre estaba ocupado y ni siquiera era teniente, siendo capitán estaba como borrado del mapa, solo le veían los de su escuadrón prácticamente.

Ichigo era así. Siempre lo daba todo. Todo lo mejor posible.

Siempre siendo el mejor en lo que se propone.

Las demás se levantaron y se despidieron. Ella tenía cosas que hacer, como siempre. Así que se dirigió a su despacho. Pasaba cada vez más horas en él.

Abrió uno de los cajones para coger un papel pero se quedó fija en algo. Notó como algo debajo del cajón abultaba los papeles.

Como pudo metió la mano hasta el fondo para ver que era lo que tanto ocupaba volumen.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver un tomo de manga shojo. El que se compró aquella vez que Ichigo le pidió…le pidió la cita.

Acarició la portada y lo abrió por en medio. A veces se preguntaba si los sentimientos en una historia shojo eran más fáciles que para una shinigami.

000

000

—¿Podemos hablar?

Rukia sacó su cabeza del horario de la próxima reunión para ver a su antiguo amigo Renji. Los dos se habían encontrado en una reunión de subcapitanes y de vez en cuando se encontraban, pero como Renji había estado muy raro apenas hablaban como antes. Sin embargo ahora parecía muy decidido a entablar conversación.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Rukia con la ceja levantada.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Renji empezó a girar los ojos, a mover la cabeza, a rascarse la nuca pensando que decir y empezando a ponerse nervioso.

—Sobre Ichigo.

Oh. Oh.

—¿Sobre Ichigo? ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó carraspeando un poco y disimulando lo sorprendida que se había quedado ante sus palabras. Pero no. Había aprendido a controlarse.

—Dentro de nada…bueno, hará un año que es capitán, y algunos de nosotros bueno…queremos celebrarlo.

Rukia pestañeó varias veces, asimiló la información y luego sonrió pícaramente.

—¿La asociación o Matsumoto os ha dicho de montar una fiesta por su "año"? ¿O es solo una excusa para beber porque hace exactamente un año que no hacéis fiesta?

—¿Sinceramente? Por lo segundo. Ya sabes como son Hisagi y los demás con ellas o con alcohol. En fin…era para avisarte por si querias pasarte.

—Renji—. Rukia se cruzó de brazos—. Ichigo apenas ha dado señales de vida… ¿Me estas diciendo que asistirá? —_Porque no podía ser,_ pensó Rukia.

—Los pocos que lo ven de vez en cuando…bueno, según ellos han dicho que si.

Rukia se empezó a rascar un lado del cuello y se quedó pensativa, mordiéndose la lengua para no empezar a preguntar como una loca. ¿Iba a ver a Ichigo? ¿En serio él iba a venir? Levantó la vista y vio que Renji la observaba detenidamente, como esperando ver su reacción. Maldito…quería ver como reaccionaba para ver si podía sacar alguna conclusión.

—Sabes que no soy muy de fiestas…

—Ya pero es, ya sabes…Ichigo.

—Que ahora le hayan puesto una señal como que ahora es capitán no creo que deje de ser un descerebrado por eso. Además sabes que no soy de fiestas. -y sin más se dio la vuelta, no tenia ganas de seguir siendo observada por Renji como si fuera un detector de mentiras, ahí esperando ver como reaccionaba por saber que podría ver a Ichigo en una fiesta.

Cuando salió del escuadrón donde se había celebrado la mansión se encontró a Matsumoto a fuera en la calle del Sereitei con papel y boli en la mano.

—A ver si lo adivino—. Rukia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Preparativos para la fiesta, no?

—¡Anda, sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¡Tenía pensado decírtelo yo! —Respondió feliz tachando y escribiendo en la libreta.

—Oye…¿No os habían prohibido montar fiestas desde…bueno desde la ultima vez?

—Si…suelen sancionarnos de vez en cuando, pero solo dura unos meses. Además ahora tenemos un motivo para celebrarlo.

—_¿Un motivo o una excusa?_ —Pensó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya, ¿lo de Ichigo no?

—Si bueno, tiene un par de días libres y tal, se ve que ahora lo tiene un poco más organizado todo y tendrá un poco de más tiempo libre a partir de ahora—. Dijo moviendo la mano quitándole importancia —Capitanes…todos son iguales.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Bueno qué? ¿Te traerás tu propia botella o te compro unas cuantas?

—Matsumoto… —suspiró con paciencia—. No voy a ir.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo qué no?

—No soy de fiestas.

—Pero si yo te he visto ir de fiestas.

—Si hablas de lo del año pasado…eso fue una "excepción"—. Sin contar que en las dos veces terminó de las fiestas un tanto…sorprendente. La primera vez se emborrachó y beso a Ichigo y la segunda vez…Mierda no ahora no.

—Pero Rukia…yo no lo decía por que fueras "fiestera" o no. Lo decía porque es Ichigo. Tu nakama.

—Si bueno…

—Es tu nakama, no lo ves desde hace un año, bueno en general desde que se ha asentado en la Sociedad de almas, cada vez se le veía menos.

Si. Cada vez menos. Eso era cierto pero…

—¿No lo echas de menos?

Rukia no respondió. Pero si sintió como algo mal iba dentro de ella.

—Antes estabais muy unidos—. Dijo Matsumoto juntándose de hombros y volviendo a apuntar sus cosas—. Bueno…si quieres venir o no, te avisaré de donde se hace por si acaso quieres venir.

La shinigame si despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se fue directa a su despacho. Primero empezó a andar poco, a paso normal. Luego despacio, sumida en sus pensamientos y en sí misma. Y luego empezó a andar a zancadas más largas, y luego a correr. Hasta que llegó a su despacho y se cerró con llave. Tenia una reunión ahora pero no podía asistir, es igual no era muy importante, y ahora no se encontraba bien. Mierda.

Se puso las manos en su cara y suspiró fuertemente.

Su _nakama._

De repente decenas de imágenes de ella e Ichigo de hace años empezaron a viajar por sus recuerdos, como una película antigua a blanco y negro y a gran velocidad. Cuando dormía en su armario, cuando le hacia de mentora para ser shinigami sustituto, cuando le llevaba las comidas a escondidas, cuando le enseñaba cosas del mundo humano, cuando le acompañaba a clase…

Luego las imágenes pasaron de ser decenas a centenas y luego a miles y miles…la batalla del menos grande, la batalla contra Aizen, contra los demás innumerables enemigos que habían vencido juntos, cuando perdió los poderes…cuando perdió los poderes…y luego ella se unió para devolvérselos.

Pero el que mas le caló hondo de verdad fue el recuerdo de la ejecución.

Una lágrima surcó por la piel de su mejilla. Aun tenía las manos en su cara, como aquella noche que quería esconder sus sentimientos de dolor. Aun cuando sentía que ya podía disimularlo, que era fuerte y que eso ya no le afectaba como antes, había días en los que se sentía más valiente que nunca y otros en los que la tristeza le invadía de repente como una bomba sin previo aviso.

Se había centrado tanto en el Ichigo con el que había compartido aquellas experiencias tan profundas que se había olvidado que los dos tenían un vínculo de Nakamas que los había unido mucho tiempo y les había hecho vencer batallas y guerras que parecían infinitas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora unos sentimientos lo habían estropeado? Los sentimientos deberían de haberlo hecho más fuerte no haberlo distanciado tanto que apenas se podía acordar de su antiguo amigo sin sentir una punzada de dolor.

¿Debería de ir a verle? No lo sabía. No quería ir y verle y pasarlo mal, o ir con la esperanza de cruzar unas palabras con él y no poder hacerlo, no encontrar en valor de mirarlo a los ojos y no ponerse triste. O quien sabe puede que no fuera, que no asistiera y ella se sintiera peor todavía.

Echaba de menos ese vínculo.

Con tanta fuerza que dolía.

**000**

Un par de días después recibió a Kiyone en su puerta y esta después de entregarle unos formularios para los nuevos shinigamis que entraban ese año le dijo alegremente que Ichigo tendría un hueco en dos días exactamente y que iban a celebrarlo en el mismo bar del año pasado, ya habían muchos subcapitanes y primeros hombres de los demás escuadrones enterados y invitados y que ella no podía faltar.

Rukia sonrió débilmente y dijo que no estaba segura de si iría o no.

—¡Pues venga antes de las once de la noche! ¡Ichigo-san ha dicho que a esa hora se retirará! —exclama felizmente para luego irse a beber con Sentarou.

La teniente cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero en vez de volver a su silla y sentarse a trabajar, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se quedo mirando el techo.

Se estaba comportado como una tonta. Como una verdadera tonta. ¿Pero como comportarte ante una situación que nunca habías estado antes? ¿Una situación de la que puedes salir muy herido? Buff, los mangas no le daban las situaciones como arte de magia por desgracia.

Se sentó en su silla, dio varias vueltas, se puso recta y se puso a trabajar. A los cinco minutos se cansó enseguida. Se levantó, se estiró y dio varias vueltas por su despacho. Luego se volvió a sentar, se dio varios golpes en la mano y volvió a trabajar. Intento volver a trabajar y….se levantó otra vez.

No se estaba centrando nada, tras varios intentos frustrados se dio por rendida. ¿Es que Ichigo Kurosaki no podía salir de su cabeza aunque fuera por un segundo? No parecía querer darle tregua a su cerebro ni a su cuerpo, apenas se había movido y se sentía como si hubiera hecho una gran carrera. ¿En serio pensar así dolía tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué y más por qué? Se pasó la mano por los cabellos echándoselos hacía atrás, su gracioso y característico mechón se movió pero luego volvió a su lugar.

Tras un par de minutos frustrantes decidió echar el respaldo de la silla hacia atrás y poner los pies sobre la mesa. Sera una casualidad extrema que su hermano u otra persona importante apareciera en ese momento y además tenia puesta la llave así que…su despacho, sus normas. Y ella quería perderse en el techo.

Una vibración en su bolsillo le hizo desquitarse de sus estúpidos segundos de paz.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió el móvil con enfado. Era Matsumoto. Preguntándole si iba a ir a la fiesta.

Genial. No lo sabía ni ella. La gran pregunta por la cual buscaba una respuesta por cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro, la cual seguía perdida, tenía que aparecer ahora.

Sin embargo al ver el nombre de Matsumoto le hizo pensar. _Su Nakama._

Maldita sea aun seguían siéndolo, ¿no? No. Si. ¿Sí?

Escribió un par de palabras en el móvil y le dio a enviar.

Si que iba a ir a esa fiesta. Y si que quería verle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí estoy, actualizando nada más entrar en Diciembre, pero bueno los examenes ya se están terminando y creo que puedo aseguraros que a partir de la semana que viene actualizaré más seguido.<strong>

**En fin no hay nada mucho que contar excepto lo de siempre, que amo a Rukia y la amaré siempre y cada año con más fuerza. Me encanta escribir sobre ella, creo que si pudiera le pediría a Tite que hiciera historias solo de ella (vamos y que la sacara más porque últimamente tiene su cabeza en otras cosas de la historia, pero bueno no están mal xD) No sé, la amo sin más. Por eso he disfrutado haciendo este capitulo centrándome en ella, el próximo se centrará más en Ichigo ^^.**

**¡Espero que os guste este capitulo! ¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que siguen esta historia!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)**


	21. Laudos

**Cambios – Capitulo XXI: Laudos. **

Oh mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Había dicho que si. Había dicho que sí asistiría.

Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba en el baño de la mansión echándose agua en su pálido rostro y peinándose el pelo y secándoselo por tercera vez.

El día había ido muy normal, desde que aceptó que se dijo así misma que podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo y podía hacerlo. Iba a ver a Ichigo como su antigua Nakama. Nada más. No iba a sacar cosas del pasado y acordarse de todo el dolor por el que había pasado por su ausencia. Tenían un vínculo.

Todo había ido muy normal. En unas horas era la fiesta, salió a tiempo de su trabajo dejándolo todo listo, preparado y terminado. Se duchó, escogió la ropa y se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes, se miró en el espejo y…

Y ahí cayó.

Se cayó el alma a los pies cuando se dio cuenta que los nervios le habían empezado a atacar como en una batalla cuando un enemigo te ataca por detrás sin previo aviso. Y se había dado cuenta de que no podía. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si Ichigo tenía el humor más malo del planeta, si había pasado un año desde que no lo había visto y terminaron mal…

Kami… ¡Porque se habían liado!

Se habían liado y las cosas ya no eran como antes. Ya no podía estirarle de las orejas o darle una patada en la cabeza porque empezaba a comportarse como un crio inmaduro en situaciones serias. Ahora ella no sabia como actuar y lo hacia como si fuera una cría. Cambios…los empezaba a odiar de verdad.

Se fue a una salita con un pequeño sofá en el centro y estanterías por todas partes. Y se echó en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando tranquilizarse. Y decidiendo no ir al final.

_¡Pues venga antes de las once de la noche! ¡Ichigo-san ha dicho que a esa hora se retirará! _

**000**

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo la sensación de haberse echado una siesta de esas que se pegaba de vez en cuando en su oficina antes de volver al trabajo después de comer. Cogió el reloj de la mesita.

La 1 de la madrugada.

_¡Pues venga antes de las once de la noche! ¡Ichigo-san ha dicho que a esa hora se retirará! _

Recordó las últimas palabras de Kiyone antes de cerrar los ojos y ahora era lo primero que recordaba al despertarse. Cogió el reloj con fuerza con sus dos manos, quedándose fija en las dos manecillas fijas que apuntaban la hora. No sabia que sentir en ese momento, aprovechó los pocos segundos que tenia de poca conciencia para no pensar, pero duraron muy poco.

Se sentía mal. Fatal. Esperaba por lo menos que le diera un poco igual, total un año más ya había pasado por unos cuantos sin verle, ¿no? ¿Un año más en qué se diferenciaba? No pasaba nada.

No pasaba nada.

Otro año sin verle, sabiendo de él por otros, sufriendo cuando le mencionaban, fingiendo que todo era igual. Sufriendo por algo que apenas existió entre ellos, porque al no saberlo nadie, nadie lo podía comentar, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Tampoco se veían cada mañana o cada semana, ni siquiera cada muchos meses. No se veían simplemente, lo que aumentaba más el sentimiento de que nunca existió nada entre ellos. Pero eso es así porque ellos lo quisieron, lo que compartieron solo les pertenecía a ellos.

Y con ellos ese sentimiento morirá.

Volvió otra vez al baño. Se lavó la cara y vio su reflejo mojado en el espejo, con una mirada sin mucha vida pero llena de dudas.

Era extraño, sabia que no haber ido le había ahorrado un disgusto, seguramente no se le habría acercado. Seguramente no habrían hablado. Seguramente solo le hubiera echado una mirada y luego nada. Y ella se hubiera sentido en el vacío más profundo del universo.

Pero aun sabiendo que había hecho bien… ¿Por qué se arrepentía de no haber ido? ¿Acaso lo que pasaba es que el querer verle era tan fuerte que cualquier disgusto que pudiera tener?

Estaba claro que si.

**000**

—¡Rukia! ¡Has venido!

Hinamori corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Le cogió de las manos y empezó a saltar de alegría.

—¡Menos mal! ¡Todas están muy borrachas, Toshiro se ha ido pronto y me han dejado aquí sola llevo horas sin hablar con nadie! Aun así, ¿Cómo es que has llegado ahora? ¡Es súper tarde! ¡Hasta yo estaba apunto de irme!

La shinigami rodó los ojos.

—Si te soy sincera no iba a venir. Bueno de hecho no he venido a la hora, me dormí y luego me desvelé y como ya no podía volver a dormir decidí venir —explicó encogiéndose de hombros —¿Ichigo… se ha ido ya no? —Kami, hasta le costaba decir su nombre. Y encima su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Seguramente sí, dijo que estaría hasta las once y ya es muy tarde. Pero si te soy sincera le he perdido la vista desde hace horas no he podido ni despedirme de él.

—Ya veo… —suspiró pero no se puso tan mal como pensaba, había llegado tarde era de esperar que no estuviera.

Decidió quedarse con Hinamori y animarse un poco, cogieron un poco de alguna bebida que no tuviera alcohol o no mucho y se sentaron a hablar un rato. Conversaron animadamente un rato haciendo que Rukia se animara un poco, pero por si acaso echó algún que otro vistazo a alrededor, estaban los de siempre menos Matsumoto, Renji tampoco lo veía pero según Hinamori se había ido pronto. ¿Acaso habrá Renji hablado con Ichigo? ¿Qué se habrían contado? ¿Habría salido ella en la conversación? Lo dudaba pero no lo descartaba totalmente.

Después de haber estado una media hora con Hinamori, decidieron retirarse ya. La pequeña shinigami ya había tenido bastante toda la noche y la teniente no tenía pensado quedarse mucho más.

Salieron de la estancia y se despidieron cordialmente en la puerta, Rukia la vio irse con una sonrisa hasta que la pequeña desapareció por la calle. Rukia sonrió. No había sido lo que esperaba pero ya no podía hacerle más.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco nocturno hizo que se estremeciera y se abrazara a sus brazos. Era hora de irse. O al menos hasta que una voz a su espalda le habló.

—¿Ya te vas?

Volvió a estremecerse, pero esta no vez no solo por el frío.

**000**

**=Horas antes=**

La ola de lluvias de la semana pasada había terminado por fin, dejando por fin el paso al buen tiempo. Cuando era temporada de lluvias siempre se sentía desganado, aunque había aprendido a sobrellevarlo con el paso de los tiempos. Ichigo fue a paso ligero hacia el sitio con el que se había citado con el teniente disfrutando la brisa de la madrugada. Aun andaba algo somnoliento pero el amanecer tenia un efecto tranquilizador que pocos lo disfrutaban como él.

Renji lo esperaba apoyado en la puerta del bar, había pocos bares que abrieran por la mañana en el Sereitei pero algunos días abrían más pronto y los shinigamis lo usaban como punto de encuentro antes de ir a sus trabajos.

Cuando Ichigo llegó se miraron sin cambiar su expresión y se saludaron con una vaga inclinación de cabeza. Para ellos no hacían falta ni "Hola" ni un gran saludo. Hacia tiempo que no se veían pero no iban a cambiar sus costumbres.

Entraron y pidieron lo justo para tomar un ligero y tradicional desayuno oriental. Luego mientras comían su arroz Renji por fin habló.

—¿Cuánto te quedas esta vez?

—Menos de una semana. Quizá incluso menos, aún si pasa algo—. Contestó Ichigo sin mirarle. Los capitanes tenían su propio derecho de escoger sus días libres—. Quiero ir al mundo real a ver a mi familia.

—Entonces no dará tiempo a reunirnos con los demás para ir de caza como antes —Dijo Renji apoyándose sobre sus codos en la mesa —Ni Ikkaku, ni…

—En un par de años puede que tenga más tiempo que ahora—. Dejó su bol de arroz en la mesa y luego se puso a jugar con él.

—¿Mucha presión en tu nuevo puesto? ¿Tan débil eres Ichigo que no puedes con un par de papeles? —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tiene lo suyo, pero no es imposible —Ichigo no lo admitiría pero a veces no tenía tiempo ni de respirar —No es solo papeleo…

—Me lo imagino.

Renji no dijo nada pero examinando a su amigo pudo notar un par de sombras negras bajo sus ojos, tenia pinta de no dormir mucho pero se le veía más corpulento y más fuerte e incluso que puede que un poco más maduro.

El pelirojo suspiró, fijo su vista al techo, luego al suelo, se cruzó de brazos y luego se mordió la lengua un par de veces. Hasta que al final soltó lo que tenia en la punta de la lengua.

—La ADMS va hacer una fiesta, como la del año pasado…van a ir todos y… —esquivó los ojos de Ichigo — ¿Vendrás?

—Claro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Renji abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no gilipollas! ¿Crees que lo primero que quiero hacer en mis pocos ratos libres es ir a las fiestas de Las locas de la asociación?

Renji parpadeó un par de veces hasta que consiguió responder.

—No…supongo que no.

Y ahí fue, ahí fue cuando los dos se sintieron un poco incómodos de verdad. Ichigo sabía a lo que se quería referir Renji y Renji sabía que Ichigo había conseguido pillarle.

—¿Sabes?... —Cada día me arrepiento más de habértelo contado.

Soltó sin más y se levantó con los ojos marrones de Renji fijos en él. En el fondo de su pecho el pelirrojo sintió una punzada de malestar, sabía que había hecho mal en meterse donde no debía, o al menos insinuarlo. No iba a hacerlo, pero por lo visto esa mañana se había levantado diferente. Así que se levantó pagó junto a Ichigo la cuenta y le persiguió cuando salió.

Ichigo salió más serio y cansado de lo que había entrado en el bar, durante un segundo se le cruzó por la mente si acaso el teniente no había querido que el objetivo de su pequeña quedada no fuera ver como seguía después de un año siendo capitán sino…sino meterse en lo que no debía.

Renji volvió a soltar otro suspiro y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Solo quería decírtelo por si querías ver a todos—. Respondió Renji aunque muy en el fondo sabio que no sonaba convincente—. No quería decir que ella…

—¿Desde cuando te metes en la vida de los demás, Renji? —preguntó Ichigo con seriedad sin dejar de andar y sin girar para hablarle a la cara, solo siguió su camino mientras el pelirrojo se había parado y lo vio marcharse.

Mierda. La había cagada otra vez.

La verdad es que tenia razón, no sabia que hacia metiéndose…bueno tampoco se había metido mucho pero…

La imagen de Rukia se le cruzó por la mente en ese momento.

**000**

Ichigo se tiró al sofá de su casa en el Sereitei después de haber pasado el día entero en el mundo real visitando a su familia y amigos. Un par de patadas con su padre (ayudadas junto con Karin), abrazos por parte de Yuzu, comentarios petulantes de Uryuu con su vida de universitario, un par de palabras cruzadas con Chad, algunas conversaciones con Inoue y Tatsuki, etc.

Había sido un buen día pero no podía evitar sentir su cuerpo más cansado que nunca. Sobretodo ahora que estaba tirado en el sofá como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía. Por suerte habían conseguido distraerle…

¿Distraerle?

¿Distraerse de que?

Se pegó mentalmente y apretó los dientes con fuerza. De que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había una pequeña posibilidad de volver a verla.

Levanto la cabeza levemente y vio en su pequeña mesita el papel que ponía la hora y el lugar de la fiesta. Se levanto y fue hacia el papel y lo miró detenidamente.

¿Quería verla? Una parte de él le decía que no y otra que si.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se puso a pensar profundamente en todo lo que pasaron. Si, porque durante ese año había conseguido evitar la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Era capitán, nuevo escuadrón, nuevas misiones, nuevas costumbres…apenas tiempo. Ni siquiera para ver a su familia. Las noches eran agotadoras, venia cansado, con el alma a los pies en seguida se dormía. Pero a veces había 5 minutos en los que se ponía a observar el techo y recordaba cosas.

Su pelo ondeándose por el viento, su risa pocas veces verdadera, su ceño frunciéndose cuando peleaban, su voz cuando le hablaba, esa mirada decidida cuando peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus palabras que le alentaban a no rendirse nunca…eran cosas inocentes y pequeñas pero que le llenaban mucho el pecho de una sensación cálida.

Luego había otros recuerdos, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su piel, su primera vez, sus suspiros, el calor que le proporcionaba por las noches…

Y luego todo se rompía y recordaba su mirada y su voz fría aquel día en la cascada. En la que todo terminó.

La imagen de Byakuya apareció en su mente.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que las dudas le asaltaran. ¿Si Rukia tenía pensado hacer caso a su hermano pasara lo que pasara…porqué empezó una relación con él?

A veces suspiraba y pensaba que igual fue lo mejor…no habría tenido tiempo para ella…

Pero la mente puede ser muy mala y las dudas le asaltaban cuando menos lo esperaba.

Intentaba no enfadarse con ella, no estar tan dolido, no echarle la culpa de nada…pero no podía pensar que la echaba de menos. ¿Dónde había quedado esa relación de Nakamas?

Ese lazo inquebrantable.

Un sonido estridente le sacó de sus pensamientos. Como un golpe a la realidad. Con rapidez buscó el móvil de entre su uniforme de shinigami y vio la pantalla.

Era Renji.

000

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar que ponía el papel, a pesar de su rabia contenida logró vislumbrar el lugar y una vez alcanzado abrió la puerta de un portazo.

—¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gran grito pegaron los del bar cuando les vieron, la asociación, Ikkaku, Yumichikia, Kira…bueno todos los borrachos. En seguida se abalanzaron hacia él, la asociación sacó su cámara de fotos y sus micrófonos y Yachiru no perdió el tempo en lanzarse hacia su cabeza y morder su cabello.

Con gran arte se deshizo de los borrachos del escuadrón 13 diciendo que querían pelear con él, los abrazos de los demás… pero fue más difícil esquivar las cámaras de la asociación y las babas de Yachiru.

Hasta que consiguió alcanzar su objetivo.

—¡TÚ!

—¿Ichigo?

—¡NO! ¡TU PADRE! ¿NO TE JODE? —exclamó… y al medio segundo Renji ya estaba volando por los aires.

Ichigo respiraba con dificultad, su cara le ardía y se puso en una pose chulesca preparado por si Renji volvia.

La sala se llenó en aplausos y silbidos.

—¡Parece que el nuevo capitán llega con marcha hoy! —gritó Ikkaku feliz y rojo por el alcohol.

—¡Ichigo-kun, unas palabras para la revista de la Asociación! —Gritó Kiyone con una grabadora —¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Amenaza a sus subordinados con romperles los testículos si no hacen lo que dices?

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Ichigo volteándose olvidando por un segundo a Renji. El cual este aprovechó para darle otro golpe.

—_¡Oh my god! _—Exclamó Matsumoto borracha.

—¡Matsumoto! ¡Tenemos que separarles! —gritó Hinamori.

—¡DE ESO NADA! ¡HACED VUESTRAS APUESTAS!

—¡MATSUMOTO! —Gritó Hinamori con los mofletes encendidos.

Si alguien pesaba que eso iba a ser una gran pelea entre capitán y subcapitán con espadas, bankais y todo…estaban muy equivocados.

Renji y Ichigo siguieron peleándose dela manera más cómica posible. Renji le mordía la pierna mientras que Ichigo le estiraba de su coleta roja, se tiraban hacia la pared y se pegaban en la entrepierna….

—¡Ichi va a matarnos a todos! —canturreó Yachiru.

—¡PUEDE SER!

Al cabo de tan solo 5 minutos la gente se aburrió y dejaron que se pelearan en el jardín. La pelea era tan absurda que aburría.

Ichigo y Renji cayeron al césped del jardín que había en la parte trasera del bar, sentada y agotada intentando recobrar el aliento.

—¡Tú! —Dijo Ichigo entre jadeos —¿A qué coño ha venido la llamada de antes? ¿"Ven que te espero gilipollas? Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida." Y luego vas y me cuelgas.

Renji le respondió con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—Veo que no importan los años que pasen…sigues siendo el mismo crio de secundaria que se deja cabrear a la mínima.

—¡Responde joder! —Apretó los dedos en la hierba —¿Es por ella verdad? —antes de darse cuenta sus palabras ya habían salido. Se arrepintió pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás —¿Esta por aquí? ¿Querías que viera esto?

—No está. No ha venido al final.

—¿Y para qué me haces venir? —volvió a apretar los dedos en la hierba, esta vez tanto que sus uñas cogieron la roña de la tierra. Y al final, lo que se había callado hasta ahora por fin salía de él. —¿A qué ha venido lo de esta mañana?

—¡Quería ver si querías verla!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué coño haces metiéndote en lo que no te importa?! ¡No me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra hasta hoy de lo que te dije! ¡Ojalá no te lo hubiera contado! Directamente ojala no….

Sintió que la mandíbula le dolía, con cada palabra había apretado los dientes hasta hacerse daño. Se levantó y se llevó con él unas cuantas hiervas las cuales tiró al suelo con ira.

—Has estado un año evitándome. Sin dirigirme la palabra. Y de repente y por las buenas me llamas para quedar y ¿para qué? ¿Para comprobar si quiero verla? ¿Acaso te has vuelto uno de la Asociación de locas shinigamis?

—Me jode… —respondió Renji en un susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ichigo mirándolo por fin.

—¿¡ME JODIÓ VALE!? ¡Me jodió y me jode aún saber que llegasteis a tener algo!

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Kurosaki se quedó mudo. Su cuerpo pegó un bajón de toda la adrenalina de la pelea y la furia de sus palabras para luego dar paso a la confusión. Renji también se puso rígido, se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza.

Con diferencia. Esta era la conversación más incómoda que habían tenido nunca…sin contar con la del año pasado cuando Ichigo le confesó lo de Rukia.

Sin embargo…no pensó en lo que sintió Renji. Bueno si, pensó que no hablaba en serio, que le estaba gastando una broma, que era imposible que hubiera habido nada entre Rukia y él. Los dos tontos de siempre que no hacían más que pelear.

—Al principio no me lo creí…o no quise creérmelo—. Empezó Renji con una débil voz pero firme—. Pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que decías la verdad. No porque tú me lo contaras. Porque ella era diferente, actuaba diferente. Me quedo imaginándolos a ti y ella y …joder es incomodo hablar de esto con otro tío, sabes.

Se levantó con desgana dándole la espalda a un Ichigo atónito, con la boca abierta. El capitán no quiso preguntar más, ni hacer que la conversación siguiera. Renji Abarai estaba dolido. Ya era bastante orgulloso de por si por haber admitido que le había jodido lo de ellos dos y no iba a admitir más.

—Pienso que eres un gilipollas—. Soltó sin más Renji, como siempre tan basto con las palabras—. Porque ya no es la misma…y pienso que es por tu culpa. Y porque pienso que si yo…que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, nunca le haría daño. No más del que le hice una vez. La abandoné una vez, y no hay día en el que no me arrepienta y luego tú…

—No fue así…ella…

—Lo sé, me dijiste que había roto contigo…algo harías—. Dijo mirándole por fin con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y le giró la cara.

—¡Para tu información fue por tu…bueno para tu información nada! ¡No sé en que idioma tengo que decirte que no te importa!

—Bueno es igual—. Respondió Renji cruzándose también de brazos—. Yo ya me he quedado a gusto. No tengo nada más que decirte, ni un puñetazo más que darte…bueno, por ahora.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Me alegro.

—Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a por mi botella de Sake, ellas no te abandonan.

Cuando Renji pasó por su lado, Ichigo no le miró, pero si se giró cuando el pelirrojo por fin abandonó el jardín y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Era un capullo. Pero ahora las cosas estaban claras. O eso esperaba. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía aliviado de alguna forma.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Ichigo se giró abruptamente. No esperaba esa voz en el jardín. ¿Acaso había escuchado toda la conversación?

—¿Matsumoto? ¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

—Mmmm no me acuerdo—. Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el Sake—. Creo que estaba apostado por uno de los dos cuando de repente me caí por estos arbustos—. Explicó mientras se sacaba una ramilla de entre el escote.

—¿Has escuchado lo de…?

—Bueno —La teniente se rascó la cabeza —Mas o menos, tenía una de mis orejas llena de hojas y tierra, pero sí.

Ichigo se ruborizó pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué más podía pasarle ahora? Menos mal que quería un par de días libres tranquilos. TRANQUILOS. ¡Já! Inocente.

—Oye…vayamos al grano—. Soltó Matsumoto acercándose a él—.Te voy a hacer solo una pregunta Kurosaki Ichigo, solo una.

—Adelante. Aunque no sé si quiero responderla—. Dijo con sus mejillas aún encendidas.

—¿Rompisteis por mi culpa?

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó —¿QUÉ?

—Yo fui quién sacó la revista de las citas de Rukia. ¿Eso te cabreó? –dijo firmemente y con total sinceridad. La cual le sorprendió a Ichigo.

—Matsumoto…no fue por ti. Y te agradecería que no te metieras—. Dijo con voz calmada.

—Estoy borracha y soy más impertinente de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. Yo no soy Renji. Estoy segura que tuve que ver con algo de la revista y las citas y quiero saberlo y además…

—Salió con otro hombre.

—¿Qué?

—Rukia salió con otro hombre mientras estaba conmigo…ya esta. ¿Contenta? Fin.

Y acto seguido emprendió su marcha alejándose por fin del lugar, sin embargo justo antes de abrir la puerta para entrar en el bar, el cerebro de Matsumoto reaccionó.

—Rukia estuvo una temporada sin salir con nadie… ¿Era porqué estaba contigo verdad?

—¿No pillas que no quiero que nadie se meta no? —protestó Ichigo, aunque lejos de gritar, estaba bastante cansado.

—No salió con nadie en ese tiempo—. Sentenció Matsumoto acercándose a él.

—No sé por qué no te mando ahora mismo a la …

—Pero si creímos que salió con un hombre….pero no fue así, el hombre con el que la vimos. Fue el comandante de tu escuadrón, del que iba a ser tu futuro escuadrón mejor dicho. Quedó con ella para decirle que ibas a ser capitán que tenia que firmar tu salida de su escuadrón.

Los ojos castaños de Ichigo se abrieron. En un rápido movimiento se giró y se quedó enfrente de la teniente que le miraba sin vacilar.

—No es cierto, ella me dijo que…

—Además, no ha vuelto a salir con nadie.

—¡Me dejó porque quería hacer caso a Byakuya! ¡Quería seguir con sus órdenes! —gritó volviendo a su camino de salir de allí.

—No—. Contestó firmemente—. No ha salido con ningún pretendiente más. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que se negaba a salir con nadie más. Y me afirmó que el hombre con el que quedó fue el que le llevó los papeles que te cambiaban de escuadrón.

El capitán se detuvo en seco. Se echó hacía atrás con una expresión indecisa. Ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido como retándole y él solamente sintió como su boca se secaba y sus músculos se tensaban. Y otra vez de nuevo esa sensación rara en el pecho nació en él.

—Ella…me lo habría dicho…sino, ¿por qué…?

—Creo…te lo dijo para dejarte marchar. ¿Has tenido tiempo para alguien mientras eras capitán?

Kurosaki no respondió.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff fin del capítulo.<strong>

**He de decir que este capítulo me costó escribirlo en su momento. Eran muchos sentimientos de más de un personaje, como veis aquí me he centrado un poco más en Ichigo, como dije, y como suponía...xD este chico es difícil jajaja pero bueno por eso lo queremos tanto no? **

**Bueno gente...¡Hoy tengo mi último examen del trimestre! Así que aprovechando que he hiper madrugado para estudiar un poquillo y rezar a todo lo que hay para que me envíen las preguntas más fáciles del mundo mundial para este examen, he aprovechado para actualizar. Aunque me gusta actualizar los findes porque es cuanto más tiempo libre teneís, pero como dije ahora queria actualizar más seguro.**

**^^ así que nada, si os ha gustado dejadme un reviw plis. **

**Nos vemos en el prox cap!**

**PD: ¿Rukia tiene un culo precioso, verdad? :)**


	22. Arbor

**Cambios – Capitulo XXII: Albor. **

—_¿Ya te vas?_

_Volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez no solo por el frío._

La voz de Ichigo retumbó en sus oídos como abriéndose paso por su cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón dejando de latir. Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo abandonaba su corazón para centrarse en sus mejillas, tenia la cara tan roja que seguro que le quemaba la piel. Las manos empezaron a temblarse y el tiempo se paró durante un segundo.

Tragó saliva y se volteó para cruzarse con los castaños ojos que tanto echaba de menos. De su garganta solo salió un murmullo…

—Ichigo…

—Hola Rukia.

Tan solo con su voz se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Un nudo lleno de incomodidad y tristeza, todo a la vez. Era difícil descifrar la expresión de Ichigo, se le veía…tranquilo, serio, y no parecía estar enfadado. ¿Qué iba a decir? "Hola" "¿Cómo estas Ichigo?" "¿Que tal tu nueva vida?"

—Tienes…golpes en la cara—. Dijo al final, para luego arrepentirse. Por primera vez deseó no estar ahí.

—Ah bueno… —Ichigo se tocó los moratones y luego hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia—. Ikkaku y los demás se han emocionado con mi llegada…sobre todo Renji.

A la teniente se le pasó por la cabeza cómo habría sido el encuentro entre Renji e Ichigo pero ahora mismo su corazón latía tan deprisa no oía apenas los pensamientos de su cerebro. De hecho sentía que su cuerpo no le hacia caso.

—Creía que te ibas a ir pronto—. Dijo consiguiendo un tono de normalidad.

—Si… pero al final digamos que he me he entretenido y no me he ido al final. Pensaba que no vendrías…es muy tarde.

—En realidad… me he quedado dormida—. Dijo con una triste sonrisa—. Me he quedado un rato con Hinamori y…

—¿Te ha contado algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué?

—De la fiesta…

—Que todos estabais muy borrachos, nada más… —notó como Ichigo soltaba un bufido de alivio—. ¿Por?

—Por nada—. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad es que…ha sido un poco, lamentable.

—No va a ser nada que no haya visto ya.

Ambos rieron ligeramente. Rukia se sentía un poco relajada, Ichigo le dirigía la palabra, estaba todo tranquilo y normal y estaban manteniendo una buena conversación. Sin embargo su corazón aún no paraba de latir. A pesar de la agradable situación de volver a escuchar su voz, empezaba a ser insoportable

—Rukia… —Su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan tranquilizador y adornado con una pequeña sonrisa que Rukia sentía que quería escucharle una y otra vez. La alegría en su pecho de que estuvieran hablando después de tanto tiempo era tanta que…

Que verle luego vomitar lo arruinaba todo.

—¿¡Ichigo!? —exclamó acercándose a él. Y es que el Kurosaki cambio su expresión de repente, se puso su mano en la boca y se le dio la espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eeemh… si, si claro—. Se secó el sudor de su cara. Rukia se había acercado más a él para comprobar su estado—. Digamos que hacía tiempo que no bebía.

Después de la charla con Matsumoto necesitaba pensar. Era un poco difícil con tanta gente que le invitaba a chupitos de sake y alcohol gratis. Y era cierto que hacia tiempo que no bebía. Y claro, había estado compartiendo la bebida y comiéndose el coco en el jardín. Cuando quiso darse cuenta logró vislumbrar la figura de Rukia irse por la puerta, corrió enseguida hacia ella…cosa que a su estómago no parecía haberle hecho ninguna gracia. Como pudo se puso de pie, iba a pedirle algo y no quería hacerlo de espaldas.

—Iba a…a preguntarte si querías que te acompañara a casa—. Dijo carraspeando un poco y sin mirarla.

La teniente abrió la boca ante esto. Se esperaba muchas cosas de esa noche pero esa desde luego era la última…más bien la impensable.

—¿Tú quieres acompañarme a casa? —Ichigo asintió con la cabeza —¿Pero tú te has visto? —Preguntó empezando a impacientarse— No estás bien.

—Entro un segundo al baño y te acompaño— Insistió— ¿Vale?

La teniente le observó de arriba a bajo. Su taquicardia no se tranquilizaba y el hecho de que quisiera acompañarla la metía en un mar de sentimientos que no sabia si eran buenos o malos, solo…solo sin sentido. Frunció el ceño.

—No.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido y con la decepción que inundaba sus ojos. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¿No? Pero Rukia si hace…

—Déjame que sea yo la que te acompañe a casa—. Respondió antes de que Ichigo terminara y con algo de tartamudeo—. No tienes pinta de encontrarte bien… Y yo, bueno…preferiría asegurarme—. Maldición había vuelto a sonrojarse.

Ichigo sonrió. Una sonrisa muy pequeña en comparación con lo contento que se sentía en ese momento. Asintió a la pequeña shinigami y los dos se fueron juntos a casa.

A lo mejor la noche podía mejorar.

**000**

El estómago de Ichigo seguía sin darle tregua, a pesar de haber vomitado el alcohol y estar un poco más tranquilo al lado de Rukia, el dolor no se iba.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Pregunto Rukia a su lado. Ya solo quedaban un par de calles hasta llegar a la casa del shinigami.

Ichigo se llevó la mano a la barriga.

—Más o menos—. Mintió, ya que sentía que quería volver a vomitar, pero no, no lo haría JUSTO en este momento —Sígueme contando cómo va el escuadrón sin mí.

Rukia rio débilmente y continuaron con su conversación. Habían aprovechado para contarse sus vidas para intentar liberar la tensión y funciono, Ichigo le contaba su nueva vida como capitán, sus nuevas responsabilidades, Rukia sobre cómo estaba el capitán Ukitake, los nuevos discípulos, en verdad nada que para él no fuera nuevo…

A pesar de que la situación se había aliviado un poco y a pesar del dolorido estómago de Ichigo, los corazón de ambos aún latían con fuerza por la presencia del otro, era como una especie de nerviosismo del cual no se querían despegar, no al menos aún, porque eso significaría que ya se tendrían que separa y ninguno lo quería aún.

Rukia se seguía preguntando qué pensaba en ese momento, ahora que se habían encontrado. Ella rompió con él, apenas le dio explicaciones, de hecho apenas le contó la verdad…solo le hizo entender una mentira y luego simplemente como si lo suyo nunca hubiera existido. Estos pensamientos le revolvían las entrañas y una enorme culpa y tristeza la invadía. Se sacudió mentalmente. No era momento para eso, no ahora. Sin embargo la curiosidad podía con ella. ¿En serio Ichigo no estaba enfadado? ¿La había perdonado? Es más…

¿Qué seguía sintiendo por ella?

¿Y ella que seguía sintiendo por él?

—¡JODER!

El vozarrón del pelinaranja la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Y es que sin darse cuenta Ichigo ahora estaba en el suelo, con la frente llena de sangre.

—¿Qu…qué coño te ha pasado? —preguntó incrédula.

—Nada… joder nada… —Se levantó llevándose la mano a la frente—. Me he tropezado…

No le estaba diciendo la verdad, vamos no del todo. Como la cabeza aún le daba vueltas por el alcohol y le dolía el estómago y para postre hacia esfuerzos para centrarse en la conversación de Rukia para que no se diera cuenta de que se encontraba mal…no aguantó más y agachó la cabeza para vomitar, con tal mala suerte que se pegó contra una de las farolas que había delante y cayó al suelo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No… estoy bien…

Acto seguido vomitó en el suelo.

**000**

¿Qué la noche podía ir mejor? NO. La noche no estaba yendo mejor.

El hecho de haber pensado eso solo era una muestra más de lo inocente que aún era, a pesar de ya considerarse una adulto. Bueno igual estaba exagerando, pero cuanto más quería que una cosa saliera bien, menos salía…lo que le pasaba con Kuchiki Rukia.

Se encontraba en el baño de su casa, echándose agua en la cara y lavándose los dientes. Rukia había ido a su cocina a prepararle una bolsa con hielo y a coger el botiquín de emergencia.

El pelinaranja se dejó caer en el wáter con la cabeza agachada, cosa que no mejoraba su estado. Pero derrotado era como se sentía. Y para colmo de males la habitación había decidido dar vueltas…joder, ¿justo hoy? Ya no sabía ni lo que era realidad ni mentira.

—¿Ichigo?

La puerta estaba abierta así que la morena entró. Ichigo estaba sentado en el wáter con la cabeza agachada, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Parecía que iba a dormirse y eso no era nada bueno ahora.

Como pudo lo cogió apoyando su peso en su hombro y lo llevó hasta su cama. Cuando entró un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por completo, la habitación apenas había cambiado, como mucho las sábanas de la cama y poco más.

Lo acostó en el colchón, el cual se fue para abajo con el enorme peso de un Ichigo medio inconsciente, Rukia se sentó en la orilla de la cama y abrió el botiquín de emergencia. Lo bueno de que Ichigo apenas estuviera consciente es que no se movía, ni se quejaba ni nada. A pesar de haber tenido heridas más grandes de guerra el muy baka a veces se quejaba de una simple herida en el dedo.

Cuando termino le colocó una tirita mediana y luego le puso la bolsa de hielos en la frente para ver si calmaba el dolor. Por la expresión de alivio del pelinaranja parecía que sí.

La morena se le quedó mirando fijamente. Y ahí, observando a su estúpido Nakama, sonrió y sonrió de verdad. Sentía un gran bienestar consigo misma, una felicidad extraña que le recorría las venas y le calmaba el corazón de una manera tranquilizadora.

Si antes se preguntaba qué seguía sintiendo por él, ahora lo había vuelto a descubrir.

Aunque sintiera cierta decepción porque sabía que las cosas nunca irían más allá, que no dejarían que las cosas pasasen como hace un año, por lo menos ahora se volvían a hablar. Por lo menos ahora sentía que la conexión entre ellos aún seguía viva.

La mano de Ichigo se posó sobre la de ella. La morena no se esperaba eso y su sonrisa se borró de su cara, tensándose a más no poder.

Apretó el agarré de su mano con la de la teniente, era realmente pequeña comparado con ella suya. No pensaba, de hecho hacía rato que no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar mientras los tentáculos del sueño le arrastraban.

—Te he echado de menos.

Con la mano que tenía agarrada la estiró hacia él, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami cayera sobre él. Juntando sus labios.

El beso era bastante casto, solo sus labios se tocaban, pero por la posición era como si los latidos de ambos también se tocaran.

Cuando la sangre volvió al cerebro de la shinigami se separó velozmente llevándose la mano a la boca. Miró con desaprobación y desconcierto a Ichigo pero este ya roncaba.

Una leve sacudida de _Deja vú_ le vino a la cabeza.

De aquella vez. Ese primer beso. Borracha. Del que no se acordaba pero si la sensación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, holita vecinitos!<strong>

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

**¡Espero que os vaya a todos las fiestas de lujo! Yo aqui estoy, con el pijama, leyendo fanfics, libros, viendo series, animes y mangas atrasados por el estudio acompañada de un chocolate caliente XDDDD para mi esto es lo mejor!**

**Bueno LO SÉ, es cortito pero quería dejaros algo como regalito de navidad, y porqué tengo que daros una noticia que se me olvidó poner en las notas del fic anterior. Esta historia ya esta llegando a su final, bueno esta llegando por así decirlo que esta a la vuelta de la esquina¡ Solo quedan dos capítulos no sé si lo dije al principio de la historia pero en un principio esta historia iba a ser de pocos capítulos y bueno...que me emocioné y cuando quise darme cuenta ya habían 20 capitulos... ya contaré más adelante mi historia con este fic, si es que mi mejor amiga tiene razón no se me puede dejar sola -_-**

**Bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado este capitulo ^^**

**¡Un beso a todos y que paséis unas estupendas vacaciones!**


	23. Condesciende

El timbre resonó por todo el vestíbulo de la mansión Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki lo oyó pero dejó que fuera su criado a abrir y ver quien era. El capitán se había pasado toda la noche repasando misiones y redactando informes en su oficina y llegó a las cinco de la mañana, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la menor de los Kuchikis había llegado a al mansión tan solo unos minutos antes.

Estaba cansado y agotado. Así que fuera quien fuera no iba a atenderle. Hoy no estaba para trabajar y mucho menos para tonterías.

Oyó un ruido, luego una peleílla de su criado con alguien y luego un par de pasos rápidos y pesados ir hacia donde se encontraba.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de un solo golpe. Dejando ver a Kurosaki Ichigo detrás de ella.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El capitán solo levantó una ceja.

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios – Capitulo XXIII: Condesciende.<strong>

Byakuya ensartó sus fríos ojos en la figura del Kurosaki de su puerta, atrás se encontraba su criado pidiendo perdón y alegando que ya le había dicho al señor Ichigo que el capitán no se encontraba hoy para visitas pero que había entrado igualmente. Con un gesto de mano, le indicó al criado que los dejara solos.

Ichigo cerró la puerta detrás de él. Byakuya se levantó pero seguía sin decir nada.

—Niñato... —dijo Byakuya con una venita en la frente— ¿Qué te llevo diciendo años sobre tratarme de tú a tú?

—Nunca me has dicho nada.

—Sí. Lo he hecho. Millones de veces. Otra cosa es que tú prestaras atención.

Ichigo cogió aire y suspiro. Tenia que serenarse. Porque sí, seria súper divertido y entretenido tener una gran pelea con Byakuya, esas de cuando aún era un crío y le provocaban imaginarse a él pegando puñetazos en su cara de niño pijo una y otra y otra y otra…

—¿Kurosaki?

—Eh si…perdona estaba distraído.

—Como siempre…antes de que tu mente vuele otra vez… ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí?

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Eso ya lo has dicho… ¿No tienes más palabras en tu vocabulario?

Sí. Pensó Ichigo. Formando un puño.

—Es sobre Rukia.

Byakuya suspiró. Miró al techo y luego al pelinaranja.

—Si es sobre ella, eres bastante mayorcito…bueno lo dudo sinceramente…pero creo que puedes ir y buscarla tu solito.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Tú también tienes que ver en esto—. Dijo lentamente.

Estaba decidido. Iba a decírselo, iba a dejar las cosas claras con él. Sabia que una gran parte de él no quería, no porque no tuviera lo que había que tener para decirle a Byakuya Kuchiki lo que hacia son su hermana o dejaba de hacer, pero si para decirle que no metiera más la nariz de pijo remilgado en la vida de Rukia y sobretodo…que no se metiera entre él y Rukia.

Porque si no podía pegarle un puñetazo entonces Zangetsu lo haría por él contra Sembonzakura.

Byakuya parpadeó. Ante el silencio del pelinaranja, se volvió a sentar en tatami frente a su mesita.

—Kurosaki…

—Byakuya…

—Que no me llames así —sentenció con una venita en su frente—. Sinceramente…no quiero saberlo.

El capitán abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Perdón?

—Si es un asunto entre en tú y Rukia…creo…que no quiero saberlo.

Ichigo abrió mucho sus ojos castaños. ¿Cómo? ¿ Había venido hasta la mansión y encima de darle una mala bienvenida no estaba dispuesto a escucharle?

—¿Dónde han quedado tus modales Byakuya?

—Donde a ti no te los dieron Kurosaki…

—Mira… —cogió uno de sus puños y lo masajeó. Oh si. OOOh sí. Iba a ver bronca y de las buenas.

Mentalmente empezó a hacerse una lista larga de insultos hacia el hombre que tenia delante. Una lista tan larga que ya ponía venir Rukia darle la hostia de su vida que no iba a…

Un gran "BUM" se oyó por cada rincón de la mansión.

—¡TAWAKE! ¡En qué estas pensando!

Rukia tuvo un gran impulso de taparse la boca por el gran grito que había pegado en frente de su hermano y encima en su propia mansión. Pero estaba jadeando por la carrera que se había metido para poder llegar hasta Ichigo nada más enterarse de que el muy gilipollas había ido a hablar con su hermano…

Sin embargo el capitán ni se inmutó del sitio, si no le conociera hasta parecía que se sentía orgulloso de que Rukia hubiera estampado a Ichigo Kurosaki contra la pared.

Con una inclinación de cadera, Rukia se disculpó frente a su hermano y cogió al inconsciente Ichigo de la manga del kimono para llevárselo a rastras fuera de allí.

Acto seguido Byakuya suspiró y se fue a su cama a descansar.

**000**

Por segunda vez en el día, Ichigo Kurosaki era estampado contra la pared.

Sin embargo este segundo golpe le hizo volver a la realidad. Se levantó como pudo del suelo para enfrentarse a una Kuchiki Rukia roja de rabia.

—Dime…-hacia esfuerzos para sacar las palabras de su boca—. Dime… dime que esta mañana te has caído, te has dado la cabeza contra el pico de una mesa, te has levantado te has resbalado con tu propia sangre y luego…y luego te has vuelto a dar.

Ichigo parpadeó.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

—¡QUE NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS AQUÍ Y HABLANDO CON MI HERMANO!

—Pues veras —Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella. Tenía un hilillo de sangre que le caía de la cabeza pero no le hizo caso—. Iba a decirle…lo que hago con su hermana.

La morena entreabrió los labios sorprendida. La sangre empezó a concentrarse en su cara volviéndola furiosamente roja. No sabia si volverle a estampar contra la pared o buscar el pico de una mesa.

Ichigo miraba a Rukia con expresión divertida, como si estuvieran en medio de una batalla de zampakutos y él tuviera las de ganar. Vio el ataque de cólera que crispaba en las facciones de Rukia pero no se echó a tras. Más bien cogió valor y se acercó a ella.

Sabía que ahora era ella la que estaba haciendo una larga lista de insultos hacia su persona. Sin embargo no se detuvo. La cogió por los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara.

—Has ido muy lejos —.Fue todo lo que dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio preparada para atacar con el primer insulto.

—Podría haber llegado a más si no hubieras interrumpido.

Tras eso Rukia se zafó de su agarré y empezaron los diez minutos de reloj de los insultos y ofensas más originales que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Ichigo mantuvo la calma solo hasta los tres minutos en donde él también empezó a gritar y se vieron envueltos en una de esas peleas que hacia un año que no tenían.

Cuando terminaron los dos estaban jadeando intentando recuperar el aliento, teniendo una batalla campal ahora con los ojos.

Sin embargo Rukia fue la primera en rendirse. Apartó la cara y se llevo la mano a los ojos.

—Aun no entiendo qué haces aquí —. Dijo una voz cristal.

Ichigo la volvió a coger por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara otra vez. Los ojos de ambos se habían suavizado, sus voces también y sus sentimientos también.

—Tú sabes por qué.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes aparecer tras un año, besarme y luego aparecer en la mansión para hablar con mi hermano… ¡Es de locos Ichigo! ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

— ¡Pasa que sé por qué me dejaste! ¡Pasa que estoy enfadado contigo! ¡Pasa que me engañaste y me hiciste creer lo que no era! ¡Me dejaste!

Rukia cerró los labios y le miró con un atisbo de dolor. Sentía como un cúmulo de lágrimas avanzaban hacia sus ojos. Recordó ese momento otra vez en su mente. El momento en que rompió con él. A pesar de la rabia y el dolor iniciales, ahora se sentía indefensa y triste.

—No me dijiste que te iban a hacer capitán—. Dijo ya más calmada.

—No podía saberlo nadie. Me lo pidió Ukitake.

—Pues me enteré…y por una tercera persona y no por ti —La decepción era palpable en su voz. Ichigo intentó hablar pero ella se lo impidió—. Sé que no estoy siendo justa. Sé que tampoco te dije nada y te mentí para poder romper contigo —Estas últimas palabras casi le quebrantan más la voz pero siguió adelante—. Pero no estamos en el mundo humano. De hecho no somos humanos. Nuestra situación no es como la de cualquiera, ni si quiera pensé que yo me pudiera permitir tener algo como lo que tuve contigo. De hecho NI SIQUIERA pensé que si lo tuviera que tener seria contigo. Byakuya empezó a organizarme citas y me di cuenta de lo triste que era sentir que nunca en mi vida sentiría ese tipo de sentimientos. De repente algo que nunca me había importado, cosas como el amor, el cariño y…y bueno, cosas así…de repente empezaron a importarme. ¿Para qué? Para luego volver al mundo real y ver que tú eres un shinigami y yo que yo soy una shinigami y que tenemos muchas responsabilidades, tenemos vidas y muertes en nuestras manos. Sabia que te mandarían a miles de misiones…y que nuestra relación no será normal. Sabía que tenía que dejarte marchar.

Los ojos violetas rehuyeron los del castaño por tercera vez. No conocía esa parte de ella, ni siquiera había pensado en todo que acababa de decir. Se sorprendió tanto de sus propias palabras que era como si otra persona hubiera hablado por ella.

Cogió aire y luego lo soltó pausadamente. Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a esos castaños ojos que durante tantos años pensó que podría mirar a través de ellos. Esos ojos que le habían leído la mente tantas veces. Lo que hacían los Nakama. Se comprendían.

Sin embargo Ichigo no dijo nada.

El pelinaranja se acercó silenciosamente a la diminuta shinigami, acortó distancias, tenía una expresión seria pero con un atisbo de tristeza.

Las manos de él se adueñaron de las mejillas de ella, no le hablaba, no le contestaba ninguna de esas palabras que ella le había dirigido. Simplemente le miró a los ojos violetas, con tanta intensidad que creyó que saltarían chispas.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, él la soltó. Y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de irse dijo.

—Nunca me importó si mi tipo de relación contigo era humana o shinigami. Yo solo quería tener una relación contigo.

* * *

><p>La shinigami se dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje, con los ojos llorosos. Fija en la puerta por la que acaba de irse Ichigo.<p>

La puerta por la que se iría y no volvería.

¿Merecía la pena? ¿Merecía la pena acaso pasar por estos malos momentos? Iba a perder a Ichigo, el chico por el que había empezado a sentir algo después de años de amistad. Un amistad con un lazo irrompible. O al menos lo era.

La confianza siempre estaría ahí. Siempre. Sus lazos de amistad nunca se destruirán.

Pero ahora que había probado lo que era estar a su lado en cuerpo y alma. ¿Seria suficiente ahora con solo la amistad?

Así que Rukia dejó la mente en blanco, y siguió lo que querían sus pies y sus piernas. Que era cruzar esa puerta e ir a por él.

Un par de zancadas más adelante su mano involuntariamente cogió el hombro del pelinaranja para girarlo y acercar su boca a la suya.

No, no vio la cara que ponía el pelinaranja. Tampoco le correspondió enseguida el beso, pero lo que si hizo fue cogerle con fuerza del kimono y arrastrarle a la habitación más cercana.

**000**

La puerta se cerró violentamente, seguidamente el cuerpo de Rukia fue estampado en dicha puerta. Ichigo la cogió de sus mejillas y no la soltaba, su lengua tampoco. Se escondía por cada uno de los sitios de la boca dela shinigami. Era como si en vez de quitarle el oxigeno se lo diera. Tanto tiempo sin besarla de esta manera le había afectado, más de lo que se esperaba. Para ella era igual. No sabia cuanto echaba de menos un beso como estos. Un beso íntimo y sin miedo.

Pero al final tuvieron que separase para coger aire, la frente de él se recargaba sobre la de ella. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos iban a cruzarse, seguramente para empezar una conversación, Rukia lo impidió lanzándose otra vez sobre su cavidad bucal.

Intercambiaron papeles y ahora era él el que estaba entre la pared y Rukia. De un salto Ichigo la cogió y la alzó para poder está más cómodos respecto a la altura de la Shinigami, ésta no se molestó y se abrazó más a él.

Justo cuando Ichigo pasó de su boca a su cuello, la chica paró de repente en seco.

—Mierda….

Ichigo se separó de su cuello visiblemente molesto.

—¿Y ahora que demonios te pasa?

Los dos jadeaban, le costaba un poco hablar y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Rukia miró estática a Ichigo.

—Que mi hermano está cerca.

Ichigo levantó una ceja.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Ichigo mi hermano está cerca! –gritó susurrando. Intentó separarse de su agarré pero este lo impidió, al contrario, la pegó más a su cuerpo.— ¡Bájame idiota!

—¡No me da la gana! –gritó, pero sin intentar un ápice bajar la voz. Después de tanto tiempo no quería soltara ahora. Y menos por su hermano. Sobretodo por su hermano.

Rukia se pegó mentalmente. Esto de dejar la mente en blanco tenía su más y sus menos. Por un lado parecía que la cosa había ido bien, tenía a Ichigo entre sus brazos pero no había caído en el pequeño detalle que estaba en la mansión de Byakuya.

—Ichigo podemos continuar esto fuera. Solo tenemos que salir de aquí.

El capitán se le quedó mirando unos largos segundo aún con el ceño fruncido y sin ceder, cosa que ponía más histórica a la morena. Pero al final cedió y salió de allí con los brazos cruzados.

No iban a tener una pelea a los minutos de reconciliarse.

**000**

No había tiempo para romanticismos. Al menos no para los pocos que ellos tenían.

Cayeron sobre la cama. El camino hacia la casa del pelinaranja había sido corto gracias a un eficaz shumpo. Ichigo no perdió tiempo abrazó a la morena atacando sus labios.

Había besos por todas partes y susurros casi imperceptibles. Quieran volver a sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya y sobre sus bocas, como si se hubieran olvidado del tacto y ahora quisieran recuperarlo. Como si les hubieran quitado algo importante en todo este año que no se habían visto, tocado y besado.

Ichigo coló una de sus manos entre el kimono de la teniente, el cual ya estaba un poco abierto, para bajarlo y dejar expuesta esa piel porcelana. Rukia intentó hacer lo mismo con el kimono de él pero éste se lo quito de un plumazo.

Terminaro de desvestirse entre beso y beso. Y luego se abrazaron. Cerraron los ojos disfrutando del enorme placer de que sus pieles volvieran a estar en contacto otra vez. Un escalofrió dulce les recorrió el cuerpo. El calor que emanaban de su unión era cada vez más agradable. Se acariciaban la espalda del otro y se daban besos en la mejilla y en los labios.

Por desgracia no había más tiempo para saborear del momento. Con haberlo hecho realidad era más que suficiente.

Ichigo empujó suavemente a Rukia contra la cama. Esta le acarició la mejilla y ambos se sonrieron. Era increíble como en solo esos momentos de intimidad podían compartir algo que no compartían fuera. Porque era solo de ellos, estos gestos de cariño eran solo y únicamente de ellos.

El capitán se deleitó con la vista del cuerpo de Rukia. Dios, noches sin poderse sacarse ese cuerpo de la cabeza. Ahora aún menos. Dicen que cuando estás mucho tiempo lejos de lo que te gusta, piensas más y más en ello y lo deseas con más fuerza.

Le dio un beso en la frente, en la nariz, en los labios, en su cuello, en su pecho. Se acomodó en sus piernas y la penetró.

Rukia clavó sus uñas en esa enorme y musculosa espalda, tenían muchas ganas del otro, pero enseguida el chico notó que debía de ir un poco despacio al principio, habían estado un año sin hacer el amor.

Luego ya nada importaba, ni el año que no se habían visto, ni las peleas, ni que habían estado enfadados. Nada. Todo lo arreglaban esos momentos de unión, de sentirse…de quererse de nuevo.

Rukia rodeó la cadera de Ichigo para pegarlo más contra su intimidad. Acercó su boca a su oído para que oyera sus suspiros de placer. Ichigo besaba con dulzura el cuello de la morena. Todo era perfecto, todo era mágico. Como dos piezas que volvían a encajarse.

La intimidad de Rukia era cada vez más estrecha, lo que provocaba que la cordura de Ichigo se perdiera en el infinito. Cada movimiento de cadera era un viaje sin regreso del placer. Cada corriente eléctrica hacia que se perdieran más en la locura. Asi que ya no podían parar. No querían hacerlo, estaban el momento adecuado con la persona adecuada.

Ichigo empezó a salir de la intimidad de ella para entrar con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Ahora los gemidos eran gritos, los espasmos aumentaban. Aguantaban la respiración en cada embestida, la disfrutaban y la saboreaban con cada voz que salía de sus gargantas sedientas del otro.

Llegaron a un enorme orgasmo que envolvió cada parte de sus cuerpos. La sangre les hervía y por un momento no respiraron.

Luego cayeron rendidos en la cama, tras unos segundos de descanso sus brazos se buscaron.

Ichigo la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

No dijeron nada durante un largo rato. Se conocían y no querían destruir el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Pero tras mucho pensarlo la teniente habló.

—Sé que te tienes que ir.

Temiendo lo que fuera a decir Ichigo se abrazó más a su agarre, sin embargo este se separó un poco de ella y la volteó para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

Una vez más lo sintió, esa sensación de seguridad cuando el castaño de sus ojos se volvía uno con los suyos violetas. Él le sonrió.

—Y sabes que volveré.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Rukia.

—¿Me esperarás?

Rukia río cerrando los ojos.

—Baka…claro que sí. Somos shinigamis. Podremos con esto.

—Podremos con todo. —dijo con una mirada llena de decisión. —Solo es un reto más en nuestras vidas.

—Esto de las "relaciones" te esta volviendo muy positivo.

—Sabes que no me van las cursiladas. —contestó juntándose de hombros.

—A mi tampoco.

—Lo sé.

Lo dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Había algo que aún no se habían dicho. Pero no hacía falta, al menos ahora.

Se dieron un último beso y se levantaron dispuestos a volver al mundo real. No porque quisieran, pero cuanto antes salieran antes volverían a entrar en esa cama. En ese mundo en el que solo les pertenecía a los dos.

Caminaron juntos hasta el escuadrón de Ichigo. No hablaron, solo disfrutaron de la presencia del otro. Cuando llegaron al escuadrón todo el mundo se dirigía a Ichigo como "Capitán" y le daba los buenos días, o nada más pasar por su lado le hacían una reverencia.

—Supongo que te encantará todo esto. —Dijo Rukia, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco sorprendida.

—Bueno, sigo sin acostumbrarme…a veces creo que no se dirigen a mi. —Respondió rascándose la nuca.

Llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento donde el equipo especial del escuadrón esperaba a Ichigo, con los uniformes y las armas más que preparadas.

Los dos se miraron. Sabía lo que venia ahora.

—Ha sido corto. —suspiró Ichigo sonriendo tristemente.

—Bueno…ha sido suficiente. Al menos podemos volver a insultarnos. —respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Sabes? Cuando vuelva…puede que haya otra feria en Karakura.

—Entonces habrá que ir…

—Sí…habrá que ir... ¿Una cita? ¿Hecho?

-Hecho. —Sonrió.

Cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta para embarcarse en la misión volvió a girarse hacia la shinigami.

-¿Byakuya te dejará en paz?

La teniente soltó una carcajada e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

—Tranquilo…a mí si. A ti no se.

Ichigo volvió a sonreír, volvió a girarse hacia su equipo y …volvió a girarse hacia ella.

— ¿Sabes que cuanto antes te marches antes volverás? —Respondió ella con impaciencia.

—Lo sé es solo que…

Empezó a tartamudear, las palabras no le salían de la boca, de hecho no sabia ni lo que quería decir, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en las manos y en su estómago. Quería huir de ahí pero no sin antes…pero nada…no podía.

—Nos vemos…Rukia.

La despedida, las mismas palabras que siempre. Solo que esta vez, Ichigo no oyó las palabras "Gracias Ichigo". Ella parpadeó, se le quedó mirando…y le sonrió.

—Baka…yo a ti también.

* * *

><p><strong>Buah, siento haber dejado pasar un mes entero para publicar este capitulo y encima con este final, no he estado de humor últimamente pero el capitulo tranquilos que no podía faltar, y el siguiente tampoco faltara ^^, si si, este no es el final, el final es el siguiente :D <strong>

**Ahora que caigo en el mes de enero del año pasado fue cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, así que es como si hiciera casi un año jajaja pero no, yo cuento desde que empecé a publicarlo, pero bueno, el tiempo pasa y este fic llega a su fin, espero que con un buen sabor de boca y con unas grandes sonrisas de vuestra parte. Ya os contaré como nació este fic ^^ solo deciros que en parte fue gracias a vosotros lectores, que me disteis ánimos y me hicisteis ver que este fic valía la pena de publicar y de seguir.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capitulo!**

**Si os ha gustado este capitulo mandadme un review plis : ) (y si lo habéis odiado cambien XD, aquí se acepta de todo)**

**¡Ja ne!**


	24. Epílogo: Cambios

Recorrió con su mano los pálidos y huesudos omóplatos. Acarició con la yema de los dedos su columna vertebral. Siguió su camino hasta el final de la cintura provocando un leve gemido de ella, luego murmuró adormilada perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Ichigo continuó con su juego de acariciarla suavemente mientras ella dormía, alisó la manta que le cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y le dio un leve beso en su cuello.

Su respiración era tranquila y silenciosa, a veces tan silenciosa que Ichigo temía que hubiera dejado de respirar sin más. Alguna que otra vez la había despertado solo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí con él, ella le gritaba o le pegaba pero daba igual si eso significaba que ella aún estaba en la cama con él. Era lo único que importaba.

Estas cosas evidentemente no se las decía, se las guardaba para él y se excusaba diciéndole que no podía dormir y que solo quería molestarla.

Él no podía dormir, ni siquiera después de hacer el amor. Él clasificaba las misiones según una escala de sueño, si la misión no era importante se dormía en nada, si lo era, se dormía en un par de horas, si la misión era muy, muy, muy importante, las horas en las que podría dormir eran desconocidas.

Esas misiones que acarreaban sangre, pérdidas, terror y un final inconcluso.

No iba a ir solo, Hirako le acompañaría y aunque a veces sus palabras eran desesperantes, las discusiones con él le entretenían de vez en cuando y hacia que todo esa situación fuero más amena.

Había pensado levantarla y despedirse, pero nunca lo hacía. Con los años, él había cambiado. El puesto de capitán le había hecho más gruñón, serio, obstinado, cabezota y hasta su ego había subido, lo admitía.

Pero también había perdido en muchas cosas la vergüenza con Rukia. Como en hablar de sexo abiertamente o…no solo hablarlo.

Ella también había cambiado un poco. El tiempo había traído madurez y terquedad. También había triado otras cosas, pero esas eran más difíciles de mostrar con palabras.

Como cuando se levantaba, se vestía silenciosamente, cogía su zampakuto y se dirigía a la puerta.

Y entonces cuando se giraba y observaba a Rukia pensado si a lo mejor esta era la última vez que la vería.

Era así con casi todas las misiones y sabía que ella también lo hacía cuando ella tenía una.

.

**Cambios–Capitulo ****XXIV****: Cambios. [EPÍLOGO]**

.

=Un par de meses después=

Ichigo dejó de tamborilear los dedos en la mesa para alzar la cabeza y fijar su atención en Rukia, la cual, como cada vez que tenía una pila de papeleo en su mesa, fingía que no existía el pelinaranja. Ichigo la estuvo analizando de arriba abajo como si fuera un problema sin resolver, hasta que al final, decidió hablar.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

—No—. Contestó ella sin parar de escribir.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya. ¿Y cuándo lo harás?

Rukia no supo que responder pero paró de escribir, sacó su cabeza del interminable papeleo e intentó matarle con la mirada.

—¿Por qué siempre eliges los peores momentos para pedirme cosas o preguntarme por temas que sabes perfectamente que aún no he pensado?

—¿Sinceramente?— Preguntó Ichigo volviendo a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa.

—Sinceramente.

—¿Prometes no enfadarte?

—No. Me enfadaré. Lo sabes.

—Cuando te pido o te pregunto cosas cuando estás ocupada te estreso tanto con solo respirar, que respondes "Sí" a todo con tal de deshacerte de mí enseguida.

—Eso es muy rastrero —Contestó ella con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo es. —Sonrió— Pero funciona.

Rukia dejó la pluma en el escritorio y juntó sus manos, era su forma de mantener las manos ocupadas para no estrangular a Ichigo con ellas.

—He dicho que no. No lo he pensado. Y aunque te quedes aquí todo el santo día seguiré sin pensarlo. —Y dicho esto, volvió a lo suyo.

El pelinaranja soltó un gran suspiro pero no siguió con la discusión, sabía que si lo haría la pluma de Rukia terminaría en su ojo, como ya había pasado antes.

Seguir con el tema de que Rukia se fuera a vivir con él tendría que volver a dejarse para más adelante. No sabía por qué le insistía, a estas alturas parecía ya una costumbre en la que le pedía que se pensara lo de irse a vivir juntos cada vez que pasaba un tiempo, luego ella negaba, y luego él volvía a preguntar. Prácticamente ella casi vivía en su casa, se quedaba a dormir casi todas las noches en las que él no se iba de misión con los de su escuadrón. Pero entonces cada vez que le pillaba en un buen momento para tener "la conversación" ella salía con lo de que eso Byakuya no lo aprobaría, eso sería llegar a algo muy serio, y que no era para tanto y blah blah blah…

Tsk, y luego era ella la que le soltaba que él tenía fobia al compromiso.

No es que la tuviera, es que estaban perfectamente tal y como estaban. Y llevaban así muchos años, más de los que un ser humano podría vivir. Pero allí en el Sereitei las relaciones tampoco podían ser muy "humanas" si eras un shinigami, y no cualquier shinigami. Si uno de los dos era un capitán muy importante y valorado positivamente en su escuadrón y el otro era un subcapitán muy apreciado por todos, entonces la relación era aún menos humana.

Apenas se veían, pero lo llevaban bien. Él se iba de misiones, ella también, él tenía que reclutar a nuevos shinigamis cada año, ella siempre tenía papeleo, mataban hollows y cuando tenían tiempo libre disfrutaban de su tiempo solos, pero lo que casi nunca fallaba, es que compartían el mismo lecho por las noches.

Decidió rendirse por hoy y dejarla tranquila.

—En fin…te veo esta noche.

—Te veo esta noche. —Respondió ella sin parar de revisar su nuevo informe.

Cuando salió del escuadrón 13 vislumbró a lo lejos a "La asociación de Mujeres locas shinigamis" como aún le seguía llamando él. Estaban molestando a los nuevos reclutas de este año, por lo visto dos de ellos eran muy populares entre las mujeres y las "locas" ya querían sacarles cotilleos de las aventurillas que tenían. Y es que para desgracia del Sereitei, la revista de la asociación había alcanzado un gran boom en su número de ventas con los años, así que en vez de encerrarlas en un manicomio (como haría él sin dudar) las alababan. Decidió alejarse de allí antes de que lo vieran.

Mientras se dirigía al bar, recordó amargamente como fueron esas horribles semanas, no importó cuantos meses lo llevaran en secreto al final todo salió a la luz y luego vino lo peor: persecuciones, cámaras, cotilleos, traiciones, escondites, órdenes de alejamiento, etc. Lo mejor era olvidarlo todo con una cerveza.

Cuando llegó al bar, Hirako ya estaba contando otra vez el éxito de nuestra última misión conjunta de hace meses. Fue un gran éxito a pesar de lo grave que llegó a ser, sin embargo aunque yo solo quería olvidarlo Hirako se encargaba de fardar de ello una y otra vez.

—¡Entonces vi como el Vasto Lord fue directo hacía mí y entonces…!

—No fue directo hacia a ti, no sé por qué sigues contando tu propia versión de la historia. —Interrumpió Ichigo haciéndose un hueco en la mesa a la vez que le daba un codazo al capitán rubio.

—¡Ichigo¡ ¡Estaba contándole nuestra misión de cuando encontramos la guarida de varios Vasto Lords!

—Si…igual que ayer y antes de ayer. —Contestó Kira con aburrimiento.

—Y el mes pasado… —Continuó Hisagi en el mismo estado.

—De hecho, creo recordar que nada más llegar de la misión apareció en mi casa ensangrentado para contármelo. —recordó Renji.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, siempre que se iban de misión conjunta le hacía lo mismo, si todo había ido bien claro.

—Tranquilo Ichigo…todos sabemos que el Vasto Lord se tropezó. —Le molestó Renji riendo entre dientes.

Los demás de la mesa siguieron la risa de Renji menos Hirako e Ichigo. La verdad era la de siempre, Ichigo sacó su Bankai y pudo con ellos, aunque no fue fácil. Sin embargo no le gustaba hablar mucho de las misiones en las que había habido pérdidas, porque las hubo y de eso no le gustaba fardar.

Ser capitán no era solo recibir alabanzas y bromas de los demás shinigamis, tampoco era solo llevar el papeleo y asistir a las reuniones. Existía el verdadero trabajo de ser Capitán, para él era como llevar hombres a la victoria o a la muerte. Muertes con las que tenía que lidiar para no dejarse afectar o soltar discursos a los demás participantes de la misión para que no se vinieran abajo, pero tampoco tenía que venirse él abajo.

Ya no era ese chiquillo que mataba hollows en el barrio de Karakura, creció y cambió.

Y ahora estaba obligado a irse kilómetros de distancia de la chica que aún le hacía mantener los pies en la tierra. La única de hecho. Y es que ser Shinigami después de haber sido humano también consistía en lidiar con la soledad. Algunos amigos suyos eran seres sobrenaturales como él que aún seguían viviendo y luchando contra hollows, su familia mismo luchaba contra hollows, otros sin embargo hacía tiempo que habían muerto. Algunos muertos en batalla. Otros habían formado una familia, como Ishida, que había sido padre o su hermana pequeña que estaba en estado. Habían pasado bastantes años.

Esa era la vida, la vida de shinigami.

A veces soñaba con el día en que atravesó el portal de las almas den la tienda de Urahara para convertirse en un Shinigami completo y dejar atrás su vida humana. Recordaba a Rukia a su lado preguntándole una y otra vez si de verdad estaba seguro de dar ese paso. A veces daba el paso, otras veces no. Y entonces es cuando soñaba con una vida distinta, universidad, trabajo, amigos, tener una familia, vivir y morir. Era interesante soñar con aquello, pero tampoco valía la pena ¿De qué servía vivir esa vida de humanos si no podía protegerlos de los seres que podían arrebatársela? ¿Cómo podía vivir una vida tranquila siendo humano sabiendo que en cualquier momento un hollow atravesaría la pared de su casa y mataría a sus hermanas o incluso a sus supuestos hijos? Eso mismo pensó el día que atravesó el portal.

Es lo que le hacía seguir adelante cuando veía tanta muerte a su alrededor. O incluso cuando miraba a Rukia por las noches antes de marcharse.

Miró a sus compañeros shinigamis que aún seguían en la mesa tomando sake y riéndose de los reclutas novatos de ese año. La mayoría eran capitanes, hasta Renji. Aunque la vida de capitán fuera estresante, solitaria y dura, siempre habían momentos como estos en los que se dan las gracias por seguir vivo.

**000**

Al salir todos del ver Ichigo llamó a Rukia. Después de dos llamadas, supo que se había vuelto a quedar dormida en el despacho, como siempre le pasaba. Habían discutido tanto sobre las extralimitaciones de ella en el trabajo que ya era inútil seguir.

Y efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta ahí se encontraba Rukia, soltando baba sobre uno de los expedientes de los novatos. Una de sus manos colgaba fuera del escritorio por lo que había soltado la pluma y había una pequeña mancha de tinta negra en el suelo de madera, la otra estaba siendo usada de almohada por la cabeza de Rukia. Ichigo en vez de despertarla se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, siempre le había gustado verla dormir. Le besó la frente y apartó el mechón de Rukia a un lado para poder verle mejor su expresión al dormir, no fruncía el ceño ni tampoco tenía esa expresión de estrés acumulado que le veía cada día. Cuando Rukia dormía, tenía una expresión tranquila y serena que al pelinaranja le encantaría contemplar siempre, porque sabía que en cuanto se levantará el mundo de las misiones y de los informes la esperaban.

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, la expresión serena de Rukia cambió de repente. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Ichigo la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó para que se despertara. Rukia solo repetía su nombre.

—Es solo un sueño… —Susurró Ichigo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. —Es solo un sueño Rukia.

Minutos después, o horas, no lo supo con exactitud, Rukia pareció tranquilizarse y abrió los ojos. Estaban rojos.

—¿Rukia? —La llamó Ichigo al ver que ella no se movía. Al segundo la shinigami se abrazó a él con fuerza, tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Ichigo gruñó pero no dijo nada, solo la abrazó con la misma fuerza.

El chico no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarla, más bien estaba un poco incómodo y no sabía que más decir. No sabía cómo consolarla que no fuera seguir con el abrazo. Pero podía entenderla, él soñaba con sus compañeros de batalla muriéndose o en su familia, muchas veces el protagonista era Aizen, se levantaba con sudores y temblando.

—A veces sueños con que te mueres…en una misión.

Las palabras de Rukia le calaron hondo en el pecho. La conocía a la perfección, decir algo así, tan íntimo y personal no era propio de ella, era evidente que estaba sensible, otro estado que tampoco mostraba tan abiertamente. Él la entendía pero hablarlo no servía de nada, porque eran shinigamis y vivían siendo la muerte y luchando contra la muerte. No podía decirle a Rukia que no iría a más misiones porque esa era su vida, la de él y la de ella. La abrazó más contra su pecho deseando poder decirle que no hará más misiones con tal de que ella pueda dormir mejor. Pero sabe que no lo hará.

Por un segundo pensó en decirle "No voy a morir" pero no le salían las palabras porque hasta él lo dudaba. Cuanto más éxito como capitán más aventuras suicidas enfrentaba. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Yo también sueño a veces con que mueres. —Admitió él por fin.

Rukia cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarle.

—Pero cada día que pasa, al superar las misiones…me noto más fuerte. —No sabía cómo seguir con lo que había empezado a decir pero quería tranquilizarla como fuera. —Y cuanto más fuerte me siento, más siento que puedo…protegerte.

Rukia suspiró contra su hombro y se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Luego sonrió tristemente.

—Tawake…sabes que no me gusta que me protejan.

—Y ya sabes que yo nunca te hago caso. —Respondió Ichigo sonriendo de lado, acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, estaban mojados por las lágrimas, se apartó un poco y con el pulgar secó el reguero de lágrimas de la cara de la shinigami que le dejaba hacer sin rechistar. Luego siguió besándola en los labios, para luego pasar a sus mejillas y posteriormente a su cuello.

Lo suyo no era ser delicado, pero esta vez intentó ir lento para intentar calmar a Rukia un poco más. Ella empezó a soltar suspiros profundos que llenaban los oídos de Ichigo, incitándole a continuar como lo estaba haciendo. Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza y compartir un largo y profundo beso.

La ambiente volvió a estar tenso cuando él noto como la subcapitana aflojaba su abrazo de repente y bajó la cabeza. No parecía que tuviera ganas de continuar, más bien estaba perdida en otros pensamientos.

Mostrar tanta intranquilidad por la seguridad de Ichigo era impropio de Rukia. Ichigo no era sentimental precisamente, pero cuando debía de serlo algo lograba sacar. Cogió la barbilla de Rukia para obligarle a mirarle, le dio un beso en la nariz y se perdió en sus ojos.

¿Cómo decirle que ella era la razón por la que él siempre quería volver sano y salvo de las misiones?

Acercó su rostro al de ella, recorrió el fino cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su oído. Y pronunció esas palabras que solo a ella le permitía escuchar.

Rukia cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo que el abrazo fuera más fuerte. Ella intentó decirle lo de siempre "Yo a ti también", pero tenía miedo de que si habría la boca, empezaría a llorar. Las imágenes de ese sueño aún la hacían temblar.

Ichigo que aún seguía con sus labios pegados al oído de Rukia, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro, apartó el uniforme dejándolo al descubierto y lo mordió suavemente. No quería seguir hablando.

Rukia suspiró y el nombre del capitán se escapó de sus labios. El pelinaranja siguió dando pequeños mordiscos por el hombro de la morena, luego atacó su cuello acariciándolo con la lengua. El cuerpo de Rukia parecía que por fin se había conseguido relajar del miedo y ahora se entregaba de lleno a los movimientos de Ichigo. Este la cogió de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Sonrió Rukia maliciosamente—Empieza a ser una tradición

Él también sonrió maliciosamente.

—Es una tradición.

Y es que durante esos años lo habían hecho miles de veces en el despacho de ella y si no en el de él. El trabajo no iba a impedir que les robaran esos momentos, así que las circunstancias les impedían encontrar un instante a solas, ellos lo crearían.

Sus bocas se encontraron para luego dar paso a sus lenguas. Rukia pasó sus manos por los fuertes brazos, tantos años siendo capitán habían elaborado un cuerpo digno de ver, de tocar y de sentir. Ella se había criado entre hombres prácticamente y todos los días veía a los shinigamis luchar con el pecho descubierto, pero cuando recorría sus manos por el torso del Kurosaki su corazón palpitaba. Solo él le producía esas sensaciones.

Ichigo no pensaba, solo se dedicaba a desnudarla deshaciendo el obi y palpar sus pechos. Sus respiraciones empezaron a volverse irregulares, Rukia ya no podía evitar gemir ante los toques de Ichigo que cada vez eran más intensos, sobre todo cuando fueron bajando y bajando hasta tocar el punto sensible. Las piernas de ella se transformaron en gelatina y arqueó el cuerpo hacía atrás haciendo que los dedos de Ichigo se adentraran más en ella. Este no aguantó más, situó su cadera entre sus muslos y entró en su interior. Los dos soltaron un suspiro profundo. Se relajaron un par de segundos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Ojala pudiera durar eso durante más tiempo. Luego con ganas de más, se adentraron en el baile de caderas y de besos por todo el cuerpo, escuchando los gemidos del otro y no queriendo escuchar nada más.

**000**

A Rukia le gustaba quedarse abrazada a Ichigo después de hacer el amor, le gustaba su calidez y sentir como la abrazaba con ternura. Era extraño. Las palabras les ponían nerviosos pero los gestos como esos eran más fáciles de llevar. No se ponía nerviosa, tampoco tenía que pensar en cómo responder, solo se dejaba hacer, solo seguían sus instintos.

Con mucha pesadez se levantó de la cama, le costó apartarse del calor de Ichigo pero era hora de volver otra vez al mundo real. A noche cuando terminaron en su despacho, fueron a la casa de él, comieron algo y luego lo hicieron dos veces más. El sexo era algo que también había cambiado en sus vidas, ahora se conocían más y tenían menos vergüenza en experimentar otras cosas, pero lo que de verdad amaba Rukia era la forma en la que él le miraba mientras compartían besos y caricias.

A ella le gustaba más observarle dormir. Se giró y lo vio ahí acostado, respirando tranquilamente. Uno de sus brazos abrazaba la almohada mientras que el otro estaba estirado en el colchón, era el brazo que la había estado abrazando toda la noche. Se dijo mentalmente que no podía pasarse toda la mañana mirándolo (ojalá, pero no podía) así que se levantó, se colocó la yukata que tenía guardado en uno de los armarios de Ichigo y se fue a la ducha.

Esa semana a ella le tocaba salir a hacer una misión que le había encargado Ukitake en el mundo humano, por lo visto habían detectado una zona por los alrededores de Tokio donde una gran cantidad de Hollows de nivel superior habían aparecido de la nada, y eso no era normal, alguien debía de haberles de llevado allí o haber abierto un portal. En fin, más trabajo lleno de investigaciones y luchas.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya aseada y peinada, se encontró a Ichigo en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía cara de haberse acabado de levantar hace nada pero también parecía que la hubiera estado esperando.

—Buenos días. ¿Misión?

—Sí, me han mandado un mensaje esta mañana, la misión se ha adelantado y salimos esta tarde. —Contestó ella sin darle importancia y abriendo la nevera para buscar algo de desayuno.

—No tengo nada que hacer, ya sabes que puedo…

—Tienes mucho que hacer. —Le interrumpió ella aún con la cabeza metida en la nevera.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si tuviera a alguien como tú en el escuadrón mi papeleo se reduciría al 80%.

—Eso lo dices porque te ayudé una vez…no pienso hacerlo más.

Ichigo rio entre dientes, se cruzó de brazos y la observó comer con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oye…

—¿Qué?

—¿Has pensado en ser mi subcapitana algún día?

Lo soltó sin más. Sí, como casi siempre. Como lo de irse a vivir con él, como lo de colarse en sus misiones sin más, etc. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y casi tira el desayuno por la boca, pero se contuvo y tragó con fuerza para que no se notara como le había afectado esa pregunta.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si lo fuera me pasaría todo el día encerrada en tu despacho haciendo papeleo.

—¿No te seduce la idea de "todo el día encerrado en mi despacho"? —Soltó otra vez, estaba claro que la forma de que Ichigo le dijera ese tipo de cosas era decirlas sin usar el cerebro demasiado. Claro que la seducía, pero no iba a admitirlo. No, ahora.

—No me seduce la idea de "más papeleo". Tienes una ciudad de edificios de papel y el otro día descubrí que tienes más escondidos en el baño.

—Eh. —Dijo indignado. —Yo no soy quien los pone ahí.

—¡Pero lo permites!

—¡No me grites!

—¡Agh! ¡Siempre igual! —Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la cocina dando un portazo.

Sin despedirse como casi siempre.

**000 **

Rangiku dejó el vasito de sake en la mesa.

—Rangiku-san, creía que hoy estarías haciendo informes. ¿No te pegó la bronca Toshiro-kun el otro día por no tener los expedientes de los nuevos reclutas? —preguntó Hinamori mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Que le den. Los he escondido en el baño, están sin rellenar así que la bronca me la voy a llevar igual si los entrego o no. —Contestó la rubia agitando la mano.

Rukia dejó salir un bufido sin sorprenderle lo del baño. Se estaba volviendo una moda.

Había salido a comer con la Asociación, a primera hora de la tarde saldría a Tokio y quería despejarse un poco con las mujeres shinigami. Bueno más bien ella las oía hablar y se reía, pero era suficiente para evadirse un poco.

Vio como Isane reprendía a Rangiku por su comportamiento y como las demás hablaban de la nueva revista que saldría el mes siguiente, elegían las fotos que pondrían y estaban pensando en poner cámaras en los baños masculinos. Evidentemente no por disfrutar de las vistas sino porque siempre sacaban algo positivo, como chantajear.

Cuando terminó su ramen se despidió de las mujeres con la mano y salió del bar.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Recordó hace un par de años, cuando se sentó allí un día y hablaron de que Byakuya le estaba buscando prometido, del gigoló y de las miradas que le echaba Ichigo de vez en cuando en el otro lado del bar. A Renji haciendo tonterías con Kira y Hisagi y el resto de shinigamis que siempre veía haciendo los tontos y riéndose con ellos. Se quedó pensando en aquella época en la que cada vez veía menos a Ichigo porque este aún se estaba formando como un shinigami de verdad, como subía su éxito en las misiones y también entre las chicas. Se recordó a ella melancólica meditando en que antes el pelinaranja no sabía hacer nada sin ella y luego había cambiado y ya no la necesitaba.

Luego todo cambió. Y luego volvió a cambiar. Se preguntaba si luego las cosas volverían a hacerlo, y como lo harían ¿a mal? ¿A peor? ¿El tiempo les daría menos momentos íntimos? ¿Menos instantes en los que podían hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, discutir como niños y arreglar las discusiones con besos? ¿Y si no tendrían tiempo ni para arreglarlo? Iban a la cascada una vez al mes cuando antes iban dos veces por semana, y luego una, y luego cada dos semanas. Tampoco veía mucho a Renji pero este siempre se pasaba por su escuadrón para comer con ella.

—Si te quedas parada en medio de la calle al final no te irás a Tokio. —Contestó Ichigo a su espalda.

Rukia se giró para encontrarse al capitán venir directo hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería venir a comer contigo pero se me ha hecho tarde. He estado hablando con Ukitake, me voy contigo.

La chica parpadeó perpleja.

—¿Te ha vuelto a dejar?

—Tsk, pues claro —Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No tienes nuevos reclutas de los que encargarte?

—Lo he hecho. —Sonrió satisfecho. —Están toooooodos ocupados. Rukia alzó una ceja, algo le daba mala espina. Tras investigar durante un par de segundos la expresión de Ichigo pilló enseguida lo que quería decir.

—¿Haciendo papeleo?

—Haciendo papeleo. —Afirmó.

—¡Por Kami! ¿Y eso te parece bien? ¿Te parece correcto hacer eso? ¡Tú! ¡Eres capitán! —gritó exasperada. Él también le gritó y ella le gritó aún más fuerte, la gente pasaba por la calle ya ni se sorprendía de sus problemas, siempre estaban igual. Siempre tenían discusiones sobre sus maneras de dirigir su escuadrón y que no podía darle sus responsabilidades a otros y demás.

Un par de gritos después, él pasó por su lado y se dispuso a ir directo al portal donde los llevaría a Tokio. Ella le siguió detrás.

—¿Vas a estar toda la misión enfadada?

—Cuenta con ello. —Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Era increíble, pensó él. Un día estaban tan bien, en una situación "romántica", preocupaciones por su bien estar, queriendo estar juntos, disfrutando del sexo y luego a tomar todo por saco y a sus peleas.

Cuando alzó la cabeza vislumbró el portal que los llevaría al mundo humano. Aún no había llegado nadie, seguramente los estarían esperando al otro lado. No había ningún shinigami más que ellos en ese momento.

—Hay cosas que no cambian. —Pensó él en voz alta. Luego se dio cuenta que Rukia se había parado de repente. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado hoy por pararte en medio de la calle?

La expresión de ella se había transformado en otra muy distinta. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido pero si parecía un poco… ¿triste?

—Es lo que has dicho…que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él en un tono más suave. Aunque en el fondo sabía a lo que ella se refería.

—No sé…por todo.

No sabía que decirle. Bueno podía optar por seguir andando y dejar el tema. Al final y al cabo no sabía que responderle, eran cosas que él también pensaba. A noche intentó decirle algo para tranquilizarla y no supo dónde encontrar las palabras. No eran solo respuestas que ella buscaba, él también quería saber si siempre estarían así.

—Yo creo que no. —Dijo por fin. Al final optó por hablar de lo único que se le ocurría hacer, dejar de pensar y decir en voz alta lo que a él también le gustaría escuchar. Así que se acercó a ella hasta que solo un par de metros los separaban. —Yo creo que hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca pase lo que pase. Como nosotros Rukia. —Levantó la mano y acto seguido cerró el puño, como cogiendo algo invisible en el aire.

La shinigami abrió mucho los ojos y su mente viajó a un recuerdo de alguien muy parecido a Ichigo. Kaien hizo un lo mismo una vez. Levantó los ojos esperando que su subconsciente no le traicionara y que su antiguo superior no se hubiera teletransportado ahí de la nada.

Así que alzó sus ojos violetas…Y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa que le encantaba ver en Ichigo.

—Tenemos un vínculo. No quiero que lo olvides. —su voz era suave, pensó Rukia. Como cuando se levantaban juntos cada mañana y él le daba los buenos días con esa vocecita de paz absoluta. —Y que por mucho tiempo que pase, por muchas cosas que pasemos y por muchas peleas a las que nos debamos enfrentar…poseemos un vínculo inquebrantable.

Rukia intentó moverse, abrir la boca y contestarle, decirle que ella también siente lo mismo. Pero no podía, en su mente volaban las palabras de Ichigo, palabras que viajaron por su cabeza, por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegarle a lo más profundo de todo sus ser. Vio que el pelinaranja se acercaba a ella, la cogió de la cara y la besó.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta. Yo estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo. Y no quiero que eso cambie.

Al final la chica no aguanto más, entrelazó las manos de su shinigami con las suyas y le dio otro beso. Sin importar si cualquiera pasaba por ahí, sin importar si su hermano o las mujeres shinigamis estaban cerca. Podía aparecer ahora otra gran guerra que ella no se separaría. Ahora tenía la certeza de que si a pesar del tiempo que había pasado él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, no debía de dudar más. Su vínculo se hacía más y más fuerte.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que todo fuera bien en el futuro. Puede que al final Ichigo logre convencer a Rukia para que se vayan a vivir juntos. A lo mejor con el tiempo ella se convierte en su subcapitana. Quizá puedan reunirse con todos sus amigos en el mundo humano como antes, ir a alguna fiesta de la asociación y reír todos juntos. Quizá sus amigos también se trasladen al mundo shinigami con el tiempo. Incluso aún había esperanza de que Byakuya aceptara a Ichigo en las reuniones familiares sin pelearse. El futuro no debía de ser siempre tan negro como todos los dioses de la muerte lo pintaban.

Aún podían confiar en que algún día la paz duraría más que la guerra, y que la esperanza de una vida sin la sombra de la muerte acechándoles en cada batalla fuera cada vez más grande.

Ichigo le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó.

—Me alegro de que decidieras quedarte en este mundo. —dijo ella por fin.

.

**[Fin de CAMBIOS]**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto es… el final.<strong>

**Definitivamente esto… ha terminado.**

**Creo que esto me está costado más de lo que me imaginaba.**

**Primero del todo siento la tardanza por este epílogo que pone punto final a la historia. Las cosas se me complicaron a principio de año después de haber publicado el anterior capítulo y decidí ocuparme primero de esos problemas, por desgracia he tardado un poco, pero como la historia ya estaba muy avanzada y con todo resuelto pensé que lo más difícil ya estaba hecho. Sin embargo soy la primera en sentir pena.**

**¿Cómo surgió esta historia?**

**Bueno quiero contaros un poco como salió esta idea del fanfic. Para empezar yo no sé qué me pasa que todos los fics los empiezo a altas hora de las madrugada XDDD, este fic lo empecé un día de verano a las 6 de la mañana después de intentar dormir toda la noche, supongo que estaría cavilando cómo hacer el fic. Pegué un salto de la cama y me fui directa al ordenador.**

**Me acuerdo de que entraba al fandom de Bleach y veía que todos los fanfics buenos ya los había leído y releído millones de veces, fics que empezaban bien y de una forma interesante pero que luego los abandonaban al tercer capítulo, recuerdo que buscaba una historia parecida a la que tenía en mente y no la encontraba. Mi manera de escribir y de pensar también había cambiado considerablemente, así que pensé ¿Y si la escribo? ¿Y si me trabajo a Ichigo y a Rukia ya mayores, maduros pero dentro de su IC, en esta historia y en este momento? Trabajé un par de capítulos y hablé con mi beta Kaoru240 que SIEMPRE me ha apoyado y me animó.**

**Aun no me creo que esta historia haya gustado a tanta gente, me sorprendió que el primer capítulo gustara tanto y me alegro que mis esfuerzos hayan servido para que la gente pase un buen rato leyendo fanfic.**

**Quiero agradecerle a toda esa gente que me ha dejado reviews, me ha leído, me ha animado a continuar y que le haya gustado. **

**Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un fanfic de LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, si alguien ha leído los libros espero que le guste mi fic que aún esta en proceso.**

**POR CIERTO, aprovecho para hacer publicidad de un blog que estoy escribiendo junto a otra autora de fanfiction llamada Napilut, para ayudar a los escritores de fanfics a evolucionar, hacemos entrevistas a betareaders y autores de fics por si alguien quiere aportar algo ^^.**

**www . aprendiendoaescribirfanfiction . com**

**Y ya sabéis podéis encontrar este fic en mi wordpress:**

**ww w. unmundosininspiracion. wordpress . com**

**Una vez más, gracias por seguir mi fic. **

**Si os ha gustado un review plis y si no también :) : )**

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
